Golden Chained Blood
by theking arthur
Summary: Xi Luhan masih berjuang untuk membuka hati Oh Sehun, membuka semua mimpi buruk pria yang dicintainya itu. EXO. HunHan. GS. NEW CHAP IS UP. SIDERS GO TO HELL YEAH.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Golden Chained Blood

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Himself

Xi Luhan (GS) as Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Kai

Park Chanyeol as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Hunter

Do Kyung Soo (GS) as Do Kyung Soo

Byun Baekhyun (GS) as Byun Baekhyun

Other Casts Will Be Revealed During the Story

Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance,

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : I Only Own the Story Idea and The Plot, Sehun Owns Luhan, and Luhan Owns Sehun, and EXO Belongs to God, SMEnt, and EXO-L.

.

.

.

 _Dia tidak akan pernah lupa kenapa dia bisa berada di dunia ini. Dunianya peluru timah, bubuk mesiu, rompi anti peluru, dan darah. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan alasannya, kenapa walaupun sudah jatuh berkali-kali, dia tetap saja maju tanpa merasa gentar sedikitpun hingga tiba di tempatnya yang sekarang._

 _Hukum._

 _Dia ingin menyentuhkan hukum yang ia junjung tinggi pada para biadab-biadab sejenis binatang yang sudah merampas hak hidup yang adil milik orang lain, lalu dengan bangganya menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai manusia. Sampai matipun, dia tidak akan mau disamakan sebagai manusia dengan para binatang kesetanan itu._

" _Selamat, Agen Kim Jong In. Sekarang statusmu berada di level tiga senior."_

 _Dia juga tidak akan pernah lupa kenapa dia harus menjunjung hukum yang agung itu di pundaknya seumur hidup._

 _Ada sebuah dendam yang harus ia balaskan._

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

Kim Jong In terbangun pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh pagi seperti biasa.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia kembali menjalankan kebiasaannya memanaskan _mood_ dengan lagu-lagu U2, Eminem, dan Maroon 5 sambil berlari mengelilingi kompleks tempat tinggalnya selama tiga puluh menit. Memakai setelan olahraga warna biru berupa jaket dan celana pendek selutut, yang selalu ia kenakan untuk kegiatan pagi yang sama untuk kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Jong In bukannya tidak mampu membeli, tapi dia tidak masalah menggunakan sesuatu untuk waktu yang lama dan kualitas setelan olahraganya sendiri tidak sembarangan. Produk edisi terbatas sepuluh pasang setel di seluruh dunia milik label _Sweat+_ yang terkenal itu.

Jong In akhirnya berhenti di depan rumahnya kira-kira dua puluh putaran kemudian, terengah-engah dengan banyak sekali hasil pembakaran kalori membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kaos putih di balik jaket yang Jong In kenakan juga ikut terasa basah dan lengket.

Lalu perhatian Jong In terpecah dua, saat sosok ramping dengan ikat ekor kudanya yang khas itu keluar dari pintu rumah tepat di sebelah tempat tinggal Jong In. Selalu bergegas dua puluh menit sebelum pukul delapan tepat, dan Jong In masih sesekali tekejut sendiri mennyadari dia sudah menghapal kebiasaan gadis berkulit pucat itu.

Jong In melepas sebelah _headset_ nya, menatap lurus ke aras Xi Luhan yang sekarang lewat di hadapannya.

Xi Luhan sudah otomatis menjadi tetangganya, sejak Jong In pindah ke kompleks perumahan kelas menengah itu lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan yang adalah seseorang keturunan Cina, tinggal sejak masih sangat kecil—entah umur berapa—bersama orang tua angkatnya yang asli warga negara Korea Selatan, pasangan suami istri Moon, untuk alasan yang tidak pernah Jong In pikir akan ia tanyakan karena itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ia tahu.

Privasi.

Tapi, Jong In pikir tidak apa-apa jika dia suka memperhatikan Xi Luhan.

Kulitnya yang pucat, rambut sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat—tidak lebih terang daripada warna kulit Jong In, pipinya yang kadang merona samar jika terlalu lama terpapar udara dingin, atau senyumnya yang jarang muncul secara khusus untuk Jong In yang teknisnya lebih sering berada dalam mode tidak terlihat.

"Luhan-Ssi…"

Xi Luhan berhenti, berbalik menghadap Jong In dengan kecanggungan yang terang-terangan dari sikap tubuhnya.

"Hai, Jong In-Ssi." Senyum Luhan tidak bisa tersungging senormal dan sealami biasanya.

Selalu berada dalam mode tidak terlihat, Kim Jong In tidak pernah benar-benar menyapa ataupun memanggil nama Xi Luhan secara khusus. Dan, Luhan tidak terbiasa dengan sebuah kejutan kecil di pagi hari terutama dari seseorang yang sudah lama ditaksirnya.

 _Well_ , entah sejak kapan Luhan menyukai Jong In, tapi dia seperti sudah melakukan itu seumur hidupnya.

"Hari ini kau mengikat rambutmu."

"Eh… Aku juga mengikatnya kemarin."

Singkatnya, penampilan Luhan tidak pernah berubah.

Jong In menggaruk-garuk keningnya sebentar dengan satu telunjuk. "Maksudku, hari ini ikatannya sedikit lebih tinggi."

"Oh…" Luhan menggigit bibir, berharap Jong In tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya saat ini.

Tapi mungkin saja Jong In melihatnya karena sekarang pria itu tersenyum geli, dan benar-benar manis sampai Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Aku—sayang sekali, aku minta maaf—harus pergi sekarang." Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Aku tidak boleh terlambat."

Bekerja.

Mendengar kata itu, segala kemanisan Jong In pagi ini menguap. Bukan karena dia harus berpisah dengan Luhan—percayalah, Jong In lebih sering tidak melihat Luhan seharian dan dia tidak punya masalah dengan itu sama sekali, tapi karena dia jadi ingat lagi dimana tempat Luhan sudah bekerja selama ini dan wanita itu tidak mau mendengarkan saran Jong In tidak peduli berapa kalipun Jong In sudah _memperingatkannya_ —meminta Luhan agar berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan lain saja.

Tapi, Jong In tidak bisa marah. Seandainya Luhan mau bekerja jadi pelayan restoran dan membawa tumpukan tujuh nampan piring penuh _scallops_ , _fillet mignon_ dan saus anggur merah di atas kedua lengannya dan bolak-balik dari dapur ke meja makan tamu sepanjang hari sekalipun, Jong In tidak bisa melarang sama sekali. Dia bukan siapa-siapa—ironi yang pahit, orang asing coba memperingatkan orang asing.

Seandainya Luhan benar-benar seorang pelayan restoran, di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

Melihat sikap tubuh Jong In yang mendadak kaku—lagi, Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sedih dan merasa bersalah. Dia mungkin sudah mengacaukan momen langka yang bisa saja tidak akan ada lagi setelah ini, terutama karena dia tahu Jong In tidak menyukai tempat dimana ia harus bekerja dan pria itu kecewa lagi karena Luhan masih setia untuk bangun pagi dan berlari setiap hari kesana.

Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, kan? Bahkan ketika Kim Jong In yang memintanya, betapapun inginnya Luhan mewujudkan itu tanpa merasa harus bertanya kenapa Jong In begitu terganggu dengan tempat kerjanya.

Untuk masuk ke perusahaan terkecil milik grup Oh yang merupakan penguasa dalam kerajaan bisnis berbagai bidang di Korea Selatan saja butuh usaha yang tidak kecil dan sedikit, makanya Luhan sangat senang ketika ia bisa diterima bekerja di Empire Tower, hotel berbintang lima yang paling terkenal di Asia. Yang terbaik, dari sekian banyak hotel dalam jaringan bisnis wisata mereka.

Mulai dari minus nol, dia sudah berhasil membangun karirnya selama bertahun-tahun hingga menjadi seorang _hotelier_ yang paling disegani disana. Penghasilan Luhan juga jauh di atas sekedar kata lumayan—memuaskan malah, kalau Luhan harus mengingat berapa digit angka nol yang tertera di dalam buku tabungannya saat terakhir kali ia periksa.

Akhirnya, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas samar lalu sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis pada Jong In yang ikut melunak.

"Sampai nanti."

"Ya. Tentu. Dah."

Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi, berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Jong In di ujung jalan blok.

Jong In gantian menghela napas pelan, berbalik melepas sebelah _headset_ nya sambil memutar kunci rumah dan melangkah masuk dengan gontai.

Dia masih kelelahan selepas berlari, dan sedikit ketegangan kecil jauh lebih menguras tenaganya.

Ponsel Jong In di atas meja telepon rumah berdering, dan pria itu bergegas mengangkatnya.

"Ini aku."

"Temui aku di pantai Byeokhee dalam lima belas menit."

Jong In melirik ke arah laci _buffet_ nya yang berwarna cokelat dan tampak normal, tempat _glock_ _35_ miliknya selalu tersembunyi dengan aman setiap kali ia berada di rumah. "Kau sudah dapat petunjuk untuk kasus yang kemarin?"

"Tidak."

Jong In menggertakkan giginya.

"Kita menemukan satu tubuh lagi, Kai."

Satu mayat lagi…

"Sial." Jong In segera mematikan ponselnya, meremas benda itu kuat-kuat dalam genggamannya.

Ini bukan tentang pembunuh berantai misterius yang bergentayangan di kota Seoul, karena Jong In tahu betul siapa pelakunya. Seekor binatang kesetanan, yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya sebagai seorang manusia terhormat di semua stasiun televisi maupun surat kabar yang mewawancarainya.

Seeokor binatang biadab yang sangat licin, sampai-sampai tidak bisa disentuh oleh pihak kepolisian bahkan hingga agen federal sepertinya. Tapi, Jong In tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah untuk bisa menyentuhkan hukum yang adil kepada si binatang itu—kepada semua binatang-binatang sejenis, alasan Jong In menjunjung hukum di pundaknya seumur hidup.

Dia harus menemukan bukti. Satu saja, bahkan yang terkecil jika itu bukan sebutir pasir. Serat kain, helai rambut, apa saja. Dia harus memilikinya, jadi dia bisa membuktikan keterkaitan si bajingan dari keluarga Oh yang licik itu dan benar-benar memenjarakannya kali ini.

Si tua bangka Oh Tae Hyuk.

Kalau dia terlalu licik dan licin untuk Jong In raih, maka Jong In akan menghancurkannya dengan gantian menyeret bajingan kecil angkuh kesayangan si tua bangka itu, Oh Sehun, hancur hingga ke dasar bumi. Menghukumnya melalui orang lain.

Tidak ada yang boleh bertingkah sombong lalu jadi pecundang dengan bersembunyi di balik kebesaran sebuah nama. Puluhan tahun lolos dengan itu, Jong In akan membuat keadilan menginjak-injak dan meludahinya.

.

.

.

"Manajer." Sapa Xi Luhan sopan saat ia membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk dengan langkah-langkah anggun yang terlatih, mendekati meja manajer hotel Empire Tower yang memanggilnya datang beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Oh, Luhan-ah." Kim Junmyeon selalu bersikap informal dan tidak menjaga jarak dengan semua pegawainya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Baik." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Ada masalah dengan saluran air di kamar 2039, tapi Minseok sudah membereskannya secepat kilat."

Junmyeon balas tersenyum senang.

Dia selalu merasa bangga dengan semua pegawainya di Empire Tower.

Tanpa ragu, Junmyeon segera mengeluarkan sebuah catatan yang sedari tadi tersimpan dengan tenang di dalam laci meja kerjanya, meletakkannya di atas meja untuk Luhan lihat.

"Pekerjaan besar kita hari rabu nanti, Luhan."

Luhan segera mengambil tumpukan kertas dengan banyak tulisan itu lalu membaca isinya dengan seksama.

 _ **Nama : Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Usia : 27 Tahun.**_

 _ **Tempat/Tanggal Lahir : New York, 12 April 1989**_

 _ **Pendidikan : 1) Bachelor of Business Administration, Harvard University (Lulus tahun 2010). 2) Master of Business Administration, Harvard University (Lulus tahun 2012). Menolak melanjutkan ke program doktoral-diharapkan agar tidak pernah menyinggungnya.**_

 _ **Golongan darah : A**_

 _ **Status : Putra tunggal keluarga Oh. Pewaris tunggal jaringan bisnis raksasa grup Oh.**_

 _ **Hobi : Renang, Golf, Membaca.**_

 _ **Penjelasan : Oh Sehun menyukai semua warna kecuali merah, tidak pilih-pilih makanan walaupun ia hanya menyukai keju dalam skala tertentu, ramah, berkepribadian baik tapi tidak suka dibantah. Mudah meledak karena hal yang membuatnya kesal.**_

Sisa halaman pertama adalah tabel hal-hal lain yang dikuasai Oh Sehun, mengemudikan _yatch_ , menyelam, mengemudikan sepeda motor, hingga bermain tenis dan squash. Dua yang terakhir benar-benar olahraga eksekutif muda kelas menengah ke atas.

Luhan tidak perlu—tidak berniat—membaca lembaran-lembaran halaman selanjutnya yang ia yakin isinya bahkan jauh lebih tidak penting daripada apa yang sudah ia baca barusan, jadi ia segera meletakkan catatan itu kembali di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Kim Junmyeon dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

Kim Junmyeon yang menunggu Luhan selesai sedari tadi tahu kalau reaksi seperti ini yang akan ditunjukkan oleh _hotelier_ kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang aku baca ini?"

"Profil Oh Sehun, putra Presdir Oh Tae Hyuk."

"Aku tahu, manajer." Tegur Luhan, dan keningnya mengernyit samar saat ia melirik foto profil Oh Sehun—sipit, mancung, berwajah oval, pucat, tersenyum, deretan giginya rapi. Kim Junmyeon pasti selalu berputar-putar kalau ia sedang menyampaikan sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan, dan perlahan Luhan jadi merasa was-was. Dia benci merasa was-was terhadap sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. "Kenapa aku _harus_ membacanya?"

"Hari rabu nanti tuan Oh akan datang mengunjungi hotel ini untuk yang pertama kali, dan kalau kita beruntung—dia mendapat sambutan yang menyenangkan—tuan Oh mungkin akan tinggal di salah satu kamar hotel kita untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Wow…" Luhan benar-benar panik sekarang. Putra pemilik hotel tempatnya bekerja akan datang berkunjung, dan Luhan cuma punya satu hari untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. "Apa ini? Dia sudah memiliki semua rumah di Seoul, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah kamar hotel dulu?"

"Jangan sinis begitu, Luhan-ah." Junmyeon mencoba menghibur, lalu mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik sebentar. "Dia memiliki sedikit masalah lama dengan Presdir."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

Sudah jelas Oh Sehun ini memiliki segalanya, tapi tidak sebuah rumah yang nyaman dan hangat dalam artian tertentu dari sudut pandang psikologis.

Dia menghela napas kalah, kembali meraih catatan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja Junmyeon dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dan si manajer yang menyorotnya dengan bias terima kasih dan penuh harapan.

Seandainya Kim Junmyeon bisa melihat histeria dan kepahitan yang tersirat disana, tapi Junmyeon tidak perlu ikut-ikut merasa terbebani seperti Luhan. Dia atasan yang baik, dan Luhan memiliki tanggungjawab untuk membuatnya senang dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatnya terkesan."

"Aku memang paling bisa mengandalkanmu." Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk salah satu lengan Luhan puas. "Siapa tahu kau benar-benar membuatnya terkesan nanti, kau tahu maksudku, terkesan yang benar-benar terkesan. Dia sedang tidak berkencan dengan siapapun selama setengah tahun belakangan ini, dan tidak memiliki standar tertentu untuk pasangan kencannya."

"Ha. Ha." Luhan berharap dia tidak mengerti apa yang Junmyeon maksud itu. "Aku pergi dulu, _sir_."

"Ya. Ya… Lakukanlah pekerjaanmu dengan penuh semangat, oke? Aku percaya padamu, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang terakhir, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutupnya.

Menghela napas panjang, Luhan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam lift untuk memutar otak. Berpikir bagaimana dia bisa membuat Oh Sehun itu terkesan.

.

.

.

Kim Jong In melepas kacamata hitamnya begitu dia tiba di pantai Byeokhee yang cukup ramai. Selain di hari libur, biasanya hanya ada beberapa turis saja yang berseliweran memakai bikini atau celana pendek hitam pada hari kerja seperti sekarang, untuk berenang atau sekedar berbaring menikmati hangat dan halusnya pasir putih pantai di sisi barat kota Seoul ini.

 _Well_ , sepertinya berita penemuan sesosok tubuh yang terdampar setelah hanyut dibawa arus air laut itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan lain, kenapa ada banyak orang yang memadati area sekitar di luar garis pita kuning yang berada tiga meter dari tempat ia menghentikan mobilnya ini.

Mudah-mudahan orang-orang amatir itu tidak merusak tempat kejadian perkaranya.

"Kai!"

Jong In melambai satu kali ke arah sosok jangkung Park Chanyeol yang berada di tengah-tengah area dalam garis polisi itu, sedari tadi berdiri berkacak pinggang dan sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu ahli forensik yang berjongkok di dekat mayat.

Wanita muda—lagi, kali ini dengan tubuh yang membengkak dan kulit yang mulai mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Meski begitu, Jong In bisa melihat garis-garis kecantikan pada wajah bundarnya. Kedua mata terpejam, tanpa emosi, tapi terkesan histeris.

Jong In merunduk melewati garis polisi, lalu berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan keduanya mengamati korban malang itu bersama.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Polisi pantai menemukannya saat berpatroli pukul tujuh tadi. Waktu kematian belum bisa dipastikan, tapi menurut Jong Dae," Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah si petugas forensik. "Bisa jadi korban tewas empat puluh delapan hingga lima puluh jam yang lalu."

"Sebelum si gadis Yongsan." Jong In menggertakkan gigi, merujuk pada korban pertama yang mereka temukan kemarin di belakang sebuah gudang penyimpanan kayu. "Sialan. Tidak ada tanda pengenal atau apapun?"

"Tidak."

Si gadis Yongsan yang dicekik hingga tewas juga seperti itu.

"Korban banyak sekali memiliki memar di sekujur tubuhnya, bekas-bekas perlawanan dan penganiayaan." Kim Jong Dae berdiri, menghadap Chanyeol dan Jong In sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata minusnya. "Selebihnya, aku tidak dapat apa-apa lagi. Penyebab kematiannya bisa saja karena luka dalam, mengingat korban ini diserang sebelumnya. Tapi, aku baru bisa menyimpulkan setelah dia dibawa ke ruang otopsi."

Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada dua orang petugas kepolisian yang bersiaga untuk segera mengurus tubuh korban tersebut, lalu beralih pada ponselnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi _beep_ dua kali sebagai tanda bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

"Ada berita baru?" Tanya Jong In, mengedar pandang pada keramaian di sekitar TKP.

"Ya. Sujeong sudah dapat identitas si gadis Yongsan." Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana, tersenyum masam saat membalas tatapan Jong In yang teralih padanya penuh antisipasi. "Kau pasti menyukai ini. Dia _benar_ bekerja di klub malam _Sixty Nine_."

 _Bingo_.

Itu dia.

Jong In sudah dapat satu anak tangganya untuk mendekati bajingan Oh Tae Hyuk. _Satu anak tangga lagi, satu lagi… hingga semakin dekat, dan benar-benar dekat_. Kali ini tidak boleh salah.

"Kita ke klub itu sekarang." Jong In segera merunduk melewati garis pembatas TKP, menuju ke mobilnya dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Chanyeol yang terperangah dengan gerak cepat Jong In, segera menyusul dengan setengah berlari. Kaki Park Chanyeol—si agen spesial Hunter—lebih panjang daripada Jong In, jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu susah payah menyusul apalagi Jong In sendiri belum begitu jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kesana lalu melakukan apa? Menanyai setiap orang tentang si gadis Yongsan dan menunduh siapa saja yang kau curigai punya motif sebagai pelakunya?"

Jong In berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Biar aku koreksi, satu orang. _Hanya_ satu orang, Park Chanyeol—kau tahu cara kerjaku. Kita akan mulai menggali dari si pengelola klub." Anak tangga kedua Jong In. "Lalu, kita akan menangkap satu orang yang selalu punya motif."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti tentang Kim Jong In dan segala ambisinya untuk menarik jatuh Oh Tae Hyuk, si konglomerat yang paling disegani di Korea Selatan, mungkin hingga ke seluruh daratan Asia.

Bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama, Kim Jong In mendedikasikan semua waktu dan tenaganya untuk setiap kasus yang mereka kerjakan. Berharap ada satu saja diantara sejuta bukti yang bisa mereka kumpulkan, bahwa Oh Tae Hyuk—anggota keluarganya, anak buahnya, siapa sajanya si tua bangka itu—terlibat disana. Chanyeol akui bahwa sesekali ada korban tabrak lari ataupun pemerkosaan yang memiliki kaitan dengan Oh Tae Hyuk ataupun bisnis yang pria paruh baya itu kelola, tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Karena Oh Tae Hyuk memang tidak bersalah, atau dia selicin belut.

Walaupun selalu gagal dalam melakukannya, semangat Jong In selalu membara seperti itu baru untuk yang pertama kali. Seperti kali ini, dengan kobaran yang lebih besar dalam sorot gelap itu.

Chanyeol berharap dia tidak mengacaukan _mood_ Jong In, tapi—serius—dia tidak mau Jong In menjadi bukan dirinya dengan bertindak gegabah dan melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Oh Tae Hyuk bisa melakukan apa saja dengan gudang uang dan emasnya. Mengacau secara terang-terangan dengan nama baik Oh Tae Hyuk, pria paruh baya itu akan balik meludahi wajahmu dengan bulan-bulanan pawai media dan segala pemberitaan miringnya tentangmu. Atau dalam hal ini, bisa saja aib biro penyelidikan Chanyeol dan Jong In, _Bureau of Crime Investigation_ , dan hal itu jelas-jelas tidak boleh terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini bukan Oh Tae Hyuk lagi—atau siapa-siapanya? Bagaimana kalau kau salah lagi?"

Jong In memikirkannya, dan sepertinya dia tidak begitu peduli. Dia sudah sering sekali mengalami kekecewaan yang sejenis, jadi dia tidak begitu khawatir kalau harus mengalaminya sekali lagi. Setidaknya, kali ini keyakinannya lebih besar dan kuat.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan menembak tepat sasaran, dan kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti dengan mudah."

"Kim Jong In…"

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Jong In berbalik, membuka pintu lalu melompat naik ke jok pengemudi mobilnya. Memasang sabuk pengaman dengan euforia bayangan Oh Tae Hyuk meringkuk tidak terawat dibalik jeruji sel, sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri terpaku. "Kau tidak ikut? Atau kau sudah punya mobil sendiri, makanya kau tidak akan ikut denganku?"

"Sialan kau." Chanyeol segera mengitari mobil Jong In, mengabaikan gelak tawa pria berkulit gelap itu dan segera naik ke kursi penumpang di jok belakang.

Jong In segera berbalik menatapnya marah, sedangkan Chanyeol gantian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia senang saat mengerjai Jong In seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk disitu?"

"Aku sedang bosan. Kita main supir jelek dan majikan kaya rayanya hingga tiba di klub, oke?"

"Brengsek." Jong In balas mengumpat, kembali menghadap ke depan lalu memutar kunci mobilnya dengan enggan.

Mengambil langkah yang benar, untuk bisa berpijak dengan mantap pada titiannya yang pertama.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

. _A/N : Maapkeun abdi, alurnya udah begitu yang pas di hati, ikutin aja yah kkkk. Dedek Hun-nya muncul kok nanti #kecupbasah_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Golden Chained Blood

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Himself

Xi Luhan (GS) as Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Kai

Park Chanyeol as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Hunter

Do Kyung Soo (GS) as Do Kyung Soo

Byun Baekhyun (GS) as Byun Baekhyun

Other Casts Will Be Revealed During the Story

Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance,

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Mature or Sexual Content, Adult Language.

Disclaimer : I Only Own the Story Idea and The Plot, Sehun Owns Luhan, Luhan Owns Sehun, and EXO Belongs to God, SMEnt, and EXO-L.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

 _Dia masih berusia tujuh tahun saat melihatnya._

 _Melihat sosok menyeramkan ayahnya duduk di atas perut ibunya, sama-sama telanjang, dan mencekik wanita malang itu sampai mati._

 _Dia melihat kedua kaki kurus ibunya mengejang, menggeliat minta dilepaskan lalu terkulai tanpa daya lagi._

 _Dia berusia sepuluh tahun saat diancam dengan moncong sebuah revolver ditekan ke dalam mulutnya, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berusaha kabur atau isi otaknya akan meledak terhambur keluar bahkan saat ia baru melakukan langkah pertama._

 _Dia lelaki, tapi dia penakut yang akan selalu tunduk pada kekuasaan ayahnya._

.

.

.

Ada bias lampu merah kuning dan selubung temaram diskotik yang berkedip-kedip dengan cepat, suara dentuman _bass_ dan teriakan riuh yang timbul tenggelam, lalu Oh Sehun terbangun. Tersadar dia masih dipeluk sisa-sisa euforia pesta semalam, dan tidurnya jadi terasa hanya berlangsung dalam satu kejapan mata saja. Ah, betapa Sehun benci merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

Memaksakan diri membuka mata, Oh Sehun bangun. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena dia memang minum terlalu banyak, tapi Sehun malah meraih gelas koktail pendeknya dalam perjalanan menghampiri tirai kamar yang masih tertutup rapat untuk menyibaknya sedikit.

Isinya tinggal setengah, dan es batunya sudah lama mencair. _God_ _Father_ , yang dibuat dengan campuran 1 shot _Scotch_ dan setengah _Amaretto_. Sehun menghabiskannya dalam satu kali tegukan, untuk mengusir rasa sakit dari terpaan sinar matahari yang menyergap mata lalu menyisipkan jemari di poni untuk menjambak pelan di bagian itu. Sedikit meredakan pening yang membuat sebal.

Oh Sehun bukan seorang pria kaya yang gila pesta dan wanita, tapi kadang-kadang Seungri selalu mengumpulkan semua sosialita seksi dan cantik yang ia kenal dari setiap belahan dunia dan melakukan sedikit keributan nakal hingga pukul tiga pagi di apartemen maha luasnya. Lalu, seolah-olah kegilaan Seungri itu tidak akan bisa lengkap, ia pasti selalu menyeret Sehun agar ikut serta disana. Menyeret dengan bujukan yang berubah jadi paksaan lalu kembali jadi bujukan lagi dengan wajah lebih memelas.

Seungri jelek sekali kalau sudah melakukan itu, dan Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakannya saja. Lagipula, kadang-kadang Oh Sehun juga butuh hiburan.

"Hoi." Kepala si biang kerok menyembul diantara dua daun pintu, tersenyum dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk.

Sehun menoleh.

"Kau mau sarapan dengan _French Toast_ dan _Soy Milk_?"

Setidaknya Seungri cekatan di dapur seperti seorang wanita, jadi Sehun tidak masalah dengan semua kerepotan yang Seungri bawa padanya.

"Boleh."

"Baiklah, Yeobo." Canda Seungri dan membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. "Ngomong-ngomong pakai celanamu. Kau sudah menodai imanku sepagi ini."

Sehun berdecih geli saat menunduk sebentar dan memperhatikan celana dalam _branded_ warna hitam yang membungkus kejantanannya, sedikit melorot hingga terlalu memamerkan v-linenya yang tercetak samar tapi jelas-jelas sangat menggoda di atas kulit tubuhnya yang nyaris pucat.

Menggoda para wanita, untuk membayangkan jenis kepuasan yang menunggu dimana garis itu berujung. Seperti salah seorang model tamu pada pesta Seungri semalam yang memojokkan Sehun dan melucuti semua pakaiannya dan paling memaksa untuk melepaskan dalaman Sehun, tapi sayangnya Sehun sedang tidak ingin melakukan seks jadi model yang tidak bisa Sehun ingat namanya itu segera pergi dengan harga diri yang terluka.

Bukannya menggoda pria aneh seperti Seungri. Walaupun Sehun tahu Seungri sangat tidak serius soal imannya yang goyah melihat kondisi nyaris telanjang Sehun pagi ini, tapi baru mendengarnya saja tetap sudah membuat merinding dan Sehun tidak bisa—tidak mau—sampai pada fase membayangkannya. Dia butuh sedikit kenormalan hidup untuk Seungri, kebiasaan pesta-pesta gila dua lelaki dengan belasan wanitanya dan segala leluconnya, jadi Sehun bisa yakin dia akan sanggup bertahan di sisi Seungri sampai akhir dengan kondisi batin utuh dan sempurna.

Bagaimana dia bahkan bisa, mau, mengenal makhluk ajaib itu?

"Kau iri karena menyadari milikku lebih besar dan pasti akan lebih memuaskan darimu?"

"Sialan!"

Sehun tertawa puas, senang karena serangannya berhasil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ayahmu tahu kau berada disini?"

Tawa Sehun menguap tanpa jejak di udara. Sorot matanya menjadi dingin dan sendu, saat ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian lurus keluar jendela.

"Tidak." Suara Sehun nyaris tidak bisa didengar oleh Seungri. "Dia tidak tahu. Aku hanya menunda kedatanganku ke hotel, bukannya membuat masalah. Jadi, dia tidak akan tahu."

Seungri menghela napas lega. "Baiklah. Setelah sarapan, kau mandilah dan aku akan mengantarmu ke Empire, oke?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Xi Luhan masih meradang bukan main.

Dia mencurahkan semua tenaga dan semangat, mendedikasikan dua puluh empat jam tersayangnya untuk melakukan banyak persiapan besar-besaran menyambut kedatangan Oh Sehun. Pergantian karpet di setiap lantai gedung—di koridor dan dalam kamar-kamar tamu, lampu-lampu kristal yang jauh lebih mewah di setiap fasilitas hotel, menu makanan yang diganti, hingga dekorasi _lobby_ yang dirombak. Ada meja kaca bundar besar di setiap sudut, dengan satu pot keramik berukiran berisi macam-macam bunga segar dari _sunflower_ hingga tulip di atasnya.

Serius, Luhan sampai harus bertengkar dengan salah satu perusahaan pemasok bunga hanya agar dia bisa mendatangkan tulip tepat waktu.

Lalu, Oh Sehun—Luhan sudah menambahkan ini ke dalam daftar kepribadian di profil Sehun, tidak bertanggungjawab—yang malah tidak muncul sama sekali kemarin tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa.

Apa orang kaya benar-benar selalu seenaknya saja seperti ini? Seperti yang pernah Luhan lihat di dalam drama televisi?

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan-ah. Sekretaris Presdir Oh tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau Oh Sehun memiliki semacam perubahan jadwal atau apa. Kita hanya bisa menunggu, karena tidak ada orang Oh Sehun yang bisa aku hubungi balik."

Begitu kata Junmyeon, berusaha meredam kekesalan Luhan saat wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tidak banyak membantu. Luhan mungkin akan terhibur dengan sebuah permintaan maaf dari yang terhormat Oh Sehun, tapi itu benar-benar sebuah keinginan yang lucu jadi Luhan berniat berjalan-jalan di sekitaran hotel untuk mengusir rasa jengkel yang membuatnya sesak itu ketika ia punya sedikit waktu lowong setelah saat makan siang.

Semua kendaraan pribadi para tamu hotel di parkir di area bawah tanah mereka yang super luas dan diawasi penuh oleh CCTV, jadi selain fasilitas luar ruangan hotel di bagian belakang yang jauh lebih luas lagi, sisi kiri dan kanan gedung dibuat hijau dengan pohon-pohon rimbun dan tanaman bunga yang subur dan terawat. Tanahnya ditutupi oleh rumput hijau, dan ada beton setapak mengitarinya sebagai jalur yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan _jogging_ atau bersepeda santai.

Xi Luhan baru akan memasuki taman, saat ia melihat dua orang pria muda tengah berbicara di depan mobil mereka di bagian terjauh taman. Salah satu dari mereka tampak kesal dan mengomel pada pria yang satunya. Dengan naluri seorang _hotelier_ yang sangat cepat tanggap, Luhan segera menghampiri kedua pria tampan dengan setelan rapi tersebut.

"Permisi, tuan-tuan." Sapa Luhan dengan nada hangatnya yang professional. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tentu ada." Yang beralis tebal—si pria yang marah-marah—menunjuk ke arah kap mesin mobilnya. "Ada seekor burung buang air di tempat yang tidak tepat."

Jika Luhan bukan seorang pegawai biasa yang harus menjaga sikapnya, mungkin dia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ini juga.

 _Dasar alis tebal kekanakan_. Luhan segera berdehem, berharap dia tidak tampak mengejek.

"Maafkan kelancangan burung yang bahkan tidak kami pelihara disini itu, tuan. Bagaimana kalau layanan perawatan mobil gratis sebagai gantinya? Anda akan menginap di hotel kami, kan? Layanan itu hanya berlaku untuk tamu hotel."

"Kau tidak akan bertanggungjawab karena aku tidak akan memesan kamar?" Si alis tebal tampak makin marah. "Aku datang kemari, lalu seekor burung lewat begitu saja dan meremehkanku. Tidak bisa diterima!"

Luhan berdehem lagi. "Bagaimana anda bisa menaruh dendam pada seekor hewan dalam situasi seperti ini, tuan?"

"Hah! Jangan karena pelakunya adalah seekor burung, kau jadi mau meloloskan dia begitu saja!"

Wah, tidak bisa dipercaya dia akan pernah memperdebatkan hal seperti ini.

"Lalu, anda mau apa? Melaporkan hal itu ke polisi dan menjebloskan si burung malang itu ke penjara? Atas tuduhan apa?"

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah, Seungri-ya…" Sela si pria lain yang terus saja diam sedari tadi. Si kurus jangkung dengan wajah oval dan mata sipit, dan Luhan mengernyit samar saat ia benar-benar memperhatikan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau segera pergi memarkir mobilmu, dan tunggu aku di _lobby_ dengan tenang?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kap mesin istriku?"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Pergilah."

Si alis tebal yang dipanggil Seungri itu menghela napas pasrah, masuk ke dalam mobil dengan patuh dan segera pergi ke hotel yang berjarak lumayan dari arah taman.

Oh Sehun tersenyum masam, beralih pada Xi Luhan yang masih tampak kesal dan tidak percaya.

"Maaf." Ujarnya, membuat perhatian Luhan berpindah kepadanya. "Dia ada sedikit masalah dengan hidup ini, jadi dia bertingkah seperti seorang anak ajaib atau sejenisnya."

"Wah…" Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata selain merasa takjub dalam arti mengejek.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan. "Kau pasti bekerja disini, kan?"

"Aku harap tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf. Aku mengatakan itu karena sedang kesal saja, tuan…"

"Michael…" Dusta Sehun jahil. "Panggil aku Mike saja."

Luhan lagi-lagi mengernyit karena tampilan 'Mike' disampingnya ini—entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berjalan beriringan begitu—tidak tampak memiliki darah campuran dari negara Barat atau Eropa manapun. Setidaknya, tidak secara fisik. Lagipula, sosok yang mengaku Mike ini tampak geli sendiri dengan namanya.

"Oke, uh, Mike."

"Kenapa kau sedang kesal?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, tapi aku sangat marah pada anak atasanku, sampai-sampai aku harap aku bukan salah satu pegawai hotel yang harus dia repotkan sampai mati."

"Anak atasanmu?"

"Ya, anak pemilik hotel ini. Anaknya Presdir Oh Tae Hyuk."

Dan, Sehun berpura-pura batuk untuk menyamarkan keterkejutannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia tidak muncul kemarin seperti yang dijadwalkan, padahal aku sudah membagi tujuh diriku untuk melakukan banyak hal agar rencananya dia bisa merasa senang saat datang." Luhan mendengus sebal. "Orang kaya sombong. Tidak bertanggungjawab."

"Wow, tunggu dulu, _miss_." Sela Sehun tidak percaya dengan ungkapan emosi Luhan. "Dia bisa saja sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa datang."

"Kalau begitu dia bisa menjadwalkan hari lain."

"Mungkin dia malah lebih sibuk lagi."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya dia menelepon manajer hotel."

"Dia benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak bisa melakukan panggilan."

"Apa dia saja yang sibuk di dunia ini?" Luhan berhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal. "Maaf kalau aku sudah menghina sesamamu, tapi aku benar-benar marah dan jadi semakin marah karena kau membelanya, Mike-Ssi. Mungkin kalian sama saja atau apa, tapi kalau kalian sebegitu super sibuknya sampai harus mengorbankan orang lain, kalian tidak usah bekerja saja sekalian. Aku permisi dulu, dan maaf sudah menyita waktumu dengan percakapan aneh ini. Selamat siang."

"Hei!" Sehun memanggil Luhan yang sudah mencelos pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar, coba menahannya, tapi sudah pasti wanita itu tidak akan berhenti dan berbalik padanya lagi. Jadi, Sehun hanya bisa berdecak tidak percaya, geli dengan kepribadian Luhan yang meledak-ledak karena kekesalannya itu.

Menarik sekali.

Sudah pasti Sehun akan lebih sering melihatnya nanti.

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh sudah datang!" Seo Chan Mi segera menyongsong Xi Luhan, bahkan sebelum wanita itu melewati pintu masuk dan segera menyeretnya ke dalam.

"Dia sudah datang? Baguslah… Kalau begitu, mana dia?"

"Aish! Eonnie! Kenapa kau tenang-tenang begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus merasa panik? Kita sudah melakukan semua persiapan dengn baik, kan? Apa ada yang kurang? Apa dia butuh karpet emas untuk dibentangkan di sepanjang jalannya?"

"Eonnie!" Tegur Chan Mi, memukul bahu Luhan pelan. Semua pegawai hotel termasuk Manajer Kim Junmyeon sudah bersiaga di _lobby_ , siap-siap berbaris dan membungkukkan badan jika nanti sosok Oh Sehun muncul dan lewat di hadapan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang tidak Tuan Oh sukai?"

Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Chan Mi yang manja dari tangannya, berjalan ke arah sisi kanan pintu masuk untuk berdiri di samping Manajer. "Kalau begitu suruh saja dia atur sendiri. Gampang—tidak!"

"Eonnie!"

"Xi Luhan-Ssi!"

Luhan mematung, dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram pinggang rok pensil hitamnya.

Semua pasang mata pegawai yang ada disitu segera terpaku pada tiga mata kancing hitam yang terguling di lantai lalu jatuh.

Luhan merutuk dalam kepalanya. Seharusnya dia tidak menghentikan program dietnya minggu lalu, jadi dia tidak harus segera putar otak saat ini untuk memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menjepit roknya yang kalau dia lepaskan akan langsung melorot itu.

Sial.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada yang punya ikat pinggang?"

"Carikan Nona Luhan ikat pinggang!"

"Itu Tuan Oh Sehun!"

"Jangan ada yang meninggalkan posisi!"

"Nona Luhan belum punya ikat pinggang!"

Tidak bisa.

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir dalam keadaan terjepit begini, tapi dia bisa segera berada dalam mode jenius dan dengan cekatan melepas jepit yang menahan gelungan rambutnya itu. memindahkannya ke bagian samping pinggang rok, dimana kancing-kancing tadi sudah berkhianat dengan meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

 _Dia selamat_.

Rambut cokelat Luhan segera jatuh tergerai, tapi Luhan tidak sempat memikirkannya karena ia hanya punya sisa sedetik untuk cepat-cepat mengambil posisi di samping Manajer Kim Junmyeon, berbalik dan… _Bang_. Senyumnya segera pudar bahkan sebelum bisa tersungging, karena dia menang _jackpot_ hari ini.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Oh Sehun." Junmyeon bersuara dengan sopan, mewakili para pegawai Empire Tower sebelum semuanya menunduk memberikan hormat.

 _Well_ , semuanya kecuali satu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan mulut membulat dan mata melebar, dan mungkin saja jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak.

Oh Sehun mendapati ekspresi terkejut—yang manis—di wajah Luhan itu, dan ia segera menahan kegelian karena menyadari bahwa wanita berambut cokelat itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya hari ini dengan macam-macam cara yang berbeda.

"Luhan-ah…" Junmyeon berbisik, menyikut pinggang Luhan panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tapi, Sehun mendengar bisikan Junmyeon. "Benar. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?"

Luhan menelan duri saat mendengar Sehun bicara.

Jadi pria yang dia pikir memiliki raut wajah familiar itu adalah Oh Sehun? Tentu saja tidak asing, karena Luhan sudah melihat fotonya tempo hari dan bodoh sekali karena dia sampai lupa. Dan, dengan berani Luhan sudah marah-marah tentang _Oh Sehun_ di hadapan Oh Sehun secara langsung?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa koma saja dulu hari ini?

"Sehun-ah…" Seungri segera menghampiri Sehun, dan dia sendiri juga terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang sahabatnya itu perhatikan. "Oh? Kau yang membela burung di taman tadi, kan?"

Selorohan goblok.

"Kenapa penampilan pegawai ini berantakan sekali?" Tanya Sehun pada Junmyeon, tapi matanya masih memaku Luhan untuk tetap diam di posisinya yang sekarang. Terlalu tertarik, sampai Sehun ingin menguji Luhan lagi. "Dia habis terkena angin topan?"

"Maaf, Tuan Oh…" Bela Chan Mi. "Tadi, ada sedikit insiden."

"Insiden?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tertarik dengan pelototan Luhan untuknya. "Dimana jepit rambutmu, _Hotelier_ …" Sehun membaca tag nama Luhan sebentar. "Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menelan duri lagi. "Di rokku."

"Rok?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Lepaskan."

"A-Apa?"

Para pegawai lain segera berbisik-bisik panik.

"Lepaskan jepitanmu, dan rapikan rambutmu. Semua bawahanku tidak boleh berpenampilan sembarangan begini."

"Dengan segala hormat, Tuan—"

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak suka dibantah."

Benar.

Dan, Luhan mulai gemetaran karena air mata dan kemarahannya yang sudah merambat naik dengan cepat. Oh Sehun awalnya menyenangkan, lalu jadi menyebalkan, lalu jadi kurang ajar dan semena-mena? Bagaimana bisa dia meminta Luhan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di depan umum? Di depan sesama pegawai hotel yang sudah ia kenal bertahun-tahun dan menghargai posisinya sekarang?

"Seungri-ya, kalau kita memecat wanita ini, kau bisa pastikan agar dia tidak dapat pekerjaan dimanapun setelahnya, kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Desis Luhan serak.

Luhan tahu Sehun sangat tersinggung dan marah. Kalau Sehun mau membalas Luhan karena perlakuan kasarnya di taman tadi, bukan seperti ini caranya.

"Kurasa bisa." Jawab Seungri, mempertanyakan kenapa Sehun harus mengerjai wanita di hadapan mereka itu dengan segitu ekstrimnya.

Luhan menahan napas saat satu tangannya dengan terpaksa menyentuh ujung penjepit di sisi pinggang roknya itu, merasakan perih di matanya yang sudah tergenang dengan cepat. Para pegawai lelaki segera memalingkan wajah, karena mereka tidak mau menambah beban rasa malu untuk Luhan.

Dalam satu tarikan saja, potongan kain itu lolos ke lantai bersamaan dengan tetes air mata Luhan yang jatuh melewati pipi. Bagian bawah tubuh wanita itu tinggal tertutupi celana pendek yang sangat minim, memamerkan sepasang kakinya yang jenjang dan berpaha putih.

Luhan menunduk dan memejamkan matanya malu, tidak pernah merasa hancur dalam hidupnya lebih daripada saat ini.

"Bodoh sekali." Sehun melemparkan jasnya ke kepala Luhan, segera berlalu dengan rasa puas memenuhi dada dan terpancar pada senyum lebarnya yang belum juga pudar, bahkan setelah ia masuk ke dalam lift bersama Seungri dan Junmyeon.

Luhan segera jatuh terduduk lemas di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dengan tangisnya yang pecah begitu saja, sementara Chan Mi dan beberapa pegawai wanita lainnya segera menghampiri Luhan dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawah wanita malang itu dengan jas yang Sehun lemparkan tadi.

Di pertemuan pertama mereka hari ini, Luhan sudah membenci Oh Sehun dengan seluruh jiwanya. Tapi, sepertinya Sehun malah tertarik dan semakin penasaran dengan semua reaksi yang Xi Luhan tunjukkan.

"Sehun-ah…" Panggil Junmyeon, sementara lift terus naik ke lantai paling atas gedung hotel. Junmyeon memang sudah mengenal Sehun sejak lama, dan mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Hanya profesionalitas kerja saja yang membatasi keformalan gerak dan bahasa mereka. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, tidak menoleh pada Junmyeon yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sudah pasti Manajer hotel itu sedang memikirkan keadaan pegawainya di bawah sana.

"Hyung…"

"Ada apa?"

"Beri aku semua yang kau tahu tentang _Hotelier_ tadi."

.

.

.

Xi Luhan bukan peminum yang baik, apalagi handal. Dia hanya pernah minum tiga kali seumur hidupnya, dan langsung mabuk pada gelas yang kedua.

Kecuali malam ini, Xi Luhan tidak peduli kalau ia sudah teler dengan cepat dan masih terus saja meminta tambahan _Whiskey_ dari Jackson si bartender hotel tampan yang humoris. Kalau dia tidak mabuk, dia pasti akan teringat sakit hatinya lagi dan pasti akan menangis sesenggukan. Sembab di matanya saja belum hilang, bagaimana mungkin Luhan mau memperparahnya?

Kalau dia terlalu kepayahan untuk pulang, dia bisa memesan langsung kamar hotel di tempat kerjanya sendiri dan tidur sampai puas. Junmyeon harus maklum kalau besok dia sampai terlambat masuk kerja.

"Hik…" Luhan cegukan lagi, menopang lehernya dengan satu tangan di atas meja. "Gelasku kosong. Kemana isinya?"

"Baru saja habis kau minum, _honey_."

"Hik… Tambah."

Jackson menggeleng.

Kondisi Luhan begitu kacau, dan Jackson sudah tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan wanita itu lagi. Lebih baik dia segera beralih pada sosok kurus Oh Sehun yang baru saja tiba dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Tuan Oh!"

"Hei, Jackson…" Sehun menepuk bahu Jackson ramah. "Ah, ini buruk. Semua orang yang kukenal diberi makan oleh ayahku."

Jackson hanya terkekeh senang. "Mau minum apa? _Rusty Nail_?"

"Kau pasti selalu tahu yang terbaik."

" _Kau…_ "

Lengan Sehun ditarik, dan pria itu terkejut saat menoleh karena baru menyadari siapa yang nyaris tidak sadar di sampingnya itu.

"Luhan?" Sehun segera merengkuh kedua bahu Luhan saat wanita itu mencoba turun dari kursi dan segera limbung. "Hati-hati."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar. "Jangan bicara padaku!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang insiden jepit rambut hari ini, tuan." Jackson tersenyum masam saat menyodorkan gelas pendek dengan cairan koktail berwarna kuning ke arah Sehun. "Dia sudah duduk dan minum bergelas-gelas _Whiskey_ dan menangis seperti orang gila."

"Kau brengsek." Luhan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Sehun, tapi dia terlalu sempoyongan sehingga tangannya malah berpegangan pada bahu Sehun. "Hik."

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

Sehun segera meraih pinggang Luhan dan menyeret wanita itu untuk segera meninggalkan bar, tidak peduli kalau Luhan terus memukulinya minta dilepaskan. Kekuatan tangan kurusnya bahkan lebih lemah lagi sekarang. Tapi, giginya tidak, dan Sehun segera mengerang kesakitan sambil melepaskan Luhan di depan pintu lift.

"Apa yan kau lakukan? Sakit, tahu!"

Luhan tertegun, lalu sedetik kemudian ia segera menangis kuat-kuat.

"Kau membentakku… Hik. Kau jahat seperti Oh Sehun. Kenapa, hik, semua orang harus menyakitiku hari ini?"

Sehun menghela napas, berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan Luhan.

Dia begitu terhibur dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, tapi juga merasa kesal karena Luhan sangat merepotkan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya mau mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan menyeka air matanya, menatap Sehun seperti pria itu adalah orang lain yang sama sekali berbeda. "Aku tidak mau pulang." Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau mau—" Tubuh Sehun menegang. Dia kembali menelan sisa kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung bibir, bersama dengan ludahnya.

Luhan limbung lagi, ambruk ke arah Sehun dan bibir wanita itu tepat menyentuh di sudut bawah lehernya yang tertutupi kain kemeja. Tapi, Sehun bisa merasakannya. Begitu dingin, tapi sekaligus menggetarkan hingga ke seluruh syaraf-syarafnya.

"Tidak mau pulang." Luhan menggeleng lagi, dan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak di atas kulit leher Sehun semakin membuat pria itu mengejang.

Dia semakin memperparah keadaan dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur, mencengkeram pinggang Sehun kuat-kuat. Mengakibatkan sel-sel tubuh Sehun mulai bergerak dengan liar dan cepat, tapi Sehun segera menelan ludah lagi untuk mengontrol pertahanan dirinya.

"Aku mau tidur disini."

"Aku pesankan kau kamar—"

"Tidak mau." Luhan mendorong Sehun, meremas kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Aku butuh kamar mandi."

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Xi Luhan lakukan saat ia menginjakkan kaki di _King_ _Suite_ milik Oh Sehun adalah mencari kamar mandi, dan muntah dengan hebat sampai-sampai Sehun harus menutup kedua telinganya atau dia akan ikut-ikutan muntah juga.

Sehun segera menghampiri kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara guyuran air, memapah Luhan yang masih kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendudukkan wanita itu di tepi ranjangnya. Sehun menahan tawa melihat Luhan yang separuh basah kuyup sekarang seperti seekor anak kucing, bertanya-tanya apa mungkin wanita itu memenuhi wastafel dengan air lalu mencelupkan wajahnya untuk dicuci.

"Tetap di tempatmu. Aku akan ambilkan handuk dulu, oke?"

Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun sepenuh hati. "Jangan bicara padaku. Siapa kau?"

Sehun kembali menahan tawa, dan wajahnya benar-benar manis saat itu. "Kau mau kubawakan segelas air juga?"

"Oh?" Luhan menunduk dan terkejut melihat pakaiannya setengah melengket di badan. Ia segera berdiri, dan membuka kancing kemeja birunya satu persatu. "Bajuku basah."

Sehun ikut berdiri dengan cepat dan mundur selangkah, terkejut dengan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan di hadapannya sekarang tanpa sedikitpun tampak merasa terganggu. Jelas saja tidak risih kalau Luhan sedang berada di bawah pengaruh kuat alkohol. Ironis sekali saat Luhan menolak melepaskan roknya di muka umum dengan tubuh bergetar marah, tapi lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan senang hati tidak peduli siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 _Astaga_. Sudah cukup Luhan menggoda Oh Sehun dengan sedikit sentuhan di depan _lift_ tadi, dan wanita itu tidak perlu merangsangnya lebih jauh. Hal terakhir yang Sehun butuhkan adalah gairahnya terbakar saat dia berada di dalam ruang tertutup yang sama dengan seseorang, dan wanita asing tersebut tanpa sadar memamerkan bra hitam yang menutupi payudaranya di atas kulit tubuh yang seputih susu itu.

Bagus sekali. Bra hitam tanpa motif atau belahan rendah yang sama sekali tidak seksi itu berhasil membuat kejantanan Sehun terasa berdenyut-denyut ngilu dan setengah bangkit sekarang, mendesak minta dipijat-pijat di balik celananya. _Sial_.

"Panas." Desah Luhan, melepaskan celana pendeknya.

 _Sial lagi_.

Dengan sepasang pakaian dalam hitam, tubuh Luhan yang begitu mulus tampak menyala seperti porselen karena tertimpa cahaya lampu, dan kesempurnaan yang tersaji secara gamblang di hadapannya itu membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Kepanikannya meledak saat tangan Luhan menggapai-gapai ke belakang, mau melepaskan pengait bra-nya.

"Jangan!" Sehun segera menahan Luhan, mendorong wanita itu agar cepat-cepat berbaring di kasur dan menyelimutinya sampai ke hidung. "Segeralah tidur, oke?"

"Panas…" Rengek Luhan, bersikeras mendorong selimutnya tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan menyalakan pendingin ruangannya, oke? Kau tidak akan kepanasan lagi. Bahkan kau akan mati karena beku."

"Pendingin?"

"Iya. Tidurlah dengan tenang, dan jangan membuat pergerakan macam-macam, oke?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar, seolah-olah dia cukup sadar untuk melakukannya. "Baiklah, tampan. Aku akan jadi anak baik sekarang."

Luhan membelakangi Sehun dan memejamkan mata, membuat Sehun segera terduduk di lantai dengan helaan napas panjang penuh kelegaan.

Lalu Sehun menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan sedikit tonjolan di antara paha celananya itu dan perasaannya berubah menjadi sedih. Kesedihan yang pahit. Miris sekali, memikirkan bagaimana Sehun harus segera tidur dan melupakan kulit putih susu seindah porselen Luhan atau dia akan benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya.

Ya, tidur. Karena Oh Sehun bukan penggemar memuaskan kejantanannya sendiri di kamar mandi dengan tangan dan imajinasi liar soal wanita yang mendesah-desah dalam kepalanya.

Entah bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Luhan besok pagi, karena wanita itu pasti akan mengamuk padanya.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu lift tertutup saat Sehun dan Luhan yang mabuk berat masuk, seorang pria dengan penampilan matang—mungkin berusia di pertengahan tiga puluh atau awal empat puluhan—segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melakukan satu panggilan telepon.

"Ya, Presdir. Tuan muda pergi dengan seorang wanita. Pegawai Empire."

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : Haaaaaa, karena ini bakal jadi 25 Chapter, buat pembaca sekalian harap maklum kalau akan ada beberapa Chapter yang gantian fokus ke HunHan dulu, lalu ke masalah antara Sehun dan Kai serta kasus pembunuhannya. Alurnya akan dibuat agak lambat. Awalnya ane ga mau jelasin ini, biar kalian paham sendiri, tapi takutnya nnt ada yang bingung sih kkkkk.

Buat para reviewers, deepbow banget disertai bighugandkiss karena sudah mau mengapresiasi tulisan sederhana ini chuuuu.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Golden Chained Blood

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Himself

Xi Luhan (GS) as Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Kai

Park Chanyeol as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Hunter

Do Kyung Soo (GS) as Do Kyung Soo

Byun Baekhyun (GS) as Byun Baekhyun

Other Casts Will Be Revealed During the Story

Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance,

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Mature or Sexual Content, Adult Language.

Disclaimer : I Only Own the Story Idea and The Plot, Sehun Owns Luhan, Luhan Owns Sehun, and EXO Belongs to God, SMEnt, and EXO-L.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

 _Banyak sekali payung-payung hitam para pelayat yang mengelilingi kedua makam orang tuanya._

 _Hari itu hujan turun sangat deras, dan angin bertiup membekukan lebih dingin daripada sebalok es._

 _Tapi, Xi Luhan kecil mati rasa dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali menginginkan agar kedua orang tuanya kembali. Mereka tidak boleh meninggalkan Luhan dengan cara kejam seperti ini. Mereka baru boleh pergi setelah Luhan dewasa nantinya, menikah, lalu punya anak._

 _Siapa yang akan mengantarnya ke altar pernikahan nanti? Siapa yang akan mengajarinya mengganti popok bayinya sendiri nanti?_

 _Luhan masih terlalu muda untuk kehilangan, dan dia bahkan terlalu asing di kota besar yang bukan tanah airnya ini. Tapi, kematian tidak pernah salah waktu untuk merenggut nyawa seseorang._

 _Luhan hidup dengan luka itu selamanya._

.

.

.

Saat terbangun, Xi Luhan merasa ada bata besar yang diikatkan ke kepalanya. Berat sekali. Dan saat ia menyesuaikan pandangan di dalam ruang yang remang ini dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang, Luhan merasa ada satu bata lagi yang kali ini dipukulkan ke dadanya.

 _Ini bukan kamarnya_. Batin Luhan menjerit histeris.

Ruangan ini terlalu asing, dengan semua furnitur dan dekorasi mewahnya.

Luhan jauh lebih terkejut lagi mendapati dirinya yang begitu polos di balik selimut, berlomba-lomba dengan kepanikannya untuk berpikir jernih bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam _state of emergency_ begini. Dimana celana dalamnya? Dimana bra-nya? Sial, demi apapun, kenapa dia bisa melepaskannya?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan tercekat dan segera menoleh ke arah asal suara—panik memikirkan ada pria yang berada satu ruangan dengannya, mendapati sosok Oh Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang lembab dan handuk tersampir di sebelah bahu, dan selain itu tidak ada sehelai benangpun lagi yang menempel di tubuhnya.

 _Telanjang bulat_. Mata Xi Luhan melebar tidak percaya, dan ia segera menjerit—terjatuh dari tepi ranjang—saat pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada bagian bawah tubuh Oh Sehun yang, semoga Tuhan tidak mengutuknya, panjang dan besar itu. Bagian intim semua lelaki di dunia ini.

Luhan mencengkeram kain selimut yang membalut tubuhnya erat-erat, menggigit bibir saat merasakan ada gejolak samar-samar yang berputar-putar di bagian bawah perutnya. Membuatnya merinding dan ngilu. Perasaan aneh yang membuat tubuhnya panas. _Sialan_.

Wajah Luhan ikut-ikutan memanas.

Lebih dari itu, dia sudah menodai matanya sendiri dengan hal yang seharusnya baru bisa dia lihat setelah menikah nanti.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MANA PAKAIANMU?"

"Maaf." Sehun menyengir, tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Kebiasaan sehabis mandi. Aku tidak ingat ada orang lain di kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun tidak percaya, tersentak lagi dan segera kembali membelakangi Sehun. _Berbahaya_. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak ikut panik dan segera menutupi bagian _itu_? "Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarmu? M-Mana pakaianku? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menahan tawa. "Kau tidak ingat yang sudah kita lakukan semalam?"

S-Semalam? Ada sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi di dalam kepala Luhan, dan itu membuatnya mual. Apa yang sudah mereka _lakukan_ semalam?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya? Apa kau menjebakku? Kau sedang membalas dendam lagi?"

"Tenang, Luhan." Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa lepas sekarang, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. "Kau harus tenang, agar bisa mengingatnya. Kau harus mengingat setiap bagiannya dengan jelas. Apa-yang-sudah-kita-lakukan-semalam."

Kepala Luhan rasanya akan segera meledak. Dia harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini, tapi takut kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk seperti dugaanya dan sangat tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Luhan tidak mau terlibat dengan Sehun dalam bentuk apapun, selain karena pekerjaan yang memaksa.

Mengandalkan pengetahuannya yang pas-pasan, wanita dengan rambut kusutnya itu segera mengintip ke dalam selimut kemudian menyimpulkan kalau daerah intimnya tidak terasa sakit atau sejenisnya. Luhan menghembuskan helaan napas setengah lega. Lalu, ia segera berdiri untuk memeriksa seprai ranjang Sehun yang berantakan—tanpa sadar menjatuhkan balutan selimutnya.

Bersih.

 _Fiuhh_ … Kali ini helaan napas yang sepenuhnya puas. Luhan masih gadis _suci_ sejauh yang ia ingat, jadi akan ketahuan kalau ada noda asing berwarna merah yang terlihat disana—yang syukurnya bukan—hasil perbuatan picik Sehun yang memanfaatkan keadaan mabuknya.

Yang sudah ia dan Sehun _lakukan_ , apapun _itu_ , Luhan pikir dia bisa menoleransinya sedikit kalau Sehun mau langsung mengakuinya saja tanpa menciptakan situasi berbelit seperti ini. Dia sedang tidak bisa berpikir keras, kalau Sehun mau sedikit saja menunjukkan pengertiannya.

Ah, benar… Semalam dia minum kelewat banyak di bar lantai tiga puluh.

"A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Luhan membuyarkan pemikirannya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Sehun, yang sekarang tampak sedikit gusar. Apa yang mengganggu pria itu? Terkutuklah Luhan karena ia membiarkan matanya bergerak ke bawah, dan segera mendapati kejantanan Sehun tampak memerah dan setengah menegang.

"K-Kau!" Luhan yang baru tersadar kalau dia sudah membiarkan Sehun melihat tubuhnya yang polos secara langsung, cepat-cepat berbalik dan menarik selimut untuk kembali menyelubungi dirinya. Menggigit bibir. Ah… Kenapa Luhan seceroboh ini? Kacau sekali. "APA YANG KAU LIHAT? Kau seharusnya menutup mata atau mengalihkan pandanganmu! A-Atau, setidaknya gunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhmu! Kau tidak malu kalau ada yang melihatmu dalam keadaan polos begitu?"

Sehun segera membelakangi Luhan, dan menutupi lambang gairahnya itu dengan bantal.

Dia frustasi karena pusaran rangsangan yang terlalu besar itu.

Dia begitu menginginkan Xi Luhan, tidak peduli kalau bra hitamnya tidak seksi atau tidak berpotongan rendah yang menggoda sama sekali. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Luhan yang begitu halus dan terang saat kulit tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, membenamkan diri kuat-kuat pada kehangatan lain yang bahkan jauh lebih dalam lagi menyambut kenikmatannya, hingga merasakan payudara Luhan bergesekan dengan dadanya di bawah tekanan saat mereka sama-sama bergerak begitu liar dan kacau.

Dan, demi apapun, Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya—dia harus bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya, tidak ketika Luhan sedang berada dalam situasi tanpa pertahanan seperti sekarang. Sehun tidak mau melakukan serangan yang tidak adil pada seseorang semenarik Xi Luhan. Itu akan melukainya.

"Sebaiknya pakai bajumu dan segera pergi. Kalau kau tinggal lebih lama sedetik saja, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Wajah Luhan memerah karena amarah dan rasa malu, karena Sehun kembali menghantam harga dirinya dengan ingatan tentang kejahatan yang sudah pria itu lakukan padanya kemarin, dan Sehun kemudian membuatnya terdengar seolah-olah Luhan yang mau berada di dalam satu ruang tertutup yang sama dengan pria itu dan Luhan dengan sengaja menggodanya atau apa.

"Kau menjijikkan, dan aku semakin yakin akan hal itu. Dasar, penjahat."

Sehun ikut marah saat ia menoleh ke belakang, dan Luhan tampak sedang menyentak naik celana pendeknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sehun mencampakkan bantalnya sembarangan saja dan segera menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah berat yang sudah terlambat untuk dihentikan.

Ia meraih bra hitam Luhan yang masih tercecer di atas lantai, dan dengan kekuatannya ia mengangkat pinggang Luhan. Mendorong wanita itu mundur menabrak tepi meja, dan menahannya dengan satu kaki penuh intimidasi.

"Argh…" Luhan menggigit bibir lagi, wajahnya memerah karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyusup di antara kedua pahanya.

Ia tercekat tapi cuma bisa mendorong bahu Sehun, dan usahanya memang hanya sampai pada sebatas itu saja. Cengkeramannya pada tubuh Sehun semakin memperburuk situasi. Kulit Sehun serasa terbakar. Sorot mata Sehun yang gelap penuh dengan kemarahan, dan Luhan melihat ada lebih banyak lagi rasa frustasi disana.

Sehun sedang membalasnya seperti kemarin? Seburuk inikah saat emosi menguasainya?

Luhan terlalu takut untuk bernapas saat Sehun yang telanjang mencondongkan diri—hembusan napasnya menggelitik telinga Luhan dengan cara yang panas, dua tangannya terulur ke belakang menggapai-gapai punggungnya lalu tahu-tahu pria itu sudah membantu Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada tali bra dengan sentakan kasar.

"Kalau kau berani membuka mulut mungilmu itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan melakukan lebih dari ini."

Luhan bergetar karena rasa malu dan marah yang semakin membesar dalam dirinya, tapi begitu takut dengan satu ancaman rendah bernada tajam mematikan itu sehingga mati-matian bertahan agar mulutnya yang tanpa otak ini tidak membuka dan memprovokasi Sehun lebih jauh.

Sehun yang menangkap sinyal kecemasan dan pengakuan kalah dari Luhan segera mundur menjauh, membiarkan Luhan memakai kemejanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat satupun gerakan yang mencolok atau Sehun akan memakannya bulat-bulat, dan segera meninggalkan _King Suite_ Sehun demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tersisa sambil menahan air mata.

Saat pintu tertutup dan Sehun tinggal berteman dengan kesunyian, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan mengusap wajah putus asa. Dia nyaris saja kesetanan dan meninggalkan logikanya jauh di belakang tadi.

 _Buruk sekali_.

Oh Sehun terjerat Xi Luhan, godaan terburuk yang tidak bisa Sehun curangi.

Oh Sehun bukan tipe pria yang akan menunjuk wanita mana saja untuk dia masuki, karena dia jarang merasa gila karena terangsang seperti ini. Ketika dia sudah menginginkan seseorang, maka Sehun harus mendapatkan orang itu. Dan, dia hanya menginginkan seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati dia kencani. Seseorang semenarik Xi Luhan.

Dia harus membuat Xi Luhan sendiri yang membukakan pertahanan dirinya untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Xi Luhan sendiri yang akan mendatanginya, memintanya bercinta dengan putus asa, dan itu semua atas kemauan wanita itu sendiri.

Begitulah seorang pria terhormat melakukannya.

.

.

.

Pasangan suami istri Moon—orang tua angkat Luhan—berada pada pertengahan usia enam puluh tahun mereka saat ini, tapi masih cukup sibuk mengurusi dua toko pakaian besar yang sudah mereka jalankan selama belasan tahun di Dongdaemun.

Mereka begitu rendah hati dan hangat kepada siapa saja, tapi sayangnya tidak pernah memiliki keturunan. Jadi, mereka begitu senang bisa mengasuh Luhan saat wanita itu masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dengan cara yang tragis. Luhan dibanjiri dengan kasih sayang, dan mereka membuat Luhan jarang sekali merasakan lubang di dalam hidupnya karena dia tidak punya keluarga utuh yang sebenarnya.

Mereka begitu pengertian, dan penuh dengan keyakinan bahwa Luhan akan selalu baik-baik saja. Seperti ketika Luhan tidak sempat menghubungi mereka semalam, mereka langsung menyambut putri kecil yang begitu kusut dan berantakan itu dengan serbuan semangkuk sup kepiting penuh aroma bumbu rempah yang harum dan dorongan agar Luhan segera mandi dan bersiap untuk kembali bekerja. Dibandingkan dengan harus mengomeli Luhan yang sudah membuat panik, dan kenapa wanita itu menguarkan aroma alkohol saat membuka mulut.

"Aku akan istirahat hari ini, bu." Luhan menghabiskan air mineralnya dalam sekali teguk.

Saat ini tinggal nyonya Moon dan Luhan saja yang berada di ruang makan, karena tuan Moon sudah berangkat ke Dongdaemun lima menit yang lalu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Nyonya Moon duduk di depan Luhan. Jemarinya yang telaten bekerja di dapur sudah terbungkus garis-garis keriput yang kentara. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Siapa yang akan menggantikan?"

"Ada Chan Mi dan Junhyung, kok. Ibu jangan khawatir."

"Nanti ajak mereka kemari. Ibu akan buatkan banyak masakan. Chan Mi masih suka mi dingin, kan?"

Luhan tertawa riang. _Mood_ buruk Luhan mudah sekali membaik dengan antusiasme ibunya. Ibunya terlalu khawatir kalau Luhan membebani teman-temannya.

"Nanti aku akan mentraktir mereka." Luhan bangkit dan mencuci mangkuk serta gelas kosongnya di bak cuci piring.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang tetangga sebelah?"

Gerakan membilas Luhan terhenti sebentar. "Jong In-Ssi?"

"Iya."

"Dia…baik?" Luhan tidak yakin kalau itu yang ingin ibunya dengar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahasa soal Jong In?"

"Eh… Tadi, dia baru saja kemari, sayang."

Luhan benar-benar berbalik pada ibunya, berharap tidak terlalu tampak antusias. "Kemari? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Mencarimu." Jawab nyonya Moon jahil, dan sukses membuat wajah Luhan merona. "Dia tanya kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam. Dia memperhatikanmu sampai sedetail itu?"

Luhan tidak bisa tidak tersenyum malu sekarang.

Kim Jong In yang manis itu, Luhan seperti hanya bisa melihat sebuah manekin berlian yang dipajang dari balik toko tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya, jadi ia sudah sangat senang kalau bisa melihat wajah Jong In setiap ia berangkat kerja. Lalu, tanpa pernah Luhan harapkan sebelumnya, Jong In datang kemari dan mencarinya?

Apa Jong In mengkhawatirkan Luhan?

"Ibu rasa dia menyukaimu." Celetuk nyonya Moon lagi, senang melihat respon Luhan yang manis.

Luhan sudah berusia dua puluh delapan tahun sekarang, dan nyonya Moon akan sangat senang kalau pada suatu hari putri kecilnya itu datang ke rumah dan membawa seorang pria paling bertanggungjawab di dunia ini untuk diperkenalkan sebagai seorang calon suami.

Dibalik semua ketenangan hidup yang nyonya Moon dapatkan karena kehadiran Luhan, wanita paruh baya itu selalu khawatir kalau Luhan takut untuk membuka diri dan menjalin hubungan yang normal dengan lawan jenisnya. Melihat ada seorang pria baik-baik yang menyukai Luhan—dan Luhan juga tampak jelas menyukainya, nyonya Moon tinggal mengubah kekhawatirannya menjadi harapan agar dia bisa melihat Luhan memakai gaun pengantin paling cantik dan bersinar di dunia.

"Kenapa kau tidak temui saja dia di rumahnya? Ibu rasa dia belum pergi bekerja. Dia agen federal, kan? Seperti di film-film itu."

Luhan terpengaruh dengan saran ibunya. "Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja!" Nyonya Moon segera berdiri dan merapikan rambut cokelat Luhan yang kusut, lalu merapikan sisa maskara di bawah kedua matanya. " _Aigo_ … Putri ibu memang yang paling cantik!"

Wajah Luhan merona lagi, dan ia mengecup pipi nyonya Moon sekilas sebelum bergegas keluar rumah dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang sampai Luhan rasa akan melompat keluar dari dadanya itu. Udara pagi yang masih segar dan dingin ini juga seperti beraroma bunga-bunga, terlalu harum memenuhi paru-parunya yang kecil dan sudah nyaris meledak.

Ah, Luhan terlalu gugup untuk sekedar tersenyum di hadapan Jong In.

Tapi, sepertinya Luhan tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak tampak gugup di hadapan Jong In, karena pria itu baru saja pergi dengan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. _Panggilan tugas_.

Luhan menyusut jadi kain kusut. Dia kecewa. Dia harusnya bisa lebih cepat dua detik saja lagi, jadi histerianya pagi ini tidak berakhir sia-sia. Melihat betapa lebih sering kurang beruntungnya ia menyangkut soal Jong In, Luhan takut dia akan semakin kehilangan kesempatan yang seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan.

Dia takut kalau Jong In tidak akan pernah lagi mencarinya, karena Jong In pikir Luhan tidak peduli.

Ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring dengan mengejutkan, dan wanita itu harus mengesampingkan mendung di hatinya sebentar.

 _Manajer Kim Junmyeon._

"Halo?"

"Luhan-Ssi… Kau bisa bekerja hari ini, kan?"

Kening Luhan berkerut samar. "Aku sudah titip memo. Aku perlu beristirahat hari ini, Manajer."

Kim Junmyeon terdengar ragu-ragu sebelum ia bicara, dan Luhan selalu yakin firasat buruknya soal hal itu akan jadi kenyataan. "Tuan Oh Sehun mau kau yang mempersiapkan ruang konferensi untuk rapat dewannya jam sepuluh nanti."

Lihat? Luhan benar lagi.

 _Oh Sehun musibah sialan_.

"Kenapa tidak minta Chan Mi atau Junhyung saja, Manajer?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Tuan Oh Sehun _mau_ kau yang bekerja untuknya. Dia bilang, kalau kau tidak datang dalam lima belas menit, dia akan memecat semua pegawai Empire tanpa ragu." Junmyeon terdengar frustasi dan merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf harus merebut waktu istirahatmu, tapi kita jangan sampai membuat kesal tuan Oh—kalau dia sedang rewel."

Luhan memijat keningnya, berusaha mengendurkan urat-uratnya yang sudah mengencang mengancam putus. Oh Sehun menyebalkan. Dia selalu punya cara untuk mengganggu Luhan, dan mendapatkan kesenangan di balik itu semua. Dia bahkan menjadikan pekerjaan teman-temannya hanya agar Luhan tunduk dan berlutut sebagai tawanan.

Luhan makin menguatkan pijatannya di kening, karena semakin lama memikirkan Oh Sehun, semakin emosi Luhan menggelegak naik mendidih di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku…" Luhan mencoba untuk tidak membentak Junmyeon yang tidak bersalah. "Oke. Aku akan kembali dalam lima belas menit."

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba memikirkan sisi baik dari semua hal sampah yang terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu empat puluh delapan jam terakhir ini.

Luhan marah pada Jong In yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya berdiri sendirian, dengan ujung jalan blok yang sepi dan jebakan bencana terkutuknya bermil-mil jauh di depan.

.

.

.

Saat Xi Luhan tiba, Kim Junmyeon yang sudah berusia berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu menyambutnya di _lobby_ dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

Seandainya saja penjahat yang memerintahnya bukan si keras kepala Oh Sehun, dia akan dengan sangat senang hati membiarkan Luhan _Hotelier_ terbaiknya berlibur selama yang wanita itu mau.

"Aku sudah meminta beberapa staf magang untuk lebih dulu menyiapkan ruang konferensi di lantai lima belas. Tuan Oh Sehun akan mengadakan rapat direksi besar-besaran dengan semua dewan pemegang saham perusahaan-perusahaan yang dia pimpin—termasuk Empire yang sudah dipindahtangankan oleh Presdir Oh."

Perusahaan-perusahaan. Junmyeon menggunakan kosa kata yang menggambarkan sebuah benda menjadi jamak, atau memang Oh Sehun hidup semakmur itu. Luhan menghela napas, mencoba merelakan hatinya.

"Baik, Manajer."

"Dan, soal kemarin…" Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling tulus. "Tolong, maafkan tuan Oh, oke? Untuk yang hari ini juga. Dia kadang-kadang sedikit kelewatan, tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik dan hangat."

Ugh, Sehun mungkin lebih tepatnya dibilang panas. _Astaga_ … Luhan tersentak dan malu. Pikiran macam apa itu?

"Baik." Gumam Luhan lagi, tersenyum untuk menyenangkan hati Junmyeon dan menenangkan jiwanya sendiri.

"Pastikan semua yang dibutuhkan tuan Oh untuk rapat sudah disiapkan, oke? Jangan melewatkan satu detil kecil sekalipun."

Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap, dan berbalik menuju lift untuk bergegas ke lantai lima belas dimana ruang konferensi super besar dan mewah Empire Tower berada. Dia akhirnya selalu dalam kondisi siap jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan.

Ada sekitar lima orang staf magang yang sedang membersihkan puluhan kursi dan meja dari kayu terbaik yang sudah disiapkan itu, membuatnya bebas debu dan jauh lebih mengkilap daripada sebuah lantai marmer yang dibersihkan dengan seribu tangan. Luhan meminta dua orang untuk segera membersihkan debu di atas karpet dengan _vacuum cleaner_ , dan menghubungi Chan Mi untuk mengirim beberapa orang lagi ke ruangan.

Mereka lalu memeriksa kesiapan setiap mikrofon, LCD dan proyektor yang akan digunakan, tata lampu dan tingkat terangnya, menyiapkan belasan kotak-kotak tisu, hingga menata gelas-gelas air yang nantinya akan diisi oleh air mineral.

Luhan lega karena mereka masih punya lebih dari lima belas menit untuk memeriksa kembali semuanya, dan tidak begitu terdesak saat dua orang staf lain datang membawa dua troli makanan berisi puluhan bundel dokumen yang harus diletakkan di setiap meja para anggota dewan pemegang saham nantinya.

Tapi, naluri bahaya Luhan menjerit-jerit saat melihat sosok yang paling tidak ia harapkan berjalan melewati kedua orang pegawai itu, seperti raja landak penuh duri beracun yang ditakuti—semua pegawai terus menundukkan kepala mereka—dengan sebuah senyum tipis misterius yang begitu kelam, segelap sorot mata Sehun dengan kilatan kemarahan yang sama seperti yang terakhir Luhan lihat.

Menakutkan, sampai membuat Luhan merinding.

"Keluarlah." Perintahnya pada semua orang, kecuali satu yang sedang ditatapnya lekat-lekat saat ini. Nadanya rendah dan tajam, penuh intimidasi kekuasaan mutlak. "Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk, kecuali sudah kuberi perintah."

Dengan segera, ruangan luas itu tinggal diisi oleh helaan napas dua orang yang saling terpaku satu sama lain.

Luhan lagi-lagi menelan duri, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan saat tubuhnya gemetaran minta diselamatkan pergi dari sumber bahayanya yang maju mendekat selangkah demi selangkah itu. Hingga tinggal ruang tipis saja yang mengantarai, dan napas Luhan jadi memberat.

"Kau sudah melakukannya?"

"A-Apa?"

"Tugasmu. Mengingat apa yang sudah kita lalui semalam."

Sorot mata Sehun tampak bersinar-sinar jahil, tapi Luhan yakin kalau dia hanya sedang mengkhayalkannya saja.

"Saya harap anda tidak membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam area pekerjaan, tuan."

Sehun menahan tawa, terhibur dengan eskpresi Luhan yang menggemaskan saat sedang gugup. Kegelapan Sehun menguap tanpa jejak. "Lihatlah wanita ini… Apa kau sedang berbicara sopan padaku sekarang? Siapa yang berteriak-teriak padaku tadi—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Cegah Luhan panik. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada pegawai Empire yang mendengarnya, mereka bisa salah paham. "Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku ingin lebih banyak waktu darimu."

Luhan terperangah. Dia berharap Sehun hanya mengerjainya seperti Oh Sehun penjahat yang Luhan kenal kemarin, tapi raut wajah pria brengsek di hadapannya itu dengan cepat tampak terlalu serius sampai semuanya begitu memusingkan untuk Luhan.

"Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencimu."

"Karena kau sudah mengatakannya, aku jadi tahu." Sehun tersenyum jahil lagi, dan perubahan _mood_ -nya yang cepat itu membuat Luhan semakin jengkel. Tahu-tahu Sehun meraih salah satu gelas yang berada di atas meja terdekat, melemparkannya ke dinding dan benda itu hancur tidak berbentuk. Raut wajahnya begitu riang saat ia melakukannya. "Ups, kau menjatuhkannya."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Gelas itu mahal sekali, nona Xi Luhan. Kalau kau tidak mau menggantinya dengan sepertiga gajimu, kau harus makan malam denganku nanti."

"Kau sedang mengancamku sekarang? Kau brengsek!"

Sehun mengambil satu gelas lagi, dan melemparkannya ke tempat yang sama. "Makanya, ingatlah." Keningnya berkerut-kerut tidak sabar, karena kegelapan mulai menguasainya lagi. "Kalau kau mengingatnya, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Kau pasti akan kehilangan kebencianmu padaku, kita jadi impas dan aku bisa mendapatkan seluruh waktumu."

"Kau bajingan gila!"

Sehun dengan cepat menahan Luhan yang hendak meninggalkannya, duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyentak Luhan untuk ikut duduk di atas pangkuannya. Memposisikan lambang gairahnya yang setengah menonjol di balik celana tepat ditekan oleh selangkangan Luhan, sementara kedua tangannya menahan punggung Luhan agar wanita itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Bahkan dengan dibatasi oleh kain seragam yang tebal, Luhan meleleh karena sentuhan Sehun membakarnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita—"

"Diam." Sergah Sehun. Sorot kelamnya begitu menakutkan, dan membuat Luhan merinding lagi. "Kau bisa merasakannya di bawah sana, kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, tapi wajahnya memerah padam. _Dia bohong_.

Sehun melepas setiap kancing kemeja Luhan dengan gerakan yang terlalu terburu, menarik bra-nya ke atas, mengangkat pinggang Luhan dan melakukan hal pertama yang bisa dia ingat dengan baik.

Menggigit salah satu puting payudara merah muda Luhan.

Gigitan yang begitu erotis, sampai Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan bergetar dalam pegangannya dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya kuat-kuat. Lutut Luhan melemas dan ia perlu duduk, tapi Sehun menahan pinggangnya terlalu kuat. Sehun menghisap dan menjilat-jilat liar, mendesak gairah Luhan naik ke ubun-ubun lalu mencium permukaan perut wanita itu sebelum Sehun mendudukkannya lagi.

Luhan terengah, marah, dan terangsang hebat.

"Kau—sialan."

Sehun membelai-belai puting Luhan yang tadi dihisapnya dengan ujung jari.

"Dibawah sana… Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Begitu tepat, seolah-olah kepuasan itu diciptakan untukmu." Sehun semakin menegang dengan ritme napas Luhan yang memburu. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku tertarik padamu, dan aku bisa memberimu semua yang kau mau. Hubungan yang sehat, gairah panas paling liar yang tidak bisa otak mungilmu itu pikirkan, bahkan berlian paling besar dan mahal di dunia ini. Tapi, kita tidak bisa melakukannya, kalau kau masih menyimpan kebencian yang besar padaku. Makanya," Sehun menekan puting Luhan, dan wanita itu meringis menahan desahannya lolos. "Aku butuh kau untuk mengingatnya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan di hadapanku semalam. Sesederhana itu."

Luhan menggeleng dengan sisa kesadarannya. "Brengsek."

"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua. Datang padaku atas keinginanmu sendiri, atau biarkan aku mendesakmu dengan caraku."

"Seperti menghancurkan barang-barang? Rendahan sekali caramu untuk mendapatkan seks dariku. Kau bisa memanggil wanita manapun untuk datang ke _Suite_ -mu dan menghambakan diri."

"Aku akan memikirkannya setelah menidurimu." Kali ini _mood_ Sehun tampak ceria lagi.

"Kau bajingan." Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan mengotori mulutnya dengan umpatan.

"Tsk, kerasa kepala." Sehun membelai-belai perut Luhan, dan wanita itu bergetar lagi. "Pokoknya, aku sudah menyampaikan penawaranku dan aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau datang tanpa memikirkan apa yang kau pilih."

"Beginikah caramu bernegosiasi?"

"Aku bisa meminta dengan halus, tapi kau wanita yang penuh ledakan gairah dan semangat yang begitu sensual. Kau membuatku jadi senang bermain."

Luhan menelan ludah, panik karena waktu rapat tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"L-Lepaskan aku…" Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang kembali merambati dadanya. "Aku—sial sekali—akan memikirkannya, jadi lepaskan aku karena aku tidak mau terlibat skandal murahan denganmu sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum manis, puas dengan kemenangannya. "Lihat? Inilah kenapa aku semakin menyukaimu. Mulutmu berbisa sekali. Aku akan menggigitnya nanti." Sehun menurunkan bra Luhan, dan membantu mengancingkan kemejanya.

Luhan segera berdiri begitu dilepaskan, cepat-cepat merapikan penampilannya yang kacau tepat saat dua daun pintu besar ruang konferensi membuka perlahan.

Mata Junmyeon dan Chan Mi yang baru saja datang menyusul melebar, dan mulut mereka setengah membulat karena terperangah.

Luhan menunduk—Sehun juga ikut segera memperhatikan ke arah yang Luhan lihat, dan mereka berdua dengan panik bergegas menarik turun rok baru Luhan yang tadi Sehun singkap ke atas saat mendudukkan wanita itu.

Bawahan Luhan jadi sangat kusut, dan penuh bekas lipatan kain.

Luhan membungkukkan badan sebentar kepada Junmyeon sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan setengah berlari menutupi wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus, sedangkan Oh Sehun hanya bisa berdehem sambil membuang muka. Merapikan helai poninya yang jatuh tidak beraturan di kening dengan satu tangan, dengan wajah yang nyaris sama merahnya.

Mulut Junmyeon dan Chan Mi masih setengah membulat.

.

.

.

Oh Tae Hyuk adalah wajah utama perusahaan miliaran dolar yang dinaungi grup Oh.

Di usianya yang nyaris menginjak kepala tujuh, dia hidup terlalu makmur dengan hampir ratusan cabang pundi-pundi uang dari berbagai bidang. Konstruksi, kesehatan, media, ekspor-impor, hingga wisata dan hiburan.

Yang dimiliki putra semata wayangnya yang tampan, Oh Sehun, belum sama dengan seujung kukunya. Seluruh jaringan hotel di Seoul dan Jeju serta satu perusahaan penyiaran besar. Karena, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat memberikan Oh Sehun gunungan pundi-pundi kekayaan yang sama. Dia hanya akan memberikan Oh Sehun apa yang tepat untuk pria itu, karena Oh Sehun adalah bidak catur yang akan selalu mengikuti permainannya.

Oh Tae Hyuk tersenyum tanpa makna, saat sosok Choi Seung Hyun masuk dan berjalan menghampiri mejanya dengan langkah mantap.

"Sudah kau bereskan kecerobohanmu?"

Seung Hyun tersenyum dengan ekspresi sama hambarnya. "Sudah, Presdir. Kepala BCI akan menghentikan penyelidikan dari dua orang agennya hari ini. Penyelidikan temuan kedua mayat itu akan dialihkan kepada polisi lokal, dan gerak-gerik mereka akan diawasi selama dua puluh empat jam."

Oh Tae Hyuk tersenyum lagi, menikmati kesetiaan anjing-anjing penjilat yang wajahnya dipasangkan muka manusia itu. _Selamanya binatang peliharaan_.

"Apa mereka sempat melakukan penyelidikan lebih jauh?"

"Mereka mendatangi bar saat mayat di Byeokhee ditemukan, tapi Bobby sudah menutup tempat itu lebih dulu dan belum membukanya lagi sampai sekarang. Bobby menunggu perintah, Presdir. Selain itu, akses komputer milik staf IT biro penyelidikan sudah dibatasi sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

"Kau benar-benar bisa kuandalkan." Oh Tae Hyuk merapikan sedikit dasinya. "Hubungi sekretaris Oh Sehun. Beritahu kalau tuannya itu akan mulai menangani bisnis hiburan. _Sixty Nine_ adalah bar pertamanya."

Seung Hyun mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Seung Hyun-ah… Kau tahu kalau kali ketiga tidak boleh ada kesalahan, kan?"

"Ya, Presdir." Seung Hyun tampak sangat paham dengan konsekuensi dibalik pekerjaannya.

"Bagus." Oh Tae Hyuk mengangguk puas. "Kapan barang kita tiba?"

"Karena badai, kapal baru akan merapat besok malam. Saya akan menyiapkan wanita lagi dengan segera."

"Ya. Ya." Oh Tae Hyuk seperti sedang menyetujui permintaan semangkuk es krim dari seorang anak kecil. "Ambil saja dari Empire."

"Siap, Presdir." Choi Seung Hyun mengangguk patuh sekali lagi, sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Oh Tae Hyuk yang luas dan mewah.

Wajah utama perusahaan miliaran dolar yang dinaungi grup Oh.

Siapa sangka, dia juga menggunakan topeng manusia selama ini.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : Thank You Soooooooo Much buat reviews yang saya terima. I found that all of your comments are adorable and supportive. Deepbowandhug pokoknya. Expect the NC part for the next chap and review Juseyo! Ciaoooo!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING : MATURE OR SEXUAL CONTENT, Forensic Wound You Better Read While Not Eating. Buat jaga-jaga, kalau ada yang punya imajinasi berlebih soal otak manusia yang hancur keluar. Tapi, Penggambaran disini sangat-sangat tidak separah itu.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

 _Kim Jong In punya ingatan paling bagus pada satu hari yang paling terik di usia lima belas tahunnya._

 _Alat berat itu merubuhkan rumah dan toko tahu ibunya tanpa ampun, menggilas jejak-jejak kenangan Jong In yang bertumbuh disana tanpa surat izin yang sah. Memporak-porandakan satu-satunya hal yang disisakan ayah Jong In sebelum ia meninggal karena sakit, kebahagiaan mereka yang terakhir, agar istri dan putra semata wayangnya itu bisa tetap makan daging dan sup rumput laut di hari jadi mereka._

 _Hanya berbekal dua orang polisi lokal, yang seharusnya menghentikan tindakan kejam itu. Berdiri disisi Jong In yang meraung-raung minta dibela. Tapi, tidak. Mereka bahkan mengancam akan memenjarakan Jong In dan ibunya, jika mereka terus memberontak._

 _Ketika Jong In berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, puing-puing itu sudah digantikan oleh bangunan lima puluh lantai penuh kemegahan yang sama melahap puluhan bangunan kecil lain sejauh luas lahan yang mereka butuhkan pada hari terik lima belas tahunnya itu, kokoh menjulang mencakar langit, dan namanya adalah Empire Tower._

 _Jong In tidak akan lupa kesakitan ibunya pada hari-hari dimana mereka kesulitan mendapatkan uang dan tempat tinggal, yang akhirnya mengantarkan wanita malang itu pada kedamaian abadinya. Jong In juga tidak akan lupa dengan raut wajah oval Oh Sehun muda pada hari terik di usia lima belas tahunnya itu, duduk di jok belakang mobil mewah ayahnya, menunjukkan ekspresi jijik dan angkuh pada Jong In yang kumal, lalu tersenyum puas melihat roda besar alat berat itu meratakan apa saja yang ada di bawahnya._

.

.

.

Kim Jong In sudah melewati fase murkanya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Park Chanyeol membiarkan Jong In memukuli kap mesin mobil dengan dua kepalan tangan, frustasi karena memiliki _glock_ tapi tidak bisa membocorkan kepala satu orangpun yang dia mau, sampai Jong In berhenti sendiri karena kelelahan dan tangannya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Memang benar-benar konyol kalau mereka berdua tiba-tiba dihentikan tanpa alasan yang jelas dari investigasi seperti ini. Nam Sujeong juga ikut-ikutan dikenai pengawasan ketat. Chanyeol jadi mulai berpikir kalau semua dugaan Jong In selama ini memang benar, walau belum sepenuhnya yakin. Bisa saja ada pihak berkuasa lain yang menyetir direktur BCI mereka yang terhormat—kalau sekarang masih pantas dipanggil begitu.

Dan kedua orang itu berhutang pada Sujeong, atas benda kecil enam belas giga yang sempat wanita itu selipkan di dalam saku rompi Chanyeol. Sebuah _flashdisk_ berisi hasil otopsi lengkap si gadis Yongsan dan korban kedua, termasuk informasi lengkap tentang mereka di dalam satu folder hasil menembus pusat basis data sidik jari dan catatan gigi. Bantuan kecil terakhir yang bisa wanita itu berikan, dan kedua agen itu sama sekali tidak menganggapnya kecil kalau melihat pada apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari situ.

Korban pertama—Ahn Ye Rin, dua puluh dua tahun, penari di _Sixty_ _Nine_ —tewas dicekik seperti yang dilaporkan Kim Jong Dae dalam kurun waktu enam belas jam sebelum ditemukan, tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan maupun jejak DNA pelaku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemerkosaan. Korban kedua—Shin Hana, dua puluh empat tahun, penari di bar yang sama—memiliki hasil yang lebih mengejutkan. Tewas karena paru-parunya dipenuhi air tiga puluh tiga jam sebelum terdampar di pantai, sebelum Ahn Ye Rin seperti yang Jong In duga, memiliki bekas-bekas perlawanan dan pemukulan di sekujur tubuh, dan saat dibedah ditemukan dua puluh butir berlian masing-masing dua karat di dalam organ pencernaannya yang luka.

Mereka terkejut, ngeri, sekaligus penuh pencerahan. Ini jauh lebih besar daripada apa yang mereka duga. Sebuah kasus penyelundupan dalam bisnis kotor Oh Tae Hyuk, dan mungkin saja ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak penyelundupan barang lain yang sudah bajingan itu lakukan dengan cara yang berbeda. Temuan ini sama seperti sekotak besar harta karun yang sudah terpendam ratusan tahun. Terlalu berharga.

Mereka memang belum memecahkan motif pembunuhan ini, tapi kepingan _puzzle_ yang mereka dapatkan sudah lebih banyak. Cukup untuk membawa mereka datang kembali dalam kecepatan tinggi ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka sudah mulai menjejak sejak berhari-hari lalu.

Tempat itu akhirnya buka sore ini.

 _Sixty Nine_ termasuk salah satu bar elit dalam dunia bisnis hiburan malam grup Oh. Hanya eksekutif kelas atas saja dengan akses terbatas yang bisa masuk, setelah membayar uang keanggotaan berjuta-juta won atau karena memiliki hubungan yang sangat dengan presdir Oh Tae Hyuk. Ada satu ruangan besar di lantai tiga dan empat khusus untuk _Casino_ , lalu dua lantai pertamanya adalah klub yang diisi oleh banyak sekali pelayan wanita berambut panjang yang berkeliaran hanya dengan bra tipis berenda dan celana dalam yang nyaris jatuh.

Belasan wanita yang lain menari di atas panggung penuh tata lampu memamerkan lekuk tubuh mereka agar para pengunjung menyisipkan lipatan uang di tengah belahan dada mereka—sekaligus mengambil kesempatan untuk meremas daging lembut yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Sama seperti klub striptis murahan atau rumah bordil kecil yang menjajakan layanan pemuas nafsu para lelaki hidung belang dengan kocek lebih kecil. Setidaknya, itu yang terlihat bagi Kim Jong In saat dia memasuki bar super mewah dan luas itu.

Suasananya yang masih gelap dan bau pengap sisa keriuhan yang lama membuat Jong In mual. Park Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu, menghampiri salah seorang karyawan bar berkaos polo yang sedang mengelap salah satu meja tamu besar. Karyawan muda itu tidak tampak senang melihat rompi seragam Chanyeol dan _badge_ yang pria itu tunjukkan dengan malas.

"Kalian mau melakukan razia narkoba—tanpa anjing polisi? Maaf, _sir_. Kami legal dan bersih disini."

"Bagus sekali." Jong In yang sudah naik lebih dulu emosinya mencengkeram tengkuk karyawan itu dan mendudukkannya paksa ke sofa. Menunjukkan foto Ye Rin dari ponselnya. "Kenal gadis ini?"

"Tidak."

Jong In menggantinya ke foto Hana. "Yang ini?"

"Siapa dia? Pelacurmu?"

"Tenang, Kai." Tegur Chanyeol, sebelum bogem mentah Jong In mendarat lebih dulu ke wajah tirus pucat si karyawan. "Siapa namamu, _dude_?"

"Bobby."

"Oke, bob. Kita bisa membuat ini jadi lebih mudah. Dua orang gadis itu adalah penarimu, setidaknya empat hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mengenali mereka tanpa mengenakan bra dan celana dalam."

Bugh!

Jong In tidak mau repot-repot bersabar untuk sampah macam Bobby.

"Mereka tewas. Ye Rin dicekik hingga kehabisan napas, dan paru-paru Hana penuh air karena tenggelam."

"Oh…" Bobby berusaha tampak simpatik tapi gagal, sebab dia kesal karena bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia meludah di lantai. "Kalian mungkin bisa coba berbicara dengan para wanita disini. Ada sekitar lima sampai enam puluh orang—kalau kau punya banyak waktu."

"Sejak kapan Hana dan Ye Rin bekerja disini? Kau mengelola bar ini, kan? Kau pasti berurusan juga dengan soal perekrutan pekerja—kau seharusnya mengingat mereka."

Kening Bobby mengkerut samar. "Tidak ingat. Mungkin satu atau dua bulan yang lalu. Kalau aku tidak begitu mengenali mereka, berarti mereka adalah orang baru, _man_."

"Kenapa kau menutup tempat ini empat hari yang lalu?"

"Aku diperintahkan oleh bosku." Bobby meringis karena bibirnya berdenyut-denyut. "Dengar. Aku memang mengelola tempat ini, tapi soal siapa yang keluar dan masuk? Itu urusan bosku."

"Siapa?" Kali ini giliran Jong In yang bertanya. "Oh Tae Hyuk?"

"Bukan. Anaknya yang tampan. Kupikir kalian tahu kalau tempat ini adalah miliknya."

Jong In dan Chanyeol saling pandang, sama-sama mengangguk untuk satu hal yang berada dalam pikiran mereka.

"Dimana kami bisa menemui keparat itu?"

"Hei!" Bobby tampak tersinggung. "Dia di hotelnya. Tinggal disana, kurasa."

Jong In dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal untuk si tirus bermata sipit Bobby.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan baru selesai bekerja pukul sepuluh malam, dan hari ini terasa jauh lebih berat dan melelahkan tanpa kehadiran Seo Chan Mi.

Luhan jadi lebih sering mondar-mandir sendirian untuk menghadapi keluhan semua tamu hotel yang rewel soal pendingin ruangan ataupun air di spa hotel yang tidak sepanas keinginan mereka, dan hal itu membuat kedua kakinya di atas _platform shoe_ lima senti warna hitamnya terasa lebih pegal lagi dari biasanya. Luhan sampai harus bertelanjang kaki saat meninggalkan kamar salah seorang tamu hotel yang minta di bawakan handuk di lantai lima puluh—lantai teratas dengan pemandangan kota Seoul yang super menakjubkan pada malam hari. Lantai yang sama dimana kamar Oh Sehun berada.

 _Luhan tidak peduli_.

Apapun itu, Luhan lega karena tamu tadi adalah yang terakhir dan hari yang panjang ini sudah usai. Luhan bisa segera pulang ke rumah, berendam air panas di baknya sambil menyesap teh herbal lalu tidur berselimut tebal ditemani dentingan _fur_ _elise_ dari kotak musik kesayangannya. Metode relaksasi paling ampuh dan murah. Jangan salah, Luhan suka mendengarkan musik-musik klasik _Beethoven_ atau _Tchaikovsky_. Hanya saja Luhan terlalu sibuk untuk kembali ke masa lalu, jadi dia lebih hapal lagu Lim Jeong Hee dan Davichi—Chan Mi selalu memperdengarkannya pada Luhan setiap mereka sedang bersantai.

Ah, benar. Seo Chan Mi.

Luhan segera merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku _blazer_ dan menghubungi nomor kontak wanita itu. Lagi-lagi, ia dialihkan ke kotak suara operator penyedia layanan.

"Chan Mi-ya… Apa yang terjadi? Kau menghilang sejak tadi siang. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau sakit? Tolong kirimi aku pesan, oke? Aku baru sadar, aku tidak tahu alamatmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Dah."

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kembali, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Diliriknya pintu kamar Oh Sehun yang paling besar di ujung terjauh koridor berkarpet kuning emas dari wol dan kapas pilihan ini. Pria sialan itu pasti sudah lama terlelap sekarang. Setelah rapat dewan tadi, Luhan mendengar kalau Sehun langsung pergi dengan helikopter ke Jeju dan baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Ternyata selain jadi menyebalkan, Sehun juga bisa jadi manusia super sibuk.

 _Sehun pasti kelelahan_.

Luhan tersenyum masam, merasa separuh dari dirinya sudah bertingkah sangat konyol hari ini. Kenapa juga dia harus sempat berniat untuk memulas lipstik sambil menunggu waktu makan malam dalam kegelisahan? Luhan benar-benar ingin terjun bebas saja. Maksud Luhan, bukan hanya karena Oh Sehun sudah menggigit payudaranya lalu mengajak Luhan makan malam, itu berarti Sehun akan benar-benar memaksanya, kan? Apa yang Luhan pikirkan tadi? Inilah yang terjadi kalau Luhan membiarkan Sehun terlalu merecoki hidupnya.

Oh Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk wanita, dan lagipula—Luhan baru melihatnya tadi—sekretaris Oh Sehun benar-benar cantik dan seksi, cukup untuk Sehun tiduri selamanya. _Hot_. Mungkin dia bekas model pakaian dalam yang Sehun paksa agar jadi bawahannya.

Apapun itu—Luhan tersenyum masam lagi saat ia membuang muka dari pintu kamar Sehun, ia tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan terjebak pada Oh Sehun dengan cara apapun, karena dia tidak tertarik. Pada Oh Sehun dan penawarannya, meskipun pria itu kelihatannya benar-benar hebat di ranjang dan bisa memandikannya dengan berlian dua puluh empat karat memenuhi _bathub_.

Luhan kembali menghela napas panjang sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya di atas karpet. Dia tidak khawatir akan ada yang melihatnya, karena keramaian pada jam segini hanya terjadi di lantai tiga puluh—lokasi bar Jackson, _lobby_ dan area belakang hotel. Biasanya ada tamu yang mengadakan pesta penuh dentuman _bass_ disana. Selain kedua kakinya, Luhan rasa syaraf-syaraf di seluruh tubuhnya juga menegang. Akan sangat membahagiakan kalau dia bisa cuti di akhir pekan nanti, dan memanjakan diri dengan berbagai perawatan kecantikan termasuk pijat relaksasi penuh uap di spa.

Petugas spa memang akan meremukkan tulang-tulangnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam bak air panas, tapi kemudian dia akan merasa seperti baru saja terlahir kembali setelah dari sana. Wajahnya akan dibaluri masker emas, lalu rambutnya akan di- _creambath_ setelah diwarnai. Atau diwarnai lebih dulu baru diberi perawatan? Kenapa repot-repot memikirkannya kalau Luhan tidak bisa _benar-benar_ melakukannya, kan? _Oh Sehun brengsek_ —lagi-lagi teringat pria sialan terkutuk itu.

Luhan masih sakit hati karena jatah istirahatnya hari ini—

"Oh!"

Jantung Luhan mencelos saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, dan sosok Sehun sudah menggendongnya dengan ringan seolah-olah tubuh Luhan hanyalah sehelai bulu angsa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

"Kau akan mengganggu tamu hotelku, Luhan." Tekan Sehun kesal. "Cobalah untuk diam dan tenang sedikit, karena aku hanya sedang membantumu disini."

Bukan membantu namanya kalau Sehun membawa Luhan…masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Tidak bisa! Terakhir kali Luhan berada disana, dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Lagipula, apa pria ini adalah hantu atau apa? Luhan tidak pernah tahu ketika Sehun menghampirinya, kecuali pria itu sudah benar-benar tiba dihadapannya.

Luhan membuang muka saat Sehun mendudukkannya dengan lembut di atas sofa, mengabaikan saat pria itu tersenyum geli padanya, dan emosinya baru mengendur saat merasakan Sehun meraih kedua kakinya dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air panas.

 _Melegakan_.

Untuk sedetik itu, Oh Sehun tidak tampak berbahaya di mata Luhan.

"K-Kau…"

"Aku bilang untuk mencoba diam, kan?" Sehun duduk bersila di depan baskom, mengeluarkan satu kaki Luhan dan mulai memijat lembut telapaknya. "Tutuplah mulutmu, Luhan. Atau niat baikku malah akan melenceng jauh dari yang bisa kau duga."

Luhan kembali membuang muka lagi, benar-benar tidak suka dipermainkan oleh Sehun seperti ini. Sebenarnya siapa yang memiliki mulut berbisa disini? Otaknya juga penuh duri.

Tapi kemudian Oh Sehun tidak mengoceh seenaknya seperti biasa, dan Luhan jadi penasaran. Dia melirik sedikit, dan Sehun tampak serius memijati kakinya dengan telaten. Begitu lembut, tidak tampak jijik atau merasa rendah, dan Luhan jadi teringat perkataan Junmyeon tadi pagi.

 _Dia kadang-kadang sedikit kelewatan, tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik dan hangat_.

Brengsek seperti Oh Sehun… Tidak mungkin. Luhan masih sulit menerimanya, dan segalanya jadi lebih masuk akal ketika Luhan berpikir Sehun melakukan ini untuk membujuknya.

Sehun ingin Luhan berada di atas ranjangnya, kan? Bajingan licik.

"Kau senang bekerja disini?"

"Oh?" Luhan sedikit tergagap karena Sehun membuyarkan pemikirannya. "Oh… Iya. Aku senang. Kim Junmyeon benar-benar manajer yang sangat baik, dan aku punya teman-teman yang sangat pengertian disini."

Sehun terkesima dengan senyum Luhan dan binar cerah di mata wanita itu saat ia bicara, dan Sehun rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa melihat hal itu selamanya. Luhan paling cantik saat tampak bersemangat terhadap sesuatu.

"Apa lagi yang kau suka?"

"Makanannya." Luhan tertawa pelan. "Terlalu banyak koki handal di Empire, sampai pernah pada suatu hari, aku pikir aku akan mati bahagia karena sebuah menu. Jackson juga menyenangkan. Dia itu cerewet, tapi semua yang dia katakan keliru. Kami sering mengejeknya."

"Jackson memang sebodoh itu." Sehun ikut tertawa.

Hatinya terasa ringan sekali.

"Kupikir…" Luhan mencoba untuk bicara lebih dulu. "Kau sedang beristirahat tadi."

"Ya, aku memang _sedang_ tidur, sampai aku merasa mendengar suaramu di luar sana."

"Oh. Maaf sudah mengganggu, kalau begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkan yang mulia Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa lagi. Lebih manis dan lembut. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Uh? Kenapa denganmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, berpikir sebentar. "Sebagai atasan baruku, tidak. Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku sudah dengar yang lebih dari itu." Gerutu Sehun kesal, tapi responnya tampak amat menghibur bagi Luhan. Sehun tidak jadi benar-benar marah. "Sebagai seorang Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang menginginkan Xi Luhan."

 _Seharusnya dia merasa was-was lagi_.

Luhan menelan ludah, mengutuk jantungnya sendiri yang sudah berdebar gila hanya karena tatapan mata Sehun saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir tampak terlalu penuh kelembutan. _Dan, suaranya terlalu halus seperti satin_. Sehun tidak sedang bercanda, dan Luhan lagi-lagi berharap dia hanya mengkhayalkannya saja. Karena semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah, kalau Oh Sehun yang ia kenal seterusnya adalah pria brengsek yang ia benci dengan seluruh jiwanya pada hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Aku…" Luhan tidak yakin kalau dia harus mengatakan ini. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai."

"Pacarmu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu?"

Luhan coba membalas tatapan Sehun yang semakin menusuknya, goyah karena senyum senang pria itu.

"Ah… Begitu, ya? Kenapa kau menyukainya? Apa dia memahamimu seperti aku? Oh, tentu tidak." Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Dia hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu, dan aku bertaruh kalian tidak cukup bisa berinteraksi seperti yang kau harapkan."

"Kau belum mengenalku selama lima tahun untuk bicara seperti itu, Oh Sehun."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah memendam perasaan padanya selama itu?" Kening Sehun berkerut tidak suka. "Hebat sekali. Berarti sudah saatnya kau berhenti dan menerimaku secara penuh. Aku memahamimu lebih baik daripada dirimu sendiri, Luhan."

Luhan benci mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Apa dia bahkan tahu bagaimana ledakan gairah yang ada di dalam dirimu? Kau terlalu membara, Xi Luhan—kau hanya belum mengetahuinya, dan kau butuh seseorang yang bisa melepaskan sisi dirimu yang itu sekaligus mengendalikannya. Aku. Oh Sehun."

"Mulutmu benar-benar kotor…" Luhan memalingkan wajah.

Entah dia marah, atau malah malu.

Sehun kembali meletakkan kaki Luhan ke dalam baskom dengan sopan. Kaki telanjangnya yang putih dan mengundang.

Sehun sendiri terganggu oleh fakta bahwa gairahnya mudah dibangkitkan oleh hal-hal yang paling tidak menarik di dunia ini. Bra hitam remaja khas lima belas tahun, dan sepasang kaki yang memerah karena pegal. Luhan benar-benar bukan seorang wanita biasa, dan Sehun jadi semakin menginginkannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang masih terendam air.

"Kurasa. Terima kasih."

Sehun berpindah duduk di sisi Luhan, memojokkan wanita itu ke sudut sofa. Naluri bahaya Luhan kembali menjerit-jerit saat kedua tangan Sehun mengunci tubuhnya sementara ujung hidung pria itu bergerak perlahan menyusuri permukaan pipinya turun ke dagu, leher, bahu, dan berakhir di ujung tulang selangkanya tepat di bawah leher. Menyentuh setiap bagian yang sensitif itu, seperti Sehun sudah mengenalinya.

Helaan napas Sehun menjadi berat, seolah-olah pria itu sedang bercinta dengan aroma tubuh Luhan.

" _Oh…Sehun…_ " Luhan menggigit bibir, menyesal karena dia lengah. Terlambat waspada untuk seorang Oh Sehun adalah musibah.

Hidung Sehun pindah perlahan ke sudut dalam di bawah dagu Luhan, lalu merambat ke belakang daun telinganya. Menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin disana lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya.

 _Terlalu menggetarkan_.

"Aku harap kau tidak pulang—lagi." Bisik Sehun, dengan bibirnya bergerak-gerak di atas permukaan kulit Luhan.

 _Tolong, jangan menciumnya disana begitu_.

"T-Tidak!"

"Jangan khawatir." Sehun kesulitan mempertahankan logikanya. "Aku ini pria terhormat. Aku akan tidur di sofa seperti kemarin malam."

 _Tidak. Jangan pakai lidah_.

"S-Seperti— _ugh_ , kemarin malam?" Luhan sama tidak bisa berpikirnya, dan ia benar-benar berterima kasih saat Sehun mundur sedikit walaupun hanya untuk menatap Luhan. _Pinggangnya melemas_.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sehun menggeleng, masih berbisik dalam napas beratnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu, Luhan. Kau sebaiknya segera pulang, atau aku bisa merobek dua lapis pakaianmu jadi dua dalam sekali tarik detik ini juga."

Luhan ingin mengumpat, tapi dia segera menggigit lidahnya diam-diam. Dia hanya akan semakin membakar dirinya sendiri, kalau dia sampai berani melakukan itu. Akhirnya, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, berharap dia sudah cukup tampak seperti anak baik bagi Sehun jadi pria itu akan melepaskannya lagi.

Luhan juga hanya menurut saja saat Sehun dengan lembut menariknya keluar kamar,.

Tapi ia segera terkesiap, saat merasa melihat kelebatan sebuah siluet menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan yang membeku dalam genggamannya. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak… Hanya saja, aku pikir aku melihat seseorang tadi."

"Pasti salah seorang tamu dari lantai ini." Simpul Sehun tenang.

"Ya. Kau benar."

.

.

.

Pria dengan penampilan matang itu keluar dari _lift_ , menyerahkan kunci mobil pada salah seorang petugas parkir hotel yang masih bersiaga dan menunggu kendaraannya diantarkan dengan sabar di depan pintu masuk. Satu tangannya yang cekatan menekan sederetan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, lalu tersenyum dengan seringai mengerikan saat panggilannya tersambung setelah tiga deringan.

"Maaf mengganggu selarut ini, Presdir. Tuan Oh sedang bersama wanita yang sama malam ini. Kapan Presdir akan menemuinya?"

.

.

.

Seo Chan Mi mendongak menatap langit yang putih dan luas itu pagi ini, sementara air matanya menetes perlahan. Ia sedang mengukur satu ruang kosong disana sebagai tempatnya, ketika ia kembali nanti. _Semenit lagi_. Tapi, Chan Mi masih belum tahu, apakah lima puluh lantai dari permukaan tanah sudah cukup tinggi untuk bisa menggapai langit.

Perlu berapa puluh lantai lagi? Bagaimana dengan puluhan gedung megah seperti Empire ditumpuk jadi satu? Sudah cukup tinggikah? Atau, Chan Mi hanya perlu menjatuhkan diri ke bawah? Membiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuh rapuhnya ini penuh antusiasme yang menghancurkan?

Chan Mi sudah jadi anak baik bagi kedua orang tuanya seumur hidup ini.

Dia tidak pernah membantah, berbohong, apalagi mabuk-mabukan dengan pria asing di klub malam.

Ibunya ingin Chan Mi menjadi seorang putri yang selamanya manis dan hangat.

Tapi, hari ini Seo Chan Mi sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain sakit pada sekujur tubuh dan selangkangannya.

Sejak semalam, dia sudah kehilangan hidupnya.

Lalu, kenapa Chan Mi harus menunggu semenit lagi untuk segera menggapai langit, kalau dia bisa menyusul kematian jiwanya saat ini juga?

Chan Mi sudah punya sepasang tangan yang terulur untuk mendukungnya.

.

.

.

Jantung Oh Sehun berpacu lebih cepat daripada kedua kakinya.

Dia meniti setiap anak tangga darurat itu tanpa berpikir bahwa dia bisa saja tergelincir dan jatuh mematahkan lehernya, lalu membuka pintu besi yang masuk ke lantai dua puluh dan bersyukur suasana koridor tampak cukup sepi.

Oh Sehun bernapas putus-putus, jatuh merosot ke atas karpet dengan peluh membasahi kening serta lehernya yang pucat pasi.

 _Kedua tangan itu mendorongnya begitu ringan_.

Sehun menjambaki rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kematian itu, bagaimanapun cara Oh Sehun melihatnya, dia tidak pernah menyukainya. Kematian tidak pernah ramah, dan selalu menunjukkan diri dengan cara yang terlalu tragis.

 _Seolah-olah yang akan jatuh hanyalah sehelai bulu_.

Sehun mual.

Jantungnya masih terus berpacu, minta dilepaskan dari himpitan dadanya yang mulai sesak menyempit. Paru-parunya seakan mau meledak dipenuhi air.

Oh Sehun gantian meremas sebelah dadanya—bagian dimana jantungnya berada—dengan satu tangan, terbatuk-batuk hebat dengan ritme napas yang semakin pendek. Bulir keringat dingin semakin membanjiri hingga mulai membasahi bagian belakang kemejanya, sementara kepalanya terasa semakin berputar-putar.

Sehun butuh _amytriptilin_ dua puluh miligramnya.

Dia butuh minum itu, atau dia akan muntah dan kepalanya yang terus memberat segera ikut meledak seperti lambungnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah merasakan sepasang tangan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas karpet, memaksa masuk dua butir kecil pahit melewati mulutnya yang kaku, lalu memenuhi kerongkongannya dengan air dingin.

Sehun tidak sempat bernapas, dan dia segera terbatuk.

Tapi, dia selamat. Karena pada beberapa detik berikut ketika pandangan matanya menjadi jelas kembali, dia bisa melihat wajah menjengkelkan Byun Baekhyun—sekretarisnya—tersenyum penuh kelegaaan.

Tidak ada Byun Baekhyun di surga maupun neraka. Begitu lelucon Sehun.

"Kau menyelamatkan aku lagi." Bisik Sehun serak, membiarkan Baekhyun menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan sapu tangan.

.

.

.

Kim Jong In dan Park Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah garis kuning polisi, di depan tubuh wanita malang yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Mereka seharusnya tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi tubuh seseorang yang jatuh, dengan cepat menghantam beton dari lantai lima puluh sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

Ada cipratan darah dimana-mana, patahan tulang yang terbuka, tengkorak yang rusak, sedikit bagian otak yang hancur dan terburai keluar, lalu sepasang mata yang membelalak ngeri dalam histeria dan kedinginan yang gelap. Gravitasi meremukkannya. _Sebuah teror_. Kematian ini terlalu menakutkan dan membuat sakit.

Masih ada terlalu banyak orang—menyusul beberapa wartawan media cetak dan eletronik—yang memadati pelataran depan Empire Tower, dan Jong In bersyukur para polisi lokal yang datang tepat waktu bisa membantu meredakan kehebohan yang nyaris mendesak mendekat dan merusak TKP-nya.

Jong In melirik ke arah dua anak tangga rendah menuju teras hotel, dimana beberapa pegawai hotel wanita dengan mata mereka yang memerah basah masih berkumpul untuk menenangkan Xi Luhan yang masih sesenggukan dengan mata yang tidak kalah sembabnya. Wanita mungil itu yang memang tampak paling histeris tadi, ketika Jong In dan Chanyeol tiba beberapa menit berselang setelah tubuh Seo Chan Mi terjun bebas.

Kebetulan yang tidak diharapkan.

Mereka berdua berhati-hati datang ke Empire untuk menemui Oh Sehun, tapi sepertinya mereka malah menjemput korban ketiga mereka—kalau nanti Jong Dae menyimpulkan ini sebagai pembunuhan.

Xi Luhan mendongak lemah, dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Jong In.

 _Dia butuh bahu untuk disandari_.

Jong In hanya bisa mengirimkan senyum sedihnya yang paling tulus, dan Xi Luhan sudah merasa lebih dari cukup. Dia bisa mendapatkan ketegarannya sedikit lagi.

"Rambut wanita ini berbau garam—tubuhnya juga." Gumam Jong Dae, membuat Jong In harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan terpaksa dari Luhan yang masih membutuhkannya. "Kalian lihat warna ungu di kedua pergelangan tangannya ini?"

"Ya."

Jong Dae memposisikan salah satu tangannya pas dengan pola memar di satu tangan.

"Seseorang sudah mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat." Jong In mendesis karena pemahamannya sendiri.

"Betul sekali, tapi pasti bekas ini sudah didapatkannya lebih dulu dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam terakhir." Jong Dae berdiri, memberi isyarat pada petugas forensik yang bersiaga untuk memasukkan Chan Mi yang malang ke dalam kantung mayat, untuk segera dibawa ke lab koroner. "Aku sudah selesai mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti kasar yang bisa kudapatkan—lumut, pasir, sisik ikan, hingga potongan serabut kain. Aku akan bekerja dengan Dasom untuk menganalisa semuanya ditambah bukti mikro yang bisa kami dapatkan nanti, untuk hasil yang lebih jauh. Aku pasti akan _memberitahu_ kalian."

"Terima kasih."

"Penampilannya berantakan sekali." Chanyeol mengamati tubuh Chan Mi sebentar. "Aku menduga kau akan menemukan sisa sperma di tubuhnya."

Jong In melihat petugas forensik menutup _zipper_ kantung mayat Chan Mi, lalu mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada puncak hotel ribuan meter di atasnya itu. Berpikir.

"Menurutmu, kenapa korban memilih untuk bunuh diri disini—kalau ini benar bunuh diri?"

Chanyeol juga ikut mendongak. "Entahlah. Kita harus mencaritahu kaitannya."

Jong In menunduk dan saling pandang dengan Chanyeol. Kedua agen itu segera merunduk melintasi garis polisi, menerobos melewati wartawan yang langsung menyerbu minta informasi dan menuju ke arah pintu masuk hotel.

Xi Luhan segera berdiri dan menyusul Jong In. Menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku sesuatu? Apa saja…" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat parau.

 _Kau…_

"Kami masih menyelidikinya. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Menyelidikinya? Kenapa?"

"Buat jaga-jaga." Jong In mengusap-usap punggung tangan dingin Luhan yang masih mencengkeram kain kemejanya. "Aku harus pergi, oke? Aku harus menemui Oh Sehun dan bicara dengannya."

Oh Sehun?

Pegangan Luhan pada Jong In terlepas.

"Ada apa dengan Oh Sehun?" Nada suara Luhan sedingin tangannya. "Kenapa kau harus bicara dengannya?"

Jong In tidak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis sebelum kembali membelakangi Luhan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : **Pertama,** Siapa yang berharap ada NC disini? Plis, timpuk gue tapi jangan keras-keras, oke? Really Sorry, karena gue udah ketik tapi jadinya 7k+, jadi gue bagi dua. Maapiiiiiin yaaaaakk. Kalau reviewnya bisa tembus 30 buat chapter yang ini, gue bakal fast update lagi dan disana beneran ada NCnyahh heheheeh. Bdw, tetep selalu **BERTERIMAKASIH** buat apresiasi kalian untuk dunia tulisanku yang sederhana ini mumumumuahhh

 **Kedua,** Gue rencanainnya si Baekhyun bukannya bakal jadi sekretaris Oh Sehun, tapi ternyata tiba-tiba ide itu menyambar seperti petir dan disinilah kita berada sekarang, pemirsah. Tebak _siapa_ yang belum muncul? Yap.

 **Ketiga,** Gue baperan pas nulis ini masaaaaaaaa gua Rindu Luhannn dan Ultimate Husband gue Wu Yifaaaaaannn hiks hiks gue baperan pengen liat EXO OT12 juga masaaaaaaaa, kita baperan bareng yuuuuuukkkkkk

 **Keempat,** Nanti kita bahas karakter HunHan lebih jauh. Yang jelas, Sehun gak selamanya pahlawan.

Ciao :D


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

 _Sesuai ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan ada hujan badai._

 _Seo Chan Mi sudah bisa mencium bau khas laut yang terbawa angin kencang, ketika Choi Seung Hyun menyeretnya mendekati sebuah kapal kecil yang baru saja tiba di sisi dermaga yang gelap gulita itu._

 _Dia sudah kelelahan menangis, dan terlalu tidak berdaya untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Mereka—tiga orang yang keluar dari dalam kapal—berbau keringat dan penuh noda oli mesin, berbicara penuh kepuasan mengenai sesuatu dalam bahasa asing yang jelas-jelas bukan bahasa Inggris dengan Choi Seung Hyun, lalu salah satu dari ketiga awak kapal itu sudah menyeret tubuh mungil Chan Mi ke dalam dek dengan kasar._

 _Choi Seung Hyun bahkan tidak menatap Chan Mi lagi, saat ia tertawa senang dan menuju ke mobilnya._

 _Chan Mi yang ketakutan bergetar hebat dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi itu tidak bisa merubah apa-apa. Sorot mata ketiga pria itu sudah melahapnya dengan lapar, lalu ketika mereka berhasil membanting Chan Mi jatuh ke atas lantai kayu yang dingin dan licin, mereka segera melebarkan selangkangan Chan Mi, dan gantian melahap tubuh perawan wanita malang itu dengan kelaparan yang jauh lebih menakutkan dan hina secara bergilir._

 _Diantara tawa penuh kemenangan dan bau keringat pria-pria bajingan itu, Chan Mi hanya bisa fokus pada lolongan tanpa dayanya sendiri yang sudah parau._

 _Detik itu juga, Chan Mi merasa jiwanya sudah direnggut. Dan, Seo Chan Mi sudah mati._

.

.

.

Mereka saling pandang dengan sengit dalam wujud lima belas tahun mereka yang jauh berbeda. Yang satunya kumal penuh daki dan debu, sedangkan yang satunya mengkilap mahal seperti permata di mahkota seorang ratu.

Tapi, Kim Jong In memiliki pandangan lima belas tahun yang berbeda. Setidaknya, baginya, Oh Sehun tampak mahal tapi dengan bau busuk yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sama tengik dan tidak berharga layaknya manusia seperti ayahnya.

Dari bola mata Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In melihat bias-bias keangkuhan abadi itu berteman dengan kesakitan ibunya di pembaringan. _Seharusnya Oh Sehun yang mati membusuk dengan Oh Tae Hyuk di neraka_. Urat-urat di dahi Jong In menyembul, menandakan kadar emosinya yang semakin meninggi dan membuat wajahnya memerah samar.

Dari bola mata Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun melihat warisan pengkhianatan yang masih hidup, bernapas dengan merenggut setiap sel-sel tubuhnya yang seharusnya berkembang bahagia, dan itu membuat dendam Sehun semakin membara lagi—karena itu memang tidak pernah padam. Sehun membenci Kim Jong In sampai ke dasar neraka, dengan setiap tetes aliran darah yang mengalir memenuhi relung tubuhnya ini.

Dia sama penuh kemarahannya seperti Jong In saat ini, tapi Oh Sehun yang lebih terdidik sudah belajar mengendalikan ekspresinya, dan hanya ada satu sorot tajam sedingin potongan es tipis paling mematikan saja yang ia tunjukkan pada sosok berkulit lebih gelap di hadapannya saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun sudah memperingatkannya, bahwa Oh Sehun bisa mengusir Kim Jong In pergi jika pria itu mau. Tapi setengah dari diri Oh Sehun adalah tembok batu penuh egoisme yang menjulang, dan dia tidak akan mengatakan 'tidak' sebelum Jong In berhasil mengalahkannya. Dan, Sehun yakin itu tidak akan terjadi bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Seandainya Sehun paham, kalau Byun Baekhyun—wanita yang paling dipercayainya itu khawatir menyangkut jiwa Oh Sehun sendiri, bukan egoisme batu bertabrakannya dengan Kim Jong In. Baekhyun tidak tahu-menahu soal masalah dari masa lalu mereka, dan Baekhyun tidak peduli apa yang pernah terjadi.

"Kau terlihat _kacau_ , tuan Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau kubayar untuk merapikan kemejaku? Ah, tidak bisa." Sehun berpura-pura sedih dengan decakan menghina. "Dengan semua uangku, kedua tanganmu tidak akan pernah cukup pantas menyentuh kain ini."

Jong In berusaha tidak membocorkan kepala Sehun dengan timah panasnya. "Wanita yang bunuh diri pagi ini adalah salah satu pegawaimu."

 _Bunuh diri_ …

"Aku tahu."

Jong In melihat percikan aneh itu di mata Sehun, menangkapnya sebagai kesempatan untuk terus maju. "Dia cantik, ya?"

"Dan, kenapa aku harus menilai hal-hal seperti itu dalam pekerjaan?"

Jong In mendekat selangkah.

Oh Sehun melihat ujung pegangan _glock_ Jong In dari sabuk senjata yang tersampir di tali pinggangnya, mulai memegang pinggiran meja kerjanya yang mengkilap dan licin dengan dua tangan. Menelan ludah.

 _Moncong revolver itu ditodongkan jauh-jauh ke dalam mulutnya_.

"Hanya bertanya, siapa tahu kau tertarik pada Seo Chan Mi, seperti bagaimana kau tertarik pada Ahn Ye Rin."

"Ahn Ye Rin?"

Jong In maju selangkah lagi, dan pegangan Sehun pada pinggiran meja kerjanya menguat sedikit.

Jong In semakin bernafsu melihat sikap tubuh Sehun yang menegang. "Kau tidak ingat Ahn Ye Rin yang malang?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Sergah Sehun.

"Ah!" Cetus Jong In, berpura-pura kecewa tapi senang luar biasa dengan reaksi defensif Sehun. "Setiap orang yang kutangkap selalu mengatakan hal itu pada awalnya."

"Kau tidak akan menangkapku."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, tuan Oh Sehun."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya murka, tapi dia terlalu takut bergerak.

 _Glock itu terus mendekatinya_.

 _Revolver itu ditodongkan dalam-dalam ke mulut oleh ayahnya_.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!"

"Bagaimana dengan Shin Hana?"

"Siapa lagi dia?" Sehun jelas-jelas mencengkeram meja sampai kedua tangannya memucat.

"Kau benar-benar seekor binatang." Jong In menyeringai sinis. "Kau tidak ingat memaksa dia menelan butir-butir berlian selundupanmu? Kau hanya ingat saat menidurinya?"

"Aku tidak meniduri siapa-siapa!"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau membunuh mereka berdua, brengsek!"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MEMBUNUH SIAPA-SIAPA!"

PRANG!

Sehun melemparkan label namanya dari kaca, menghancurkan pigura fotonya sendiri yang terpajang di dinding.

Keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur lagi.

 _Revolver itu_ …

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin _glock_ itu menjauh darinya.

 _Ayahnya menodongkan moncongnya sampai Sehun berjanji tidak akan kabur kemana-mana_.

"Ketakutan, tuan Oh Sehun? Itu yang sudah seharusnya kau rasakan sejak dulu!"

"DIAAAM!" Raung Sehun pucat pasi. "DIAM!"

"Katakan, Oh Sehun!" Bentak Jong In tidak sabar. "Katakan padaku dengan jelas, dimana kau semalam?"

Napas Sehun memburu karena kemurkaan dan ketakutannya.

 _Dia tidak ingat_ …

"Melupakan alibimu?" Jong In menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kembali soal Seo Chan Mi. Dia berbau garam dan ada sisa lumut di tubuhnya. Kau memiliki pabrik ekspor kepiting di dermaga itu, kan?"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH SIAPA-SIAPA!"

BRAK!

Kali ini Oh Sehun membanting kursinya.

Kepalanya berputar-putar. Dadanya mulai sesak lagi.

"KALAU BEGITU KATAKAN KAU BERADA DIMANA SEMALAM!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHUUU!"

BRUAAAKKK!

"OH SEHUN!"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

Oh Sehun mendorong jatuh semua benda yang berada di atas mejanya, lalu mengangkat benda berkaki empat itu dan menjatuhkannya juga ke lantai.

Oh Sehun merasa ingin muntah.

"Sehun-ah!" Byun Baekhyun membuka pintu dan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun, menahan tubuh limbung pria itu sebelum sempat mencapai lantai. Mendudukkannya perlahan di atas karpet, lalu menyandarkannya ke dinding. "Bernapaslah dengan tenang… Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Keluar!" Bentak Sehun, dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir.

Kim Jong In terperangah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat hal seperti ini.

Oh Sehun yang lemah. Oh Sehun, lawannya yang paling ingin dia jatuhkan.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jong In. "Kau harus pergi, tuan agen. Jika kau sudah punya cukup bukti untuk mengganggu tuan Oh Sehun seperti ini, saat itu baru aku akan membiarkanmu menyeretnya ke dalam ruang interogasi dan melakukan hal apa saja padanya sesukamu."

Pegangan Sehun pada lengan Baekhyun menguat.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya lain kali." Ujar Baekhyun lagi, dengan nada lebih lunak. "Tapi, tidak hari ini."

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berperawakan mungil, ramping dan putih bersih, rapi dengan kemeja putih transparan dan rok pensil hitam dari kulitnya, dan satu gelungan rambutnya yang disanggul membuat sosok wanita itu jadi semakin mirip boneka mahal sempurna di toko mainan yang paling diinginkan anak perempuan manapun di dunia ini.

Manis dan paling diinginkan, kalau saja dia tidak punya sorot tajam mematikan dari sepasang mata sipit paling seksi dengan _eyeliner_ dan bulu mata lentik menggoda itu. Dan, kalau saja dia tidak terus menunjukkannya pada Park Chanyeol yang bersandar di seberang dinding koridor di depannya.

Park Chanyeol meringis dalam senyum masamnya, sudah menakar berapa kadar kekejaman—atau, yang lebih rendah sedikit, menakutkan—seorang Byun Baekhyun selama menit-menit yang lama dan menegangkan itu, dan hasilnya dia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Mereka berdua memang memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan ruang kerja Oh Sehun, dan memberikan waktu sebentar bagi Jong In untuk bicara langsung pada si pucat kaya-raya itu, karena Chanyeol menghargai hal personal Jong In untuk mengkonfrontasi Sehun secara langsung—selama tidak kelewatan—dan dia senang bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk melunak sebentar dan _terjebak_ di koridor itu bersamanya.

"Butuh saran? Tersenyumlah sedikit."

"Dan," Suara Baekhyun sama setajam sorot matanya. "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Karena kau sangat manis ketika tersenyum, dan kau bisa mendapatkan satu pasangan kencan dengan itu."

Wajah Baekhyun merona dengan cepat, tapi dia tampak marah.

"Mungkin juga," Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Kau bisa mendapatkan aku sebagai teman makan malam nanti."

Baekhyun berdecih sinis, mengejek kepercayaan diri Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"KALAU BEGITU KATAKAN KAU BERADA DIMANA SEMALAM!"

Sikap tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara teriakan marah itu.

"AKU TIDAK TAHUUU!"

BRUAAAKKK!

"OH SEHUN!"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera membuka daun pintu ruang kerja Oh Sehun, dengan cepat menghampiri sosok pucat pasi Sehun yang nyaris saja limbung.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol mendengar pintu lift di ujung koridor terbuka dan sosok Xi Luhan tampak berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan tergesa. Wanita itu tampak kacau, dan kedua matanya masih sembab.

"Keluar!"

Itu suara Oh Sehun.

Luhan melihat ke arah pintu ruangan Oh Sehun yang terbuka, dan Chanyeol segera menahan tangan wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah ada sekretaris Byun yang masuk ke dalam. Kau sebaiknya tunggu disini saja, Luhan-Ssi. Biarkan Jong In dan Sehun dengan urusan mereka. Kita berdua tidak usah ikut campur."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Chanyeol.

Kim Jong In keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan, tersentak samar saat mendapati ada Luhan yang sudah berdiri disana.

Dan, mereka saling bertatapan sekarang.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak kemari."

Jong In menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kalau segelas kopi sebelum kami pergi?"

Luhan melirik Chanyeol sebentar.

"Aku harus menyiapkan mobil." Ujar Chanyeol cepat, berjalan lebih dulu menuju ke _lift_. "Jong In bisa menyusul nanti."

Jong In menghela napas panjang, berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor dan masuk ke dalam ruang _lift_ yang satunya lagi bersama Luhan. Ia begitu bingung mau mengatakan apa kepada wanita di sebelahnya ini, karena sekarang perasaan Jong In sama tidak karuannya dengan Luhan. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Dan, keinginan Jong In untuk memeluk Luhan jauh lebih kuat daripada keinginannya untuk mendengarkan suara wanita itu. Lebih mendesak daripada yang biasanya. Jong In juga butuh seseorang untuk ia sandari. Dia tidak selamanya sekuat yang terlihat.

"Jadi…" Luhan mencoba berbicara lebih dulu. "Ada kemungkinan ini bukan bunuh diri, ya?"

Jong In membalas tatapan Luhan sebentar, menimbang-nimbang dia mau mengatakan apa. "Ya."

"Benar, kan?" Air mata Luhan menetes perlahan. "Chan Mi sangat ceria. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini, setidaknya pada dirinya sendiri."

Jong In ingin mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Luhan, merengkuh tubuh rapuh yang kembali bergetar pelan itu ke dalam pelukannya. _Luhan lebih butuh dada Jong In untuk bersandar, daripada Jong In yang membutuhkan Luhan_. Tapi, Kim Jong In terlalu pengecut. Dia terlalu takut kalau Luhan akan buyar seperti mimpinya yang tidak pernah kembali. Pada akhirnya, kedua tangannya hanya bisa terkepal dalam kemarahan yang lemah saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Maaf." Luhan tersadar lebih dulu, cepat-cepat menyeka sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jong In mencoba menghibur. "Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu. Dia temanmu, kan? Kau berhak merasa sedih karena kehilangan dia."

"Kau benar."

Jong In tersenyum tipis untuk menyamarkan perasaan pahitnya.

 _Kau_ … Sejak kapan Luhan mengesampingkan keformalitasan mereka?

"Lalu," Luhan bicara lebih dulu lagi. "Kenapa kau harus bicara dengan Oh Sehun?"

Jong In meringis samar saat Luhan kembali bertanya soal itu.

Dia sangat ingin tidak harus menjawabnya, karena dia tidak begitu memiliki minat untuk membahas soal Oh Sehun.

"Dia tidak mungkin terlibat." Bela Luhan pelan.

Tenggorokan Jong In terasa lecet karena dia belum minum sama sekali, atau karena dia terlalu berteriak-teriak tadi.

Ada sedikit percikan emosi di dalam dada Jong In, yang kembali membuatnya merasa panas. Dia tidak suka Oh Sehun memiliki pembela.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar terlibat?"

"Dia tidak punya masalah dengan Chan Mi."

 _Ting_.

Jong In dan Luhan melangkah keluar dengan enggan, saling berdiri berhadapan dengan perasaan yang sama-sama campur aduk.

"Itu adalah tugasku, Luhan-Ssi. Aku yang akan membuktikan, siapa yang punya masalah dengan siapa."

"Kau benar—lagi." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak bisa Jong In artikan maknanya. "Aku tidak seharusnya menghakimi dengan pendapatku sendiri."

"Oh Sehun… Dia bahkan tidak bisa memberitahuku dimana keberadaannya semalam."

Alibi. Luhan cukup tahu bagian ini. "Kalau aku bisa mengkonfirmasinya?"

Sorot mata Jong In sekarang ikut membara seperti dadanya.

"Oh Sehun bersamaku semalam."

Lihatlah. Luhan malah mengatakannya.

"Dia bersamaku… hingga tadi pagi."

Kim Jong In tidak tahu mana yang lebih membuatnya marah. Apakah fakta bahwa Oh Sehun memiliki alibi sekarang, ataukah fakta bahwa Luhan baru saja mengakuinya di hadapan Jong In—yang menyukai Luhan—bahwa Luhan sudah menghabiskan malam bersama seorang pria di sebuah hotel, yang mana hal _apa saja_ bisa terjadi di antara mereka.

Memang terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, khususnya untuk Jong In.

Jong In tidak bisa mengatur ekspresinya lagi. Terserah jika Luhan mau melihat sosoknya yang seperti apa sekarang.

"Kau… tidur, atau berkencan dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Jong In tidak suka jika pembela Oh Sehun adalah Xi Luhan.

Jong In menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tidak alami. " _Well_ , terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu, Luhan-Ssi. Itu sangat berguna untuk penyelidikan kami, dan," Raut wajah Jong In mengeras sekarang. "Jika suatu hari nanti aku menemukan ada kebohongan disini, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan berada dalam masalah."

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi Jong In sudah keburu meninggalkannya. Dia sudah membuat Jong In marah. Dia sudah membuat dirinya sendiri tampak buruk di mata seseorang yang ia sukai.

Dan, dia harap apa yang dia lakukan hari ini—berbohong—untuk Oh Sehun tidak sia-sia.

Pria sialan itu sebaiknya benar tidak terlibat dalam hal ini seperti yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan mendesah untuk yang kesekian kali, menjauhkan lagi tangannya dari slot kunci kamar dan kembali berbalik sejenak membelakangi pintu.

Dia harus melakukan ini? Atau tidak melakukan ini?

Byun Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak jam sembilan tadi, jadi tidak ada yang akan marah pada Luhan kalau dia masuk sekarang. Jadi, apa yang Luhan tunggu?

Oh Sehun sudah kembali ke kamarnya sepeninggal Jong In dan Chanyeol, dan belum pernah keluar sama sekali. Berdasarkan informasi yang Luhan dapatkan, Oh Sehun juga tidak satu kalipun menelepon layanan kamar. Berarti, Oh Sehun belum makan sama sekali. Setidaknya, Luhan perlu melihat bagaimana keadaan pria itu, kan? Luhan mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Terutama setelah Luhan tahu, bahwa Oh Sehun bertengkar hebat dengan Kim Jong In di ruang kerjanya tadi pagi. _Jadi, apa yang Luhan tunggu?_

Ah, benar.

Luhan masih menunggu kewarasannya kembali, karena dia tidak seharusnya peduli pada Oh Sehun. Pria itu adalah musuhnya. Sudah cukup Luhan membelanya di hadapan Jong In. Luhan tidak perlu bersikap baik seolah-olah Sehun akan bertingkah seperti itu juga padanya. Tapi, Xi Luhan tidak dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang wanita kejam. Ibunya pasti marah kalau tahu Luhan mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan teman bicara.

 _Benar_.

Mengandalkan itu, Xi Luhan segera berbalik kembali menggesek kartu kunci kamar pada slotnya, dan menekan gagang silver itu ke bawah. Ada bunyi klik pelan, dan Luhan mendorong daun pintunya hati-hati. Kegelapan segera menyerbu Luhan begitu ia masuk, dan keributan adalah suara pertama yang wanita itu dengar. Suara raungan kemarahan Oh Sehun, beserta pecahan suatu benda yang menghantam sesuatu. Benda tajam yang dipukulkan atau dijatuhkan oleh Oh Sehun, dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Oh Sehun bisa saja berakhir melukai dirinya sendiri.

Luhan segera menuju ke arah kamar Oh Sehun, walaupun dia harus meraba-raba sambil menyesuaikan sebentar pandangannya dalam gelap. Pintu kamar pria itu setengah terbuka, dan raungan Sehun yang berikutnya jadi makin jelas lagi.

"AAAARRRRGGHH!"

PRANG!

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan segera menyerbu masuk dan memeluk Sehun kuat-kuat, dan tenaganya yang kecil membuat Sehun bisa mendorongnya menjauh dengan mudah. Sehun sudah bersiap mengangkat lampu mejanya untuk ikut dibanting hancur juga, dan Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun, membuat benda itu berakhir pecah di atas karpet.

Sehun mendorong Luhan lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan merengkuh wajah Sehun agar pria itu menatap matanya, tapi dia kembali didorong menjauh. "Hentikan!

"AKU BILANG LEPAS—"

PLAK!

 _Pipinya terasa panas_.

"Sadarlah, Oh Sehun!"

Tidak butuh diteriaki dengan suara parau Luhan, Oh Sehun sudah tertegun lebih dulu karena tamparan wanita itu. seperti mematikan robot yang lepas kendali dengan satu tombol _off_ saja. Lalu, perasaan Oh Sehun berubah.

Dalam kegelapan, Luhan bisa melihat kristal matanya yang membening tanda kesedihan sudah menggenang disana, dan dengan perasaan sayang segera dipeluknya Oh Sehun lebih lembut, menyandarkan kepala pria itu di dadanya lalu Luhan usap-usap pelan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan.

Tubuh kaku Oh Sehun terasa dingin, dan mulai bergetar pelan seiring dengan isakan pertama pria itu yang lolos dari bibir pucatnya. Kedua tangan rapuh Sehun segera melingkari pinggang Luhan, mencengkeram kain baju wanita itu kuat-kuat dan Sehun mulai menangis.

Luhan merasa hatinya ikut sakit, tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Oh Sehun yang sekacau ini. Apa hari ini berjalan terlalu panjang? Terlalu berat untuknya? Oh Sehun yang lemah. Apa yang bisa merubah pria itu dalam satu malam? Apa yang sudah meruntuhkan semua kekuatannya dengan mudah?

"Aku hanya ingin, mereka, orang-orang itu, menyingkirkan benda itu… dariku selamanya…"

"Tenanglah…" Bujuk Luhan dalam bisikannya, merapikan berkas poni Sehun yang jatuh menutupi kelopak matanya. "Tidak ada yang akan melukaimu."

Sehun menggeleng. Tangisannya sudah berhenti. "Aku… Aku masih bisa, merasakan logam dingin itu, di d-dalam… mulutku…"

"Sssshhhh… Tidak apa-apa." Tangan Luhan berhenti mengusap-usap, tinggal ibu jarinya saja yang masih bergerak agar Sehun terus merasakan tekanan untuk tetap tenang. "Jangan memikirkannya lagi. Kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut, Luhan."

"Ada aku. Tenanglah…"

Sehun bernapas dengan hati-hati, sementara suara detak jantung Luhan berbunyi di telinganya. Getaran tubuhnya juga sudah berhenti, dan segala hal yang menakutkan itu tampak jauh untuk saat ini. Sehun merasa aman. Menenangkan, seperti seorang penderita asma yang menghirup _inhaler_. Rengkuhan Luhan seperti merekatkan retakan di dalam jiwanya lagi.

 _Seandainya Xi Luhan adalah benar-benar obat untuk hidupnya yang payah_ …

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Sehun.

"Tenanglah…" Ulang Luhan, menyeka pipi Sehun lembut. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

 _Mungkin Sehun akan bisa selalu merasa aman_.

Sehun mundur menegakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai Luhan mabuk karena hembusan napas Sehun membelai-belai permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Luhan." Sehun kembali berbisik, dan tatapannya memerangkap bola mata Luhan untuk terus membalasnya. "Jangan pergi. Malam ini, besok, besoknya lagi. Jangan pernah pergi."

"Oh Sehun…"

Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, dan wanita itu bergetar di bawah telapak tangannya.

Sehun mengusap lamat-lamat bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, melepaskan ikatan rambut Luhan dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu merunduk dan menyentuhkan bibirnya di sudut leher Luhan. Lidahnya bergerak begitu pelan diatas permukaan kulit Luhan, sementara hidungnya menikmati sisa-sisa aroma sampo yang menguar dari uraian rambut yang lembut seperti tirai satin itu.

Napas Luhan memberat, memberitahu Sehun bahwa wanita itu menginginkannya, dan Sehun hanya harus berhenti membuatnya menahan diri.

Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan. Ia memiringkan kepala, merunduk lagi dan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan yang setengah terbuka, menariknya pelan dengan begitu sensual lalu melepaskannya. Bibir Luhan masih setengah terbuka, mendamba disentuh lebih. Luhan maju sedikit, tapi Sehun sudah menunduk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Luhan.

Oh Sehun membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja sifon hitam yang Luhan kenakan, dan napasnya juga mulai memberat oleh kebutuhan yang mendesak akan pelepasan naluri kelelakiannya itu. Ia mencium belahan payudara Luhan yang mencuat di balik bra-nya, lalu sentuhan bibirnya merambat naik hingga ke dagu Luhan.

Menggesekkan bibir mereka berdua, tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk saling berciuman. Oh Sehun hanya ingin membuat Luhan merasa _haus_. Seperti bagaimana tubuh Sehun yang sama merengeknya ingin segera dipuaskan.

Dan, akhirnya kedua tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam di bahu Sehun meremas pelan bahu pakaian yang pria itu kenakan.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku."

Napas Sehun yang membara membakar pipi Luhan.

Dan, Luhan menekan kepala Sehun saat pria itu kembali merunduk untuk menciumi lehernya dengan basah dan penuh gairah.

.

.

.

Tanpa celana dalam, tinggal bra saja yang membaluti kulit putih susunya, Luhan meloloskan desahannya yang pertama saat Sehun mendekap perutnya dari belakang, menggesekkan tonjolan kejantanannya yang masih tertutupi kain celana pendek di antara belahan bokongnya yang padat dan penuh sementara bibir dan lidah pria itu menggapai-gapai di setiap inci permukaan punggungnya.

" _A-Ah—_ "

Saat Oh Sehun menyusupkan satu jarinya membelai-belai di dalam kewanitaan Luhan, tangan Luhan langsung menjambak ke belakang kepala Sehun dan dengan refleks dia menjepit tangan Sehun dengan satu paha. Melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyambut kenikmatan pertama yang menjamahnya begitu dalam.

Sehun mempermainkan Luhan dalam gerakan jarinya yang menekan-nekan lalu menyodok dalam tempo yang berubah-ubah, _tepat disana_ , dan Luhan bisa melihat lewat pantulan bayangan mereka di cermin, bahwa pergerakan tubuhnya terlalu kacau dan putus asa. Jika satu tangan Sehun yang lain tidak memeluknya kuat-kuat, Luhan mungkin sudah jatuh merosot ke atas lantai yang dingin karena kedua kakinya mati rasa terlalu diselimuti getaran yang melemahkan.

Rambut cokelatnya kusut, lengket di leher karena keringat, sedangkan Oh Sehun tidak tampak kewalahan sedikitpun. Gerakan jemarinya di dalam kewanitaan Luhan semakin cepat dan kasar. Luhan benar-benar memohon sekarang, meminta Sehun agar tidak membiarkannya mencapai orgasme sendirian. Lalu saat gairahnya makin membumbung tinggi hingga meledakkan otaknya, Luhan akhirnya memekikkan nama Sehun dengan sangat merdu dan jelas di antara napasnya yang putus-putus. Ketegangannya lepas dengan sensasi luar biasa yang baru Luhan rasakan untuk pertama kalinya, dan Luhan yang terengah-engah senang melihat Sehun tersenyum puas sambil mengecup bahunya.

Sehun kemudian membalik Luhan menghadapnya, dan Luhan tahu tanpa harus dijelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melepaskan setiap helai kain yang menutupi tubuh kurus Sehun yang pas dibalut otot-ototnya, membuka penghalang kenikmatan yang menunggunya untuk dimasuki, dan wajah Luhan memerah saat dia akhirnya melihat batang tegak Sehun itu dengan jelas.

 _Terlalu besar_. Kekuatan yang akan memenuhi Luhan dalam hentakan itu terlalu besar.

Sehun mengangkat pinggang Luhan untuk mendudukkan wanita itu di atas porselen wastafel yang dingin, melepaskan bra yang sengaja Sehun simpan sampai akhir itu lalu melakukan serangan pertama pada payudaranya dengan gigitan paling membakar nafsu yang bisa Luhan rasakan.

Ini juga terlalu sensual dan menyiksa.

 _Jauh lebih hebat daripada di atas kursi ruang konferensi_.

Luhan menekan kepala Sehun agar menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat, sedangkan kedua kakinya sudah terlingkar menahan Sehun agar tidak melepaskan diri. Memangnya Sehun bisa kemana, jika ada pahatan paling penuh dosa yang hebat menunggu untuk dia jamah sepanas-panasnya bara api?

Sehun menjilat lambat-lambat, menghisap lalu menggigit lagi.

Luhan serakah, saat Sehun memindahkan lidahnya yang panas itu ke permukaan lehernya yang mulus dan jenjang. Dia menarik tangan Sehun untuk memainkan payudaranya yang satu lagi—Sehun segera membelai-belai puting Luhan dengan kasar, dan desahan demi desahan terus saja lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang belum tersentuh dengan benar sama sekali itu.

Lingkaran kakinya pada tubuh Sehun semakin kuat, tanda dia ingin benar-benar dimasuki kali ini oleh Sehun.

" _Hhhh… Hhhh…_ " Luhan menjatuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sehun, ketika pria itu berhenti menciuminya sejenak.

Sehun menggendong Luhan turun, lalu mendesaknya ke dinding yang dingin. Ia menurunkan satu kaki wanita itu untuk menjejak di atas lantai, sedangkan satu kakinya yang lain ia pegangi agar tetap melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan bergetar saat kewanitaannya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Sehun.

Ketika Oh Sehun mulai mengarahkan miliknya untuk memasuki Luhan, wanita itu memeluknya. Sebuah rengkuhan lembut, yang memberitahu Sehun bahwa Luhan mempercayainya. Luhan ingin agar Sehun jangan melepaskannya.

Sehun mulai mendorong masuk perlahan, mengoyak tubuh rapuh Luhan jadi dua, menggeram ketika kewanitaan Luhan mulai menjepitnya begitu rapat. Ia tersentak, saat merasakan ada penghalang di dalam sana dan perasaannya tidak pernah lebih membuncah dan dipenuhi kebanggaan daripada ini. _Yang pertama untuk Xi Luhan_. Oh Sehun akan membalasnya jutaan kali lebih manis.

Sehun mengecup bahu Luhan, makin mendesak masuk lagi hingga akhirnya ia merasakan cakaran Luhan di punggungnya bersamaan dengan runtuhnya pertahanan terakhir itu. Luhan terisak pelan, dan Sehun mundur untuk mengecup kening wanita itu. Tatapan Sehun seperti memberitahu Luhan, bahwa wanita itu bisa mempercayainya. Luhan tersenyum lemah. Ia merasakan diri Sehun memenuhinya, dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sehun kuat-kuat ketika pria itu mulai bergerak mengaburkan rasa sakit itu menjadi bentuk kenikmatan yang baru.

Satu tangan masih memegangi pahanya, dan tangan yang lain menahan pinggangnya.

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa memulai dengan lembut, karena semua kenikmatan itu mencekiknya. Dengan pemandangan Luhan yang berkeringat dan memerah di hadapannya—menggigit bibir, mengerang hebat, menggelinjang tidak karuan, lalu mengerang lagi, gerakan pinggul Sehun yang maju mundur bahkan jadi lebih tidak terkendali lagi, kacau dan rapuh seperti reruntuhan beton pasca angin topan.

Sehun semakin dalam menghujam Luhan, semakin kuat dengan sepenuh-penuhnya gairah yang sudah Sehun tahan, dan ia menggeram lagi merasakan dirinya semakin membesar dan berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana, dengan cepat menumbuk titik kenikmatan Luhan sementara tubuh wanita itu terus bergetar hebat tanpa ritme.

Semakin dia terbenam jauh ke dalam, semakin kewanitaan Luhan seperti menghisap miliknya kuat-kuat. Memberikan pijatan yang sudah berhari-hari ini hanya bisa Sehun bayangkan dengan penuh siksaan. Sel-sel tubuh Sehun menegang dan terbakar dimana-mana.

Dia gila, karena seks dengan Luhan memang benar-benar hebat.

" _Oh-Se-hun…_ "

Dan, Sehun bisa merasakan kalau mereka berdua sudah hampir melepaskan orgasme mereka. Sehun semakin menghentakkan kejantanannya jauh ke dalam, dan dia semakin menggila dengan setiap inci dari gairah yang menghanyutkan dan meluluhlantakkan itu.

" _Hun-ah—_ " Luhan mengejang, lalu seluruh organ tubuhnya luruh dengan kenikmatan itu. " _Aaaaahh…_ "

Sehun melepaskan ledakan orgasmenya tidak lama setelah Luhan, tapi ia masih bergerak dalam tempo yang melambat untuk meresapi setiap gigitan penuh ketegangan yang meninggalkan urat-urat kejantanannya yang melemas. Luhan terengah lagi, berusaha menormalkan ritme napasnya. Bahkan orgasme bersama Sehun jauh lebih hebat lagi.

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lagi, sebelum mengangkat tubuh lembab dan kelelahan Luhan pindah berbaring di sofa tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka, merunduk untuk kembali menarik bibir bawah wanita itu dalam gigitan sesaatnya sebelum ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk lagi.

" _Seh—aah… Ahh…_ "

Gerakan Sehun yang terburu diiringi dirinya yang setengah bertumpu dengan dua tangan pada payudara Luhan, meremas-remas penuh nafsu sesekali memilin putingnya kasar. Luhan hanya bisa terus mengerang nikmat, dengan tangannya berganti-gantian memegang lengan Sehun dan lengan sofa di atas kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Dia bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang kembali semakin membesar di dalamnya, dan segera menarik Sehun membungkuk di atasnya untuk dia peluk erat-erat.

Ketika hentakan Sehun semakin tidak terkendali, kembali mendesak kegilaan mereka pada titik nikmat yang paling tinggi, ledakan orgasme yang ketiga itu seperti keriuhan malam tahun baru dengan jutaan letusan kembang api penuh kemewahan yang paling megah. Meledak di dalam kepala mereka. Di dalam setiap sel tubuh mereka.

 _Terlalu hebat_.

"Hhh… Hhh…" Sehun mengecupi pipi dan leher Luhan berkali-kali penuh kegembiraan.

Luhan tersenyum sayu, mengeratkan lagi rangkulan tangannya pada tubuh penuh keringat Sehun. Dia kelelahan, dan masih terengah-engah berusaha menormalkan ritme napasnya yang berantakan. Ini percintaannya yang pertama, dan Luhan senang merasakan kedua tangan Sehun tidak melepaskannya di saat-saat akhir, memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun memang tidak meninggalkannya sampai ke puncak gairah mereka yang paling besar.

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka agar dia bisa menegakkan tubuh untuk menyeka bulir keringat di dahi dan leher Luhan, di bahunya, juga di kedua payudaranya—membelai lebih lambat sebentar di putingnya.

Luhan balas tersenyum sambil mengusap dada Sehun yang sama lembabnya.

Sehun menarik diri—ia meringis samar saat sisa-sisa rasa ngilu itu masih terasa pada kejantanannya—dan menggendong tubuh polos Luhan yang ke atas ranjang. Membaringkannya penuh kelembutan sebelum ia juga ikut naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, lalu akhirnya merunduk mendaratkan bibirnya ke atas mulut Luhan yang setengah terbuka dengan tidak kalah lembutnya.

 _Ciuman pertama mereka yang manis dan menggetarkan_.

Bibir Luhan manis sekali, dan Sehun akan memberikan apa saja dalam hidupnya untuk bisa terus mencecap rasa manis itu hingga ke syaraf-syarafnya.

Ketika pagutan bibir mereka itu akhirnya terlepas, Sehun merebahkan diri lalu menarik tubuh Luhan untuk merapat padanya, dan wanita itu tidak menolak. Ia menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sehun dan detak jantung pria itu, dan menunjukkannya dengan balas melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggang Sehun.

Hanya saja, ketika sisa-sisa kehangatan mereka sudah menguap habis, dan Sehun sudah lama tertidur saat itu dengan dengkuran halusnya, Luhan masih terus terjaga selama beberapa jam ke depan dengan kekhawatiran yang menggerogoti hatinya. Bahwa ketika pagi hari tiba nanti, dan pikiran Luhan menjadi jauh lebih jelas lagi, Luhan mungkin saja akan mendapati dirinya menangis penuh penyesalan di dalam bak mandi kamar Sehun. Dan, ketika hal itu terjadi, semuanya sudah terlambat karena Sehun sudah terlanjur membuat selangkangannya berdarah.

Karena, sebenar-benarnya gairah mereka yang dibakar jadi satu, Luhan tahu bahwa tidak ada pembenaran untuk apapun yang dia lakukan malam ini, karena dia tidak punya alasan yang cukup benar untuk membela dirinya yang terlanjur tunduk di bawah bisikan penuh godaan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : Huwaaaaaaa Fiuuuuuuhhhhh, Gimana? Gimana?

Di luar dari adegan enaena Hun dan Han, Kalian sudah mengerti dengan clue dari catatan nomor empat saya di chapter kemarin? Belum terlalu Nampak sih, jadi semakin harus ditunggu. Bighugandkiss buat review yang saya terima kemaren, ga sampe 30 sihh, tapi gapapa. Kalian sudah meluangkan waktu buat mengapresiasi dunia tulisan yang sederhana ini.

Thank You, and Ciaoooooo


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

Ada kelembutan yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

Menyisiri helai poninya yang berantakan dengan pelan, menyentuh pipinya dalam kelembaban yang samar. Xi Luhan tidak mengenalinya. Tapi, kontak asing itu tidak membuatnya takut.

 _Rasanya menenangkan_ …

Xi Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dan Oh Sehun sangat menyukai bagaimana kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat dengan kelopak berbulu lentik itu membalas tatapannya, menembus hingga ke dasar jiwanya.

"Bangun, pemalas." Oh Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas.

Dengan rambutnya yang tampak kusut dan berantakan saja, wajah oval Oh Sehun mengalahkan pahatan sempurna manapun di dunia.

 _Oh Sehun?_

Luhan membelalak kaget.

 _Demi Tuhan, kenapa ada Oh Sehun di hadapannya dan…bertelanjang dada?_

Tapi belum sempat Luhan bertanya dengan kesadarannya yang masih setengah, wanita itu sudah meringis lebih dulu karena Oh Sehun menarik lepas selimut tebal yang membaluti tubuh polosnya dan membuat hawa dingin segera menyergap dengan cepat.

 _Tubuh polos?_

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan dengan mudah.

 _Apa lagi ini?_ _Kenapa dia sendiri bisa telanjang di depan Oh Sehun?_

"Oh!" Luhan terkesiap lagi saat tahu-tahu Oh Sehun menurunkannya ke dalam bathub penuh air dingin, dan pria itu memaksa melepaskan tangan Luhan yang segera merangkul erat lehernya. "Dingin!"

"Kau tidak akan mati karena membeku." Ujar Sehun datar.

Luhan mencebik kesal, mulai menggigil dan setengah mau menangis, tapi Oh Sehun tampak tidak peduli. Pria bertubuh kurus dengan hanya dibalut celana dalam itu duduk ke kepala bathub agak lebar yang dibelakangi Luhan, segera mengguyur kepala wanita itu dengan air yang tidak kalah dinginnya dari selang aluminium shower.

"Dingin!" Rengek Luhan lagi, tapi Sehun lebih tertarik membasuh rambutnya dengan lembut.

Xi Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ketika dia bangun, sudah ada mimpi buruk yang menunggunya seperti ini. Kenapa Oh Sehun menyiksanya begini? Tapi Luhan jadi kembali terpikir soal pertanyaan kenapa dia bisa berakhir dengan si licik menyebalkan itu—Luhan segera memeluk lutut untuk melindungi tubuh, dan sepertinya ada gunanya juga Oh Sehun memberikan _morning_ _shock_ _therapy_ ala kutub utara begini, karena otaknya jadi mengencer dan kewarasannya bisa kembali seiring dengan disadari oleh Luhan ada sedikit rasa sakit pada area kewanitaannya.

Yang itu bahkan memberikan ingatan yang lebih jelas ketimbang otak Luhan sendiri.

 _Benar_ … Mereka melakukannya semalam. Lebih tepatnya, Xi Luhan yang membiarkan Oh Sehun melakukannya.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Luhan kembali meluruskan kedua kakinya di dalam _bathub_ , tertawa pahit sendiri di dalam hati memikirkan kalau mata dan diri Oh Sehun sudah menikmati setiap inci bagian tubuhnya hingga ke tempat yang paling tersembunyi sekalipun, jadi apa yang mau Luhan tutupi lagi?

 _Datang padaku atas keinginanmu sendiri_.

Dia sendiri yang memang sudah membukakan semuanya, dan Oh Sehun hanya mau mengambil yang bisa pria itu terima.

Xi Luhan menggigit bibir, frustasi pada dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh, tidak berpikir jernih, dan lemah. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat dengan Oh Sehun dalam bentuk apapun, tapi menyesal karena terlalu mudah menyerah pada Oh Sehun juga tidak akan bisa mengembalikan apa-apa untuk Luhan. Sudah terlalu terlambat.

Guyuran air dari selang shower sudah lama terhenti. Merasakan Xi Luhan yang membeku di tempatnya, Oh Sehun tidak jadi meraih botol sampo dan menekan bahu wanita itu pelan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Xi Luhan segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sedang berpikir." Tuduh Sehun, tapi dia memang benar. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi, tidak mau membuat Oh Sehun marah. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Baekhyun baru akan datang pukul sepuluh. Hari ini aku bisa sedikit bersantai."

"Baguslah." Luhan tahu kalau suaranya tidak terdengar tulus.

Oh Sehun memang menyadarinya—dia tahu tanpa harus Luhan katakan, jadi dia segera merengkuh wajah Luhan agar berbalik ke belakang menghadapnya dan memberikan ciuman yang lama dan dalam untuk wanita itu. Mengingatkan Luhan kalau yang semalam terlalu hebat untuk disesali, sebab Oh Sehun memang tidak mau Luhan menyakitinya dengan pemikiran semacam itu.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar oleh susupan gairah yang dikenali syaraf-syarafnya itu, dan kedua tangan Luhan secara otomatis merangkul tengkuk Oh Sehun lebih dekat lagi, sementara satu kakinya tertekuk merapat pada kakinya yang lain, menghimpit selangkangannya sendiri sebagai bukti kalau sentuhan yang Sehun beri cepat merambati Luhan dan wanita itu memang lemah karena tidak punya pertahanan diri sama sekali.

Keteguhan Xi Luhan itu hanya ilusi, dan lidah Oh Sehun adalah hal nyata yang lebih menjanjikan.

" _Hhhh…_ " Luhan setengah terengah saat ciuman mereka berakhir, dan getaran tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih kentara lagi. " _Oh-Se-hun_ …"

Oh Sehun tersenyum menang dengan sorot sayunya yang kelam, karena mereka jadi bisa sama-sama merasakan kembali apa yang benar-benar mereka inginkan, dan sudah pasti tidak boleh ada penyesalan-penyesalan lagi di belakang. Tidak, terutama dari Xi Luhan.

"Cepatlah mandi." Bisik Sehun rendah, menggigit bibir bawah Luhan sebentar sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan wanita itu darinya. "Kalau aku berlama-lama disini, niat baikku yang tadi bisa melenceng jauh dan kau akan sangat terlambat untuk bekerja."

Luhan mengangguk patuh seperti bayi kucing. Tidak berdaya, dan Oh Sehun yang sama tidak berdayanya juga jadi semakin ingin _memakan_ wanita itu di ranjangnya lagi saat ini juga.

Oh Sehun menggeleng, menekan desakannya kuat-kuat. "Seragam dan pakaian dalammu yang baru sudah disiapkan, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, dan Oh Sehun segera keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa ragu.

Ketika pintu tempat itu akhirnya ditutup, kebutuhan Xi Luhan akan Oh Sehun berangsur memudar dan wanita itu kembali memarahi dirinya sendiri yang mudah sekali ditaklukan. _Tidak benar_. Luhan menggeleng histeris. Dekat dengan Oh Sehun itu tidak benar, menginginkan pria itu juga bahkan jauh lebih gawat dan salah lagi.

Oh Sehun itu berbahaya, dan sudah berapa kali Luhan mengatakan hal itu dalam kepalanya?

Xi Luhan akan mencari saat yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Oh Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Byun Baekhyun menatap nanar segala macam kehancuran yang bertebaran di lantai kamar hotel Oh Sehun, menekan keningnya kuat-kuat agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Kenapa Oh Sehun tidak menghubunginya saat pria itu butuh bantuan? "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak mau petugas _room service_ merapikan kamarmu juga."

Suara guyuran air terhenti, dan tatapan Baekhyun berpindah pada pintu kamar mandi yang terkuak perlahan. Sosok Oh Sehun melenggang keluar dengan santai sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih kecil, sementara tubuhnya sendiri tampak polos tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun.

Byun Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah, dalam hati mengutuki kebiasaan primitif yang tidak pernah mau Oh Sehun hilangkan sejak dulu itu. Baekhyun jelas-jelas bukannya baru pertama kali melihat kejutan ala Oh Sehun tersebut, dan seolah-olah belum pernah melihat kejantanan seorang lelaki—sejak menjadi sekretaris Sehun, matanya bahkan lebih sering lagi _ternodai_.

Baekhyun sangat cantik, populer sejak SMA, dan temannya kencannya banyak termasuk Oh Sehun. Mereka pernah menjalani dua bulan yang paling panas dan mengebu-gebu bertahun-tahun lalu, dan Baekhyun akui kalau Oh Sehun adalah yang terhebat di ranjang. Ataupun di jok belakang Mercedes hitamnya.

Tapi, itu bukan alasan untuk bisa tetap merasa nyaman setiap kali Oh Sehun berkeliling tanpa busana begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sama-sama orang dewasa, dan siapa yang tahu hal terburuk paling ingin dihindari apa yang bisa terjadi saat dua orang dewasa itu dikurung dalam satu ruang gelap tertutup yang sama? Seperti sebuah kamar hotel—Baekhyun tertawa histeris di dalam hati memikirkan itu, misalnya.

Bukan apa-apa, Byun Baekhyun hanya ingin menjaga agar dia sendiri tetap profesional di tempat kerja.

"Kau bilang tadi aku punya bar?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara kesibukan berpakaian di belakangnya. _Bagus_. "Aku yang bertanya padamu lebih dulu, Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ayah semakin mudah memberikan miliknya untukku?"

"Fokus saja untuk mengerjakan bagianmu. Semua asetmu aku yang atur, bukan?"

Oh Sehun menyibak satu tirai jendelanya, melemparkan handuk putihnya yang setengah basah tadi ke sofa sembarangan saja. Baekhyun kembali melihat ke arah Sehun, dan pria jangkung itu tampak sedang memakai jam tangannya sekarang. Rambut lembabnya masih berantakan dan kemeja merah jambu terangnya belum juga rapi.

Baekhyun maju menghampiri Oh Sehun, menekuk kerah kemejanya dan menyelesaikan mengaitkan tiga kancing teratas yang pria itu sisakan.

"Kau makin sering terdengar seperti paman Young Woon—sekretaris ayah. Atau, hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk mulai memutuskan siapa yang harus dan tidak boleh aku percayai."

"Kau berpikir untuk mulai jadi paranoid."

"Mungkin naluriku benar." Oh Sehun merapikan sebentar rambutnya di cermin besar yang tidak sempat ia hancurkan semalam, sebelum kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan wanita itu segera menyemprotkan parfum ke beberapa bagian tubuh Sehun dengan luwes. "Mungkin _ada_ yang mulai, atau sudah, menyembunyikan beberapa hal di belakangku."

Baekhyun memilih memiringkan kepalanya sejenak melewati lengan Sehun, memperhatikan sepasang seragam pegawai Empire dan sebuah celana dalam di atas sofa yang sekarang setengah tertutupi handuk Oh Sehun tadi. _Pantas saja dia tidak mau ada room service_.

Oh Sehun melewati Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan senyum sinisnya yang miring, lalu wanita itu juga segera menyusulnya.

"Jelaskan padaku juga, siapa yang dapat _golden_ _ticket_ untuk kau puaskan semalam."

"Privasi, Byun Baekhyun." Tekan Sehun, menyeduh kopi di mesin. "Kau sekretarisku, bukan ibuku."

"Dan kau lupa kalau aku bisa mencampuri privasimu, ketika kau tidur dengan karyawanmu sendiri."

"Kau hanya cemburu."

"Aku _apa_ katamu? Tidak, Oh Sehun. Tindakanmu sangat tidak profesional, dan kau tahu kalau ayahmu tidak akan senang mengetahui kau sudah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu ketimbang memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa menjalankan semua perusahaanmu dengan benar. Lagipula, kau lebih baik fokus juga pada kondisi mentalmu sendiri."

Oh Sehun paling benci mendengar Byun Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh, menceramahinya tentang betapa Baekhyun punya hak untuk mengatur seluruh hidup Sehun dan pria itu harus patuh padanya. Ketakutan pada ayahnya sendiri saja sudah cukup, dan Sehun tidak butuh penjajah lain untuk mendiktekan padanya apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dia lakukan.

Ancaman Baekhyun benar-benar membuat wanita itu terdengar seperti Kim Young Woon.

"Aku yang mengatur pengobatanku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun." Oh Sehun berbalik menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan bar yang aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau hak kepemilikannya sudah berpindah padaku?"

"Kubilang aku akan— _sial_." Umpat Baekhyun pelan, memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan enggan dan tanpa ragu segera menolak panggilan yang masuk tersebut sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. "Seungri akan datang, ya?"

"Kau sedang jadi cenayang dadakan?"

"Bukan begitu." Omel Baekhyun. "Dia pasti selalu meneleponku setiap kali kalian akan bertemu—kali ini pakai nomor baru. Apa dia tidak punya kesibukan lain yang lebih penting?"

"Dia sangat sibuk mengencani wanita cantik." Sehun mengambil gelas kopinya sambil terkekeh geli. "Kau tahu kalau dia tergila-gila padamu, kan? Kau terus menolaknya, dan dia jadi makin gila karena itu."

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah, walaupun ia tetap tampak kesal. "Kalian para pria tidak bisa menyalahkan kecantikanku."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bilang kau adalah salah satu wanita cantik yang dikejar Seungri."

"Sialan kau."

Oh Sehun tertawa renyah, saat mendengar pintu kamar hotelnya diketuk. Baekhyun meraih tasnya, melambai pada Sehun lalu memutar bola mata saat berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke arah pintu. Oh Sehun kembali terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Aku pergi saja. Sampai ketemu di ruang kerjamu."

Seungri tampak kelewat sumringah saat melihat siapa yang membukakannya pintu, dan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu berlalu membuat Seungri sedikit mabuk karena terlalu terpesona.

"Cepatlah masuklah, idiot!"

Dan, itu adalah interupsi dari alam nyata yang menyebalkan. Seungri menghampiri Oh Sehun di konter dapur dengan malas—raut wajah lesunya lucu sekali, mengambil gelas kopi pria itu dan meminumnya seenaknya saja.

"Kau! Bikin sendiri saja!"

"Aish…" Seungri mengernyit karena kopi Sehun masih sangat panas dan rasanya benar-benar pahit. "Langsung saja. Ada apa mendadak minta bertemu? Dan, kenapa Baekhyun yang manis itu tidak boleh tahu?"

Oh Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Aku bisa percaya padamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Seungri segera tersenyum lebar, tanpa tahu betapa Oh Sehun ingin meninju wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. "Ya! Kau tahu siapa aku, kan? Aku ini _Seungri_! Pria terhormat terakhir yang paling bisa diandalkan di muka bumi ini."

"Berisik! Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Seungri-ya… Aku mau memintamu untuk mencaritahu tentang kasus bunuh diri di hotelku kemarin."

"Ah… Ya. Aku lihat beritanya di televisi semalam."

"Apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan soal kasus itu, tolong laporkan padaku karena setiap detailnya akan jadi sangat penting, Seungri-ya. Dan ingat, hanya kita berdua yang boleh tahu soal ini."

Seungri mengangguk paham. Ada alasan-alasan tertentu, kenapa Oh Sehun kadang memintanya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak biasa. "Dan, kenapa kau begitu tertarik untuk menyelidikinya lebih jauh, diluar sepengetahuan polisi?"

"Karena," Oh Sehun menghela napas lagi. "Kim Jong In mencurigaiku, dan, aku melihat seseorang mendorong gadis malang itu di atap."

.

.

.

Xi Luhan selesai bekerja pukul sembilan malam seperti biasa, dan bergegas ke ruang ganti karyawan dengan perasaan lega karena dia tidak harus sesekali berpapasan dengan Manajer Kim Junmyeon lagi setidaknya untuk hari ini, dan harus berpura-pura tersenyum padahal hatinya masam karena malu dan merasa bersalah setengah mati.

Luhan menyimpulkan kalau Oh Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mengingat apalagi menyesali dosanya, dan Luhan bersyukur karena dia tidak seperti itu. Luhan masih jauh lebih terdidik untuk tetap menghargai seseorang, yang baik hati dan apalagi jika orang itu adalah atasannya.

Bagaimana Oh Sehun bisa terpikir untuk memerintahkan Junmyeon datang ke hotel pagi-pagi sekali tadi, dan _bertanggungjawab_ untuk pakaian dalam baru dan seragamnya? Si musibah itu egois sekali, dan tidak mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa dia sudah meletakkan Luhan di posisi yang canggung. Siapa yang bercinta dengan siapa semalam, dan siapa yang harus repot saat bangun?

" _Apa kau mengencani Presdir Oh?"_

Luhan akhirnya dapat pertanyaan itu dari sang Manajer tadi siang, dan hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan adalah hanya tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kehisterisannya. Untung tidak ada pegawai lain yang sempat mendengar.

Segala sesuatu tentang Oh Sehun memang tidak ada yang bagus, apalagi untuknya.

Selesai meloloskan kepala melewati _sweeter_ rajut tipisnya, Xi Luhan menyampirkan tas selempangnya dan meninggalkan ruang ganti yang sedang sepi tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk hotel karena hujan deras yang sudah mengguyur entah sejak kapan, dan Luhan dengan menyesal teringat pesan ibunya untuk selalu membawa payung bahkan dalam cuaca panas sekalipun.

 _Sudah terlambat_. Luhan mungkin bisa kembali ke dalam saja dan duduk menunggu sebentar di _lobby_ —

"Mau lari?"

—atau tidak sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sergah Luhan ketus, setelah dia meredakan keterkejutannya. "Aku bukan tahanan yang mau kabur."

Oh Sehun meringis tidak suka saat dia mendekat, menyampirkan mantel tebal yang sengaja dia bawa ke pundak Luhan, lalu menyingkirkan sedikit berkas poni wanita itu dengan ujung jari. Tatapannya selalu bisa menembus Luhan dengan mudah. _Dia pasti akan menghipnotisnya lagi, membuatnya menyerahkan diri_ … Menghadapi Oh Sehun, kepala Xi Luhan selalu dipenuhi pikiran picik dan itu membuat Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak mau jadi seperti Oh Sehun.

Dan, seharusnya Oh Sehun tidak terang-terangan menghampiri dan memperhatikannya seperti ini, karena masih ada banyak sekali pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka dengan penuh keheranan, dan Luhan tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Ya, kau mau kabur dariku." Suara rendah Oh Sehun terdengar sedingin angin malam ini.

Tajam, penuh ancaman bahaya, dan Luhan ingat versi yang lebih erotis dalam kepalanya. _Kumohon, lepaskan aku_.

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng dengan perasaan konyol. "Dan aku bukan tahananmu, _Yang Mulia_."

Seorang petugas valet tiba dengan mobil Oh Sehun, dan bergegas menyerahkan kuncinya pada sang atasan sebelum pergi.

"Menghindariku seharian juga bukan ide bagus."

"Aku tidak merasa sedang bermain petak umpet denganmu." Elak Luhan. "Kita bukan teman."

"Xi Luhan!" Oh Sehun menggeram marah.

Dia membuka pintu penumpang, tanpa aba-aba segera mendorong Luhan masuk dan dengan kasar memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh wanita itu sekencang tali. Luhan melotot sengit sambil meringis, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia memilih segera berlari mengitari mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Batas toleransiku pada kenakalanmu dan alkohol sangat jauh berbeda, jadi sebaiknya jangan ambil resiko."

Oh Sehun sudah menjalankan mobilnya dengan mulus meninggalkan hotel dan masuk ke jalan raya yang ramai dan basah karena hujan.

Luhan kembali memelototi Sehun. "Kau mengancamku _lagi_?"

"Tidak ada yang akan protes kalau aku menepikan mobil dan menggigit payudaramu sekarang."

 _Sialan_.

Luhan lupa lagi kalau Oh Sehun punya lidah beracun itu.

"K-Kau!" Teriak Luhan marah. Wanita itu memilih segera memandang keluar jendela walaupun tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dia lihat karena hujan memburamkannya, karena dia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia benci itu. "Bicara _nya_ lebih mirip berandalan daripada CEO. Ironis sekali."

Oh Sehun melirik Luhan sambil menahan senyum gelinya, saat mendengar kalimat yang wanita itu bisikkan untuk dirinya sendiri tersebut. _Mood_ Oh Sehun tampaknya sudah membaik kembali, karena Luhan yang terpojok dan kehilangan kata-kata adalah Xi Luhan yang paling menghiburnya.

Mobil Sehun baru berbelok mengambil jalur kanan jalan, menuju ke arah rumah Luhan.

 _Kesempatan untuk bicara_ …

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengantarku lagi." Gumam Luhan. Terlalu pelan, sampai Oh Sehun sempat berpikir wanita itu sedang kembali bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku yang tidak mau kau pulang sendiri."

Xi Luhan menghela napas pelan, gelisah di tempatnya. Dia punya alasan yang lebih besar untuk itu, ketimbang khawatir kalau Jong In dan Sehun akan sampai bertemu atau setidaknya Jong In melihat mobil Sehun dari rumahnya. "Aku juga tidak mau kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini hanya karena…"

Oh Sehun melirik Luhan was-was, menunggu.

"Hanya karena kita pernah melakukan seks, dan kau mengartikan itu sebagai _sesuatu_."

Berani sekali Luhan meludahi harga dirinya seperti ini.

"Aku _memang_ menganggapnya begitu." Tekan Oh Sehun tajam.

"Oh Sehun…" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah Oh Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau… kalau kita biarkan hal ini berlalu saja?"

"Kau…" Geram Oh Sehun, mencengkeram roda kemudi menahan rasa murka. "Apa maksudmu, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir merasa bersalah, karena dia tidak pernah melukai orang seperti ini. _Mematahkan hatinya_. "Apa yang terjadi itu kesalahan, dan—"

CKIIIIIT!

"Oh Sehun!"

"Kesalahan!?" Sehun mengabaikan teriakan marah Luhan karena sudah mengerem mendadak mobilnya yang sedang melaju. Dia jauh lebih dipenuhi amarah saat menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, karena wanita itu jelas-jelas tampak serius dan hal itu kembali menggoyahkan kesabarannya. "Kau bilang yang semalam itu kesalahan!? Kau hanya menganggapku lelucon, ya!? Kenapa? Karena aku terus mengejar-ngejarmu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir lagi, menahan diri agar tidak meneteskan air mata karena rasa takut mulai merayapinya. Lebih daripada itu, Luhan melihat kilatan kesedihan itu dalam kegelapan di mata Sehun, dan rasa bersalahnya jadi makin menggulung dua kali lipat.

"Jelaskan, Luhan…" Oh Sehun terus berusaha tetap berpikir jernih. "Kau datang, memelukku, dan bilang tidak akan kemana-mana. Apa yang itu juga kesalahan?"

"Oh Sehun…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau memikirkannya sebelum muncul di hadapanku!? Kau sedang mabuk saat itu!? Demi Tuhan, Luhan, jawab aku!"

Air mata Luhan akhirnya tetap lolos juga.

Semua makian dalam bahasa yang ada di dunia ini boleh ditujukan pada Luhan, karena dia sudah mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Tunduk pada Oh Sehun adalah tanggungjawabnya sepenuhnya, bukan karena Oh Sehun yang begitu kuat mengintimidasi dengan segala daya tarik yang pria itu miliki.

Luhan mengakui kesalahannya yang tidak memikirkan hal tersebut malam itu, dan Luhan akan rela meminta maaf jutaan kali pada Oh Sehun.

"Aku bisa terima kau marah, Oh Sehun." Bisiknya gemetar. "Tapi, tolong mengertilah…"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali!?"

Hati Luhan sakit karena terus diteriaki seperti itu. Dia sering berdebat—jika ada tamu hotel yang rewel, atau dengan Oh Sehun—tapi tidak diteriaki dan dibentak. Dia mudah kalah pada pertunjukkan dominasi dengan cara negatif begitu. Ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memperlakukannya sekasar Oh Sehun.

Luhan cepat-cepat menyeka lelehan air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku sudah bilang ada seseorang yang—"

"DIA-TIDAK-MEMAHAMIMU!" Oh Sehun menghantam roda kemudi dan _dashboard_ dengan tinjunya yang terkepal kuat, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang frustasi lambat-lambat. "Kenapa… Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini…" Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu bukan pertanyaan.

Luhan membuang muka, sekali lagi menyeka lelehan air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang ikut gemetar.

Bagian yang tidak Oh Sehun mengerti adalah Luhan tidak mencintainya. Tidak peduli kalau yang Luhan miliki itu adalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan atau cinta dari dasar neraka, Luhan tidak mudah berpaling begitu saja apalagi pada Oh Sehun yang dia benci sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Mau Sehun cegah bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya Luhan menyatakan juga penyesalannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Kali ini gantian Oh Sehun yang berbisik. "Kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku."

Luhan kembali menatap Oh Sehun tidak percaya, hatinya terluka dua kali lipat dengan tuduhan sampah itu. Luhan boleh jadi semua hal buruk yang ada dalam kepala Oh Sehun saat ini, tapi bukan seorang penjilat.

"Aku tidak berdaya, dan kau hanya mau mengambil keuntunganmu saja." Oh Sehun balas menatap Luhan, melepas sabuk pengaman wanita itu dengan satu tangan. "Kau puas, kan?"

"Oh Sehun…"

"Turun." Titah Sehun dingin, menolak menatap Luhan lebih lama. "Kumohon…"

Air mata Luhan menetes lagi.

"Kubilang turun!"

Satu hantaman lagi yang mengenai _dashboard_.

Luhan mendorong pintu mobil Oh Sehun dengan segala kemarahannya, membantingnya kuat-kuat saat sudah keluar tanpa berbalik sama sekali untuk melihat Oh Sehun lagi, sebelum pria itu pergi dengan mobilnya seperti orang gila di jalan raya.

Guyuran hujan langsung menyatu dengan guyuran air mata Luhan, dan wanita itu segera berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya karena menangis hebat. Terserah saja, kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dengan rasa iba atau meremehkan.

Luhan merasa sudah dijadikan seonggok sampah oleh Oh Sehun malam ini.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan tiba di rumahnya setelah hujan reda dua jam kemudian.

Kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah tidur karena mereka pikir Luhan tidak akan pulang lagi, jadi Luhan segera menuju kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, dan berendam air panas sebelum tidur.

 _Seonggok sampah_ …

Luhan membasuh wajahnya dengan air, seolah-olah hal itu bisa menyingkirkan ingatan soal kejadian buruk yang menimpanya hari ini. Kalau saja dia adalah seekor ikan yang bisa bernapas dalam air, Luhan mau membenamkan diri sebentar di dalam bak. Tapi dia bahkan bukan batu di dasar laut, dan Luhan tidak mau tampak mencoba melakukan bunuh diri hanya karena dia hendak menjernihkan pikirannya.

Lagipula Oh Sehun tidak sepadan dengan nyawanya.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan sepasang pakaian hangat, Luhan menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela, duduk di tepinya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _headset_. Untuk malam ini tidak ada bulan pasca hujan, selain angin dingin yang tidak pernah absen menyapa Luhan.

Mengikuti ketukan melodi _Creep_ , Luhan memikirkan bagaimana dia akan masuk kerja besok, dan apakah Oh Sehun akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk lagi di muka umum untuk melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

 _Drrrt_ … _Drrrtt_ …

Luhan tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar, dan Kim Jong In adalah nama yang tertera di layarnya. Pria itu… Kim Jong In pernah beberapa kali menghubungi Luhan—kepala Luhan menyebut angka tiga, bolak-balik menanyakan beberapa hal sepele soal bagaimana membuat Kkimbab dan hal itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu.

Satu dari sejuta kemungkinan, Xi Luhan tidak pernah lagi berani berharap Kim Jong In akan kembali menghubunginya.

"Halo…"

"Hai…" Suara Kim Jong In terdengar rendah dan kaku di seberang. "Aku melihat lampu kamarmu _akhirnya_ menyala."

"Benar. Aku sudah berada di rumah sekarang." Luhan tersenyum tipis, mendengar Kim Jong In yang selalu manis dan sopan, bahkan dengan pertanyaan tidak mengenakkan itu. "Dengar, Jong In… Aku minta maaf soal yang di hotel—"

"Jangan dibahas, tolong." Sela Jong In cepat. "Aku menelepon bukan untuk itu, Luhan-Ssi."

Xi Luhan tersenyum tipis dengan kesan sedih.

Dia menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Jong In, melihat daun kacanya terangkat ke atas dan sosok Kim Jong In muncul lalu bersandar di ambangnya sedetik kemudian.

Walaupun gelap, mata mereka berdua lalu saling bertatapan selama detik-detik yang lebih lama itu.

"Kau menunggu bulan?" Tanya Jong In, kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku memperhatikan, kalau boleh jujur."

Entah kenapa, perkataan itu malah membuat kesedihan yang belum hilang di hati Luhan jadi bertambah, dan hal itu merambat naik berkumpul di pelupuk matanya yang sendu.

"Aku sedih, karena malam ini terlalu gelap." Gumam Luhan, menerawang jauh sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Jong In. "Seperti…tidak ada harapan."

Gantian Kim Jong In yang tersenyum sedih.

 _Harapan_. Lima tahun Kim Jong In menghabiskan hidupnya untuk tahu, bahwa harapan adalah apa selalu dia lakukan setiap malam menjelang tidur, sebelum hari ini tiba dengan keberanian lebih untuknya. Membuka jendela, memperhatikan cahaya dari kamar Luhan hingga redup, lalu dia tidur dengan doa bisa melihat wanita itu lagi besok kalau boleh serakah sedikit.

Lalu, ketika Luhan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda wanita itu ada _disana_ , Jong In tahu dia panik karena belum mau harapannya harus dipupus paksa oleh seseorang yang paling ingin dia hancurkan jadi abu di muka bumi ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja hari ini?"

"Sebagian besar, ya."

"Dengan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dia memang brengsek."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, geli dengan umpatan bernada rendah tersebut.

"Tapi… Aku iri padanya."

"Iri?"

"Ya. Dia punya satu-satunya hal baik yang aku tidak punya."

"Apa itu?"

"Xi Luhan."

Luhan tertegun, sementara kesedihan kembali menggenang di matanya dengan cepat dan mungkin kali ini bisa saja luruh jadi air mata.

"Dia punya hati Xi Luhan."

 _Itu tidak benar_.

"Dia mendapatkan cinta Xi Luhan."

 _Tidak, jangan dilanjutkan_. Luhan cepat-cepat menyeka pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

 _Kenapa?_

"Aku tidak tahu." Lirih Luhan serak.

"Ah…" Jong In tertawa canggung di ujung sambungan. "Aku jadi bicara yang tidak jelas, dan mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Maafkan aku, Luhan-Ssi."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, sementara air matanya menetes lagi.

Dia lega, Kim Jong In tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saat ini.

"Aku boleh jujur lagi?"

"Ya."

"Rasanya sakit sekali," Jong In menekan dadanya sendiri pelan, terdengar nyaris merengek. "Membuatku begitu marah, tapi aku malah tidak bisa marah pada siapa-siapa."

Luhan membelakangi jendela, merasa sangat tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan pipinya yang terus-terusan basah dan pandangannya yang buram oleh segala luka hatinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kim Jong In…" Luhan pikir Jong In tidak akan bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

"Boleh aku mengatakannya?"

Luhan menunggu.

"Aku sangat merindukan harapan kecilku hari ini."

Luhan rebah ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin, kehilangan tenaga dan ketegarannya yang terakhir. Menjauhkan ponselnya, Luhan menangis begitu pilu dan dia lupa kalau Kim Jong In masih bisa mendengar kekacauannya di ujung telepon.

Jong In juga ikut membelakangi jendela, mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menghela napas panjang, supaya tidak ada lelehan air mata yang ikut jatuh dari sudut matanya yang mulai perih dan kabur.

Jong In ingin berlari menghampiri Luhan, dan mendekap wanita itu erat-erat. Dia mau Luhan berhenti menangis. Dia mau Luhan tidak punya kenangan buruk tentangnya setelah ini. Tapi, seperti hujan yang mengaburkan sisa-sisa polesan sebuah cat usang, kehidupan membuat Jong In sadar kalau semua keinginannya tentang Xi Luhan adalah yang paling mustahil.

Karena Jong In hanyalah pengecut yang memakai topeng sang juara, dan mereka tidak akan bisa bersama.

Hujan perlahan mengguyur kembali, jauh lebih deras saat mencium bumi, tapi Xi Luhan dan Kim Jong In tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tidak peduli kalau punggung mereka sama basahnya dihujani tetes-tetes dingin air yang tertiup masuk angin yang paling membekukan.

Semoga malam ini cepat hanyut, seperti sisa-sisa cat usang yang terbawa arus.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Udah, Segitu doang, ya? #Dibakarmassa. Lagi mendung, Lagi Hujan Deras, lagi Baper, Jadilah Gua Baperin semuanya #Dibakarlagi itupun kalo berhasil bikin galau Kkkkkk. Maaf kalo ada Typo, maaf updatenya lama karena Gua sempet sakit, penglihatan gua kabur #MendadakCurcol tapi Demi Ohhhhh Thehun Gua Rela Minum Susu beruang biar Gak Darah Rendah Lagi #Neneknenekmodeon.

Makasih buat :

 **Nandaarsita59 | Deerhanhuniie | Arifahohse | Angel Deer | Juna Oh | Rly. | Molly a.k.a syfr17 | De 7oohluhanm | Heeli | Luharnsi | OhXiSeLu | Selenia Oh**

 **Ziadwir | Ludeer | Adamas Azalea | Nisaramaidah28 | Keziaf | FuckyeahSeKaiYeol**

 **LisnaOhLu120 | .39 | Vietrona Chan | Ninjamon | Laabaikands | Tjabaekby | Mojeeeyyy | Nik4nik | Lenialulu11 | Light-B | Agassi 20**

 **Novi | Eka Rizki 988| Avelina Lu | Misslah | Seravin509 | ChaaaTime | Xandeer | JYHYunho**

Untuk Review Kalian dari Pertama sampai Sekarang. Kalian selalu bikin Gua Ketawa-tiwi sendirian pas baca komentar kalian, dan otomatis jadi makin semangat. Buat pembaca yang lain, Gua tetap Beri terima kasih Yang Gede segede Kuda-Kudaan Bias kalian #OkehYangIniGagalFokus #DibakarMassaLagi Dan Untuk Semuanya, tolong Tetap Dukung FF Ini sampai Akhir, Oke? #Deepbow #Authormenghilang


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Golden Chained Blood

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Himself

Xi Luhan (GS) as Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Kai

Park Chanyeol as Himself a.k.a Special Agent Hunter

Do Kyung Soo (GS) as Do Kyung Soo

Byun Baekhyun (GS) as Byun Baekhyun

Other Casts Will Be Revealed During the Story

Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : I Only Own the Story Idea and The Plot, Sehun Owns Luhan, Luhan Owns Sehun, and EXO Belongs to God, SMEnt, and EXO-L.

.

.

.

.

 _Pasangan suami istri Xi adalah imigran yang baru sebulan ini berada di Korea, datang ke Seoul dengan membawa putri kecil mereka dan harapan bahwa meninggalkan tanah air bisa membuat kehidupan mereka jadi lebih cerah. Takdir lebih sering memihak pada para pekerja keras yang jujur dan baik, kan?_

 _Kematian juga._

 _Mereka baru saja menyusuri gang sempit itu sepulang kerja lembur di pabrik pengolahan rumput laut dekat dermaga, pada malam yang dingin dan penuh gemuruh tanda hujan badai akan segera tiba tersebut, saat melihat dua orang pria bersetelan hitam-hitam turun dari sebuah mobil mewah dengan dua buah koper besar._

 _Dua orang asing tersebut bicara dengan dua orang pria lain berpakaian lebih lusuh yang menghisap cerutu murahan di dekat gundukan sampah pabrik, menyodorkan kedua koper tadi dan satu dari si kumal membuka salah satu koper mereka._

 _Lembaran-lembaran uang itu bahkan tetap terlihat jelas dalam keremangan._

 _Seandainya Nyonya Xi yang malang masih bisa menahan suara saat dia tersentak, mungkin kepalanya tidak akan jadi yang pertama dilubangi dengan timah panas, bukan? Tapi, apa bedanya? Tuan Xi menangis, berlari dengan meninggalkan tubuh tidak berdaya istrinya dan hatinya sendiri yang hancur di belakang, tapi dia bisa ditangkap oleh dua orang lain dari kelompok itu dan diseret untuk berlutut di depan seorang tuan yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang di jok belakang mobil._

 _Tuan Xi memohon-mohon dalam bahasa Koreanya yang patah-patah, tapi langit malam juga sepertinya menutupi belas kasihan untuknya._

" _Jadikan mereka makanan anjing-anjingku besok pagi."_

 _Itu perintah yang dingin, bernada mutlak dan penuh kekuasaan._

" _Baik."_

 _Hujan mulai turun, dengan cepat mengaburkan bau amis yang menguar. Membersihkan semuanya tanpa sisa._

 _Tidak pernah ada tubuh yang ditemukan keesokan harinya, esoknya lagi, hingga berminggu-minggu setelah itu._

 _Kematian memaksa Xi Luhan harus melihat yang dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati kedua orang tuanya hanyalah sebuah foto._

 _Potret mereka yang sedang tersenyum lebar._

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, jarang sekali Oh Tae Hyuk merasa kurang senang dengan hasil pekerjaan Choi Seung Hyun.

Bawahannya yang paling bisa dipercaya itu selalu melakukan setiap pekerjaan yang diberikan dengan sempurna. _Bisnis kotor_. Tanpa jejak, tidak ada satu kalipun kesalahan. Sempurna. Lalu, kemudian Choi Seung Hyun seolah-olah membuat dunia mulai melirik Tae Hyuk, dengan tiga korban yang seharusnya tidak perlu tewas apalagi hingga ditemukan oleh para polisi di luar sana itu.

"Beri aku satu alasan saja," Oh Tae Hyuk berdiri, dengan gerakan yang sangat halus menarik lacinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah logam dingin dari dalam sana. _Revolver_. "Untuk tidak melubangi kepalamu sekarang."

Choi Seung Hyun segera berlutut, gemetaran dan suaranya serak saat dia bicara. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa melacak kasus-kasus pembunuhan itu hingga kemari, Presdir. Direktur Kwon sudah menjamin hal itu."

Kwon Jiyong si pengkhianat bertopeng pahlawan itu, sudah sebisa mungkin menghentikan pergerakan beberapa anak buahnya—para agen federal yang sok jadi penegak keadilan—yang ketahuan berusaha menyelidiki keterkaitan Oh Tae Hyuk dengan kasus kematian beruntun tiga gadis muda tersebut. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, Oh Tae Hyuk jadi penasaran siapa bajingan kecil yang mencurigainya tersebut.

"Karena ada yang menjamin," Tae Hyuk mengarahkan moncong revolvernya ke arah hidung Seung Hyun. "Makanya kau pakai kesempatan itu untuk melampiaskan nafsu binatangmu padanya? Begitu?"

"S-Saya bersalah, Presdir." Wajah Choi Seung Hyun pucat pasi, saat dia merasakan ujung senjata api tersebut merambat turun perlahan ke mulutnya, memaksa masuk dan mengancam menghancurkan pangkal tenggorokannya jika Tae Hyuk menembakkannya sekarang. "Amp-puni s-saya-Presdir…"

Oh Tae Hyuk sudah geram setengah mati, tapi kemudian sebuah ketukan pintu memang bisa jadi disebut sebagai penyelamat Choi Seung Hyun. Walaupun hidungnya berdarah karena kemudian kena hantam gagang revolver kuat-kuat dari sang pemilik, setidaknya dia masih dibiarkan hidup.

"Maaf, Presdir." Sosok manis Kim Young Woon muncul dari balik pintu. Tubuhnya gemuk berisi, usianya sudah nyaris mencapai pertengahan empat puluh, tapi senyumnya selalu lebar dan energinya sepenuh yang masih muda-muda. Dengan gesit, dia menghampiri Oh Tae Hyuk lalu membungkuk sebentar untuk memberi hormat dengan sopan. "Ini soal Tuan Muda Oh."

Choi Seung Hyun segera pergi tanpa perlu disuruh, sementara Oh Tae Hyuk kembali meletakkan revolvernya ke dalam laci dengan tenang. Bahkan saat kemarahan paling besar menguasainya, hal itu tidak pernah menyentuh matanya. Seolah-olah indera untuk melihat itu merupakan bagian terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Katakan."

"Beberapa malam yang lalu Tuan Oh sempat mengamuk di _Lobby_ Empire. Kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah, tapi beberapa tamu jadi ketakutan melihatnya, Presdir."

Kening Oh Tae Hyuk mengernyit samar. "Kenapa mengamuk?"

"Soal wanita yang sempat saya laporkan, Presdir… Sepertinya, Tuan Oh bertengkar dengan wanita itu, karena sebelum kejadian, Tuan Oh lagi-lagi mengantarnya pulang."

Masih orang yang sama?

Dia pikir wanita itu hanya untuk Sehun tiduri satu atau dua malam saja, sama seperti yang biasa Sehun lakukan pada pelacur-pelacur yang dibawakan oleh temannya di pesta-pesta mewah mereka. Seharusnya Oh Tae Hyuk memang langsung menemui Oh Sehun, ketika Kim Young Woon memintanya saat itu.

Sungguh mengecewakan, mengetahui bahwa setelah dididik dengan keras selama belasan tahun, Oh Sehun tetap saja payah dan lemah. Dia tidak pernah bisa mewarisi kekuatan Oh Tae Hyuk.

Makanya dia tidak berguna, kecuali sebagai pion saja yang lebih banyak sikap pengecutnya.

Dan, mengetahui kalau wanita itu bisa sampai membuat Oh Sehun menghancurkan barang-barang—lepas kendali, maka itu berarti wanita tersebut adalah penghalang jalannya Oh Sehun. Entah apakah keberadaannya karena mereka benar-benar terlibat hal yang berbau romantis menjijikkan, atau karena wanita itu hanyalah seorang penggoda yang mau merubah hidupnya dengan cara-cara kotor.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah boleh sampai keluar jalur, kecuali Oh Tae Hyuk sendiri yang menginginkannya begitu.

Mungkin, Oh Tae Hyuk perlu mengingatkan Oh Sehun lagi soal nasib mantan teman kencannya beberapa tahun lalu yang menghilang tiba-tiba dan entah sudah dijadikan sebagai apa oleh Kim Young Woon. Mungkin santapan hewan buas, atau dilemparkan kepada beberapa preman kecil yang selalu setia menjilati kaki Tae Hyuk seperti anjing.

"Pastikan Nona Byun ingat tugas utamanya, kenapa dia selalu berada di sisi Oh Sehun. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan aku."

"Baik, Presdir."

"Kau sendiri sudah bisa berhenti mengawasi bocah itu."

Kim Young Woon mengangguk patuh, menyunggingkan senyum paling manisnya sekali lagi.

"Soal wanita itu…" Oh Tae Hyuk kembali duduk di kursi besarnya yang empuk. "Siapa namanya?"

"Xi Luhan, Presdir. Dia _Hotelier_ Empire yang terbaik selama dua tahun ini."

 _Xi Luhan_ … Oh Tae Hyuk tersenyum dengan perasaan tergelitik. Nama itu seperti menghembuskan angin kencang dari malam-malam di masa lalunya yang berhujan, nyaris tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Menarik sekali.

"Kau sudah boleh kembali dengan pekerjaanmu yang biasa hari ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Xi?"

Oh Tae Hyuk tersenyum lagi, menunjukkan seringaian penuh kesombongan dan kekejamannya yang khas. "Kau bersiap-siap saja, Sekretaris Kim."

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Oh Sehun tidak berenang, merasakan aliran air dingin dengan cepat menyapu tubuhnya, sementara dia bergerak dengan lincah, mencapai tepi kolam renang lalu tersenyum karena sadar berlama-lama menahan napas adalah jenis siksaan yang bagus untuk paru-parunya. Terutama hari ini, dia membutuhkan hal itu untuk otaknya.

Dia punya banyak hal untuk dikaburkan bersama air, dan butuh otaknya yang mengencer untuk memusatkan perhatian pada satu hal saja. _Terus menahan napas_. Hingga dia muncul lagi di tepi kolam, dan sadar hal-hal yang mau coba dia lupakan itu hanya sesuatu yang bisa dia usahakan setiap satu kali menyelam saja.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Byun Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggui Oh Sehun di kursi dekat kolam renang hotel itu.

Oh Sehun sedikit tersentak, meniti anak-anak tangga untuk keluar dari kolam sementara air jatuh dari ujung rambut dan sekujur tubuhnya saat dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. _Selalu paling merangsang saat sedang basah_.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama wanita itu datang. "Memangnya apa yang menggangguku?"

Baekhyun segera menyampirkan handuk besar ke bahu Sehun, lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam hotel. "Kau terus saja mendesah saat muncul dari dalam air. Aku cukup mengenalmu, untuk tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan merasa frustasi karenanya."

Tidak mau berpikir saja, kepalanya terus-terusan penuh. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tidak merasa akan gila? "Hitunganku dalam air selalu meleset. Itu saja."

Mereka melewati beberapa staff hotel yang segera membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat, lalu masuk ke dalam lift.

Baekhyun segera menekan angka lima puluh.

"Aku bangga padamu."

Sehun melirik Baekhyun tanpa minat, mengelap keningnya dengan handuk lalu melilitkan kain tebal itu ke pinggangnya yang hanya dibalut celana renang ketat berwarna hitam.

Bangga karena Sehun lagi-lagi menurut pada ayahnya?

Oh Sehun sendiri bahkan jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang adalah pecundang sejati, selalu berhasil ditundukkan oleh rasa takutnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengatakan dia bangga melihat Sehun jadi seperti sampah begitu? Kecuali, Sehun lupa disisi mana Baekhyun berdiri.

"Tadi Nona Jung Hyeri datang bersama suaminya." Baekhyun memulai topik lain yang lebih baik, dan Sehun jadi menoleh ke arahnya. "Mereka memeriksa persiapan untuk pesta besok, dan merasa belum puas."

Putri salah seorang politikus yang paling disegani, Jung Hyeri, akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya di Empire besok malam. Pihak penyelenggara acara menyerahkan tanggungjawab dekorasi sepenuhnya kepada pihak hotel, dan demi nama besar Empire, Oh Sehun harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang akan Jung Hyeri lihat selain kesempurnaan. Skor sepuluh dari sepuluh.

"Apa yang masih kurang?"

"Mereka benci meja bundarnya, Sehun-ah."

"Siapa yang membantu Junmyeon Hyung mempersiapkan semuanya?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun ragu, dan pria itu mengerti dengan rasa pahit yang dicecap lidahnya.

 _Xi Luhan_. Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Oh Sehun kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya jadi makin tampak sedatar dan sedingin balok es. Balok es bahkan lebih baik lagi, karena masih mengeluarkan uap dingin.

"Tolong, kau atur ulang konsep acaranya agar sesuai dengan permintaan Hyeri."

 _Ting_.

Oh Sehun berjalan keluar dari lift lebih dulu, dan Baekhyun segera mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sehun-ah…" Panggil Baekhyun begitu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sedikit pergantian karyawan?"

Sehun berhenti di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan saja Xi Luhan manajer hotel di Jeju? Dia punya riwayat pekerjaan yang baik di Empire. Dia pasti bisa sangat membantu disana."

Sehun perlahan dipenuhi kemarahan.

Xi Luhan memang sudah mematahkan hatinya. Mau dipikirkan berapa kalipun, kenyataannya adalah Xi Luhan lebih membiarkan hatinya dipenjara oleh orang lain yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau wanita itu menyukainya. Pilihan Luhan bukanlah Oh Sehun, makanya wanita itu menyesal. Makanya dia bilang bahwa sentuhan Sehun adalah kesalahan.

Hanya kesalahan.

Beberapa hari ini memang Sehun habiskan hanya untuk meresapi rasa sakit itu, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun kebencian yang timbul untuk Luhan. Bahkan saat dia harus melewati wanita itu dengan aura dingin menyakitkan ketika mereka kebetulan sesekali berpapasan di restoran atau area belakang hotel, itu hanya rasa marahnya saja yang selalu terlalu besar.

Karena Oh Sehun tahu dia hanya harus mencoba sekali lagi, dan satu-satunya hal yang menahannya adalah hidupnya sendiri dan si pemegang kendali yang selalu paling dia takuti. Ayahnya.

 _Kau pasti akan membawa Luhan ke dalam masalah, Sehun-ah_. Itu kata Baekhyun setelah Sehun mengacak-acak _Lobby_ hotelnya sendiri dan menelepon wanita itu untuk datang menemaninya minum hingga pukul tiga dinihari. _Kau tahu dengan benar, masalah apa yang aku maksud itu, kan? Apa yang kau rasakan untuk Luhan pasti hanya ketertarikan sesaat saja. Sekarang dia menolakmu, jadi kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk menjauhinya. Sekaligus menjauhkan ayahmu darimu_.

Seandainya Baekhyun tahu, kalau ditekan saja rasanya sudah membuat Sehun tercekik. Wanita itu tidak perlu menambah penderitaannya dengan mengganggu Luhan juga.

Tapi, Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak tentang Oh Sehun, maupun tentang magnet Luhan untuknya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sekretaris Byun." Sehun penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. "Jangan sentuh Xi Luhan seujung rambutnyapun. Urusanmu adalah aku! Kalau kau punya pisau, lemparkan kemari. Jangan cari target yang baru. Kau sudah cukup buruk dengan menjadi pesuruh ayahku."

Baekhyun tertegun, merasa sangat tersinggung tapi lidahnya kelu sehingga dia hanya bisa tetap menutup mulut dan menatap Sehun penuh sorot terkhianati. Itu ucapan terkejam Sehun untuknya.

Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah coba membantu, tapi Sehun tidak melihat sisi yang itu dari niatannya. Baekhyun rasa mulai sekarang Sehun tidak akan memandangnya lebih dari sekedar seorang sekretaris pribadinya lagi.

 _Baiklah_.

"Apapun." Gumam Sehun lebih rendah, tanpa kemarahan seperti yang tadi. Kali ini matanya memancarkan bias-bias rasa sedih. "Tapi, jangan jadi sepertinya. Kumohon."

"Aku akan ke _ballroom_ sekarang." Baekhyun berbalik menuju pintu keluar, menolak menanggapi bagian terakhir dari percakapan tidak mengenakkan mereka itu.

Yang penting dia sudah mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki Xi Luhan pegal lagi.

Hari ini super sibuk, dan dia mondar-mandir diantara keluhan beberapa tamu rewel hotel dan persiapan sebuah pesta besar di _ballroom_ terluas Empire. Mereka sudah mengerjakan nyaris sembilan puluh persen dalam dua hari ini, hingga tadi siang Kim Junmyeon terpaksa meminta Luhan dan para staff lain segera merombak ulang dekorasinya atas perintah nona Byun dan kelelahannya jadi dua kali lipat.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Luhan kembali ke _ballroom_ setelah Kim Junmyeon pulang, dan duduk dengan sepasang kaki telanjang di tepi panggung yang disiapkan untuk para pemusik besok malam, memutuskan untuk memeriksa beberapa hal lagi sambil mengambil waktu beristirahatnya sebentar.

Air mancur mini akan dikerjakan besok pagi, lalu—

 _Apa yang sedang Kim Jong In lakukan sekarang?_

—membuat pilihan bunga-bunga apa saja yang akan ditaruh dalam vas-was besar.

Luhan menghela napas berat.

Kadang-kadang, dia masih susah untuk tetap fokus. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena pekerjaan, tapi bukan berarti kurang konsentrasi apalagi saat sedang sendirian membuat pikirannya _boleh_ tertuju ke tempat yang terlalu _jauh_.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia semakin jarang melihat Kim Jong In setelah teleponnya malam itu? Kim Jong In itu agen federal, pekerjaannya pasti banyak dan membuatnya jadi jauh lebih sibuk daripada yang Luhan bayangkan. Kim Jong In sudah hidup seperti itu sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk baru mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

Rasa bersalah konyol…

" _Hotelier_ Xi?"

Luhan tersentak karena suara itu merayapi kesadarannya. Kaku, dingin sekali, dan sudah pasti Luhan kenali.

Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali, sejak dia terakhir kali mendengar suara itu mengganggunya. _Meneriakinya_.

Dia segera menatap ke arah pintu besar yang terbuka, dan melihat sosok Oh Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan lekas meraih sepatunya dan berdiri, bingung karena kehadiran Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba pada saat dimana seharusnya pria itu sudah bersiap untuk beristirahat di atas ranjangnya yang luas dan empuk.

Beberapa hari ini juga terasa berat dan berjalan lambat menyangkut Oh Sehun, karena Luhan tahu pria itu membencinya setengah mati sampai ke ubun-ubun. Luhan tidak bisa menolak itu karena dia yang bersalah, tapi rupanya menerima pemikiran tersebut tidak semudah yang sempat dia bayangkan.

Oh Sehun berhenti di depan Luhan, dan tubuhnya masih menguarkan sisa-sisa aroma parfum seperti kayu manis yang menggelitik indra penciuman wanita itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Saya baru akan pulang, Presdir." Luhan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun dia masih dibalas oleh wajah datar Sehun. "Selamat malam."

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun.

" _Hotelier_ Xi."

Luhan kembali berbalik untuk menghadapi Oh Sehun, dan kali ini dia tertegun sendiri saat pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu. Itu Oh Sehun yang merengek dan putus asa, yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

 _Kumohon, lepaskan aku_.

Oh Sehun yang membutuhkannya untuk tetap tinggal.

Luhan menggeleng samar. "Ya, Presdir?"

"Tinggallah."

Luhan kembali merasa bingung, seolah-olah 'tinggal' yang dia dengar barusan adalah kata dari bahasa planet lain yang memiliki arti lain.

"Tetap disini. Sebentar lagi."

Oh.

Luhan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepi panggung, di samping Sehun yang kemudian ikut duduk juga, sedangkan kepalanya berdebat dengan batinnya mengenai apakah dia menuruti pria itu karena hubungan kerja mereka atau karena dia memang butuh bicara lagi dengan Sehun menyangkut beberapa hal—kalau memungkinkan.

"Kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

"Saya?" Dengan tatapan serius Oh Sehun, Luhan mengira-ngira kenapa pembicaraan mereka yang pertama adalah mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. "Saya rasa tidak pernah."

"Seumur hidup kau hanya tahu cinta diam-diammu saja?"

" _Dia_ bukan cinta diam-diam." Luhan jengkel karena dia menangkap nada jahil dalam pertanyaan Sehun—walaupun raut wajah pria itu masih tampak datar dan dingin, dan itu terdengar sedang mengejek untuknya. "Memangnya apa masalahnya kalau saya ini minim pengalaman?"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya pria yang kau sukai itu memiliki rahasia?"

Rahasia?

Membayangkan Kim Jong In, bagi Luhan pria itu bukannya memiliki banyak rahasia. Luhan bisa dibilang malah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jong In. segala sesuatu tentang pria itu adalah buku terkunci, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah membuka gemboknya.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya pria yang kau sukai itu memiliki kehidupan yang… mengerikan?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Tatapannya turun ke bibir Luhan sebentar.

Yang manis, lipstiknya pudar, yang nyaris setengah membuka karena sang pemilik terlalu sibuk mengikuti percakapan mereka.

Kapan terakhir kali dia ingin menggigitnya tanpa rasa takut seperti sekarang?

"Mengerikan?"

Rahasia yang paling buruk, yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kepada orang lain bahkan yang paling dipercaya sekalipun. Buruk, membuat malu, penuh luka dan rasa jijik. Luhan tahu setiap orang memilikinya di masa lalu, karena tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna sejauh yang dia pahami selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya.

Hanya saja Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu—bagaimana rasanya yang sebenarnya ketika memiliki mimpi buruk atau mendapat pengakuan soal itu dari seseorang, karena definisi _mengerikan_ baginya yang terburuk adalah duduk selama jam makan malam dan memaksakan diri menelan sepotong _abalone_ mentah-mentah sementara ususnya sudah menggeliat lebih dulu minta dimuntahkan.

"Kau tetap akan menyukainya?" Sehun menawarkan alternatif jawaban dengan tidak sabar, karena dia tahu kalau Luhan tidak punya jawabannya. "Atau menatapnya seperti monster?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Presdir."

Sehun kecewa karena dia benar, tapi dia jadi semakin ingin tahu. "Bagaimana kalau keadaannya dibalik?"

"Dibalik?"

"Monster itu yang…" Tatapan Oh Sehun kembali terpaku di bibir Luhan selama sedetik. "Menyukaimu."

Apa rasa manisnya setimpal dengan kesakitan yang akan menyusul kemudian?

"Menyukaiku?"

"Jawablah."

Luhan begitu kebingungan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun dan desakannya, aroma parfum pria itu juga, sementara otak Luhan terlalu lelah untuk berpikir keras. Sudah terlalu larut untuk itu. "Apa monster bisa jatuh cinta?"

Oh Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan mata kelamnya yang dingin. Pertanyaan Luhan menggelitiknya dalam konteks yang menyakitkan, dan Sehun berharap seandainya saja dia bisa mengatakan _ya_ dengan keras dan jelas di hadapan Luhan. Bahwa karena Luhan, semuanya jadi masuk akal untuk Sehun, sebab ketertarikan—godaan—yang selalu dia rasakan terlalu kuat untuk dibilang sesaat saja.

Oh Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak mungkin untuk seekor ayam mencintai serigalanya?"

"Bagaimana saya bisa tahu?" Luhan menggigit bibir, gugup karena helaan napas Oh Sehun menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. "Saya bukan ayam yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kau memang bukan ayam, Luhan. Kau serigalanya."

Oh.

Luhan seperti mabuk karena sapuan napas yang membelai-belai di permukaan kulitnya bahkan terasa jauh lebih manis. Tadi _Hotelier Xi_ , sekarang _Luhan_. Berusaha memahami Oh Sehun itu memang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa aku?" Luhan terpaku oleh bulatan hitam sempurna di mata Sehun, yang lebih sering tanpa percikan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. "Serigala itu monster."

Oh Sehun mengapit dagu Luhan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, membuat Luhan yang gugup menjadi semakin pusing dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau serigala yang kuat."

Otak yang macet membuat Luhan tinggal ingat memejamkan mata saat melihat Sehun memiringkan kepala, terdongak setengah membuka bibirnya begitu saja menunggu lidah pria itu di dalam mulutnya.

Gigitan kecil Oh Sehun di ujung bibirnya terasa seperti sengatan lebah untuk syaraf-syaraf Luhan, membuat Luhan tercekat dengan tarikan napas gemetar karena sensasi gairah Sehun mulai memanasinya lagi dengan cepat.

" _Nnnnhhhh_ …" Luhan meremas bahu Sehun kuat-kuat, menyerahkan diri ke dalam kungkungan lengan pria itu di tubuhnya, sementara berontak kembali tinggal jadi angan-angan saja untuk Luhan.

Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, lalu gantian bibir mereka yang saling melumat basah. Lidah Sehun akhirnya menggapai-gapai tanpa sopan-santun di dalam ketidakberdayaan Luhan yang paling merangsangnya, menyalurkan seluruh rasa manis yang bisa dia dapat melewati kerongkongannya sendiri seperti madu panas untuk rasa hausnya yang selalu menggelegak nyaris tidak terkendali.

 _Kau pasti akan membawa Luhan ke dalam masalah, Sehun-ah_.

Oh Sehun berhenti saat giginya baru menyentuh bibir bawah Luhan lagi, membuat desakan mereka berdua segera tertahan dan berputar-putar putus asa memenuhi udara yang mereka hela dengan terlalu hati-hati. Menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Peringatan Byun Baekhyun…

Dalam sisa kesadarannya yang kurang dari setengah, Oh Sehun harus tunduk lagi disana.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti bertindak seperti seorang pengecut yang menjijikkan begini? _Brengsek_.

Menelan kebutuhannya diujung bibir itu bulat-bulat, Oh Sehun berangsur mundur menegakkan diri, mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya lamat-lamat sementara mata wanita itu perlahan membuka lagi dan tatapannya menyiratkan percikan kegusaran untuk diri sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Luhan berat.

 _Sekarang dia menolakmu, jadi kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk menjauhinya. Sekaligus menjauhkan ayahmu darimu_.

"Maafkan aku."

Oh—lagi.

Luhan merasakan dirinya yang bergetar, perlahan pudar jadi kekonyolan. Dia sudah terjatuh di tempat yang sama untuk yang kesekian kali. Sengaja, tanpa paksaan yang berarti.

Itu membuat Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya Oh Sehun memang seseorang yang berbahaya untuknya, atau justru dia sendiri yang menciptakan tokoh jahat dalam pikirannya demi menutupi ketertarikan besarnya untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Kenapa begini?

Luhan tidak boleh menginginkan Oh Sehun, kalau dia tidak bisa menyukai pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Luhan. Jangan jauh-jauh dari sisiku sebagai gantinya. Bisakah?"

Luhan menggeleng, mendorong dada Sehun pelan agar pria itu sedikit mundur dan memberinya ruang untuk berpikir secara benar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat permintaan seperti itu? Aku berhak pergi kapan saja, dan kau tidak boleh menahanku."

"Hanya agar aku bisa terus melihatmu setiap saat aku mau. Itu saja. Tinggallah."

Luhan masih setengah terjebak dengan sorot kelam Oh Sehun yang penuh daya tarik seperti biji magnet itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tetap tinggal, agar aku bisa menemukan cara berhenti membutuhkanmu seperti orang gila begini?"

Berhenti menjebak Luhan ke dalam lingkaran paling tidak amannya…

Apa penawaran kali ini terdengar cukup adil?

Oh Sehun hanya butuh agar Luhan selalu ada, kan? _Tidak lebih_.

"Tidak ada kontak fisik."

"Itu… Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau mencoba, Luhan. Kau harus mengerti… Aku beruang yang kelaparan, sementara kau adalah madu yang paling manis dan terang. Aku bisa apa?"

"Sialan." Gerutu Luhan. "Ayam picik. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak dengan kesepakatan ini."

Oh Sehun menyeringai senang. Sorot matanya kembali bersinar jahil, dan dengan mudah Luhan bisa menebak bahwa _mood_ pria itu pasti sedang membaik.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, untuk mengusap-usap sebelah pipi Luhan lembut. "Asal kau tidak menggigit bibir saat sedang terangsang karena aku,—"

"T-Terangsang apa!?"

"—semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau! Ugh…"

Lidah beracun itu kembali lagi.

Luhan benci kalau Oh Sehun mudah sekali memahaminya soal menggigit bibir itu, tapi bukan berarti Luhan membenarkan dia berhasil digoda oleh segala kesempurnaan Sehun. Mungkin saat itu Luhan kebetulan sedang memikirkan adegan ciuman dalam drama yang pernah dia tonton.

Dengan wajah memerah, Luhan meraih sepatunya dan berdiri. Oh Sehun mengikutinya. "Terserah dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu. Aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Kali ini Oh Sehun tampak sangat menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan tahu dia punya satu hal yang harus diluruskan dengan Oh Sehun, bahwa pria itu harus berhenti berpikir dia adalah supir Luhan atau sejenisnya dan bentuk tanggungjawab seperti itu bukan hal yang sangat Luhan butuhkan saat ini.

Luhan jauh lebih kaya dan memiliki kemudahan dalam hidup daripada Oh Sehun, karena dia punya puluhan bus yang bisa mengantarnya pulang kapan saja dia mau. _Haha_.

"Kembali saja ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Itu lebih baik."

"Kau akan berada di pesta dansa besok?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan kedatangan banyak sekali tamu." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam…"

"Luhan!"

Luhan terhenti di ambang pintu, dan segera berbalik menatap Sehun lagi.

"Kau akan butuh sepasang sepatu yang terbaik untuk besok malam." Mata Sehun turun lagi selama sedetik, kali ini untuk memperhatikan kaki Luhan. "Dan, pakai sepatumu. Aku ini penggemar kaki telanjang—kakimu."

BLAM!

Oh Sehun tertawa riang, saat mendapatkan pintu yang dibanting menutup sebagai responnya.

Reaksi Luhan selalu menggelikan dan menghibur untuknya. Apa nanti Oh Sehun akan benar-benar mencari cara untuk melepaskan Luhan?

Mungkin saja, kalau pilihan itu masih terasa benar seperti semenit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Tuksedo jahitan tangan buatan _Saville_ _Row_ memang yang terbaik.

Begitu rapi, mewah, dan pas. Nilai tambahnya adalah Oh Sehun tampak sangat luar biasa tampannya dibalut kesempurnaan berwarna biru cerah tersebut.

Wajahnya Empire yang bisa dibanggakan.

Tapi, Oh Sehun ragu itu adalah alasan kenapa senyum Byun Baekhyun bertahan lama malam ini. Karena sekalipun Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia, wanita itu jarang sekali akan menunjukkannya apalagi sampai mau memujinya secara terang-terangan.

"Kenapa?"

Byun Baekhyun sudah selesai merapikan lipatan lengan kemeja putih Sehun, setelah memasangkan pin kancing kecil yang berkilau disana. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun, dan kening pria itu tampak mengernyit karena terganggu. "Jangan tampak menyebalkan begitu." Godanya ringan.

Mengenakan gaun satin merah dengan punggung terbuka yang rendah hingga ke pinggang, rambut yang dijepit sedikit, dan polesan lipstik yang sama merah menantangnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk Oh Sehun—atau pria beruntung mana saja—bawa ke pesta paling megah malam ini.

" _Well_ , keceriaanmu yang menyebalkan, Baekhyun-ah."

"Kau tidak suka melihatku bahagia?" Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut dan marah.

"Memangnya kapan kau terakhir kali terlihat bahagia begitu?"

Senyum Baekhyun melebar lagi. Dia segera meraih _clutch bag_ kuning emasnya dan merangkul lengan Sehun, sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar hotel pria itu menuju lift seperti pasangan raja dan ratu dalam cerita dongeng.

"Aku menyukai sepatunya, Sehun-ah."

Sepatu? Sehun melirik ke bawah sebentar, dan mendapati sepasang _heels_ kuning emas yang tampak begitu pas di kaki Baekhyun.

Ah… Ya. Hanya inisiatif biasa, karena Sehun sendiri juga yang akan merasa senang jika Baekhyun tampak cantik tidak bercela di hadapan para tamu-tamu pesta yang datang.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Terima kasih… Kau manis sekali."

"Kau harus membelikanku sebotol _Aoc Brouilly_ , kalau begitu."

"Ternyata soal _Wine_." Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun pelan. "Dasar pemabuk!"

Sehun terkekeh.

Lalu saat pintu kokoh _ballroom_ tampak di hadapannya setelah lift berdenting terbuka tidak lama kemudian, senyum Sehun dan segala keriangannya lenyap bersama angin. Dia menelan ludah, seolah-olah hal itu bisa ikut menelan debaran jantungnya juga. Nyatanya, setiap langkah yang dia ambil, semakin meningkatkan pacuan adrenalin dalam nadinya.

Karena ketika keriuhan pesta menyambut, Oh Sehun akan melihat Luhan yang cantik di dalam sana. Luhan yang seperti _Monalisa_ bertinta emas.

Lalu saat daun pintu _ballroom_ benar-benar terkuak, mengabaikan denting piano yang menadakan _Por_ _Una_ _Cabeza_ dengan begitu harmonis dan lembut melewatinya, Oh Sehun menajamkan mata dan mulai mengedar pandang untuk mencari sosok si lukisan hidup yang manis dan menggoda di tengah keramaian itu. Sebab dia hanya tertarik pada Luhan, dan butuh menjangkau wanita itu saja dalam jarak pandangnya.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan tidak ikut membaurkan dirinya di tengah-tengah hingar-bingar pesta, bahkan kalau itu adalah pesta dansa paling romantis impiannya sekalipun. Dia harus tetap fokus mengontrol segala hal di _balik layar_ , dan lagi dia juga punya banyak sekali bawahan yang lebih senang berkeliling ketimbang dirinya, membawa nampan berisi gelas _Wine_ atau sekedar manisan untuk para tamu.

Selain itu, jika tanpa gaun, Luhan setidaknya harus mengenakan sepasang sepatu yang terbaik agar _ada_ yang mau mengajaknya berputar-putar seirama dengan musik di tengah ruangan sana.

Sepasang yang terbaik…

 _Cih_. Apa, sih, yang dia pikirkan?

"Nona Xi, kuenya sudah tiba…"

Luhan segera mendorong _trolley_ makanan ke arah meja aluminium panjang di tengah ruang dalam _ballroom_ , dimana sebuah kotak besar tinggi berisi kue diletakkan di atasnya. Dia membiarkan Kim Minseok membuka tutup kotak itu dengan hati-hati, lalu membantu tiga orang karyawan lainnya memindahkan potongan manis tiga susun yang dasarnya dilapisi _fondan_ berwarna merah tersebut ke atas _trolley_.

"Bagaimana kalau Luhan Eonnie saja yang bawa ini ke depan?" Celetuk Song Ji Eun jahil. "Katanya pangeran Eonnie sudah datang. Eonnie tidak mau menyambutnya?"

"Pangeran siapa?" Luhan menggeleng dengan tegas. "Jangan macam-macam. Biar Minseok saja yang membawanya."

"Pangeran Oh Sehun!" Ji Eun tidak mau kalah, sementara beberapa pegawai lain yang berada disana hanya bisa mengulum senyum menggoda Luhan—kecuali Minseok, wajahnya masam karena takut kena damprat si tuan putri Luhan. "Setidaknya, apa Eonnie tidak mau melihat bagaimana luar biasa tampannya Tuan Oh malam ini?"

Siapa yang peduli kalau si menyebalkan itu tampan atau apa!?

Dan, apa-apaan itu?

Pangeran? Luhan merasa ada duri di tenggorokannya saat berusaha memikirkan kata tersebut, dan mencocokkannya dengan gambaran wajah datar Sehun dalam kepalanya. _Tidak_. Dia segera menggeleng lagi.

Oh Sehun tidak cocok dengan imajinasi tokoh baik masa kecil siapapun, karena asal tahu saja, dia adalah _The Devil Wears Prada_ versi laki-laki dengan pakaian compang-camping.

"Kami dengar dia mengejar-ngejar Eonnie." Ji Eun masih terus mendesak Luhan. "Dia pasti sangat tergila-gila pada pesona Eonnie…"

"Dia—apa? Tidak. Astaga—"

"Sudah…" Ji Eun segera meletakkan kedua tangan Luhan pada pegangan _trolley_ , mendorongnya pergi sementara terdengar sayup-sayup suara pembawa acara menyatakan acara potong kuenya akan segera dimulai. "Selamat berpesta, Eonnie!"

"Aku? Berpesta apa? Y-Ya!" Luhan tidak bisa terlalu melawan karena Ji Eun masih menahan tangannya hingga mereka tiba di ambang pintu ke _ballroom_ , dan satu gerakan yang sedikit berlebihan saja bisa membuat kue yang dia bawa jatuh ke lantai. Menghancurkan malam ini, dan Empire juga. "Song Ji Eun! Kau benar-benar butuh dihajar! Ya! Minseok-ah!"

Minseok hanya bisa melambai dengan hati kecut, sebab dia ditahan oleh Joy agar tidak memberikan bantuan apa-apa.

Para bocah sialan ini…

Mengerjainya di saat yang tidak tepat, tunggu saja pembalasan Luhan nanti.

Untuk sekarang, dia akan pasrah dulu. _Apa boleh buat_.

Mata Luhan silau sebentar, ketika sorot lampu menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut saat dia masuk. Lalu suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar, dan Luhan tahu itu karena kuenya tampak sangat menakjubkan. Luhan tersenyum pada sang pasangan bahagia yang segera berjalan menghampiri, lalu perhatiannya tertarik sebentar ke arah Oh Sehun di seberang ruangan agak jauh darinya.

Oh Sehun tampak sedang asyik berbincang dengan dua orang pria lain berpenampilan seperti berusia empat puluhan, begitu antusias dan terus tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai mata sipitnya terlihat tinggal segaris saja. _Oke, dia memang tampan_.

Di dalam rangkulan mantap penuh rasa bangga Sehun di pinggangnya, Byun Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa anggun dengan sepasang _heels_ emas yang begitu pas di kaki indahnya, yang membuat Luhan—jujur saja—terganjal sedikit rasa iri.

 _Serasi sekali_.

Luhan berbalik meninggalkan _ballroom_ dengan kesimpulan bahwa sepasang sepatu terbaik yang Oh Sehun tawarkan kemarin malam itu jelas-jelas bukan untuknya secara harfiah, karena segalanya adalah tentang posisi dan keberuntungan. Luhan tidak punya keduanya untuk bisa sepantas Byun Baekhyun saat ini, terlebih untuk kilau keemasan si mungil lima sentinya.

Rasanya benar-benar memalukan, membuat diri sendiri terjebak oleh secuil harapan delusional hanya karena Luhan pikir Sehun benar-benar tertarik padanya, walaupun Sehun juga bilang ingin melepaskannya.

Untuk detik-detik itu, dimana lagi kewarasannya pergi?

PRANG…

"ASTAGA!"

"Astaga!" Luhan terkesiap, menyadari dia baru saja tidak sengaja menabrak salah seorang tamu undangan dan menyebabkan Sampanye dalam gelasnya tumpah mengenai gaun yang dikenakan. Dia segera membungkukkan badan berkali-kali, sementara keheningan membuat keributan itu segera menarik perhatian. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya… Astaga… Saya akan—"

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan penampilanku!"

"Maaf, Nyonya." Luhan kembali membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, menjulurkan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi dia bawa-bawa di dalam saku _blazer_. "Saya akan—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Si Nyonya yang sudah kepalang marah menepis sapu tangan Luhan ke lantai. Dia segera mengambil gelas _Wine_ milik suaminya yang masih berisi, lalu menyiramkannya ke wajah Luhan. "Sekarang kau sudah berbau anggur sepertiku."

Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, panas karena rasa marah dan malu yang jadi dua kali lipat, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebab dia masih membawa-bawa nama hotelnya dan egois bukan hal tepat yang bisa Luhan turuti sekarang.

Dia harus bisa menahan diri, walaupun dia benci setengah mati, karena dia sudah sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, kan?

"Ini."

 _Suara itu_.

Luhan perlahan mendongak, mendapati Oh Sehun tengah menyodorkan gelas Wine ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tampak sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Siram dia, Luhan."

Mata Luhan melebar.

Perkataan Oh Sehun itu tentu saja segera menciptakan kehebohan kecil di antara para tamu, dan Luhan berharap Sehun tahu bahwa hal itu bisa berdampak pada pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

"Siram dia." Ulang Sehun rendah. "Atau aku yang akan ikut menyirammu."

"Presdir…"

Demi Tuhan, apa yang ada dalam kepala Oh Sehun saat ini? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Dia merasa terhina, tapi dia tidak dendam. Dia marah bukan untuk dilampiaskan. Asal ada satu orang saja yang tahu kalau itu menyakitinya, bagi Luhan sudah cukup.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Bagi Sehun, itu adalah sebuah jawaban.

Merasa sangat meledak-ledak, dia menumpahkan isi gelasnya ke kepala Luhan, lalu menyeret wanita itu pergi dengan langkah-langkah yang tidak sabaran. Meninggalkan dengung-dengung kehebohan baru di belakang mereka.

Byun Baekhyun dan keterkejutan besarnya juga.

Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan mencoba menyentakkan tangan Sehun yang mencengkeramnya saat mereka tiba di depan pintu lift, tapi dia gagal. Pria itu berhasil menariknya masuk paksa ke dalam lift. "Kau harus membiarkan aku pergi, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan tidak digubris.

"Oh Sehun…" Panggilnya bergetar. Dadanya terasa sakit karena menahan tangisan, dan tindakan Sehun juga seperti ikut menyakitinya dengan sebuah kebingungan besar. "Biarkan aku pergi. Kau mau bawa aku kemana, Oh Sehun? Demi Tuhan, jawab aku! Katakan sesuatu…"

 _Ting_.

"Oh Sehun…" Luhan lagi-lagi mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia kembali gagal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa menyeretku pergi begitu saja seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa!?" Akhirnya Sehun berhenti, dan dia menatap Luhan dengan sengit.

"Untuk masalahku, kau tidak berhak melibatkan diri. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengacaukan dirimu sendiri. Kau punya nama besar, dan banyak pasang mata serta telinga di sekelilingmu."

Bugh!

Mata Luhan melebar lagi, karena Sehun meninju kuat-kuat dinding di sisi kepalanya.

"Kalau itu adalah masalahku, maka kau juga tidak berhak memikirkannya!" Sehun kembali menarik Luhan menuju ke kamarnya, kali ini tidak diseret-seret lagi karena Luhan memutuskan bahwa dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus melawan.

Ketika ada guyuran air dingin membasahinya seperti hujan es, barulah Luhan tersadar lagi untuk tahu sedang berdiri dimana dia sekarang dengan Oh Sehun yang merengkuh kedua bahunya erat.

"Menangislah, Luhan."

Dengan curah air yang menghalangi pandangannya, sangat sulit untuk Luhan mau menatap Sehun. Tapi, dari nada lembut yang bisa dia tangkap, wanita itu tahu kalau Sehun sudah melunak lagi dan kemarahannya perlahan menyusut.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat air matamu—tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa, jadi menangislah."

Dada Luhan terasa sesak lagi.

Kehilangan tenaga, dia perlahan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi Sehun yang dingin, dengan tubuh pria itu yang segera menempelinya kemudian.

Baguslah. Setidaknya Luhan punya pelukan yang hangat untuk dirinya sendiri yang payah, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa, hiks, kau menyiramku juga?" Luhan sesenggukan di dada Sehun, dan itu memilukan.

"Wanita tadi menyakitimu, Luhan. Aku benci melihatmu hanya bisa terus menunduk. Kau bukan seorang penakut. Kau bahkan selalu bisa menentangku."

"Itu urusan lain, bodoh." Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan. "Kalau aku melawannya, aku membuat hotel kita menjadi buruk. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan teman-temanku, Manajer Kim, ataupun kau."

"Jangan memusingkan sesuatu yang bukan tanggungjawabmu. Membela diri itu lebih penting."

Luhan masih sesenggukan, tapi kesedihannya mulai luntur terbawa air dan suara detak jantung Sehun yang berhasil menembus telinganya.

"Dingin…"

Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri masih dalam pelukannya, mematikan aliran air lalu membawa Luhan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan lembut. Didudukkannya Luhan di atas sofa, dan Sehun segera menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu dengan berlapis-lapis kain tebal sebelum mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Bagaimana dengan pestanya?"

"Kau tidak keberatan memakai baju milik Sekretaris Byun, kan?" Tanya Sehun balik, jelas-jelas mengelak dari pertanyaan Luhan. "Dia meninggalkan sepasang pakaiannya disini."

Wanita itu tidak usah ikut tahu masalah apa yang mungkin saja menghampiri Sehun besok pagi, dan semoga itu bukan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus. Pastikan kau memakai selimut tebal saat tidur nanti, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan patuh. "Dan, kau?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sebaiknya segera berganti pakaian juga. Memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sehun bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia sendiri sedang basah kuyup.

"Kau mau aku membuka baju di hadapanmu?"

"B-Bukan begitu! Maksudku, setelah ini… Begitu aku pulang ke rumah."

Oh Sehun tersenyum, manis sekali. "Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri, sayang. Jangan pusingkan soal aku."

 _Sayang_ …

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih…"

"Untuk?"

"Airnya." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang tidak bisa melihat air mataku sendiri. Itu melegakan."

Sehun berhenti menggosok-gosokkan handuk di kepala Luhan.

Dia balas tersenyum lagi, mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan lembut. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Luhan tertegun sendiri, terkejut tidak punya jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaan itu, dan Oh Sehun tidak mau repot-repot menunggu sebuah anggukan ataupun gelengan.

Dia segera meraih Luhan ke dadanya dengan kedua tangan, dan rasanya selalu menakjubkan bisa merasakan kehangatan wanita itu melingkupinya seperti sebuah selubung pekat. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik dari ini?

 _Seandainya bisa untuk selamanya_ …

"Apa aku juga boleh memimpikanmu malam ini?"

Luhan masih membisu tidak menjawab, tapi pipinya merona lembut.

Ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya saat sudah terlelap nanti…

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : Huwaaaaaaaaaaa Ini Chapter Terpanjang, moga-moga gaada yang mabok pas baca. Terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiih sekali buat review para yeoreobeun #tebarcipok. Maaf Ga Pernah Balas Satu-Satu.

Please, Support This Too and Trust Me For The Plot, Para Dear… Jalan kita masih panjang, seperti sebuah lagu Kkkk… Dan saya mau kalian lihat ketidaksempurnaan HunHan dulu.

Btw, Kyungsoo memang belum muncul, jadi sabaaaaaar sayang :D

NoVi (Guest) : Apa harus review setiap chapter yang sudah lewat?

Tidak perlu, Dear. Kkkk~

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

_Apa lagi yang bisa lebih fatal dan kacau ketimbang kebodohan Oh Sehun dan egoismenya?_

 _Sepeninggal Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk meminta maaf—buang-buang air liur saja, karena dia tahu Nyonya itu tetap akan menuntut hotel mereka lewat seluruh surat kabar besok pagi dan Jung Hyeri atau klien manapun tidak akan mau terlibat lagi dengan hotel mereka dalam bentuk apapun—dan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam lift._

 _Apakah dia harus membiarkan Oh Sehun menghadapi konsekuensi perbuatannya sendirian, atau dia harus membantunya lagi._

 _Tapi, Terima kasih—dalam artian yang sinis, tentu saja—kepada Park Chanyeol yang sudah membantu Baekhyun untuk berhenti berpikir sejenak walaupun bau kemunculan tiba-tiba pria bersenyum manis itu seperti masalah tambahan untuk Baekhyun yang sedang pusing._

" _Aku tidak tahu kau juga berada di dalam lift, Agen Park."_

" _Setelah kuperhatikan, kau tidak terbiasa menyadari kehadiran pria-pria tampan rupanya."_

" _Cih." Baekhyun kembali memilih menatap lurus ke arah pintu lift di depannya._

" _Aku kemari karena harus mengambil sesuatu."_

 _Baekhyun lagi-lagi menoleh pada Park Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di sudut dinding di belakangnya. "Kau bicara padaku?"_

" _Ada yang aku butuhkan darimu."_

 _Kening Baekhyun berkerut._

" _Aku bisa mencurinya langsung saja dari pihak keamanan, tapi aku pikir aku butuh alasan untuk bisa menemuimu lagi setelah malam ini."_

 _Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan lampu di dalam otaknya seperti dimatikan saat Chanyeol maju dan mendesaknya ke dinding lift yang dingin. Dengan tubuhnya. Dengan bibirnya._

 _Kapan terakhir kali dia dicium begitu bergairah dengan lidah seseorang?_

 _Astaga, lidah._

 _Ciuman terlalu mendamba dengan gesekan pada tubuh bagian bawah yang membuat Baekhyun limbung itu, bisa saja menjadikannya berakhir tanpa busana dan mendesah keras di atas ranjang dalam semenit ke depan._

 _Tapi, kemudian Baekhyun melihat dalam kegelapan pikirannya ada banyak hal yang bisa jadi alasan kenapa dia harus menolak kegilaan menjanjikan itu untuk menguasainya._

 _Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol kuat-kuat, dan syukurlah pria itu melepaskannya karena mereka ternyata memiliki kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen yang sama._

" _K-Kau… Sialan!" Geram Baekhyun, menyeka sisa lipstiknya yang terakhir dengan punggung tangan. "Tingkahmu lebih mirip seorang kriminal daripada penegak hukum."_

" _Apa menciummu itu ilegal?"_

" _Kau melecehkanku di area publik, Agen Park."_

 _Chanyeol segera merunduk dan mencium Baekhyun lagi. "Kalau begitu lain kali jangan berdandan telalu mencolok, manis. Kalau aku saja ingin menerkammu, bagaimana dengan pria bajingan yang lain? Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak bisa."_

" _Jadi, kau memang pria bajingan juga?"_

" _Aku ini bajingan yang menarik." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum separonya yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa limbung, sebelum raut wajah pria itu berubah jadi sedikit serius. "Berikan aku rekaman CCTV hotel ini selama seminggu dalam rentang waktu kejadian bunuh diri itu."_

" _CCTV?"_

" _Dari setiap sudutnya. Waktuku tidak banyak. Aku akan menunggumu selama tiga puluh menit di atap, manis."_

" _B-Bagaimana mungkin kau yakin akan mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan?"_

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Hatimu saja sudah aku dapatkan. CCTV itu malah jauh lebih enteng lagi untukku."_

" _Keyakinanmu mengerikan."_

" _Kau tahu kenapa kode namaku adalah Hunter di kesatuan kami? Karena aku senang berburu, dan aku selalu mendapatkan targetku."_

" _Kau—"_

 _Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman panjangnya yang dalam dan basah, sampai mereka berdua terengah-engah sendiri. Semakin dirasakan manisnya, semakin Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun untuknya._

" _Akan ada lain kali," Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun, dan menjauh saat terdengar bunyi ting nyaring khas elevator. "Dan aku berjanji waktunya akan lebih lama dari malam sialan ini."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng samar._

" _Tiga puluh menit." Tekan Chanyeol sebelum keluar, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian berpegangan pda kisi besi dingin di dalam lift untuk menopang keseimbangan tubuhnya._

 _Sekarang dia beraroma seperti Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya kesal kembali._

 _Lidah Park Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih fatal dan kacau lagi._

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Kim Jong In dan Park Chanyeol tidak terkejut ketika suara gebrakan meja adalah hal pertama yang menyambut saat mereka membuka pintu. Bahkan mungkin, seharusnya mereka mendapatkan teriakan-teriakan marah Kwon Jiyong dengan urat-urat di dahinya yang meletus-letus.

Raut wajah sang direktur BCI itu memang sama sekali tidak ramah saat kedua agen nakalnya itu masuk, hanya saja dia masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukuli keduanya saat itu juga. Setidaknya, tidak sebelum dia mendapatkan penjelasan mengapa mereka berdua harus membantahnya seperti ini.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku lebih senang memelihara seekor anjing ketimbang kalian berdua?"

Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab, karena itu adalah pertanyaan retoris walaupun ada persamaan tidak mengenakkan disana.

"Ketika aku mengatakan 'duduk', maka anjing peliharaan itu akan benar-benar duduk. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian lebih terlatih daripada anjing-anjing peliharaan manapun. Tapi, kenapa malah membantahku?! Kenapa malah berkeliaran dan mengganggu ketenangan orang lain?!"

"Direktur." Ujar Jong In mencoba tetap tenang. "Hasil otopsi menyatakan korban sudah diperkosa sebelumnya, tapi nyatanya polisi lokal tidak melakukan satu pergerakanpun untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut. Kami tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, karena ada kebenaran yang akan tertutupi disini dan itu tidak benar."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Kedua tangan Kwon Jiyong terkepal kuat-kuat di atas meja. "Kai, kita ini agen pemerintah. Kau dan Hunter adalah agen pemerintah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan adalah cukup melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan sesuai prosedur. Benar atau tidak, itu bukan hak ataupun kewajiban kita untuk memutuskan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hak korban untuk mendapatkan keadilan?" Kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang protes. "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Setidaknya mereka berhak mendapat penjelasan. Apa direktur tidak memikirkan itu?"

"Kasus ini sudah dialihkan, karena memang kapasitas kita adalah untuk kasus-kasus yang lebih serius. Biarkan—"

"Lebih serius, direktur Kwon?"

"—polisi melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Kalau tidak ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut, berarti tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan."

"Direktur!"

Kwon Jiyong menghela napas panjang. Kim Jong In memang terkenal keras kepala, dan perhatiannya yang selalu tercurah untuk Oh Tae Hyuk juga sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi di tempat kerja, tapi baru kali ini dia benar-benar menyulitkan Jiyong.

"Dengar, Kim Jong In. Kau juga, Park. Kalian berdua juga sedang dalam masa nonaktif dari tugas apapun. Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal dengan tenang saja dan manfaatkan waktu bebas ini untuk bersenang-senang?"

Jong In tidak bisa menahan diri dan merasa jauh lebih mual lagi dengan semua argument defensif paling tidak masuk akal itu.

"Apa kematian mencurigakan Seo Chan Mi, Shin Hana, dan Ahn Ye Rin bukan sesuatu yang cukup serius bagimu?! Mereka kemungkinan adalah alat penyelundupan dalam bisnis Oh _Group_!"

BUGH!

"Kai!" Chanyeol segera meraih badan Jong In yang ambruk, lalu membantunya berdiri. Tatapan tajamnya lurus terarah pada Kwon Jiyong. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, direktur Kwon."

"Karena kalian terus-terusan sembarangan bicara tentang Tuan Oh! Dia itu sangat baik dan disegani. Bisnis besar yang sudah dia kembangkan selama tiga puluh tahun ini dan segala asetnya bersih. Penyelundupan apanya, hah?! Kalian tidak punya bukti apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kami mencarinya dan membawakannya padamu!" Jong In merasakan asin di lidah yang membuatnya mual.

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang mengganggunya." Kwon Jiyong menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Dengar—lagi, Tuan Oh Tae Hyuk begitu penuh kekuasaan dan berpengaruh, dan dia banyak membantu biro penyelidikan kita untuk kasus-kasus yang membutuhkan akses ke dalam pusat data keuangan nasional. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tersinggungnya Tuan Oh jika dia sampai mendengar bualan sampah kalian itu?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mencoba percaya pada kami?! Dia itu bajingan busuk! Semua korban ini memiliki kaitan dengan putranya!"

"Cukup, Agen Kim Jong In!" Jiyong benar-benar sudah akan memukul bawahannya itu sampai babak belur saking gemasnya, kalau bukan karena sedang menjaga wibawa sebagai seorang pemimpin tertinggi sebuah organisasi pemerintah. "Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau segini terobsesinya pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah? Lebih parah lagi, kali ini Tuan Oh Sehun yang mau kau jatuhkan."

Bersih? Tidak bersalah?

Oh Tae Hyuk dan Oh Sehun terlalu hina untuk kata-kata baik itu, dan kepala Jong In terasa mau meledak karena Kwon Jiyong tidak bisa melihat hal tersebut dari sudut pandangnya. Apa susahnya memberikannya dan Chanyeol waktu untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang diperlukan?

Jong In sudah bersumpah akan mendapatkannya, dan dia pasti bisa menepati hal itu.

"Aku akan berpura-pura keberadaan kalian di Empire saat kejadian bunuh diri tempo hari itu hanya kebetulan. Sebagai gantinya, masa nonaktif kalian kuperpanjang. Serahkan lencana dan senjata kalian sekarang juga—"

"Direktur Kwon!" Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak terima.

"—dan aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kalian mau menghilangkan semua yang terkait dengan investigasi ini. Hasil otopsi, rekaman CCTV, apa saja yang sudah kalian kumpulkan."

BRAK!

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Jong In menggebrak meja di hadapan Kwon Jiyong. Matanya memerah karena amarah.

Kenapa wajah Kwon Jiyong tampak setengah mirip anjing penjilat sekarang? Mengerikan sekali.

"Aku bisa." Sergah Jiyong tajam, dengan sorot mata tidak kalah membaranya. "Dan, aku juga bisa mengeluarkan kalian dari BCI, kalau kalian tidak mau menutup mulut dan segera keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga."

Seandainya tatapan bisa melukai seseorang, Jong In akan senang sekali kalau Kwon Jiyong sedang berdarah-darah karenanya sekarang, sebab Jong In masih punya sedikit penghargaan untuk tidak langsung meludahi wajah pimpinannya itu seperti tumpukan kotoran lalu menginjaknya sampai habis di bawah sepatunya.

"Kai…" Chanyeol meremas bahu Jong In pelan, meletakkan lencana dan senjatanya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang lain di atas meja. "Sudahlah. Kita pergi saja, dan pikirkan sesuatu."

Sorot Kwon Jiyong memancarkan euforia penuh kemenangan yang membuat Jong In semakin jijik dan murka—dia benar-benar bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri menggelegak ingin menghambur keluar seperti lahar panas, tapi akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia ikut menyerahkan lencana dan _glock_ nya juga dengan dada bergemuruh penuh pergolakan lalu mundur.

Pekerjaan sebagai seorang penegak hukum adalah pilihan hidup nomor satu yang sudah dibuatnya sejak lama, dan Jong In akan terus mempertahankan itu—jalan paling dekat menuju pada balas dendamnya—walaupun hal tersebut harus membuatnya terluka seperti sekarang.

Dia harus menahannya.

"Kalian memang yang paling bisa aku andalkan." Kali ini Kwon Jiyong benar-benar tersenyum puas, segera duduk dan memasukkan perangkat kerja anak buahnya tersebut ke dalam laci meja. "Aku akan senang kalau kalian tidak harus kemari lagi karena sebuah masalah yang tidak perlu. Bersenang-senanglah."

Jong In merasa udara di dalam ruangan Jiyong menjadi pengap sekarang.

Paru-parunya jadi penuh kotoran dan ingin meledak, dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih dia inginkan selain segera pergi dari sana dengan Park Chanyeol.

 _Cklek_.

"Tuan Oh!" Kwon Jiyong segera berdiri lagi dengan antusias dan membungkukkan badan sepenuh hati untuk memberi hormat pada sosok tambun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantornya itu tanpa basa-basi. Senyum Jiyong selebar wajahnya, dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau otot-otot wajahnya sampai mengalami kram karena itu. "Anda sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari, Tuan. Silahkan duduk."

Oh Tae Hyuk balas tersenyum senang, dan duduk di _single_ _sofa_ empuk yang ditunjukkan Kim Young Woon untuknya sesuai permintaan Jiyong.

Aroma parfumnya adalah kesombongan tengik setinggi langit, dan Kim Jong In mendapati dirinya bergetar lebih hebat lagi oleh kemurkaan dan keinginan untuk mencabik-cabik sang monster busuk sekarang juga.

 _Bangsat itu_ … Begitu dekat, tapi seolah-olah kedua tangan Jong In terasa terlalu pendek untuk menjangkaunya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" Bentak Kwon Jiyong kesal. "Beri salam pada Tuan Oh sekarang!"

 _Bangsat yang satu ini juga_ …

Kata siapa Kim Jong In mau menundukkan kepalanya di bawah langit yang terkutuk itu?

"Tidak apa-apa, direktur Kwon." Gumam Tae Hyuk tenang dan berat sementara perhatiannya terpaku sepenuhnya pada sosok Jong In, kagum—tercengang—dengan betapa membara dan mematikannya tatapan lurus pria muda tampan yang masih berdiri di dekat meja Jiyong itu untuknya. "Beberapa orang memang terlahir dengan tidak mempelajari sopan-santun."

Bangsat yang bicara soal sopan-santun. Kalau tidak terlihat gila, Jong In ingin tertawa keras-keras di hadapan Tae Hyuk. Binatang memang tidak punya akal sehat.

"Maafkan kecerobohan sikap anak buahku, Tuan."

Senyum Oh Tae Hyuk tinggal samar di permukaan wajahnya saja, sementara dia menilai Kim Jong In secara penuh. Kebencian yang terpancar dari setiap pori-pori tubuh sang agen tampan itu jelas-jelas bukan hal baru yang akan muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja. Baunya seperti belasan tahun, Oh Tae Hyuk mengenalinya, dan fakta itu menggelitiknya dalam versi yang mengganggu.

Terlebih lagi, dia seperti mengenali sosok yang membencinya itu— _dengan baik_.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 _Di neraka yang kau ciptakan untukku? Ya_. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau yakin, anak muda? Siapa namamu?"

"Ayo, kita pergi." Geram Jong In, dan ucapan itu ditujukan pada Park Chanyeol sebelum dia berbalik dengan cepat memutar gagang pintu dan segera keluar dari ruangan Jiyong tersebut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Chanyeol bergegas menyusul rekannya itu, sementara terdengar suara kemarahan singkat sang direktur di latar belakang setelah pintu ruangannya ditutup kembali. Suara itu bahkan sudah menghilang sebelum Jong In dan Chanyeol sampai setengah menjauh dalam langkah-langkah lebar mereka menuju lift.

"Kau…oke?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam kotak besi yang sepi itu, dan tangan panjangnya menekan bulatan kata _ground_ dengan tidak acuh.

"Sial!" Tinju Jong In hanya bisa terkepal kuat-kuat di sisi tubuhnya saja.

Hari ini memang tidak mudah bagi Jong In.

Lencana yang disita sementara, lalu bersitatap dengan orang yang paling ingin dia masukkan ke dalam inti bumi yang paling panas, sementara si _tersangka_ dengan santainya malah tersenyum lebar tanpa beban. Tidak tahu-menahu sama sekali tentang dosa apa yang harus dia bayar dan segala usaha jungkir balik Jong In untuk membuatnya melakukan itu.

Tapi, Chanyeol tahu Jong In tidak akan berhenti. Semakin ditahan, Jong In malah akan semakin melawan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Jong In menghela napas berat. Raut wajahnya kusut sekali diacak-acak kemarahan-kemarahan yang terlalu kelebihan batas. "Kita akan mencoba bicara dengan keluarga dan teman-teman para korban, karena banyak detail penting dan mendasar yang belum kita tanyakan sama sekali, sementara para polisi sialan itu malah tidak melakukan apa-apa soal kasus ini. Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari sana. Petunjuk, apa saja yang bisa membantu."

"Kau temuilah keluarga mereka. Akan lebih baik kalau aku yang bicara dengan teman-teman para korban nanti. Aku masih bisa menghadapi Bobby atau masuk ke Empire lagi tanpa menimbulkan keributan apa-apa yang akan menarik perhatian."

Jong In memutuskan untuk menyetujui saran dari rekannya tersebut, karena Chanyeol benar soal menghindari masalah baru yang tidak perlu—Chanyeol selalu lebih tenang dan penuh pertimbangan. Hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan adalah Kwon Jiyong mengamuk lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk menyekap mereka di dalam sebuah ruang dinding besi dingin yang remang dengan hanya satu pintu saja sebagai akses keluar-masuk.

"Kalau begitu kita ke pemakaman Seo Chan Mi dulu."

Chanyeol melirik Jong In dengan kening berkerut samar.

Pintu lift membuka, dan sekarang mereka menghadapi area parkir bawah tanah gedung BCI yang luas dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi. Ada banyak mobil yang berjejer rapi di dalam garis-garis blok parkir, dimana setiap bloknya diawasi oleh dua kamera CCTV, dan kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut hanya bisa masuk dan dibawa keluar setelah si pengemudi melakukan pindai sidik jari di jalur akses yang dijaga oleh dua orang petugas berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap.

Jong In berjalan lebih dulu sambil merogoh-rogoh ke dalam salah satu saku celana jinsnya. Dia tersenyum geli. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Jong In membuka kunci mobilnya, lalu kedua orang itu segera masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan tenang. Senyum Jong In hilang saat dia bicara lagi. " _Siapa saja_ yang mungkin bakal aku temui disana."

"Aku hanya khawatir saja. Terakhir yang aku tebak, hubunganmu dengan wanita _itu_ sedang tidak bagus karena alibinya untuk Oh Sehun tempo hari, dan jadi memburuk seminggu terakhir ini—dan itu entah karena apa."

Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu sepenuhnya.

"Kau penebak yang menyedihkan."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin kalau kau tidak jadi lebih pemurung dan lebih sering menginap di kantor, aku bisa menerima kalau aku ini menyedihkan, dan aku akan berhenti menebak-nebak—janji, deh."

Jong In mendengus masam.

"Kau pasti bisa melupakannya, _dude_. Setiap pria bisa melewati patah hatinya, dan kau juga akan melakukannya seperti yang aku katakan."

Jong In gantian mendesah berat, seolah-olah kelelahan dan kehabisan semua tenaganya setelah sebuah peperangan panjang yang tidak bisa dia menangkan. "Aku tidak pernah sepayah ini dengan seorang wanita. Menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu untuk jatuh cinta seperti pecundang, lalu terus melihatnya dalam kepalaku. Mungkin, aku yang menyedihkan."

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mendesah pelan, memandang lurus ke arah blok parkir tepat di seberang tempat mereka.

"Aku juga begitu." Gumamnya rendah, hanya saja dia mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyum sedih di wajahnya. "Setidaknya, aku bisa menciumnya walaupun itu juga tidak terlalu berhasil." Kali ini senyum Chanyeol melebar dan penuh bias jahil. "Aku sedang bertugas, kau tahu. Jadi, aku tidak boleh berada dalam keadaan mabuk—oleh _apapun_."

Jong In menatap Chanyeol ngeri, memutuskan untuk segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan cepat-cepat membawa Chanyeol keluar untuk melihat cahaya matahari yang terang-benderang dan cukup panas untuk kehidupannya yang tentang sayang-sekali-hanya-bisa-mencium-wanita-itu.

Sementara Park Chanyeol masih asyik tersenyum-senyum senang sendiri, karena pikirannya terus mengingat pertemuan keduanya dengan si merah menggoda Byun Baekhyun kemarin malam.

Rasanya seperti bibir wanita itu masih menempel di bawah bibirnya…

"Bajingan mesum." Gumam Jong In masam. "Kau membuatku merinding. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Sesuatu dengan _rating_ bukan untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Dasar, sinting!"

"Apa salahnya?! Kau sendiri juga pasti pernah membayangkan sedang berciuman dengan—Lu siapa lagi namanya itu?"

"Otak udang!"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah begitu?!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

Prosesi pemakaman sudah lama selesai, dan beberapa kerabat sudah memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Tapi orang tua Seo Chan Mi masih terduduk sesenggukan dan saling menguatkan di depan gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir putri kesayangan mereka itu, sementara belasan pelayat lainnya dengan pakaian hitam-hitam tetap setia berdiri dalam keheningan di belakangnya.

Angin bertiup pelan memainkan rerumputan yang menguning, dan menggugurkan daun yang sudah kering untuk segera jatuh memeluk buminya yang selalu rindu. Seperti hujan.

 _Tidak pernah ada kematian yang mudah untuk kehidupan yang masih tertinggal_.

Bagaimana mungkin pasangan suami istri yang malang itu tega membiarkan putri mereka terbaring dalam gelap di bawah sana sendirian tanpa daya, hingga senja yang dingin menyambut lalu menyeret malam yang sepi untuk datang?

Xi Luhan menyeka sudut matanya yang basah dengan jari telunjuk, kembali melemparkan pandangan jauh ke ujung kerumunan di sisinya, dimana dia bisa menangkap sosok Kim Jong In dengan jelas, dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa berdesir sakit lagi.

Kim Jong In itu sedang berdiri dengan gurat-gurat kedukaan terpancar dari sorot matanya yang gelap, satu tangan berkacak di atas tali sabuk senjatanya yang kosong, sedangkan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kepahitan. Berapa kalipun melihat sebuah kematian, Luhan bisa tahu kalau Kim Jong In tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan itu, dan yang bisa pria itu lakukan hanyalah menguatkan diri.

Dia—dan teman jangkungnya—tiba di pemakaman sekitar lima menit yang lalu, dan mereka langsung menyampaikan belasungkawa kepada orang tua Chan Mi. Jong In pasti menyadari kehadiran Luhan disana, tapi pria itu menolak untuk melihatnya walaupun hanya sekilas. Jong In menghindar karena membencinya. Luhan bisa menerima fakta menyakitkan itu, tapi dia berharap pada akhirnya mereka bisa jadi tetangga yang baik lagi seperti sebelum ini. yang saling menyapa, yang tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa. Atau, paling tidak, Jong In mau memaafkannya.

Tidak disangka-sangka, Jong In akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan tatapan mereka bertemu seperti silet mengiris daging. Pedis sekali. Dan, mereka terpaku seperti itu selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama.

Kim Jong In meringis di dalam hatinya.

 _22.10 KST, sepuluh jam sebelum insiden bunuh diri_.

 _Kamera CCTV di lantai 50 menangkap sosok Xi Luhan sedang duduk berselonjor di atas karpet, lalu tahu-tahu Oh Sehun datang dan menggendong wanita itu pergi dengan cepat. Mereka menghilang dari rekaman, kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang menyusul ditutup dengan sedikit keras_.

Alibi yang terkonfirmasi, dengan sayatan-sayatan lain yang tidak bisa Jong In tahan.

 _21.45 KST, nyaris empat belas jam setelah interogasi_.

 _Kamera CCTV menunjukkan Luhan yang tampak kebingungan di depan pintu kamar Oh Sehun, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan masuk dengan kartu kunci cadangan, dan tidak pernah lagi keluar_.

Lalu kalau dia marah, apa yang _bisa_ dia lakukan?

Xi Luhan mencoba untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, tapi Jong In sudah lebih dulu berpaling kembali menatap punggung kedua orang tua Chan Mi. Sorotnya tampak lebih getir lagi dari sebelumnya.

Luhan tersenyum sedih untuk dirinya sendiri. _Tidak apa-apa_.

Dia gantian menoleh jauh ke belakang, ke arah mobil Oh Sehun yang terparkir di tepi jalur aspal area pemakaman lima belas meter dari makam Chan Mi. Lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka secara penuh, Luhan bisa melihat sosok si tuan muda itu sedang bersandar di punggung jok, memusatkan perhatiannya pada situasi pemakaman secara keseluruhan dengan satu tangan tetap berada roda kemudi mobil.

Sejak kapan dia tiba? Sudah berapa lama si menyebalkan itu berada disana?

Mata Oh Sehun tampak sedikit menyipit dan keningnya mengkerut samar, reaksi alami saat terpapar langsung cahaya terik matahari dan berusaha menajamkan penglihatan untuk objek cukup jauh.

Xi Luhan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menghampiri mobil Oh Sehun, dan sebuah senyum tipis yang penuh kelegaan terukir di wajah pria beralis tebal tersebut.

"Masuklah." Gumam Sehun. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan mematuhinya begitu saja, dan segera mengitari mobil. Dia mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di jok penumpang di sebelah Sehun, ikut menyandarkan diri sementara Sehun dengan lembut memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

Aroma parfum yang terhirup menguar dari kulit leher pria itu kali ini dingin seperti _mint_. _Thyme_. Mungkin juga _Pinus_. Terlalu banyak kesejukan.

Luhan mendongak memperhatikan Sehun yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Rambutnya yang selalu tersisir rapi itu tampak masih setengah lembab, dan ada sedikit bulir-bulir kecil keringat di atas permukaan dahinya yang pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun tetap dengan nada rendah, membalas tatapan Luhan yang penasaran untuknya. Suaranya semanis madu.

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan kening, berpikir, sementara bagian otaknya yang separuh menilai magnet hitam bola mata Oh Sehun seperti seorang kurator seni. "Entahlah."

"Tidurlah sebentar." Gumam Sehun lagi, kembali tersenyum tipis—tampan sekali—sambil menyisiri poni Luhan dengan pelan. "Aku akan mengemudi dengan hati-hati."

"Menurutmu…" Luhan masih menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, sesaat menolak sugesti untuk memejamkan mata agar kesadarannya hilang terbawa mimpi, dan membiarkan Sehun terang-terangan menyadari kelelahan besar dalam sayu matanya saat ini.

"Ya?"

"Berapa lama…" Luhan menggigit bibir ragu, dan Sehun memberinya isyarat lembut untuk tetap melanjutkan. "Sampai kapan orang tua Chan Mi disana itu akan menanggung dukanya sebelum bisa pulih kembali?"

Sehun tidak merasa perlu untuk berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan kesedihan yang menggunung belasan meter di belakangnya itu. Dia hanya perlu menggali lebih jauh ke dalam mata Luhan, dan memberikan jawaban yang wanita manisnya itu butuhkan untuk tahu.

Sehun mengerti Luhan, dan ketakutan wanita itu untuk terang-terangan menyatakan isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak ada batas waktunya, _sayang_. Berduka atau bahagia itu pilihan, dan untuk orang tua Seo Chan Mi, itu semua tergantung bagaimana mereka mau menjalaninya."

Tidak mudah untuk yang ditinggalkan sendiri…

"Begitukah?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan efeknya menenangkan. "Tapi, yang pasti, Seo Chan Mi tidak mau kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu berteman lama-lama dengan kegelapan, bukan? Tidak ada yang mau begitu. Siapapun."

Untuk sebuah alasan, Luhan merasa lega dan gelisah untuk dirinya sendiri dengan jawaban Sehun. "Kau benar." Bisiknya.

Lalu, ponsel Oh Sehun berdering menyela mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

Rahang Oh Sehun mengeras, menahan marah dan umpatan atas gangguan yang dia tahu apa dan dari siapa itu tanpa perlu mengeceknya—gangguan yang sedang berusaha dia hindari selama dan sejauh mungkin hari ini—sementara nadanya jadi semakin lama dan intens.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

Oh Sehun mendengus marah. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik jas, menolak panggilan masuk tersebut lalu mematikan ponselnya dengan helaan napas lega yang menyusul sedetik kemudian. Seolah-olah, dia baru saja berhasil melepaskan diri dari tali yang melilit lehernya kuat-kuat.

Dilemparkannya benda canggih tersebut ke jok belakang tanpa perlu repot-repot berpikir, sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut lagi. Sehun menolak melihat Luhan.

Baru saja wanita itu akan membuka mulut, _kenapa?_ , tapi ponselnya yang kali ini gantian sudah berdering lebih dulu.

Kerutan di kening Luhan jadi semakin dalam saat melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya sekarang.

"Kenapa Nona Byun meneleponku?"

"Jangan dijawab." Sergah Sehun rendah, masih mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan keluar jendela mobil yang sudah dia naikkan kacanya itu. "Tolong."

"Ada masalah apa, Oh Sehun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Sudah kubilang…" Dengan enggan Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan. Dia tampak tersudut, sementara wanita itu penuh determinasi. "Kita khawatirkan saja masalah masing-masing. Memang ada hal-hal yang tidak harus kau pedulikan, Luhan."

"Ini tentang yang semalam, kan?" Tebak Luhan, merasa dirinya tepat sasaran. "Nyonya itu benar-benar menyulitkanmu? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?"

Rahang Oh Sehun mengeras lagi. "Aku akan membicarakannya, tapi bukan sekarang. Kumohon…"

Keteguhan Luhan pudar lagi, digantikan oleh jenis kesedihan yang baru. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku. Insiden semalam—"

"Kita pulang sekarang." Sela Oh Sehun tidak sabar, karena dia tidak suka dengan acara minta maafnya. "Berhentilah bicara. Aku harus menyetir dengan tenang."

Oh Sehun lalu segera menyalakan mesin mobil, dan kendaraannya mulai bergerak meninggalkan area pemakaman lewat jalur keluar di sisi barat tempat itu, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang—menerapkan _mengalah dan dengarkan saja yang mulia_ —dan mencoba memejamkan mata dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya, ragu, sebal, lalu dia berbalik ke arah Oh Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Pria itu terus setia mengikutinya dengan tertib sejak turun dari mobil, dan senyum penuh ketenangannya membuat kejengkelan Luhan jadi meningkat. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat perasaan Luhan jadi tidak enak.

Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa menyusul di belakang Oh Sehun selain masalah? Terlebih lagi di dalam rumahnya… Tidak.

"Kau masih bisa pulang sekarang, kalau mendadak berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan mengusir ataupun menahanmu."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. _Tidak usah khawatir_."

 _Bodoh_. "Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri."

"Tsk! Cepat buka saja pintunya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau tahu-tahu mau bertamu di rumahku?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau mengobrol dengan ibumu sambil minum kopi."

Lihat? Itu yang Luhan maksud dengan masalah. Kegilaan Oh Sehun, yang timbul tenggelam tidak tahu tempat dan waktu itu adalah masalah juga.

"Kau mimpi saja! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengoceh sembarangan di hadapan ibuku."

"Aku janji tidak akan bilang kalau kita pernah tid—mmpphhhpphhh!"

"Buka mulut lagi, kujahit nanti!" Ancam Luhan.

Sayang sekali, dia tidak tahu kalau kemarahannya yang manis dan menggairahkan itu hanya semakin memicu kegembiraan dalam diri Sehun. Dalam bekapan sepenuh hati Luhan, senyum Sehun jadi semakin lebar. Luhan bisa merasakan kemenangan menyebalkan itu merambat lewat telapak tangannya.

Aish! Bodoh… Kenapa dia harus selalu kalah mudah dari Oh Sehun?

Walaupun masih tetap memelototi Sehun, Luhan akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan bungkamannya dari mulut pria itu.

Biar saja dia jadi angkuh hari ini. Luhan akan membalasnya nanti—kalau mampu.

Dengan berat hati, _berat sekali_ , Luhan menekan gagang pintu rumahnya dan masuk.

Sosok ibunya yang berisi namun tetap anggun itu tampak baru saja selesai melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih di ruang tamu dengan _vacuum cleaner_ , dan senyumnya batal terbit karena dia sudah heran duluan dengan siapa tamu yang putrinya itu bawa hari ini.

"Er, bu, ini, Sehun." Luhan menggaruk-garuk pelipis sebentar dengan jari telunjuk. "Teman. Atasan. Tapi, kami teman. Uh. Pokoknya begitu."

"Apa kabar, _Eommonim_?" Dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya yang hari ini sedang setinggi langit, Oh Sehun menunjukkan senyum komersialnya itu dan sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam. "Aku—"

"Haha!" Sela Luhan panik, karena dia tidak bisa mempercayai Sehun seratus persen dalam situasi seperti ini. "Oke. Cukup."

"Eh…" Nyonya Moon tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi antara putrinya dan si _teman_ super tampan di ruang tamunya ini. "Kalian mau segelas—"

"Tidak usah." Potong Luhan lagi dengan nada histeris yang lebih kentara, meraih tangan Sehun dan bergegas menarik pria itu untuk melewati tangga. "Kami akan mengobrol di atas saja, bu."

"O-Oh…"

Sehun segera melemparkan senyum manis yang benar-benar tulus ke Nyonya Moon, sebelum dia benar-benar berlalu. _Nanti kita harus mengobrol juga_.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan kopi—"

"Diam, Sehun."

"Oke."

Cklek.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh…" Luhan melepaskan Sehun, berjongkok lalu mengacak-acak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukaaaaan… Kacau sekali. Bodoh. Konyol. Aaaaaaaaahhh…"

Sehun hanya menahan senyum geli sebentar untuk Luhan, karena perhatiannya tertarik pada hal yang jauh lebih besar lagi. _Wanita ceroboh_. Siapa suruh dia panik sendiri, bahkan saat Sehun sudah menjamin akan melakukan gencatan senjata selama berada di rumahnya. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah terlanjur berada di dalam kamar Luhan.

Lebih baik dia berkeliling saja dan melihat-lihat.

Kamar Luhan lumayan rapi, berukuran cukup luas, dengan banyak sekali tempelan khas anak gadis yang sudah separo mengelupas di dinding seberang tempat tidur. Poster film tahun 2000, stiker-stiker _Disney_ , tempelan besar tulisan 'cheer up', logo hati besar berwarna merah muda, dan sebuah kalender lama dengan gambar danau dan potongan padang rumput penuh ilalang kekuningan.

 _Logo hati_. Oh Sehun lagi-lagi mengulum senyum gelinya.

Di sisi dinding lain dekat jendela, di atas cermin besar meja rias Luhan, dekorasinya jauh lebih _tenang_. Hanya sebuah jam dinding. Di kedua sisi tempat tidur Luhan sendiri ada meja merangkap rak buku mini, dengan masing-masing lampu di atasnya. Lalu di bagian dinding yang searah dengan pintu masuk, ada belasan foto _Polaroid_ yang terjepit _wooden clip_ tergantung di sepanjang dua susun jalinan sebuah kawat tipis dan lentur.

Oh Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan dalam balutan seragam SMA. _Jelek—manis—sekali_.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pernah pakai kawat gigi. Pasti rotimu sering tersangkut."

Gerutuan Luhan disela sebentar.

"Apa itu?! Sekarang kau berada di dalam kamarku dan membuat penilaian terhadap apa saja yang kau lihat?"

"Kalau mau buat penilaian, aku pasti akan tanya dimana lemarimu karena aku akan memberi nilai tiga untuk selusin bra hitammu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Hei!" Wajah Luhan memerah karena malu. Dia lalu menunduk dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aish… Kenapa aku harus membawamu kemari… Aiiiisshhh… Aaaahhh… Luhan bodooooh."

"Benar juga." Sehun berpura-pura heran. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menarik Luhan untuk berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Untuk apa aku mau menjebakmu? Membuat rugi saja." Lagipula, lebih sering Oh Sehun yang menjebak Xi Luhan, kan? "Tadinya aku mau mandi dan beristirahat, tapi gara-gara kau, semuanya jadi buyar. Berantakan."

"Itu rencanamu? Menggodaku dengan kata _mandi_? Kau mau aku membayangkan tubuhmu, atau ikut bergabung denganmu di bawah _shower_ sana? Ey… Kau pasti terkesan dengan kegiatan pembuka kita di atas wastafel tempo hari itu."

"K-Kegiatan pembuka apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir itu seminar pendidikan atau semacamnya?! Cih… Pembuka apa… Dan lagi, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran mesum saat bicara denganku?!"

Oh Sehun tergelak senang, segera memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia membiarkan Sehun merengkuhnya lagi. Dia selalu tidak tahu, itu masalahnya. Tapi, Luhan sadar kalau ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya lelah, dan memiliki tempat bersandar yang nyaman dan hangat walaupun hanya untuk sebentar saja rasanya cukup melegakan.

"Maaf." Gumam Sehun tepat di atas jantung Luhan. "Aku belum ingin kembali _kesana_ …"

Kecuali, Oh Sehun memeluknya kali ini karena pria itu yang sedang butuh sandaran. Kenapa?

"Aku takut." Ujar Sehun lagi, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Ragu-ragu, Luhan balas meraih Sehun dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Hati-hati. Lembut. Karena, yang sekarang ini adalah Oh Sehun yang rapuh. Mudah pecah.

"Aku masih ingin melonggarkan paru-paruku. Kalau aku kembali, Baekhyun akan memarahiku lagi, dan…itu akan membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Ayahku juga."

"Ayahmu?"

"Dia pasti akan memukulku." Oh Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan bergetar. "Sakit sekali. Aku tidak mau dipukul dengan tongkat golf lagi."

Apa yang sudah Oh Sehun lakukan pada dunia hingga dia harus dibuat merengek ketakutan tanpa daya seperti ini—lagi? Kenapa meskipun sudah dipeluk, Luhan merasa dia tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sehun dari kesepiannya yang pahit? Apa dia—pelukannya, keberadaannya—saja untuk saat ini tidak cukup? Apa dia tidak sebanding dengan luka hati jauh di dalam diri Sehun itu? Seberapa parah lukanya?

"Tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan, dan itu sama tidak cukupnya. "Tinggallah sebentar lagi. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk paru-parumu. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini."

"Aku aman." Sehun tersenyum sedih dalam rengkuhan Luhan. _Obat untuk hidupnya yang payah_. Dia berbisik parau. "Aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

Luhan mendengarnya, dan pelukannya jadi lebih mengerat lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana pukulanmu yang pertama?"

Oh Sehun menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tengkorakku remuk di bagian yang kena tongkat itu. Darahku keluar banyak. Paman Young Woon—sekretaris ayah, menjagaiku di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu."

"Ayahmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah datang." Oh Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Aku kembali ke rumah, dan aku ternyata malah kena pukul lagi."

"Karena apa?"

"Sudah menjadi cengeng dan merepotkan orang lain."

Xi Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap agar air matanya tidak jatuh, sementara kedua mata Sehun tampak diselubungi kabut kegelapan yang sudah biasa. Yang sudah menemaninya seumur hidup ini. Makanya, Oh Sehun masih bisa mengulas senyum tipis dengan percikan _tidak apa-apa_ dari matanya sembari menceritakan masa lalu.

"Sebenarnya, itu karena ayah tidak suka ada orang lain yang tahu. Soal dia menyakitiku."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Ibunya…

 _Kakinya bergerak meronta-ronta, lalu kemudian hilang tenaga_. Kematian yang membawa pergi seluruh dayanya, dan Oh Sehun adalah saksinya. Sebisu mulut tembok.

Oh Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingat."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, mengusap-usap pipi Sehun dengan gerakan pelan yang menenangkan.

Merebahkan diri dengan posisi menyamping saling berhadapan di atas bantal tempat tidur yang sama, Luhan dan Sehun hanya dipisahkan oleh sentimeter.

"Aku juga kehilangan ibuku, dan ayahku juga, dan tidak pernah punya ingatan apa-apa sampai sekarang."

Kening Oh Sehun berkerut bingung.

"Nyonya Moon adalah ibu angkatku, Sehun-ah. Umurku sekitar satu tahun saat orang tua kandungku meninggal dunia." Tangan Luhan berhenti bergerak di pipi Sehun. Senyumnya berubah muram. "Aku memang tidak ingat apa-apa, tapi bau kematian masih terus mengikutiku hingga sekarang, jadi satu-satunya hal yang aku tahu adalah perasaan berkabung yang berkepanjangan, dan bahwa hidupku memiliki satu lubang hitam besar yang tidak akan pernah tertutup."

Tidak pernah ada kematian yang mudah untuk kehidupan yang masih tertinggal.

Orang tua Chan Mi merasakannya. Xi Luhan juga—masih—merasakannya, selalu seolah-olah kematian kedua orang tuanya itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun dan Luhan sama menyedihkannya sekarang. Mereka jadi bagian dari kekejaman takdir, dan tumbuh besar tanpa kekuatan untuk melawan selain daya untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja di luar.

"Kenapa kita ditinggalkan untuk hidup yang seperti ini?" Masih Luhan yang membuka mulut.

Kali ini gantian telunjuknya lagi yang bergerak-gerak.

Memutar-mutar di atas tulang pipi Sehun, lalu turun menyusuri tulang hidungnya yang sempurna. Sentuhan yang melembutkan kesedihan mereka.

 _Tidak apa-apa_.

 _Baik-baik saja_.

"Kau menginginkan aku, Luhan?"

Telunjuk Luhan terhenti di bibir Sehun. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, dan entah kenapa air mata Luhan menggenang lebih cepat kali ini. Oh Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari wajahnya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Oh Sehun benar-benar mantap saat mengatakannya. "Aku bercinta denganmu karena aku menginginkanmu, sejak detik pertama aku mendengarmu bicara di taman hari itu. Menciummu, menggodamu, membuatmu marah, tertawa, alasannya selalu sama untuk semua hal itu. Aku memang membutuhkan seorang Xi Luhan, dan aku tahu lubang hitam dalam hidupku bisa dia tutupi rapat-rapat dengan tepat." _Obat untuk hidupnya yang payah_.

Luhan masih membisu, mendengarkan semua penjelasan memusingkan Sehun itu dengan perhatian yang kacau.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, bahkan ketika aku bilang mau mencobanya. Jadi, katakan padaku sekali lagi, sayang. Apa kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama? Kau mau aku untuk tetap tinggal, kan? Karena kita bisa saling melengkapi, saling mengisi. Atau…ini masih sebuah _kesalahan_?"

Setetes air mata Luhan akhirnya lolos. Kali ini, Oh Sehun tidak tahu apakah itu karena Luhan terlalu takut untuk mengatakan jawabannya, atau karena wanita itu tidak punya jawaban untuknya sama sekali.

Luhan juga bahkan tidak mendorongnya setelah pembicaraan soal perasaan yang kesekian kali ini, dan Sehun menerjemahkan itu sebagai tanda bahwa Luhan masih ragu dan harus berhati-hati. Luhan butuh waktu.

Ambillah sebanyak yang Luhan mau. Sehun akan memberikannya, bahkan kalau itu adalah seumur hidupnya. Karena cintanya Xi Luhan adalah harga yang setimpal.

Oh Sehun bangkit, membungkuk di atas tubuh Luhan yang rapuh dan menciuminya dalam dengan seluruh hatinya. Jari-jemari tangan Luhan yang tadi dia genggam, sekarang bertaut dengannya begitu kuat di sisi kepala wanita itu.

" _Mmmhhh_ …"

Luhan meremas lengan Sehun yang mengungkunginya, sementara lidah pria itu menelusup dengan cepat dan menggapai-gapai di dalam mulutnya.

Ini adalah sebuah ciuman yang melegakan, karena Oh Sehun bisa merasakan banyak hal yang saling mereka bagi. Pikiran-pikiran yang tidak bisa mereka utarakan, seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan lainnya untuk Oh Sehun yang harus menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

 _Ada apa antara pria itu dan Jong In_ …

 _Ada apa dengan amukan Oh Sehun malam itu_ …

 _Ada apa dengan_ …

Oh Sehun menarik bibir bawah Luhan dalam gigitannya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan wanita itu. Mereka segera meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, lalu Sehun mengecup pipi kemerahan Luhan sebelum menyingkirkan sedikit berkas poni yang jatuh tepat mengenai kelopak matanya.

Dia menarik Luhan untuk ikut bangun bersamanya, sedikit menyingkap roknya, dan memangku wanita itu tepat menekan kejantanannya yang menegang tanda gairahnya sudah berpusat di bawah sana dengan cepat, kemudian mereka berciuman lagi dengan lebih intens.

 _Begitu pas_.

Wajah Luhan memerah dengan cepat, ketika dia merasakan godaan Oh Sehun itu berada tepat di bawah selangkangannya, dan mereka hanya terpisah oleh lapisan kain yang bisa dibuka dengan cepat.

Oh Sehun _pasti_ menginginkannya, dan Luhan bergetar karena pemikiran erotis itu serta ingatan akan kenikmatan ketika Sehun bergerak bersamanya yang mendadak jadi begitu jelas saat ini. Tapi, Luhan tahu kalau mereka berdua—lebih spesifik, Oh Sehun—akan berupaya menahan diri.

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Luhan, dengan pintu kamar wanita itu tidak terkunci. Nyonya Moon bisa masuk kapan saja, dan Sehun tidak mau membuat masalah baru untuk Luhannya.

Lebih penting lagi, Luhan belum membuat keputusan soal apa yang dia inginkan, dan apa yang merupakan kesalahan. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sehun tidak akan menidurinya untuk kali kedua. _Konsep pria sejati yang selalu dia pegang_. Lagipula, Sehun punya firasat baik soal ini dan dia hanya harus mendorong lebih lagi.

Sinar cahaya menjelang sore menembus jendela kamar Luhan yang terbuka lebar, bersama dengan semilir angin yang sejuk.

Di dalam ciuman yang berusaha meredam api itu, mata Xi Luhan terpejam. Dia mendongakkan kepala tanpa suara, saat bibir Oh Sehun turun menjamah setiap inci permukaan kulit yang bisa leher dan bahunya tawarkan untuk dicicipi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi dari tempat ini?"

"Kumohon."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, Kyungsoo sayangku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untukku. Satu hal yang bisa menjagamu tetap hidup di luar sana."

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hai Hai Hai :D. Part 8 ini adalah Chapter penutup Sebelum Saya Hiatus Sementara Selama Bulan Puasa Kkkk. Habis lebaran, Rate M Fanfiction ini Bakal lanjut lagi #SenyumNista #Dibakar. Selama itu, Silahkan dukung FF-FF lain saya dengan Genre T, yang rencananya bakal saya kerjain dan Publish sebagai gantinya. Kalau gak ada halangan Kkkk. Soalnya, hutang FF saya banyak nih.**

 **Mohon Maaf kalau ada Kesalahan kata-kata yang menyinggung selama ini, Semoga Puasanya lancar dan sehat selalu, bagi yang menjalankan.**

 **Plis, buat yang nanti baru mau baca FF ini pas udah Bulan Puasa, tolong dibacanya pas ada waktu luang di sela-sela kesibukan dan itu di atas jam berbuka, oke? (Author Note apaan ini, taruhnya di bawah mulu #Plaakk).**

 **Last, Thanks a lot for all the review I've gotten so far, they were like my gasoline and I'm the fire burning all over the corner of my imagination.**

 **Review Juseyo kkkkk.**

 **Ciao :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_._

" _Tadi Ahjussi bilang apa?"_

 _Oh Tae Hyuk tersenyum, lalu menyeruput kopinya sebentar._

 _Walaupun Byun Baekhyun adalah teman Oh Sehun, dan mereka bahkan memiliki sejarah berkencan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, Oh Tae Hyuk tetap menganggap wanita itu sebagai salah satu dari sedikit orang di sekelilingnya yang bisa dia percaya benar. Makanya, dia meminta bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun agar bisa menunjuk wanita itu jadi sekretaris pribadi putranya, menggantikan orang sebelumnya yang dia anggap sangat tidak kompeten._

" _Apa aku kurang jelas dengan maksudku?"_

 _Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum penuh percaya dirinya. Sikapnya tetap anggun dan setenang air. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus aku?"_

" _Kau tahu siapa yang paling didengarkan oleh seekor anak singa?" Oh Tae Hyuk bahkan jauh lebih tenang lagi. "Pawangnya. Bukan orang tuanya."_

" _Apa dunia Ahjussi—dunia Oh Sehun—itu adalah sebuah kebun binatang?"_

 _Gelak berat Oh Tae Hyuk lepas. Dia menyukai kesinisan Baekhyun yang tajam, yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu sebagai gambaran dari kecerdasannya, dan betapa benarnya asumsi wanita itu._

 _Manusia hanyalah kelompok berkaki dua yang akan menginjak kelompok manusia lainnya agar bisa tetap bertahan, dan Oh Tae Hyuk melihatnya seperti itu. Sebuah kebun binatang._

" _Jangan kecewa begitu. Hidup ini memang mengerikan dan sedih, tapi begitulah kenyataannya."_

 _Ah, kalau saja Baekhyun boleh mengatakan jika itu adalah kenyataan hidup Oh Tae Hyuk sendiri. Tapi, dia sedang tidak begitu ingin menyinggung seseorang terlalu jauh._

 _Baekhyun hanya memilih untuk kembali menyunggingkan senyuman manis khasnya, sambil sejenak ikut menyeruput kopinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak heran lagi dengan sosok Oh Tae Hyuk. Ambisinya soal kesempurnaan itu melebihi langit, hingga dia merendahkan yang sudah rendah, dan bertindak mengatur-atur semuanya agar tetap terkendali dalam batasan yang dia inginkan. Seperti sedang memainkan bidak catur._

 _Tidak ada pengecualian untuk Oh Sehun, darah dagingnya sendiri._

" _Dua hal." Ujar Baekhyun. "Aku tidak berpikir Oh Sehun akan mau mendengarkan aku, Ahjussi. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa melakukan pekerjaan mengawasiku dengan benar. Bagaimana kalau aku mengkhianati Ahjussi dan malah melindungi Sehun?"_

" _Kau yakin akan diam saja dan melindungi Sehun saat dia mendekati wanita lain lagi?"_

 _Ketenangan Baekhyun buyar, berubah menjadi rasa sengit samar di sorot matanya. Harusnya dia juga tidak heran jika Oh Tae Hyuk sampai menggunakan kelemahannya untuk membuat dia tersudut tanpa perlawanan._

 _Walaupun kelemahan itu benar dan diakui._

" _Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan ini?"_

" _Jangan berputar-putar begitu, manis." Senyum tenang Oh Tae Hyuk penuh kemenangan. "Kau masih punya perasaan pada Oh Sehun, dan pekerjaan ini adalah jalan agar kau bisa mendekatinya lagi."_

" _Lalu, Ahjussi akan mengancamku lagi? Seperti dulu?"_

" _Siapa yang tahu kalau aku bisa saja berubah pikiran?"_

 _Baekhyun mundur dan bersandar pada punggung kursinya. Entah pembicaraan ini membuatnya mual atau malah membangkitkan minatnya._

" _Semua yang kau butuhkan akan disediakan oleh Young Woon." Lanjut Oh Tae Hyuk. "Kau tinggal harus berada di sisi Sehun saja, atur pekerjaannya dan awasi setiap gerakan yang dia buat."_

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun…"

Yang dipanggil batal membuka pintu mobil, dan berbalik menghadap Xi Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

Xi Luhan tahu kalau perasaannya sedang jungkir-balik. Maksudnya dia jelas-jelas merasa gugup, malu, bingung, dan entah apa-apa lagi. Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa mengingat itu semua kecuali satu hal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Peduli.

"Ya." Oh Sehun tersenyum manis. "Tentu."

Seperti senyumannya yang semalam di kamar hotel, saat sedang mengeringkan rambut Luhan. Senyuman yang membuat Luhan—tanpa sadar—menahan napasnya sebentar. Sekarang Luhan juga sudah melakukannya, tapi itu tidak sampai berhasil membuat Luhan ikut lupa soal kenapa dia harus peduli dan bertanya.

"Kau _akan_ baik-baik saja?"

Senyuman manis Sehun itu berubah jadi sendu. Dia menatap mata Luhan lebih lekat dan lama, sampai wanita tersebut merasa seolah-olah sorot yang membuatnya terpaku itu bisa menembus hingga ke dalam dasar jantungnya. Membuat ritme debarannya jadi berantakan sekali.

"Tidak." Sehun tidak mau berbohong, karena Luhan bisa tahu. "Boleh aku memelukmu kembali?"

Luhan lagi-lagi tanpa jawaban selain hanya bisa menggigit bibir, dan membiarkan Sehun merengkuhnya kembali tanpa mau repot-repot menunggu. Mungkin itu sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari banyak pertanyaan retoris yang sering diajukan oleh pria itu dan sebagian besar tidak Luhan sadari maksudnya.

Pelukan Oh Sehun terasa hangat dan pas di tubuhnya, dan Luhan seperti bisa mencium aroma konsentrat pengharum cucian rumahan—seharusnya dia menghirup _Musk_ dan _Out_ _Wood_ —seperti sebuah ranjang empuk dan selimut tebal. Nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Kalau aku bisa kembali memimpikanmu malam ini, aku rasa aku pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya."

 _Kembali_. Oh Sehun benar-benar bertemu dengannya saat sudah terlelap, dan Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya yang merona lembut lagi karena pemikiran tersebut.

Dia bergumam nyaris berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar Sehun dengan baik. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Luhan juga bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang mengacak-acak ringan belakang kepalanya, yang mengingatkan Luhan pada materi fisika soal gesekan arus listrik. Tapi, ternyata Oh Sehun gantian tidak menjawabnya dan malah setengah memundurkan tubuh untuk mengakhiri pelukan hangat mereka.

"Sampai besok."

"O-Oh." Luhan mengangguk patuh seperti sebuah robot, sementara ia dan Sehun kembali saling bertatapan. "Baiklah…"

Oh Sehun tersenyum lagi. kali ini tampak merasa geli. "Lepaskan tanganmu, sayang."

Tangan?

"T-Tangan siapa maksudmu?!" Luhan segera mundur dua langkah dari hadapan Sehun, sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke balik badan.

Kalau saja dia juga bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas itu juga, jadi Sehun tidak perlu sampai bisa melihat dengan jelas raut merah padamnya. Dan seandainya Luhan tahu sepasang tangannya itu punya otak sendiri, otak pengkhianat, tentu tidak akan dia biarkan mereka melingkari pinggang Oh Sehun dengan semaunya saja.

"Kau suka mencuri-curi kesempatan, ya?"

Akhirnya Sehun jadi semakin suka mengejeknya begini.

"Kau pikir aku licik sepertimu?!"

Oh Sehun tergelak ringan sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya, karena dia kan tidak pernah peduli jika Luhan mau mengamuk sampai ingin meledak dan ikut menghancurkannya atau apa. Kemarahan Luhan selalu berhasil menghiburnya. Wajah memerah Luhan tampak sangat menggemaskan, membuat Luhan terlihat berkali-kali lebih manis saat itu. Dan, menggoda juga.

"Aku pulang dulu, musang cantik."

"Pergi saja ke neraka!" Luhan mengutuk kedipan mata Sehun dalam hatinya, segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa perlu merasa harus menunggu hingga pria itu pergi.

Memangnya Oh Sehun itu adalah _Yang_ _Mulia_ selamanya? Enak saja. Luhan juga sibuk, dan itu lebih penting. Walaupun Luhan pikir dia bergegas untuk menghindari Sehun karena malu dan kikuk setengah mati.

Nyonya Moon berhenti di ambang anak tangga pertama, begitu melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tadinya Luhan sempat berharap dia bisa menghindari ibunya dulu sampai wanita paruh baya itu lupa jika Sehun baru saja berkunjung, atau setidaknya sampai besok agar Luhan bisa punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan beberapa hal. _Tadinya_.

"Bu…"

"Oh Sehun sudah pulang?"

"Baru saja kuantar keluar."

"Ibu pikir dia akan makan malam disini."

"Tidak usah." Luhan tersenyum masam. "Nanti dia membuat kita repot."

Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan pria licik itu lakukan untuk mengganggu Luhan?

"Begitu, ya?"

 _Itu dia_. Pikir Luhan tegang, menangkap awal pembicaraan baru di ujung pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita pada ibu soal Oh Sehun."

 _Nah_.

"Tidak ada yang penting, kok." Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh, berusaha tetap terlihat kasual. "Dia atasanku di hotel. Pemiliknya. Itu saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan pemilik Empire?"

 _Pertanyaan seperti itu_.

Inilah kenapa Luhan yakin dia harus mempersiapkan diri sebelum bicara dengan ibunya tentang Oh Sehun. Pertama, Luhan tidak pernah menyangka si licik menyebalkan itu akan pernah datang ke rumahnya. Kedua, jawaban lebih baik apa yang Luhan punya untuk bisa diberikan saat dia dipojokkan mendadak seperti ini? Luhan kan tidak mungkin bilang ia tidur dulu dengan Sehun, lalu mereka jadi dekat setelah itu.

Nyonya Moon bisa kena serangan jantung, lalu Luhan akan ikut begitu juga.

"Ya…" Kening Luhan berkerut karena dia harus berpikir. "Pokoknya Sehun berteman dengan semua orang. Dengan aku juga. Begitulah."

Nyonya Moon menatap Luhan dalam diam, sudah pasti masih menunggu jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan ketimbang sekedar 'pokoknya, begitulah'. Bukan pertanda bagus.

Luhan tersenyum masam lagi, bergegas melewati ibunya secepat yang dia bisa. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ibu tidak suka kau dekat-dekat Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak?" Luhan berhenti dan berbalik menghadapi Nyonya Moon.

Luhan tidak seharusnya bereaksi defensif seperti ini, karena Nyonya Moon hanya mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa berniat menyakiti. Hakikat seorang ibu, bahkan jika anak itu bukan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Tapi, tetap saja ada getaran emosi yang sudah merambati hati Luhan, yang berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Sehun sepertinya bukan seseorang yang baik."

Rasa tidak terima.

Oh Sehun _apa_? Kenapa bisa dia sampai dilihat seperti itu? Bukan seseorang yang baik…

"Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu? Ibu baru bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Kau benar." Nyonya Moon tersenyum tipis. Muram. "Ibu memang tidak tahu. Tapi… Ibu bisa merasakannya."

Luhan sudah menghadapi cukup banyak hal dari Oh Sehun. Segala gangguan serta _mood_ nya yang selalu berubah-ubah, kata-katanya yang menyakiti, tindakannya yang mempermalukan. Dan, Luhan masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa. Hanya saja, 'bukan seseorang yang baik' tidak terasa seperti sebuah pilihan kalimat yang mungkin akan Luhan pakai untuk itu.

Lalu ibunya, begitu saja— _merasakannya_ —kemudian menyimpulkan seperti itu? Semudah itu?

"Xi Luhan… Ibu menyayangimu, dan ingin selalu memastikan kau aman. Ibu mau selalu melindungimu."

Melindungi dari apa? Siapa?

"Ibu tidak tahu apa-apa." Sergah Luhan rendah. _Tidak juga hal-hal buruk yang sudah Sehun lalui_. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali berlalu meninggalkan Nyonya Moon. "Aku lelah sekali. Mungkin aku akan langsung tidur."

"Luhan…"

Begitu menutup pintu kamar, Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, rebah menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kepala yang terasa penuh.

Dia menyesal, karena semua hal yang dia katakan sangat bodoh dan respon defensifnya begitu konyol. Dia boleh saja merasa terganggu dengan penilaian singkat dan sepihak dari ibunya, tapi tidak benar-benar harus sekentara itu.

Dia bukan seseorang yang harus pasang badan untuk Oh Sehun saat terjadi apa-apa pada pria itu.

Xi Luhan menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup matanya dengan satu lengan. Kepalanya semakin terasa penuh.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk, nak."

Kim Jong In mengiyakan, dan mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu sempit kediaman keluarga Han tersebut.

Tuan Han Jaesung tersenyum muram, lalu ikut duduk juga di sofa yang lain.

"Maaf, ibu Ye Rin masih belum mau keluar dari kamar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu menanyakan beberapa hal saja pada _Ahjussi_."

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Kim Jong In dapatkan dari orang tua Seo Chan Mi, selain bahwa kehidupan mendiang gadis malang itu sangat normal. Boleh dibilang Chan Mi menjalani apa yang dia mau dengan tenang dan teratur. Seperti seorang penulis yang membuat cerita sendiri semaunya.

Bekerja sebagai salah seorang pegawai di hotel besar, memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik—orang tua Chan Mi menyebut Xi Luhan sebagai salah satunya, dan benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah berarti dalam hal karir apalagi pribadi—tidak berkencan dan tidak kenal barang-barang terlarang.

Semuanya nyaris sempurna, kecuali soal bajingan yang tega merenggut harga diri dan hidup Chan Mi dengan kejam itu.

Walaupun Jong In meyakini kalau kematian Seo Chan Mi bukan sekedar bunuh diri biasa, pada akhirnya dia bisa saja salah dengan mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa dalam situasi hidup yang seperti itu siapa saja bisa jadi pelakunya, dengan macam-macam motif paling buruk yang bisa dia bayangkan. Selain itu, Jong In belum menemukan kaitan insiden tragis itu dengan Oh Tae Hyuk atau Oh Sehun, selain bahwa Seo Chan Mi _memilih_ mati di Empire.

Kim Jong In tidak punya tersangka sama sekali.

Tapi titik nol yang kembali padanya saat ini tetap hanya sebuah titik nol biasa, yang pasti akan berhasil dia ubah menjadi sebuah angka berarti dengan semua waktu dan usaha. Makanya Jong In mencoba dengan orang tua Hana dan Ye Rin. Kedua korban pertamanya, yang memiliki kaitan paling dekat dengan Oh Sehun.

"Apa _Ahjussi_ bisa melakukan ini?" Jong In bertanya dengan nada lebih rendah dan simpatik.

"Tentu… Tentu saja bisa. Ini semua untuk putri kecilku, kan? Han Ye Rin yang malang… Aku malah bersyukur kau datang, nak. Para polisi itu tidak pernah memberitahu kami sedikitpun, apalagi sampai datang kemari. Kau boleh menanyakan semuanya."

Jong In memulai dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana sosok Ye Rin di mata _Ahjussi_?"

"Dia…" Bola mata Tuan Han tampak berkaca-kaca saat dia menerawang sebentar. "Putriku adalah seseorang yang penuh cinta… Setiap hari ceritanya hanya soal mimpinya untuk jadi reporter, katanya supaya dia bisa menyebarkan berita-berita membahagiakan untuk banyak orang."

"Manis sekali."

"Benar, kan? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada seseorang yang melakukan tindakan jahat itu? A-Apa kesalahan yang sudah putriku lakukan?"

Nada penuh rasa sayang itu… Ayah Ye Rin sudah pasti tidak tahu tentang dimana putri kecilnya bekerja selama ini. Ye Rin tidak akan tega menyakiti perasaan kedua orang tuanya dengan cara seperti itu, bahkan jika pekerjaan yang dia lakukan tersebut dijalaninya secara sukarela.

"Apa yang Ye Rin kerjakan selama ini?"

"Putriku sedang menjalani tahun keduanya di _Ewha_ saat ini, lalu dia mulai magang sejak awal bulan lalu. Seharusnya…dia sudah selesai minggu ini…lalu…"

Magang? Ye Rim sedang berkuliah?

Itu informasi yang benar-benar baru bagi Jong In.

"Dimana? Ye Rin menjalani magangnya di perusahaan apa, _Ahjussi_?"

"Stasiun tv. Aku tidak tahu namanya, karena pakai bahasa Inggris. Kalau kau mau lihat kartu ID—"

"Tolong tunjukkan padaku, Ahjussi. Terima kasih."

"Tunggu sebentar, nak."

Jong In mengangguk, tapi rasanya ingin dia saja yang menerobos membongkar isi laci Ye Rin, karena menunggu membuat semenit rasanya jadi sepuluh tahun. Tidak ada yang suka menunggu, apalagi jika itu penting. Jong In juga tidak.

"Ini…"

Jong In segera berdiri menyambut kartu ID _Intern_ milik Ye Rin, tanpa perlu repot-repot membiarkan Tuan Han duduk terlebih dahulu.

OBS TV. _Channel Thirteen_.

Dimana rasanya Jong In pernah mendengar nama itu?

" _Ahjussi_ , boleh aku membawa kartu ini untuk sementara waktu? Hanya beberapa hari saja. Setelah itu akan langsung aku kembalikan."

"Kau boleh mengambilnya." Tuan Han tersenyum sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan secercah binar kecil baru di matanya yang masih tergenang kesedihan besar. Sebuah pengharapan. "Aku hanya perlu mendengar kabar baik tentang kematian putriku. Itu saja."

Jong In tahu.

Sama seperti orang tua Chan Mi dan Shin Hana, orang tua Han Ye Rin juga tentu masih akan terus bertanya-tanya kenapa kenapa hal tragis seperti itu harus terjadi, dan Jong In berharap bisa menjawabnya untuk mereka.

" _Ahjussi_ hanya harus tetap percaya." Jong In meninggalkan ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Han tersebut.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, Jong In mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu mulai melakukan sedikit permainan internet. Kalau dia adalah seorang _hacker_ seperti dalam film-film agen pemerintahan, dia akan ikut bilang kalau pencarian internet itu adalah _work a little magic with his fingers_. Tepatnya Chanyeol yang akan menuduh Jong In mau bicara begitu.

 _Ketemu_. Jong In mengklik link paling atas, lalu sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk membaca potongan _interface_ situs resmi saluran penyiaran tersebut.

 _OBS TV_.

…

 _Stasiun penyiaran nasional terbesar di bawah naungan Grup Oh ini belum memutuskan untuk melakukan go public seperti perusahaan-perusahaan mereka lainnya di berbagai bidang yang mulai mendunia, membiarkan saham mereka tetap dikelola secara mandiri oleh sang presiden direktur muda, Oh Sehun_.

Inilah kenapa Jong In tidak pernah percaya pada yang namanya sebuah kebetulan, dan kebodohan Oh Sehun yang terlalu kentara dalam mengumpulkan gadis-gadisnya ini terlalu mencolok untuk disebut sebagai sebuah kebetulan.

Kata orang tua Shin Hana, mendiang putri mereka itu juga sedang berkuliah di Yonsei—jurnalistik—dan seharusnya sudah memulai magangnya sejak minggu lalu. Biar Jong In tebak tanpa perlu melakukan pencarian internet seperti sebuah sihir, atau memiliki IQ 90.

Di OBS.

Segalanya terlihat jelas sekali sekarang, dan Kim Jong In bergetar memikirkan bahwa dia sudah begitu dekat dengan iblis neraka itu. Sudah begitu dekat untuk menghancurkannya. Dia tinggal mendapatkan kartu As yang terakhir, agar serangannya tepat sasaran dan mematikan.

Jong In tersentak ketika ponsel dalam genggamannya itu tahu-tahu berdering.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

" _Kabar buruk._ " Ujar Chanyeol rendah, terdengar menyesal.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?!"

" _Aku, ya._ " Jong In mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang sayup-sayup di latar belakang sambungan telepon. " _Tapi, tidak dengan Bobby. Dia tewas._ "

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?! Siapa yang sudah melakukannya?!"

Bobby punya banyak sekali informasi yang belum dia berikan…

" _Saat aku tiba di bar, bajingan malang itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Double tap, Kai._ "

Jong In tahu teknik menembak itu. Membidik lawan dua kali dengan cepat tepat pada target untuk menumbangkannya. Dalam hal ini, kepala Bobby.

"Aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang dengar tembakan. Suara musiknya terlalu nyaring—ditambah kemungkinan pelaku memakai peredam, dan terlalu ramai untuk menyadari ada kejadian mencurigakan di dalam tempat seperti ini."

Kim Jong In memperhatikan mayat Bobby dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil _morgue_ kota, sedangkan empat opsir polisi yang tiba di _Sixty Nine_ berusaha menghalau kerumunan sambil membagi tugas berupaya menenangkan beberapa penari telanjang yang terguncang karena melihat mayat dengan lubang kecil berdarah di dahinya.

Dia dan Chanyeol tidak boleh mendekat untuk ikut campur, atau Direktur Kwon Jiyong akan tahu lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjadikan mereka makanan untuk anjing-anjiing _bulldog_ nya. Lebih baik mengamati dari belakang dan mendapatkan lebih banyak.

"Waktu yang paling bagus kalau mau membunuh seseorang."

"Mungkin bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot pakai penutup kepala untuk menyamarkan diri. Aku sempat memeriksa luka tembaknya tadi. Kemungkinan kaliber .45."

Jong In dan Chanyeol mendengar salah seorang petugas dari unit pemeriksa TKP melapor bahwa dia tidak menemukan satupun selongsong peluru.

"Peluru komposit?" Tanya Chanyeol berbisik.

Peluru dari polimer, yang akan langsung hancur begitu membentur targetnya. Tidak bisa dilacak, tentu saja.

"Sialnya dugaanku juga begitu." Jong In mengedar pandang ke sudut-sudut potensial kamera pengawas, tapi dia hanya menemukan satu. Saat Jong In akan kembali memperhatikan single sofa yang ditandai putih sebagai tempat duduk Bobby saat dia tewas, perhatiannya tertahan pada bayangan yang berdiri di balik kegelapan salah satu pilar bar. "Hei, Hunter… Mungkin kau bisa _mengintip_ sedikit rekaman kamera pengawas disini."

Chanyeol segera menoleh untuk melihat-lihat dan dia menemukan kamera yang Jong In maksud, tapi dia mengernyit karena mendapati Jong In tidak menatap pada arah sama ke tempat yang pria itu maksud sendiri.

"Oke… Dan, kau?"

"Bicara dengan _seseorang_."

Kim Jong In tidak terlalu mendengar lagi apa yang Park Chanyeol katakan kemudian, karena dia terlalu sibuk berhati-hati mendekati sosok bayangan itu. Dan ketika mata Jong In sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam keremangan sudut pilar yang terhalangi cahaya lampu tersebut, dia akhirnya bisa melihat seorang gadis muda sedang setengah bersembunyi disana. Mengamati, dan ketakutan.

"Hai…" Jong In berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin, menyiratkan kepada gadis muda dihadapannya itu bahwa dia sama sekali bukan ancaman. "Aku melihatmu dari sana. Aku ingin menanyaimu beberapa hal. Bolehkah?"

"I-Itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya beberapa hal remeh tentang tempat ini."

Jong In mengulurkan tangannya, dan gadis itu menerimanya walaupun dengan ragu-ragu. Bias sinar kekuningan ruangan cukup untuk membuat wajah bulat manis tertekuknya terlihat jelas.

Jong In membantu gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung yang agak jauh dari pengamatan para polisi, menyampirkan jaketnya menutupi bahu sempit si gadis yang terlalu terbuka, seperti banyak bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang tidak sanggup ditutupi potongan kain bajunya yang terlalu minim.

Standar kesopanan seorang pria, dan karena Jong In ingin membuat calon saksi potensialnya ini merasa benar-benar nyaman terlebih dahulu—sekalian menilainya.

"Terima kasih…"

"Aku Jong In. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyung…Soo."

Jong In tersenyum. Suara Kyungsoo manis seperti wajah bulatnya, dan sepasang mata yang tidak kalah bulat bersihnya itu juga.

"Kau pasti bekerja disini, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk hati-hati, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup karena mengantisipasi apa yang kira-kira akan ditanyakan Jong In selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu siapa-siapa saja tamu penting yang pernah datang kemari? Pengunjung tetap, VIP dengan pelayanan _extra_ _hours_. Semacam itu."

"Mungkin p-para politisi, uh, pengusaha, atau…anak-anak mereka… Tempat ini sangat terkenal, Tuan—"

"Jong In saja." Jong In menahan gerakan menggaruk-garuk kuku Kyungsoo. "Dan, tolong lebih spesifik lagi. _Siapa_."

Jong In mau mendengar sebuah nama, tentu saja. Mudah-mudahan Oh Sehun.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo menggeleng mau menangis, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu. "Tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kerahasiaan klien. Maaf—lagi."

Jong In menghela napas pelan, merilekskan tubuh sambil sedikit mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo. Tentang Bobby, apakah pria itu punya bisnis lain tersembunyi di tempat ini, siapa saja kliennya, dan siapa saja yang sering dia temui akhir-akhir ini, Jong In juga pasti tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya.

Dia harus masuk lewat pintu yang lain.

"Soal peristiwa penembakan tadi, kau melihat sesuatu, kan?"

Walaupun tidak bergeming, Jong In bisa melihat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin kaku dan menegang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng lagi, kali ini dengan setetes air matanya yang lolos dengan cepat. Dia pasti terlalu _shock_ dan takut untuk membuka mulut. Siapapun yang membunuh Bobby kemungkinan besar tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengenalinya, dan hal itu membuat nyawa Kyungsoo berada dalam bahaya.

"Dengar." Jong In meraih kedua bahu Kyungsoo erat. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu—melindungimu, kecuali kau memberitahuku apa yang kau lihat, Kyungsoo-Ssi. Siapa pria itu, dan bagaimana dia melakukannya."

"Hiks…"

"Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Kai!"

Jong In segera melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol berlari menghampiri mereka, dan berdiri untuk bicara dengan pria itu.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Lebih dari dugaanmu, _dude_." Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jong In untuk menunjukkan beberapa gambar. "Sujeong baru saja mengirimkan beberapa potongan _frame_ dari kopian rekaman CCTV hotel yang kuberikan, mengkonfirmasi melihat—"

"Kau melibatkan dia?!"

"Aku berjanji akan mengenalkan benar-benar adik perempuannya denganmu, jadi dia tidak apa-apa kalau harus kena masalah lagi."

"Ya! Kau menjualku?!"

"Jadi, Sujeong melihat Seo Chan Mi memasuki pintu tangga darurat lantai satu, setengah jam sebelum dia akhirnya menjatuhkan diri pagi itu. Lalu, nyaris dua puluh empat jam sebelumnya, Sujeong menemukan gambar terakhir Seo Chan Mi melewati koridor menuju pintu belakang hotel pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit siang, dan tidak pernah muncul lagi dimanapun dalam setiap sudut kamera."

"Dia menghilang disana."

"Benar." Chanyeol menggeser foto biru buram Seo Chan Mi ke seorang pria bertudung dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang hanya terlihat poninya saja. "Dia tampak melewati koridor menuju pintu belakang tersebut sepuluh detik setelah Chan Mi lewat."

"Orang mencurigakan ini bisa saja adalah tersangka kita."

Chanyeol menggeser gambar di layar ponselnya lagi, kali ini terlihat pria bertudung yang sama dengan latar belakang tempat yang berbeda dan jauh lebih gelap dan ramai, sedang melihat tepat ke arah kamera pengawas. Kali ini poni dan sebagian wajahnya bisa terlihat.

"Dia sengaja menunjukkan diri malam ini." Desis Jong In, merasakan kemarahan merambati tubuhnya.

Seringaian bajingan itu seperti sebuah ancaman mematikan, dan pernyataan bahwa dia tidak takut dengan siapapun atau apapun. Sayang sekali, Jong In juga tidak takut dengannya karena Jong In yang akan meledakkan kepalanya dalam eksekusi mati nanti.

"Dia sudah merencanakan datang ke _Sixty Nine_. Taruhan dia yang membocorkan kepala Bobby. Sayang sekali Sujeong tidak melakukan pengenalan wajah di _database_. Dia harus tetap tidak terdeteksi."

Jong In segera meraih ponsel Chanyeol dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan. Serasa seperti sebuah jalan terakhir, Jong In tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana ujungnya. Akan disambung lagi, ataukah ini sudah bagian akhir.

Respon Kyungsoo adalah jawaban bahwa pilihan kedua tidak akan pernah ada, tapi Jong In butuh gadis itu mengatakannya dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Kau mengenalinya." Tekan Jong In tajam.

"Maafkan aku… Hiks, hiks…"

Jong In tidak mau dengar itu. "Katakan."

"Bobby, hiks… Bobby sering memanggilnya Seunghyun. Dia beberapa kali kemari selama sebulan terakhir ini." Kyungsoo menyeka pipinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Bobby? Kau pernah mendengar pembicaraan mereka?"

"Tidak. Bukan dengan Bobby. Seunghyun tidak pernah sekalipun menemuinya. Seunghyun memborong minuman— _Vodka_ , _Jagger_ , dan minta hiburan penuh. Ada beberapa ruangan khusus untuk itu di atas."

Jong In maupun Chanyeol merasa tidak usah bertanya hiburan khusus macam apa yang disediakan disana.

"Satu juta Won untuk biaya keanggotaan, atau karena dia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Oh Tae Hyuk?"

"T-Tidak keduanya… Kudengar, Seunghyun itu anak buah Tuan Oh Sehun."

Dapat.

"Siapa katamu?!"

"Tuan…Oh Sehun."

 _Oh Sehun_.

Jong In merasakan banyak hal, ketika nama dari neraka itu keluar seperti sebuah mantera. Dadanya dilapangkan seluas mungkin sekaligus penuh didesak mau meledak, dan urat-urat wajahnya tertarik kuat. Entah itu jadi sebuah senyuman lebar atau malah seringaian yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang Seunghyun tunjukkan dalam rekaman kamera.

Jong In tidak peduli. Euforia dan kemarahan yang begitu benar ini mencekiknya dengan cara paling menyenangkan yang seorang manusia biasa bisa bayangkan.

Nama itu.

 _Oh Sehun_.

Dapatkan Seunghyun, Kartu As terakhirnya, dan Jong In akan membuat nama itu hancur sehalus butir pasir sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengingatnya lagi untuk diagung-agungkan.

Iblis sampah. Tidak ada beda dengan ayahnya yang belum mati membusuk juga saat ini.

 _Astaga_.

Sekarang Jong In yakin kalau dia sedang tersenyum lebar. Adrenalin besar dan naluri gelap dalam aliran darahnya membuat jantung Jong In berdebar keras, mirip seekor serigala pemburu yang melihat mangsanya siap untuk dicabik-cabik. Mudah saja. Dalam satu tarikan.

Membayangkan perasaan puas luar biasa dari akhir menakjubkan yang akan segera tiba itu membuat Jong In jadi jauh lebih menggila lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kalian keluar lewat pintu belakang dan bawa Kyungsoo ke rumahku."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyadarkan seseorang."

Semua masalah ini bukan urusan mereka, katanya? Jong In yakin Kwon Jiyong tidak akan punya alasan untuk semua argumen bodohnya itu lagi kali ini, dan pria keras kepala itu akan, _harus_ , membantunya.

.

.

.

.

Brak.

Brak.

Brak…

Oh Sehun sudah muntah hebat beberapa saat yang lalu, terlalu banyak sampai perutnya terasa kosong seolah-olah organ tubuhnya di dalam sana ikut keluar semua. Dia sudah menangis, menggigiti kuku sampai berdarah, mencakari dirinya sendiri, menjambaki rambut, dan gemetar hebat.

Dia sudah kalut dalam rasa bersalah dan takut terbesarnya, memohon agar tidak harus melalui ini lagi, atau hari ini cepat melompat ke besok, tapi siksaan psikis itu tidak cukup hingga dia terdorong untuk membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali dan bercak merah samar mulai terlihat disana.

 _Terdorong_ , bukannya _berpikir_. Karena lampu dalam kepala Sehun padam.

Potongan-potongan adegan menyakitkan dalam hidupnya—ujung revolver dingin yang ditodongkan ke dalam mulutnya setiap kali dia mau bicara, kepala yang berdarah karena pukulan tongkat golf, bentakan memaki yang menusuk, tulang kaki yang patah karena ditendang, helaian rambut yang tercabut karena ditarik paksa, tidak lupa tamparan-tamparan pedis itu juga—menyerbu lagi seperti kawanan kelelawar bengis dalam gua yang gelap gulita, membuat Sehun merasa mual lagi dan keringat dingin semakin membanjirinya.

Sehun limbung ke lantai dengan nafas putus-putus, meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tetap utuh dalam bentuk manusia.

Rasanya tercekik luar biasa sampai ingin mati.

Kenapa dia tidak sekalian benar-benar mati saja?

Cklek.

"Ayah!" Oh Sehun segera merangkak ke kaki Oh Tae Hyuk, menarik-narik kain celananya dengan mata merah dan wajah basah. "Ayah… M-Maaf-kan-aku… Jangan. Tolong. J-Jang-an-pukul… Aku minta ampun… Aku bersalah, ayah. Aku salah. Aku akan menebusnya… Aku tidak mendengarkan ayah… Jangan… Pukul… Sakit… Tidak mau, ayah…"

Oh Tae Hyuk marah besar karena tamu yang sudah berani Oh Sehun abaikan harga dirinya di pesta kemarin malam itu adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan periklanan besar di Eropa dan salah satu rekanan baru Grup Oh untuk mempromosikan produk-produk dalam industri perabot rumah tangga mereka, yang kemudian segera membatalkan kontrak kerjasamanya bahkan sebelum Sehun berhasil melewati ambang pintu _ballroom_.

Karena seorang wanita muda yang tidak sepadan.

Tapi, Oh Tae Hyuk jauh lebih murka lagi melihat Oh Sehun memegangnya, memohon dan menangis dengan jauh lebih menyedihkan ketimbang para penjilat di sekelilingnya yang setiap hari merengek minta dikasihani dan diberi makan.

Air mata itu, bagi Oh Tae Hyuk adalah barang menjijikkan yang selalu dikeluarkan kaum perempuan untuk menipu. Membohongi sesama manusia lainnya, dan kehidupan mereka sendiri.

 _Seperti ibu Sehun dulu_.

Laki-laki tidak boleh ikut-ikut meneteskannya.

Laki-laki tidak boleh merendah dan lemah terhadap rasa sakit.

BUGH!

Sehun tersungkur, mengerang dan terisak lemah memegangi perutnya yang baru saja kena tendang.

"Kau mau menebusnya dengan apa, nak? Nyawamu?!"

Air mata Oh Sehun jatuh lagi, tatapannya mengiba minta dilihat seperti seorang anak. Kalau hal itu pernah ada kemungkinannya. Tapi, sorot penuh kebencian menyala Oh Tae Hyuk itu tidak pernah berubah. Tidak dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, tidak lima belas tahun yang lalu, tidak juga kemarin.

Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia setengah berlutut di hadapan Sehun dan mencengkeram rahang bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau mengerti kalau ayah tidak suka kekacauan, kan?"

Sehun selalu ingat itu, dan dia cepat mengangguk-angguk agar ayahnya tahu.

"Jadi, katakan… Bagaimana kau akan menebusnya?"

Sehun kembali mengerang, karena cengkeraman Oh Tae Hyuk pada wajahnya jadi semakin menyakitkan. Lalu, pria paruh baya itu menunjukkan sebuah seringaian senang.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan dia?"

 _Dia_?

"TI—"

PLAK!

Ringisan Sehun terdengar bercampur dengan isakannya, sementara sensasi terbakar dan keram menyengat sebelah wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjaganya tetap waras—penutup lubang hitam di hatinya, obat untuk hidupnya yang menyedihkan, Sehun panik membayangkan bagaimana bisa jika _dia_ direnggut juga darinya. Lebih mengerikan lagi, apa yang sanggup ayahnya lakukan untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Tidak bisa.

"J-Jangan…" Mohon Sehun lemah dan serak, tidak mampu mengangkat kepala dari karpet. "Jangan… Jangan… Jangan… Jang…an…"

PLAK!

Sehun merasakan lidahnya asin, telinganya berdenging, dan dia ingin muntah lagi.

"Jangan apa, nak?" Oh Tae Hyuk menjambak rambut Sehun agar pria itu menatapnya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa melawan, lalu kau ingin melindungi wanita rendahan itu? Dengan apa? Memelas?"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kuat dengan tatapan yang menembus jauh melewati mata ayahnya. Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri kening dan sekujur tubuh Sehun.

 _Dia merasakan moncong revolver yang dingin itu di dalam mulutnya_.

"Aku akan jadi anak baik…"

 _Aku akan jadi anak baik_ …

"Aku, hiks, akan mendengarkan ayah…"

 _Aku akan mendengarkan ayah_ …

"Aku tidak akan melawan…"

 _Tidak akan melawan_ …

"Tidak akan kemana-mana…"

 _Tidak akan kemana-mana_ …

"B-Biarkan…aku hidup…"

 _Aku mohon, ayah_ …

PLAK!

"DASAR IDIOT GILA!"

"Presdir…"Kim Young Woon yang sedari tadi berdiri diam membelakangi ayah-anak itu akhirnya berbalik untuk menyela, karena ada tamu penting yang akan segera tiba di Mansion Oh Tae Hyuk, dan karena Young Woon sendiri sudah tidak tahan. Bertahun-tahun mendengar atau melihat adegan kejam yang sejenis, Young Woon tetap tidak pernah tahan. "Kita harus kembali sekarang."

Oh Tae Hyuk menggeram sendiri untuk menekan amukannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Oh Sehun." Sergahnya rendah penuh ancaman. "Dapatkan kontrak periklanan itu kembali. Dapatkan dengan nilai keuntungan dua kali lipat, lalu ayah akan mengampunimu."

Sehun tinggal pasrah saja dilepaskan oleh ayahnya dengan kasar.

Semakin menjauh langkah-langkah kaki yang bisa pandangan mengaburnya itu lihat, semakin jadi nyata rasa nyeri di badannya yang tadi seolah-olah hanya sekedar goresan di permukaan kulit saja.

Oh Tae Hyuk berhenti di ambang pintu yang Young Woon bukakan. "Satu lagi. Pecat Xi Luhan."

Langkah-langkah kaki tidak terlihat lagi, pintu sudah ditutup.

Segala-galanya langsung menjadi kosong. Ruangan itu, kepala Sehun juga. Tidak ada detak jarum jam, tidak ada hembusan napas. Hal itu membuat Sehun meneteskan air mata lagi, karena dari sekian banyak luka, sakit di dadanya jadi yang paling terasa saat ini.

Sedetik, dua, tiga. Daun pintu tampak bergerak saling berjauhan, terbuka lagi.

Sehun melihat langkah-langkah kaki, lebih cepat dan dibalut sepatu hak warna merah menyala.

Sehun merasakan kepalanya diangkat lagi, kali ini dipangku, lalu sambil dipeluk erat-erat.

"Sehun-ah…"

Itu bau parfum siapa?

"Maafkan aku… Aku seharusnya bisa mencegah _Ahjussi_ datang kemari. Aku seharusnya melindungimu darinya…"

Siapa?

"Tidak… Hiks… Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini, dan untuk kepentingan siapa… Aku tidak berguna. Aku minta maaf, Oh Sehun… Aku minta maaf."

Pelukan itu lepas.

Sehun melirik ke atas, melihat ada wajah oval manis sedang tersenyum sedih menatapnya dengan pipi merona yang basah.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Sehun merengek kecil seperti sedang memanggil ibunya, minta pertolongan.

Ibu jari lentik Byun Baekhyun menyentuh pelan sudut bibir Sehun yang robek. "Aku akan mengobati lukamu. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Lalu, Baekhyun merunduk dan melumat lama bibir Sehun.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, dan menikmati reaksi kalor yang saling lidah mereka bagi dengan lembut.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh, entah milik siapa itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

.

 **Nah, Loh?! Itu HunBaek Ngapain?! #DitimpukinReader**

A/N : Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa kabar semua? Gak ada yang rindu FF ini, kah?

Kalau ada yang kangen, atau semuanya pada kangen, sini peyuk atu-atu #Ditendang

Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin #Sungkem

Maaf ya, kelamaan publish chapter sembilan ini. Setelah lebaran, masih fokus silaturrahmi lalu disibukkan aktivitas awal pekerjaan semacam beres-beres ruangan, rapiin buku, nempel-nempelin warning dimana-mana, lalu bagian Kai Ketemu Kyung yang harus gue rombak empat sampe lima kali which was so much taking time warbyazah warbyazah #TepukTanganSendiri.

Maapkeuuuuuuuuuun Adinda, Yah, Bukannya ga ada inspirasi atau apa, tapi emang ini baru Chapter 9 jadi masih fokus sama hal-hal yang harus diceritakan sesuai _draft_ yang udah Gue buat gituhhh sehingga alurnya terkesan lambat. Maafkan juga diriku yang sudah menodai bibir Tuan Oh yang malang, gak tahan aja gitu kalo udah tersakiti terus gak ada Mecum-Mecumnya #NgakakSetan.

Entah membantu, ada hubungannya ato nggak, gue pengen jelasin dikit soal karakternya Tuan Ohhh. Pengalaman hasil observasi film gue, para psikopat atau sosiopat tuh pasti punya pengalaman kekerasan waktu kecil yang bikin mereka tunduk luar biasa sama sumber kekerasan itu. Ketika sama orang lain, ada kecenderungan sifat temperamental, dendam, mau mengusai, mau mengatur. Maksud gue, udah kelihatan gak sih kalo si Tuan Oh punya kepribadian yang beda di tiap tempat dan situasi? Bukannya Sehun itu Psikopat loh, ya. Oke, kayaknya gue dan otak ini udah mulai _random_ di bagian ini wekawekaweka.

Bagian _double_ _tap_ dan peluru polimer gue ngutip (Adaptasi, Remake, You Name It :)) dari novel punya gue sendiri karya Steve Martini dengan judul _Double Tap_. Ini buat bagian disclaimer aja, karena gue bukan plagiat.

Ini jelek, ya? Kurang greget, ya? Kurang banyak HunHan, ya? Kurang ada NC, kaaaaaaaaan? #DitimpukLagi

Tetap sabar, dan selalu dukung FF ini, okeh? Percaya sama Gue, alurnya udah gue atur. Sekali ada NC, kalian pasti bakal sampe yadongin bias dalam mimpi.

Eh, Doain Juara Juga, KKKKK

Summon :

 **Nandaarsita59 | Deerhanhuniie | Arifahohse | Angel Deer | Juna Oh | Rly. | Molly a.k.a syfr17 | De 7oohluhanm | Heeli | Luharnsi | OhXiSeLu | Selenia Oh**

 **Ziadwir | Ludeer | Adamas Azalea | Nisaramaidah28 | Keziaf | FuckyeahSeKaiYeol**

 **LisnaOhLu120 | .39 | Vietrona Chan | Ninjamon | Laabaikands | Tjabaekby | Mojeeeyyy | Nik4nik | Lenialulu11 | Light-B | Agassi 20**

 **Novi | Eka Rizki 988| Avelina Lu | Misslah | Seravin509 | ChaaaTime | Xandeer | JYHYunho | Ohsehawnn | MeriskaLu | DwiLu | Ramyoon | DEERHUN794**

 **Chanbaekhunlove | Luhan 1220 | Luhanzone | Nami | Azriyana | HunHanKship | Ravra | | Syielhunna | Whoami | Shosasmh |Bluerosesxzk**

 **Niasw3ty | Twchaeng | Laila790 | LSaber | Suzycemplux | Oohsxhun | MeMei04 | | Chayyara Defra | Selunds | Clarissa Afternoon | DeerOh | Omgarin | Ratih**

Maaf, yah, gak pernah dibalas satu-satu. Jaraaaaaang banget dan gak semua. Tapi, reviewnya kebaca, kok, berkali-kali malah dan sukses bikin senyum-senyum sendiri. Pokoknya saya adalah penulis yang paling sayang sama Readernya, Cuma gak diungkapin aja #Eh?

Oke deh mua-muanya papai next chapter okeeeee? #Menghilang


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

" _Kau mau pergi dari tempat ini?"_

" _Kumohon." Air mata Kyungsoo mengaliri pipinya dengan cepat. "Kata teman-temanku, aku bisa bicara denganmu…"_

 _Penyesalan tidak akan pernah ada gunanya kalau sudah terlanjur, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap saja bertanya-tanya jika saja waktu itu dia tidak mempercayai perkataan Bobby soal akan membantunya jadi seorang model, apakah akhirnya akan berbeda atau dia tetap akan terhina juga._

 _Lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lambat laun membuat ketidaksabaran Kyungsoo menggumpal menyesakkan dadanya._

 _Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih dia inginkan, ketimbang berhenti menodai dirinya sendiri dan memulai segalanya lagi dari nol. Dengan cara yang lebih baik. Kyungsoo manusia juga, dan dia berhak punya kesempatan kedua._

" _Aku akan melepaskanmu, Kyungsoo sayangku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untukku. Satu hal yang bisa menjagamu tetap hidup di luar sana."_

 _Kyungsoo terjebak di Sixty Nine seperti sampah bermandikan uang kotor, dan ada sesama manusia bertingkah seperti Tuhan menahan kesempatan keduanya. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar dia sudah cukup putus asa dan sesak napas sehingga akan membeli apa yang dia butuhkan dengan apa yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membayar._

" _Apa itu? Katakan saja! Aku, a-aku akan melakukan apapun, asal aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini."_

 _Seunghyun tersenyum senang._

 _Jenis senyumannya lebar dan menakutkan, karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat pria itu tersenyum sebelum ini kecuali ketika dia sedang bersenang-senang di bar, tentu saja, dan senyum yang saat itu jauh berbeda sekali._

" _Aku akan menjadikan Bobby umpan malam ini. Polisi pasti akan datang, tapi kau hanya akan bicara dengan dua orang pria muda yang sok-sok mengamati bar."_

" _Um-pan? Umpan apa? Aku, aku tidak mengerti…"_

" _Jika mereka bertanya siapa aku, katakan kalau aku bekerja untuk Tuan Oh Sehun, bukan Oh Tae Hyuk."_

" _Kenapa polisi harus datang kemari… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Kau ingin bebas, bukan?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk cepat, khawatir jika terlambat merespon sepersekian sekon saja, peluangnya untuk meninggalkan Sixty Nine akan hilang seperti asap dalam pertunjukan sulap. Kyungsoo lupa dengan keragu-raguannya akan instruksi Choi Seunghyun._

" _Lakukan yang kusuruh, dan biarkan mereka membawamu pergi. Itu kebebasanmu."_

" _Baiklah…"_

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun!"

Beberapa pegawai dan para tamu hotel yang kebetulan berada di _lobby_ itu sejenak menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan memperhatikan hal menarik perhatian yang baru saja terjadi semeter dari pintu masuk hotel.

Byun Baekhyun berlari keluar dari _lift_ dengan _heels_ merah mengkilapnya, lekas menarik lengan Oh Sehun—si presdir muda pemilik Empire—agar pria itu berbalik padanya.

Karyawan-karyawan di Empire sudah banyak bergosip. Mereka sudah memperhatikan hal-hal sejak lama, terutama saat kedatangan Baekhyun ke hotel. Mereka senang memperhatikan, dan bukannya sudah menjadi sikap alamiah manusia untuk melihat dan mengira-ngira, bukan? Tapi, kejadian pagi ini adalah yang tidak terduga dan jelas-jelas membuat mereka terkesiap kaget.

Byun Baekhyun dengan berani, seperti imejnya selama ini, menyentuh bos mereka dan bahkan memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

"Lepaskan." Geram Sehun tajam, menahan diri untuk tidak membentak.

Terlalu banyak pasang mata disana, dan Sehun tidak mau untuk yang kesekian kalinya mencoreng citra hotel dan membuat ayahnya datang lagi.

Tidak boleh.

"Kau sungguh akan begini?"

"Lepaskan aku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Jawab aku, Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun ngotot tidak mau mundur. "Kau sungguh akan pergi kesana sendirian? Kau tidak mau kubantu memikul beban? Aku sudah bilang akan membantumu sampai tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku?!"

"Karena aku tidak percaya!"

Baekhyun tertegun, kepalanya serasa baru saja diguyur es.

Oh Sehun yang selalu mengandalkannya…

Entah Baekhyun kecewa karena Oh Sehun menyakitinya, atau dia kecewa karena sudah mengecewakan Oh Sehun. Tidak ada satupun perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya yang bisa dia urai dan pahami saat ini.

Apa yang sudah dia lewatkan?

"Jadi, sekarang lepaskan aku." Gumam Sehun lagi, kembali merendahkan suara.

"Aku tetap ingin membantumu," Baekhyun merasa kesedihan sudah mencapai kerongkongannya karena suaranya sudah mulai bergetar. "Tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, aku akan membantumu. Aku bisa membujuk Nyonya Miranda agar kembali meneken kontrak dengan Grup Oh. Aku sepuluh kali lebih bisa dan lebih baik untuk melakukan itu!"

Oh Sehun menggeram marah lagi, melepaskan paksa pegangan Baekhyun dari lengannya. Tatapannya dingin penuh jarak sebelum berbalik kembali menuju ke arah pintu.

Oh Sehun tidak akan mau lagi mendengarkannya, dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin gusar ingin menghentikannya. Dia hanya ingin Oh Sehun percaya, mengandalkannya, seperti biasa karena Baekhyun terbangun pagi ini dan tiba-tiba dia merasa tanpa petunjuk arah yang jelas dan itu membuatnya resah.

"Ciuman itu…"

Langkah Oh Sehun terhenti di ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya terkepal, dan Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik dan meledak seperti tadi.

Walaupun Baekhyun akhirnya menyinggung hal yang paling menyakitinya diantara semua kesakitan dan ingin dia lupakan, Sehun ingin menyimpan kemurkaannya sendiri. Sehun ingin menyimpan rasa terkhianatinya sendiri.

Dengung-dengungan terperangah di _lobby_ hotel membuat kepala Sehun sakit.

"Aku tahu ciumanku lancang, dan aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Kau berhak marah. Tapi, aku juga berhak minta maaf, Oh Sehun. Aku minta maaf."

Rahang Sehun mengeras.

Dia segera pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi sama sekali.

Seandainya dia tahu, diantara dengung-dengung opini di _lobby_ itu, ada satu mulut yang terbungkam entah menahan rasa apa mengaduk-aduk di dadanya. Terkejut tidak mungkin sampai membuatnya ingin menangis, kan? Memangnya terkejut apa yang rasanya sesakit ini?

Tapi, Xi Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis, makanya dia segera meninggalkan _lobby_ dan merutuki rasa khawatir sia-sia yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman menunggu telepon tersebut.

Dan, mobil Oh Sehun melaju kencang menembus jalan raya yang sudah mulai padat.

Napasnya putus-putus. Kemarahan menghimpitnya. Mencekiknya. Oh Sehun tidak berpikir dua kali ketika memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil dan mengeremnya mendadak.

"Hhhh… Hhhh…" Sehun bersandar ke punggung jok sambil memejamkan mata, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dengan susah payah lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

Bisakah orang di sekelilingnya berhenti terus menyiksanya seperti ini?

Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Sehun harap Seungri bukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Katakan."

" _Namanya Choi Seunghyun. Dia ke hotel di hari Chan Mi menghilang. Dia datang lagi di hari Chan Mi bunuh diri. Anak buahku berhasil mendapatkan CCTV parkiran hotelmu, dan melihat Seunghyun pergi dengan mobilnya pagi itu pukul delapan. Fotonya sudah kukirim."_

Sehun melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya sejenak, dan meng _klik_ lampiran gambar yang Seungri kirimkan padanya itu.

Choi Seunghyun. Dia mengenakan tudung untuk menyembunyikan identitas, tapi sekilas raut wajahnya sempat direkam oleh kamera pengawas pintu keluar areal parkir hotel.

Dan, sekilas raut itu samar-samar membangkitkan gambaran familiar dalam kepala Sehun.

 _Ah, maaf… Tadinya aku mau merokok disini. Aku pikir tempat ini bukan properti milik seseorang. Maaf, anak muda._

Sehun kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Itu… Eh…"

"Seungri-ya."

"E-Eh, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum mengetahuinya."

Kening Sehun berkerut.

 _Ah, maaf… Tadinya aku mau merokok disini. Aku pikir tempat ini bukan properti milik seseorang. Maaf, anak muda._

Sehun ingat itu sekarang. Dia sudah pernah melihat Seunghyun, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Otaknya menghitung tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika dia pertama kali mengunjungi pabrik ekspor kepiting yang baru dia miliki saat itu.

 _Kembali soal Seo Chan Mi. Dia berbau garam dan ada sisa lumut di tubuhnya_. Itu pertanyaan si Kim Jong In keparat tempo hari. _Kau memiliki pabrik ekspor kepiting di dermaga itu, kan?_

Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"K-Kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan—"

"Aku pergi dulu."

Pip.

Sehun melemparkan ponselnya ke jok sebelah. Tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa ingat harus memakai sabuk pengaman, Oh Sehun segera menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam, memutar mobil ke arah sebaliknya dan melaju secepat yang dia bisa hingga jarum _speedometer_ mobil nyaris melewati digit kedua indikator angka yang paling kanan.

Seandainya Oh Sehun tahu juga, bahwa tidak jauh di belakangnya ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya sejak tadi dari dalam sebuah minivan hitam. Bahwa si pemilik tatapan itu menyeringai senang sambil gantian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga setelah menekan panggilan untuk satu-satunya kontak yang dia simpan di dalam ponselnya.

"Tuan Oh sudah ke dermaga sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Kalau tidak kebetulan sedang berada di _lobby_ tadi, dia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Xi Luhan mengerjap cepat untuk kesekian kali, mencegah air matanya yang lagi-lagi mendesak mau jatuh.

Mengartikan lain apa yang sudah dia lalui belakangan ini membuatnya merasa sungguh-sungguh bodoh, tapi dia senang bisa melihat gambaran besarnya yang benar dengan jelas. Kalau dia serius menggunakan otaknya selama di bangku sekolah, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan merasa sebodoh ini. Paling baik malahan, dia tidak akan mudah ditipu.

Ibunya juga hanya memperingatkan bahwa narkoba itu berbahaya, tapi tidak menyebut soal laki-laki.

" _Hotelier_ Xi?"

"O-Oh?" Luhan tersentak saat pengelola restoran hotel, Yoo Youngjae, menyentuh bahunya pelan. " _Nde_?"

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Uh…" Luhan berdehem, dan menghela napas untuk segera menenangkan dirinya kembali. Senyumnya sudah pasti sendu dan tidak meyakinkan. Menyedihkan. "Ya. Umm, iya. Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah." Youngjae tersenyum lega, menunjuk pada gelas anggur di tangan Luhan. _Chateau Lafite Rothschild Vintage 1990_. " Jadi, bagaimana?"

Luhan baru sadar masih memegang gelas, dan segera meletakkannya kembali ke meja. "Pasangkan dengan hidangan keju atau daging merah saja."

Yoo Youngjae memberi kode pada pelayan di seberang meja _plating_ aluminium itu untuk memindahkan botol _red wine_ jenis _Bordeaux_ dan gelasnya tersebut kembali ke dalam ruang penyimpanan di bagian belakang dapur. Pelayan yang lain lalu segera menggeserkan botol _wine_ dan gelas yang lain lagi ke depan Luhan. _Eight Songs Shiraz Vintage_.

Xi Luhan tidak harus diperingatkan ibunya dulu baru waspada. Dia hanya seharusnya menjadi lebih _aware_ dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya sejak dulu, dan bukannya malah mempertahankan kepekaannya yang payah. Dulu salah satu teman SMP Luhan, Song Ji Eun, pernah bercerita bagaimana dia dipermainkan oleh mantan pacarnya, bukan? Harusnya pada saat itu Luhan sudah tidak polos-polos amat mengenai laki-laki.

"Ternyata rumor kencannya itu dengan Nona Byun, bukan dengan salah seorang pegawai disini."

Luhan refleks menatap ke arah dua orang pelayan wanita muda yang baru saja masuk ke dapur lewat pintu samping dan melewati mejanya menuju ke ruang istirahat di sisi ruangan yang berlawanan dengan ruang penyimpanan anggur.

"Tentu saja! Tuan Oh kan memiliki selera yang tinggi. Dia tidak mungkin mengencani bawahannya yang bukan siapa-siapa, kecuali bawahannya itu seseksi Nona Byun. Kau memperhatikan gaya berpakaian Nona Byun, kan? Dengan pakaian yang tepat dan tubuh yang berlekuk seperti model, wajar saja kalau Tuan Oh jatuh cinta padanya."

"Benar juga. Tadi Nona Byun bilang mereka sudah berciuman."

Luhan menggigit bibir.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kata kerja kejam yang barusan tadi, tapi dia harus terus mendengarnya sambil merasa ada bongkahan batu yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam dadanya. Kalau sudah begitu, Luhan kembali tergenang air mata lagi dan setiap saat menjadi semakin cepat mencapai pelupuknya.

Kenapa susah sekali menulikan pendengarannya?

"Youngjae-Ssi."

Luhan tertegun begitu dia melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk dengan pakaian rapi-rapi dari pintu masuk utama dapur, berjarak dua meter saja dengan meja _plating_ dimana Luhan dan Youngjae sedang berdiri saat ini.

Seisi penghuni dapur juga seakan langsung ikut mematung karena merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak mengenakkan segera melingkupi dengan cepat. Mereka menunggu, dan memperhatikan bagaimana adegan menegangkan di hadapan mereka itu akan berlangsung.

 _Dengan pakaian yang tepat dan tubuh yang berlekuk seperti model, wajar saja kalau Tuan Oh jatuh cinta padanya_.

Seperti model… Dengan kemeja merah nyaris transparan yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, ditemani rok kulit hitam sepaha yang membungkus begitu pas.

Seperti model.

 _Dia tidak mungkin mengencani bawahannya yang bukan siapa-siapa_.

Wajah oval manis, leher jenjang, dan rambut sehalus tirai satinnya saja adalah secuil kesempurnaan fisik penuh kemewahan yang tidak bisa Luhan samai dengan cara apapun.

Genangan di mata Luhan terasa memberat.

Byun Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka akan melihat Xi Luhan. Berpapasan dengan wanita itu secara langsung, secara naluriah dia meninggikan dagu dan menilai Luhan dengan sorot tidak senangnya yang mengintimidasi itu.

Dari tempat Baekhyun melihat sekarang ini—kedudukan dan status sosial mereka yang begitu timpang jauh, Luhan terlihat begitu biasa. Terlalu biasa hingga dia cukup setimpal untuk dicintai oleh Oh Sehun. Dan bahkan jika dilihat sebagai sesama wanitapun, Baekhyun tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa yang istimewa dalam diri Luhan.

Byun Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama membuang muka, dan Luhan adalah yang lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Lanjutkan saja _tasting_ nya, Youngjae-Ssi."

Luhan melewati Baekhyun secepat yang dia bisa tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah wanita itu, kembali menggigit bibir hingga dia mendudukkan diri di dalam salah satu bilik toilet pegawai wanita yang sedang sepi dan bernapas satu-satu.

Benar.

Jika tidak kebetulan sedang berada di _lobby_ tadi, Luhan memang tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan semakin dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan faktanya, Luhan malah akan semakin memikirkan hal tersebut dan itu akan semakin membuat bongkahan batu yang sekarang sudah memenuhi dadanya terasa dua kali lebih besar.

Dia mati-matian bertahan untuk tidak tidur hingga pagi, karena dia menunggu telepon _itu_ masuk. Dia berharap telepon _itu_ masuk, karena dia khawatir. Bukan untuk memberitahunya bahwa si penelepon benar terluka, tapi untuk segera menenangkannya bahwa si penelepon baik-baik saja. Atau jika si penelepon memang sedang terluka, dia bisa ada untuk menjadi obat seperti yang sering dikatakan. Atau jika tidak cukup ampuh, maka sekedar menjadi bahu yang cukup nyaman sebagai tempat bersandar karena Luhan percaya dengan dikte bahwa dia berarti sebesar itu.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Xi Luhan tahu pemikirannya itu bodoh sekali. Kekhawatirannya itu percuma. Sia-sia. Tidak dibutuhkan. Dia lupa kalau berurusan dengan Oh Sehun akan selalu membuat dirinya berakhir menjadi seonggok sampah.

Kenyataannya adalah Oh Sehun malah sedang bahagia dan baik-baik saja, menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Byun Baekhyun semalaman. _Menikmati_ yang benar-benar _menikmati_. Yang…sampai berciuman.

Luhan lekas mengelap pipinya yang sudah dilelehi setetes air mata, merasa bingung dan sangat menyedihkan karena tidak tahu untuk apa dia menangis. Bukan dia yang diabaikan oleh Oh Sehun di muka umum tadi. Juga kalau Oh Sehun sebenarnya tidak menganggap Luhan penting—Luhan kembali yakin tidak pernah penting, ya sudah. Luhan tinggal perlu balas mengabaikan pria itu seperti yang seharusnya, dan kehidupan mereka tetap akan terus berjalan, kan?

Luhan menyeka lagi pipinya yang kembali terasa basah, semakin gusar karena benar-benar tidak tahu apanya yang harus ditangisi, sementara air matanya tidak mau berhenti turun dari sudut matanya.

Luhan tidak punya urusan sama sekali dengan semua ini. Byun Baekhyun yang memang benar cantik dan mempesona dan anggun luar biasa bukan siapa-siapa selain atasannya. Oh Sehun lebih-lebih lagi bukan siapa-siapa—kan? Mereka orang dewasa yang bebas dan berhak melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Apa saja.

 _Berdua_.

Apa urusannya kalau Oh Sehun… Kalau Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun… Mereka…

Luhan menunduk sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Masalah Luhan adalah kata kerja _berciuman_ itu terasa kejam di hatinya melebihi yang terdengar di telinganya. Tidak tahan lagi, Luhan akhirnya terisak pelan seperti seorang remaja yang sedang menangisi patah hati karena cinta pertamanya tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan.

Xi Luhan kalah, jika itu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Malam terlalu gelap. Bulan beku sedang tidak ingin berkunjung.

Suasananya terlalu hening. Angin bersembunyi di balik bayangan malam. Bahkan helaan napas saja tidak ada.

Rasanya terlalu kaku. Kaku karena dingin dan karena ketegangan.

Waktu menahan semuanya jadi satu di dermaga itu, bersama dengan semua orang yang sedang menahan gerakannya sekarang. Tubuh mereka dipasangi rompi anti peluru di balik jaket tebal bertuliskan SWAT atau BCI di punggung, dan mata mereka seawaspada serigala yang sedang mengintai rusa di hutan musim dingin. Bersiaga dan mengawasi tanpa lewat sedetikpun, karena setiap pergerakan kecil berarti untuk mereka.

Ini adalah penangkapan besar. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan atau buruan mereka akan lolos dan kembali menjadi selicin belut untuk lain kali. Lalu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya.

Operasi penangkapan gabungan SWAT Korea dan BCI tersebut dibagi ke dalam tiga regu berbeda yang menunggu di dalam gudang kosong seberang pabrik, di belakang bangunan pabrik yang dibatasi kawat besi berkarat, dan di atap gudang kosong dimana tiga penembak jitu sudah siap sedia dengan telunjuk di dalam cincin pelatuk _DTA Stealth Recon Scout .308_ dan sorotan mata lewat pembidik optik malam mereka, berjaga untuk kemungkinan jika ada yang terlihat melarikan diri.

"Kai, Hunter. Bagaimana status kalian?" Kwon Jiyong yang memimpin regu penyergapan belakang gedung bertanya nyaris berbisik lewat alat komunikasi radio canggih mereka.

"Masih bersiaga seperti De Gea di depan gawang menunggu tendangan penalti." Sahut Chanyeol bodoh, untuk yang kesekian kali melihat ke arah pabrik sejenak menggunakan teropong _night vision_ nya. Dia memimpin kelompok penembak jitu di atap "Belum ada target dalam visi kami, bos. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Laser bidik masih kami matikan agar tidak ketahuan."

"Sudah nyaris larut malam." Ujar Jiyong. "Mungkin Choi Seunghyun, ataupun Oh Sehun, tidak akan bertemu malam ini."

"Mereka akan datang dan bertemu malam ini." Tekan Jong In tegas, mencengkeram teropongnya sendiri dengan tidak sabar. Setiap urat syarafnya teasa seperti sedang diikatkencang, dan baru akan mengendur jika tujuannya sudah tercapai. "Tetap fokus dan menunggu."

Jong In tidak mau Oh Sehun lepas dan tidak bisa didapatkan lagi.

Sorot matanya yang seperti elang seolah-olah merobek-robek setiap lapis kegelapan untuk mencari-cari sosok Oh Sehun, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan bajingan tengik sombong itu disana.

 _Mereka akan datang_.

 _Harus datang_.

"Kau yakin, Kai?" Jiyong bertanya lagi. "Karena aku mulai merasa bodoh mau mendengarkanmu—"

"Ada yang datang." Chanyeol menyela tegang, dengan teropong menempel di matanya seperti permen karet. "Sebuah minivan hitam masuk lewat jalur selatan. Seluruh lampunya dimatikan."

Kim Jong In bisa melihat siluetnya. Suara mesinnya begitu pelan, menandakan kendaraan tersebut berjalan dalam kecepatan rendah yang disengaja lalu berhenti dan parkir di depan pintu masuk pabrik.

Dia segera melempar teropongnya ke dalam mobil, dengan luwes menarik _glock_ dari sabuk senjatanya dan mengambil posisi siap tembak.

"Semuanya bersiap. Kita akan masuk dalam enam puluh detik."

"Tahan dulu!" Desis Jong In marah pada Jiyong. "Kita menunggu."

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?! Choi Seunghyun sudah datang."

"Kita tunggu hingga Oh Sehun juga datang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia akan datang? Bagaimana kalau tidak, dan kita malah kehilangan kesempatan terbaik yang bisa didapatkan?"

Jong In menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kesempatan terbaik adalah Oh Sehun, dan kita akan mendapatkannya."

"Jangan terlalu ambisius, Kai. Kau bisa terluka jika gagal."

"Aku benar, Direktur. Kau hanya belum berani mengakui dan mengikutiku."

"Uh, _guys_." Chanyeol menyela dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Target keluar dari dalam mobil, dan sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam pabrik."

Kwon Jiyong memberi kode kepada salah satu anak buahnya untuk menyalakan _thermal_ _sensor_ mereka.

"Visi terlihat sekarang." Lapor si anak buah dengan tenang. "Positif."

"Kita masuk sekarang, Kai." Ujar Jiyong lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, tahan dulu!" Raung Jong In.

Jika mereka sampai ketahuan dan semua ini gagal, Jong In berjanji akan menyalahkan Kwon Jiyong.

"Kalau ini kejutan, akan kuberitahu aku melihat sebuah kendaraan lain sedang mendekat ke arah pabrik kepiting."

Jiyong dan Jong In tidak merespon.

"Sebuah Mercedes. Dia berhenti di area luar pabrik yang terhalangi kontainer."

"Apa dia Oh Sehun?" Tanya Jong In tidak sabar.

"Uh… Dia keluar sekarang, dan, ya. Dia Oh Sehun."

"Kita maju—"

"Tunggu dulu, Direktur!" Tahan Jong In lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?!"

"Kita harus menangkap basah mereka saat sedang saling tatap muka! Dengan Oh Sehun dan Choi Seunghyun yang tidak berada di dalam ruang yang sama, mereka bisa memanggil pengacara dan dibebaskan dengan alasan logis bahwa kita hanya punya bukti tidak langsung."

"Kai…"

"Aku rasa Kai benar." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kedua pria muda itu bisa mendengar umpatan dalam desisan marah bos mereka di ujung saluran.

Siluet Oh Sehun bergerak mendekati gerbang, lalu tampak berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Cengkeraman Jong In pada senjatanya menguat. Malam begitu dingin, tapi kedua telapak tangan dan punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Ketegangan berhasil membakar lebih banyak kalori ketimbang lari beberapa putaran mengelilingi kompleks rumahnya setiap pagi.

Sebuah benda menyala tampak dikeluarkan oleh Oh Sehun, dan Jong In tahu itu adalah ponsel. Dia menahan napasnya sendiri agar bisa mendengar suara si bajingan neraka itu dengan jelas. Seandainya dia juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja menelepon pria itu.

"Halo?"

Jong In setengah matinya ingin menarik pelatuk sekarang.

"Aku terkejut kau menghubungiku seperti ini." Suara Oh Sehun terdengar waspada. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Hening.

Ponsel samar-samar tampak disurukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana.

"Oh Sehun masuk sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol. "Semuanya, bersiap masuk dalam tiga puluh detik."

Kaki Jong In bahkan sudah maju selangkah lebih dulu.

Rasanya seperti menghitung waktu dengan jam neraka. Menyiksa, dan membuat tubuh Jong In semakin kepanasan.

Pada sepuluh detik terakhir, tim Jong In sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk pabrik yang besinya sudah berkarat. Tanpa menunggu hingga hitungan selesai, dia segera menendang pintu sekuat mungkin dan menerobos masuk dengan semua anggotanya.

"BCI! TANGAN DI ATAS KEPALA DAN JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!"

"Sialan!"

DORR!

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_ …

.

.

.

.

Review Juseyoo-ng

Part ini gimana? Gimana?

3k+ aja, nih. Apa kependekan, ya?

Mulai sekarang, mau usahain fast apdet, soalnya udah September, chapter baru sepuluh.

Ten down, fifteen to go ohemji mai ohsehun, pasti aslinya bakal super ngebut. Hot case pending dua minggu dulu yee. Sekuel Perfect Future Past juga

Muah muah muah!


	11. Chapter 11

" _Sudah saatnya untuk menggunakan Oh Sehun sepenuhnya."_

 _Kwon Jiyong mengangguk, lalu setengah membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda kepatuhan pada Oh Tae Hyuk._

 _Oh Tae Hyuk menyeruput tehnya tenang._

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan Choi Seunghyun."_

" _Kau tahu harus melakukan apa."_

" _Saya mengerti, Presdir."_

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

"Kai!"

Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam gudang remang itu terpaku segera menahan napas, ketika suara tembakan dan bunyi tubuh ambruk menghantam lantai yang dingin terdengar bersusulan dalam jarak waktu secepat satu kedipan mata saja, lalu sosok Kim Jong In yang sudah tertelungkup adalah hal berikutnya yang terlihat disana.

Tapi kemudian si empunya tubuh terdengar mengerang sambil berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, dan semua pasang mata itu akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jong In menatap ke arah Kwon Jiyong yang berdiri di dekat pintu belakang bangunan luas pabrik yang ternyata di dalamnya kosong melompong mirip gudang biasa itu. "Terima kasih. Kau menyelamatkanku, Direktur."

"Aku atasanmu. Aku harus melindungimu."

Jong In memeriksa denyut urat nadi leher Seunghyun yang terkapar kalah di sisinya, lalu beralih memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu segera keluar memanggil tim forensik untuk memindahkan mayat Choi Seunghyun, sedangkan Jong In dan Jiyong segera menghampiri Oh Sehun yang meringkuk gemetaran seperti bola menutupi kedua telinganya, sementara lima orang petugas SWAT Korea yang mengelilingi pria itu masih menodongkan senjata api mereka dengan posisi siap tembak.

Jika diingat-ingat, Oh Sehun memang selalu menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak biasa dihadapan Jong In. Marah berlebihan, ketakutan berlebihan. Ada yang salah tentang pria ini, tapi Jong In tidak tertarik untuk mencari lebih tahu lebih jauh.

"T-Tidak! Ti-dak! Ti-dak…"

"Hei!" Jong In mencoba menyadarkan Sehun dengan menendang pelan pahanya sekali.

Sehun malah menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan… Jauhkan moncongnya. Jauhkan moncongnya! Jauhkan darikuuu!"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jiyong mengernyit heran. "Apa dia sakau?"

"Kurasa tidak. Entahlah." Kali ini Jong In menendang paha Oh Sehun lebih kuat lagi. Pria beralis tebal itu terlihat seperti seekor anjing gila di mata Jong In sekarang. "Bangun! Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, keparat!"

Racauan Sehun malah semakin menjadi. Dia bahkan mulai terisak pelan dan menjambaki rambutnya.

Jong In mendengus marah. Jika dibiarkan, Sehun mungkin akan sampai mulai menguliti dirinya sendiri juga, jika cakaran dipikir terlalu biasa. Jong In segera menarik paksa Oh Sehun untuk duduk dan menarik ke belakang kedua tangan pria itu dengan kasar. Ketika Sehun mencoba berontak, Jong In menahannya sekuat tenaga lalu Jiyong memukul kepala pria itu agar dia diam.

"Jauhkan…" Dengan kepala tertunduk, tangisan Oh Sehun semakin terdengar jelas dan lancar. Dia mengerang keras karena Jong In terlalu menekan besi borgol hingga serasa nyaris mengiris kulit pergelangan tangannya. _Seperti moncong revolver menekan langit-langit mulutnya_. Dinginnya dia kenali. Sama menusuk, dan penuh kengerian. "Ayah… Hiks…"

Kening Jong In yang gantian mengernyit. Dia memutuskan pindah untuk membungkuk di depan Sehun, agar bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas apa bualan sampah yang baru saja pria itu katakan.

"A-y-ah…" Ulang Sehun lagi, kali ini nyaris berbisik.

Lalu, Jong In tertawa dengan nada mengejek yang gemanya menyebar menakutkan di dalam kegelapan pekat pabrik itu. "Astaga… Kau sedang memanggil siapa? Ayahmu?!"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng lagi, kali ini lemah dan menyerah. Dia bergumam sekali lagi, dan kali ini kata _-_ katanya menyatu dengan semilir angin yang berhembus dengan pongah.

Tawa mengejek Jong In terdengar semakin nyaring dan seram. Dia segera menjambak Sehun dengan sepenuh hati, memaksa Sehun agar menatapnya lurus-lurus walaupun pria yang wajahnya basah itu tetap tidak melakukannya. "Hei, kau dengar aku, keparat kecil… Ayahmu tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkanmu kali ini… Tidak akan pernah, meskipun dia mengerahkan ratusan pengacara terbaiknya itu. Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?!"

Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Dia tidak tahu yang gelap itu langit-langit bangunan atau langit-langit sungguhan, atau yang gelap itu adalah matanya.

Jong In mendengus lagi, lalu berdecih sinis sambil gantian mencengkeram kasar dagu Sehun. "Apa yang Xi Luhan lihat darimu?"

Nama _itu_ …

Nama itu menarik-narik bola mata Sehun, berpindah-pindah untuk fokus diantara siluet Jong In di atas kepalanya dan langit-langit yang tetap sama saja kaburnya, tidak peduli seberapa keras Sehun berusaha melihat kali ini.

Nama itu menarik-narik kesadaran berat Sehun, timbul-tenggelam seperti kayu apung di tengah laut. Jika nama itu punya wujud sendiri, Sehun akan merasakan tangannya yang meraih tubuh Sehun dan suaranya yang memanggil-manggil sekuat tenaga.

Nama _itu_ adalah…obat. Kah?

"Ke…na…pa?"

Kening Jong In mengernyit lagi.

"Apa…alasanmu…"

"Alasan?!" Jong In ingin sekali meninju muka Sehun. "Ck! Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan itu pada mayat Choi Seunghyun saja? Atau… Pada mayat para gadis yang sudah Seunghyun bunuhkan untukmu, hah?!"

Pendengaran Sehun ikut timbul-tenggelam sekarang.

Jong In sudah enggan membuang-buang waktu untuk menunggu Sehun mengerti. Dia mencampakkan kepala Sehun dengan kasar, dan ketika berdiri tegak kembali, raut wajah Jong In menjadi dingin dan sedatar batu.

"Bawa dia."

"K-Ke-mana?"

Jong In hanya memperhatikan Sehun ditarik berdiri lalu diseret pergi dengan menyedihkan.

"Kemana?" Sehun menggeliat, dan kepalanya terkena pukul dari belakang. "Ti-dak… T-Tidak! Aku, aku tidak mau kemana-mana! Aku tidak akan pergi! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan…"

Sehun meraung dan memelas.

Dan akhirnya segala-gala hal tentang Oh Sehun menghilang, hingga Kim Jong In menghela napas panjang, merasa lega karena dadanya kembali terasa lapang. Jong In manusia bebas sekarang. Bukan lagi yang sedang dirantai atau dililit tali-tali. Setelah malam ini, Jong In tahu dia akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk, tidak ada lagi suara ibunya yang sedang menangis, dan tidak ada lagi bayangan seulas keangkuhan di wajah Oh Sehun. Tidak di dalam kepalanya, tidak di dalam hidupnya. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Dengan Oh Sehun dalam genggamannya seperti ini, banyak hal yang bisa Jong In lakukan untuk menghukum si bajingan neraka itu. Dan, Jong In berjanji parade kemenangannya itu tidak akan berlangsung dengan mudah dan cepat.

Jong In akan membuatnya setimpal dengan tahun-tahun penantian dan penderitaannya yang panjang.

"Kerja bagus." Kwon Jiyong menepuk-nepuk pundak Jong In canggung.

Kim Jong In tersenyum lembut. Dia senang karena Jiyong membuat ini menjadi mudah dengan akhirnya mau percaya padanya. "Terima kasih."

"Oh Sehun milikmu. Setelah selesai dengannya, kapan-kapan datanglah ke kantorku. Kita akan bicara beberapa hal tentang karirmu."

Ah, karir. Jong In tidak pernah memikirkannya tapi dia rasa malam ini dia sudah mendapatkan gambaran sedikit-sedikit tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Siap, Direktur."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Kim Jong In tersenyum sekali lagi, mengamati punggung Kwon Jiyong yang ia persilahkan menjauh lebih dulu hingga menghilang di balik dinding bangunan. Tinggal dia sendiri di dalam sana. Berdiri mendengar sepi bergaung-gaung seram, dan angin dingin memeluknya dari belakang.

Ketika mereka masuk menyergap tadi, Choi Seunghyun berusaha untuk melarikan diri dan Jong In menembak salah satu kakinya untuk melumpuhkan parasit kecil itu. Seunghyun ambruk seperti tidak bernyawa, dan Jong In bergegas menghampiri untuk memastikannya. Tidak disangka, Seunghyun ternyata langsung berbalik mengeluarkan sepucuk senjata api, membuat mereka berdua segera terlibat pergulatan hingga ada suara tembakan lagi yang terdengar bersamaan dengan Jong In dipukul jatuh di wajahnya dan suara Chanyeol memanggil nama Jong In.

Itu adalah butir timah panas yang dikirimkan Kwon Jiyong yang tepat mengenai kepala Seunghyun, yang ikut menjatuhkan penjahat itu—untuk selamanya.

Tapi Jong In ingat mendengar _dua_.

Jong In merasakan perih di perutnya sejak tadi, tapi terus saja dia abaikan karena lupa dan merasa itu bukan apa-apa. Sekarang, dia menyentuh sumber rasa perih itu dan merasakan tangannya basah. Dalam kegelapan bangunan, jemari Jong In tampak terlumuri oleh cairan gelap yang lengket dan berbau amis.

 _Darah_.

Kepala Jong In terasa pening.

Seunghyun berhasil mengenainya. Sudah berapa banyak darahnya yang keluar?

"Sial!"

Jong In jatuh limbung menekan luka tembaknya, berusaha memanggil bantuan tapi tidak ada sedikitpun suaranya yang keluar. Sudah terlambat, sebab tenaganya sudah tidak banyak lagi.

Jong In melihat langit yang sepekat lubang hitam jauh di atas sana, lalu kesadarannya ikut menggelap juga.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Tolong beri jalan!" Teriak Park Chanyeol serak.

Raut wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah turun ke leher dan punggungnya seolah-olah dia baru saja habis berlari belasan kilometer tanpa henti. Dia memang berlari turun dari ambulans yang berhenti di bagian belakang rumah sakit, lalu menyusuri koridor yang melewati bagian ER yang padat dan selalu sibuk, tapi jaraknya bahkan tidak menyamai satu kilometer untuk seluruh peluhnya itu. Setengah alasan lain dari keringatnya adalah kontribusi rasa panik paling besar yang pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya, melihat bagaimana sekarang Kim Jong In rebah tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang beroda yang dia bantu dorong itu dengan tubuh bersimbah darah hingga ada tetesan-tetesannya yang jatuh mengotori lantai.

Park Chanyeol hidup dan tumbuh besar bersama ayahnya yang seorang pensiunan polisi. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. _Pneumonia_. Sakitnya sendiri sudah sejak lama, jadi Chanyeol sudah tahu dan mempersiapkan diri ketika ibunya akhirnya harus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan ayahnya selama-lamanya. Selama bekerja di biro pun, Park Chanyeol banyak menghadapi hal-hal yang dia sudah duga akan terjadi, sehingga emosi seperti kaget dalam skala besar nyaris tidak pernah mencapai hatinya. Selalu seperti itu sepanjang hidup.

Kematian dengan peringatan. Luka dengan peringatan. Masalah dengan peringatan.

Bukannya sahabatnya tahu-tahu sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini. Jong In sudah sedekat saudara kandungnya sendiri—yang tidak pernah Chanyeol miliki, dan Chanyeol pasti tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai bayangan kemungkinan paling buruk yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang benar-benar terjadi pada Jong In. Tidak tanpa peringatan, dan tidak sekarang apalagi sepuluh tahun ke depan karena Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan lagi.

Seorang pria muda berjas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya segera menghampiri.

"Luka tembak sedalam tiga senti. Tekanan darah di bawah delapan puluh. Tanda vital menurun!" Salah seorang perawat yang langsung mendorongi ranjang Jong In sejak pertama kali tiba menyahut tegang. "Pasien butuh transfusi darah secepatnya."

"Segera siapkan ruang operasi." Ujar si dokter sama tegangnya, tapi pengalaman bertahun-tahun membuatnya lebih bisa menguasai diri.

Satu perawat yang lain mengangguk, bergegas menjalankan prosedur yang berlaku agar Kim Jong In bisa secepat mungkin mendapatkan pertolongan untuk lukanya.

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu lift khusus yang disediakan, dan menit-menit berat disana membuat mata Chanyeol sama memberatnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol akan menghajar si Kim idiot ini nanti, dan Chanyeol berjanji dia akan membuat Jong In kalah lagi biar tahu rasa.

OR 6 berada di sisi barat lantai tiga rumah sakit, dan dua orang perawat lain yang sudah menunggu segera menyambut begitu pintu lift terbuka dan membantu ranjang Jong In masuk ke ruang operasi yang sudah disiapkan tersebut. Si dokter sendiri yang menahan Park Chanyeol agar tidak ikut masuk lebih jauh bersama mereka, karena aturannya sudah jelas sekali.

"Aku tahu!" Bentak Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan si dokter dari lengannya. "Aku akan menunggu disini, jadi sebaiknya kau lakukan yang terbaik."

"Saya mengerti."

Sosok si dokter segera menyusul menghilang di balik sepasang pintu kaca buram OR itu.

Park Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu mendengus sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sebaiknya ini benar-benar hanya hal kecil dan Jong In baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol-Ssi!"

Chanyeol menegakkan diri, sementara Xi Luhan berlari menghampirinya. Ada rasa bersalah dan marah berputar-putar di dada Chanyeol. Jika masih bisa menghubungi orang lain, Chanyeol sudah pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi, si sentimental Jong In hanya punya kontak Chanyeol, tempat kerja, beberapa orang asing penting di pemerintahan dan pelayanan publik, dan Xi Luhan. Jadi, dia harus tahan bertatapan dan bicara sebentar dengan kekasih orang yang sekarang sedang dia benci sekali ini, karena dia sedang butuh bantuannya untuk menjaga Jong In sedangkan dia sendiri harus mengawasi Oh Sehun secara langsung atau Jong In akan mengomelinya seperti ibu rumah tangga saat siuman nanti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jong In? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Operasinya baru dimulai. Seharusnya hanya pengangkatan peluru biasa, tapi darahnya habis banyak sekali, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu sambil berharap."

"D-Darah apa? Peluru bagaimana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jong In?"

Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak menjelaskannya tadi di telepon, selain bilang bahwa Jong In masuk rumah sakit dan Luhan harus segera datang, dan Luhan sendiri juga memang tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain berusaha tiba secepat yang dia bisa. Seperti Chanyeol, Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan Kim Jong In akan mengalami situasi yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Anak buah kekasihmu berhasil melukai Jong In, ketika kami menangkapnya di dermaga tadi. Jahanam itu."

"Kekasih?"

"Kau bukan wanitanya Oh Sehun?"

"Oh…Se-hun?"

 _Kenapa Oh Sehun?_ Luhan menggigit bibir karena mendadak merasa mual dan harus menahannya. Jangan bilang Kim Jong In berhasil mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Luhan harus menjelaskan pada Chanyeol. Pada Jong In. Luhan harus meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka salah. Mereka sudah mengejar orang yang salah, karena Oh Sehun tidak melanggar kejahatan apapun. Itu tidak benar. Oh Sehun tidak akan mampu melakukan hal yang buruk. Dia bukan jenis orang yang seperti itu. Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang, dan Luhan butuh segera melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Luhan tidak bisa mengerti kenapa orang-orang berpikir seperti ibunya bahwa Oh Sehun itu jahat, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengus lagi dengan perasaan masam tidak bisa mengerti kenapa orang-orang berpikir seperti Luhan bahwa Oh Sehun—mungkin benar dengan Oh Tae Hyuk sekalian—itu adalah malaikat yang sudah pasti suci selamanya.

Chanyeol harus mengingatkan mereka soal _Lucifer_ , si malaikat agung, yang jatuh dari surga lalu menjadi wujud iblis yang mewakili dosa manusia karena kebanggaan diri berlebih. Lucifer menjadi sombong, memberontak, lalu melawan Tuhan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrrttt…

Chanyeol menggantung jawaban untuk Luhan diudara, sementara dia menjawab panggilan masuknya sambil menjauhi wanita yang mematung kecewa dan kebingungan itu.

"Halo." Manik mata Chanyeol sedang mengamati Luhan. Wanita itu gelisah sekali, dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah mengantar Kyungsoo ke _safe house_ kita?"

" _Itu dia masalahnya, bos. Aku minta maaf. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada begitu aku tiba di rumah Kai."_

Inilah kenapa Chanyeol agak tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita jalanan, kecuali jika sudah terpaksa. Karena mereka sering sekali membuat ulah.

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan, lalu kembali mendekati Luhan.

"Dimana Oh Sehun sekarang?" Tanya Luhan lagi, sementara tetesan air matanya yang pertama jatuh meleleh dengan cepat. "Beritahu aku dimana dia. Aku… Aku harus segera menemuinya."

"Tinggallah, kumohon." Chanyeol mencengkeram sebelah pergelangan tangan Luhan kuat-kuat. "Ada masalah dan aku harus segera pergi."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Sadarlah… Jong In lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Chanyeol-Ssi…" Luhan menggeleng pelan, kembali menggigit bibir sementara air matanya menetes lagi.

Jong In memang lebih membutuhkannya, sedangkan Sehun tidak. Tapi, Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia sendirian, dan terpojok. Dan walaupun Luhan tahu Sehun tidak membutuhkannya yang tidak berarti apa-apa ini, Luhan tetap ingin pergi dan menemui pria itu agar Luhan bisa tenang. Atau, apakah pemikiran Luhan ini terlalu jahat untuk Jong In?

"Beritahu aku begitu operasinya selesai, oke?"

Luhan diam saja, dan Chanyeol tidak berniat menunggu wanita itu membuka mulut untuk berkata iya atau apapun yang mungkin ingin dia katakan, jadi Chanyeol segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tersadar, Kim Jong In merasakan kerongkongannya kering. Lalu, dia melihat dirinya mendapati langit-langit yang begitu asing, dan ada selang _IV_ tersambung ke tangan kirinya. _Rumah sakit_. Memutar otak, Jong In berusaha mengingat kembali kenapa dia bisa berakhir dengan terbaring disana. Tapi, pikiran Jong In teralihkan oleh visinya sendiri karena ada seseorang yang sedang tidur pulas di sofa seberang ranjangnya saat ini.

Suasana ruangan cukup remang, tapi berkas cahaya lampu perkotaan menembus lewat jendela yang terbuka tirainya yang jatuh di wajah oval manisnya cukup membantu Jong In untuk menyadari jika wanita itu adalah Xi Luhan. Dan, kenapa Xi Luhan bisa sampai berada disana? Sejak kapan Xi Luhan menungguinya?

Xi Luhan menungguinya…

Kim Jong In berusaha untuk bangun, melepaskan selang infusnya seperti anak nakal yang mau kabur lalu melangkah pelan sekali untuk menghampiri sofa. Dia duduk bersila di atas karpet, di depan Luhan. Tatapannya melembut begitu saja, seolah-olah dia bukanlah Kim Jong In yang ambisius, yang penuh dendam, yang emosional seperti dirinya bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

Lagi-lagi ada denyutan sakit di perutnya, tapi Jong In mengabaikannya.

Jong In lebih sibuk berpikir, tentang bagaimana terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Xi Luhan. Dia sudah mengabaikan Luhan untuk banyak sekali perasaan pribadi yang tidak Luhan tahu, dan malah membuat wanita itu terluka. Jong In marah, sedih, kecewa. Tapi, ketika melihat Xi Luhan yang sudut garis pejaman matanya basah itu, Jong In jadi merasa alasannya untuk bereaksi seperti itu tidak sebanding. Luhan punya banyak hal yang tidak Jong In tahu.

Jong In mengulurkan satu tangan, ingin menyeka lelehan air mata tersebut, tapi lalu uluran itu hanya bisa jadi kepalan di udara sebelum tangannya kembali terkulai di sisi tubuh.

Sentuhannya akan sangat tidak pantas.

"Jong In…"

Jong In segera menahan kepala Luhan agar wanita itu tetap berbaring, tidak perlu terkejut dan repot-repot mau mengurusinya.

"Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu…" Keluh Luhan.

"Aku harus tetap pingsan, begitu?"

"M-Maksudku, keliling kemana-mana."

Jong In terkekeh pelan, melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan. "Kau sendiri juga tidak boleh bangun dulu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, dan jantung Jong In berpacu tidak karuan.

Bagaimana dia harus melupakan wanita ini?

"Tapi," Ujar Jong In lagi. "Sepertinya kau melihat hal yang menakutkan dalam tidurmu."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Keningmu terus berkerut tadi, dan kau menangis."

Luhan lekas menyeka lelehan air matanya yang mulai mengering itu dengan canggung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kegelapan." Bisik Luhan pahit. "Semuanya gelap dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Maaf."

Jong In tidak tahu untuk apa dia menggumamkan itu.

"Kenapa…" Luhan menggigit bibir sebentar. "Kalian menangkap Oh Sehun?"

Luhan sudah mencoba bicara sehati-hati yang dia bisa, tapi mungkin seharusnya dia tidak bertanya tadi karena dia lagi-lagi menyakiti Jong In dan sekarang pria itu menatapnya dengan kaca-kaca retak di mata.

"Kau tidak ingin berada disini, kan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, karena di hadapan Park Chanyeol tadi dia memang sudah ingin pergi. Luhan merasa sangat jahat dan dia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri untuk Jong In.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada bajingan itu?!"

"Oh Sehun bukan bajingan, Kim Jong In. Dia tidak bersalah."

Jong In menggertakkan gigi menahan kemarahan, karena pembelaan Luhan memicu api di dalam dirinya. Jong In lupa dengan siapa dia sedang bicara sekarang. Kekasihnya Oh Sehun, pembelanya nomor satu.

Bukan gadis manis berkuncir kuda yang selalu terlambat berangkat kerja setiap hari, yang tetangganya dan cinta pertamanya.

"Pergilah." Jong In berdiri dan membelakangi Luhan dengan perasaan getir yang kentara.

Luhan ikut bangun, menatap punggung Jong In putus asa. Seandainya Jong In bisa mendengar kalimat minta maaf yang terus hati Luhan ucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mudah-mudahan Jong In bisa mendengarnya nanti.

"Kau berhak membenciku selamanya. Aku mengerti itu pantas untukku, Jong In. Tapi… Aku akan tetap berada di sisi Sehun. Aku akan berusaha membuktikan padamu, pada semua orang…kalau Oh Sehun memang tidak bersalah."

Kedua tangan Jong In terkepal kuat.

Luhan tersenyum pahit untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Luhan-Ssi…"

Luhan batal memutar kenop, memutuskan untuk berbalik ke arah Jong In. Pria itu tampak menghampiri meja, mengambil sesuatu yang diletakkan disana, lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Bawalah." Jong In menyodorkan sebuah logam kekuningan mengkilat yang tadi dia ambil itu. Lencananya.

"J-Jong In…"

"Oh Sehun ada di BCI. Kau bisa menemuinya dengan ini."

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya. Kenapa Kim Jong In membantunya? Kenapa melakukannya? Bukankah tindakannya itu malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan efek yang lebih besar lagi? Kenapa?

Jong In yang tidak sabar segera menarik satu tangan Luhan dan meletakkan sendiri lencananya tersebut dalam genggaman wanita itu. Dalam gerakan sekejap mata, dia mengecup kening Luhan dengan seluruh hatinya lalu kembali membelakangi Luhan agar wanita itu tidak bisa melihatnya menangis.

"Pergilah."

"Terima kasih." Bisik Luhan tulus.

Lalu, dia pergi dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

Gimana?

Kalian suka? Kalian sukaa?

Apaaaa?! Kurang menegangkaaan? Pake kabel listrik aja biar tegangannya tinggi #Jediiiing #AuthorDiasingkanKeExoPlanet Ga kok canda doang Kkkk

Luhan jahat, ye? Mana jahat ama gue yang udah bikin Luhan jahat?

Konfirmasi Yang di chapter sepuluh kemarin itu, Ada yang telepon Tuan Oh kita dan si Temsek Cuma berusaha mendengarkan dengan cara saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?), Cuma emang cara gue jelasinnya gak jelas seperti kehidupan gue #OkeYangIniAbaikanSaja. My bad, jadi gue udah perbaikin dan kalo kalian mau baca lagi, silahkan aja tapi beda-bedanya Cuma dikit-dikit doang :D

Tapi, _honestly_ , aku mau minta maaf kalo _chapter_ ini lama dan mengecewakan. Galauin cita-cita, restu ortu, jati diri, dan kenyataan. Karena, hidup gak selamanya seperti buku yang kita tulis, gak seperti sketsa bangunan yang kita gambar sebagai rancangan. God has another exactly different plan, and human was born to deal with it. Oke, Abaikan saja bagian baper ini hahahaha

HunHan Mecum Naena Yadong NC atau apapun itu is still a looooooong way to go, Setelah Misi Luhan nolongin Tuan Oh berhasil dulu, jadi yang gak sabar silahkan angkat kayu dan pukulin gue hahahahaha :D :D :D :D

Last, Super Duper Big Thank You buat semua Review, Folls, Favs, yang gue dapet buat FF ini. Itu adalah bayaran paling berharga yang bisa seorang penulis dapatkan, sebuah cinta berupa apresiasi untuk tulisan mereka, termasuk buat tulisan gue yang masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. :D

Muah Muah!


	12. Chapter 12

Mungkin, bisa silahkan dicoba baca Chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Gummy – You Are My Everything (Recommended banggeet), diulang-ulang sampe habis, karena lagu itu (Walopun gue ga baca artinya sama sekali maka bisa jadi sangat tidak nyambung haha) seperti menggambarkan Luhan yang seluruh tindakannya seolah-olah berkata : Oh Sehun adalah segalaku :") #Eaaaaaapastilopadabaper

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

Jika pengejaran seorang tersangka bukan hal yang terberat, bahkan seandainya hal itu bisa memakan waktu bulanan hingga tahunan, maka interogasi bisa dibilang adalah yang benar-benar terberat. Tidak semua orang jahat mau langsung mengakui kesalahannya, apalagi jika itu adalah tindakan yang tidak bisa dipikirkan oleh nalar orang normal dan baik-baik. Akan ada permainan alibi dan gertakan, turun tangan pengacara, bahkan hingga perdebatan sambil membawa-bawa undang-undang yang berlaku mengenai hak-hak individual.

Dalam kasus Oh Sehun, interogasi menjadi sulit bukan karena permainan alibi dan gertakan, turun tangan pengacara, bahkan hingga perdebatan sambil membawa-bawa undang-undang yang berlaku mengenai hak-hak individual itu. Oh Sehun hanya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa mencapai kesadarannya sebab otak dan sistem dirinya macet total, dan dia lelah.

Terkulai menerawang ke arah meja, raut wajah Sehun pucat pasi seperti mayat histeris. Rambutnya lembab karena keringat dingin, dan mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak menggumamkan serangkaian kata tanpa suara.

Pipinya basah, dan lebam serta luka.

Di dalam mobil dari dermaga menuju gedung BCI, setiap saat dia meraung minta pergi, setiap saat itu juga gagang senjata dipukulkan kepadanya tanpa ragu. Lagi, dan lagi, hingga Sehun mendengar bunyi berdenging nyaring di sebelah telinganya dan semua hal di dalam kepalanya menjadi konstan dan jauh, membuatnya tidak terlalu mengetahui apa-apa lagi bahkan jika itu adalah hantaman keras disusul rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut.

Bugh!

Sayangnya Park Chanyeol—yang juga sedang mengalami macet total di dalam—tidak bisa melihat itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Oh Sehun tampak kehilangan kewarasan begitu, tapi dia tidak mau peduli. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk peduli, karena yang dia inginkan hanyalah dua hal. Kasus ini cepat berakhir, dan Kim Jong In cepat membaik agar dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan dirinya kembali.

Bahkan sampai Sehun diam, Park Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam ruang interogasi tetap menggulung kedua lengan baju dan memberinya tambahan bogem mentah sebagai hal pertama sebelum mulai, dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

"Bicara, kurang ajaar!"

"…"

"Kau sinting! Kau pikir dengan bertingkah idiot seperti ini, aku akan melepaskanmu?! Hah?!" Chanyeol menyodorkan ponsel Sehun di atas meja. "Panggilan masukmu yang terakhir—di dermaga itu—adalah dari nomor ponsel sekali pakai, yang kami dapatkan dari dalam saku celana Seunghyun. Nyata-nyatanya kalian berhubungan. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku juga!"

"…"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau sudah pasti akan duduk di kursi listrik nanti! Kau dengar aku?! Setelah kau duduk di kursi listrik!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja menatap Sehun sengit, lalu menoleh ke arah cermin satu arah lebar yang ada disana. "Bawakan air! Biar aku beri bajingan ini pelajaran sebentar."

Ada hening selama dua detik itu, sebelum pintu terbuka dan seorang pria muda berkemeja rapi masuk membawa galon air berukuran sepuluh liter yang segera ia letakkan di atas meja.

Begitu pintu ditutup kembali, Park Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun lagi dengan seulas seringai mengerikan tergaris di bibirnya. Dia mencengkeram rahang Sehun, mengangkat kepala Sehun agar pandangan mata pria itu tertuju padanya walaupun disana hanya ada kekosongan.

"Aku mau mendengar pengakuan… Cepat buat pengakuanmu, bajingan!"

"…f." Mulut Sehun masih juga bergerak-gerak tanpa suara kata yang pasti.

Chanyeol melepaskan Sehun dengan kasar.

Dia menegakkan diri, cepat melepas dasinya lalu membelit mulut Sehun dengan kedua ujung kain tersebut terikat dalam simpul di kepala kursi, membuat pria itu terdongak tinggi-tinggi. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu… Katakan."

Hanya ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata Sehun sebagai jawabannya, entah untuk pengakuan yang Chanyeol minta atau untuk rasa sakit jutaan macamnya.

Chanyeol menyimpulkan itu sebagai sebuah keputusan, bahwa Oh Sehun tetap akan mengabaikannya. Tidak masalah. Sehun mau bilang iya pun, Chanyeol akan mengguyur kerongkongannya dengan air juga hingga dia mati tersedak.

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol terperanjat karena pintu ruang interogasi tahu-tahu terbuka membentur dinding dengan kuat, dan sosok Xi Luhan sudah lebih dulu menerobos masuk menghampiri Sehun sebelum Chanyeol sempat bereaksi apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Kenapa wanita itu bisa berada disini? Terlebih lagi, kenapa bisa wanita itu benar-benar meninggalkan Kim Jong In sendirian di rumah sakit?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Oh Sehun?!" Balas Luhan sengit, berusaha mengontrol kedua tangannya yang gemetaran hebat saat membuka ikatan dasi. "Kau tidak punya prikemanusiaan? Kau bisa membunuhnya kalau begini!"

"Apa nyawa binatang ini penting?"

"Jangan menyebutnya binatang! Oh Sehun tidak serendah itu."

Chanyeol menuju ambang pintu, meraung murka disana. "Siapa yang sudah membiarkan orang asing masuk seenaknya kemari?!"

"Dia bawa lencana Agen Khusus Kai, _Sir_." Jawab pria muda yang datang membawa galon tadi takut-takut.

"Sekalipun dia bawa Menteri Pertahanan, dia tidak boleh masuk! Kau tahu kalau menginterupsi proses investigasi itu adalah kejahatan?!"

"Maaf, _Sir_."

Chanyeol mendengus marah, memperhatikan Xi Luhan penuh perasaan frustasi.

Wanita lancang tersebut sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan Sehun, dan segera menahan kepala terkulai pria itu, mengarahkannya agar melihat Luhan dengan benar.

"Oh Sehun…" Pandangan Luhan kabur karena air matanya sendiri menggenang dengan cepat. "K-Kau… Kau bisa mendengarku? Tatap aku… Demi Tuhan, Tatap aku, Oh Sehun…"

"…"

"Ini aku… Aku Luhan… Kau bisa melihatku?"

"L…Lu…han?"

"Iya! Aku Luhan…" Luhan bergegas menyeka pipinya. Dia tidak tahan ditatap kosong seperti itu. Dia tidak tahan melihat Oh Sehun yang menyedihkan, karena Oh Sehun adalah seorang pemarah dan tukang intimidasi yang tidak boleh kalah dari siapapun. "Kau, kau jangan khawatir. Kau akan baik-baik saja…"

"Lu-han?" Senyuman Oh Sehun lemah dan sedih. "Kau datang…"

"Iya, aku datang…" Telunjuk gemetar Luhan merayapi pelipis sobek Sehun dengan hati perih. "Aku akan membebaskanmu. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini… Aku berjanji…"

Sehun bilang Luhan adalah obatnya, dan Luhan akan berpegang pada kata-kata itu.

"Keluarkan wanita itu dari sini!" Titah Chanyeol.

Si pria muda berkemeja segera membuat isyarat ke ujung koridor, lalu dua orang pria muda lainnya masuk segera menarik masing-masing lengan Luhan untuk menyeretnya meninggalkan ruang interogasi.

"T-Tidak! Jangan bawa Luhan!" Sehun menyentak-nyentakkan kedua tangannya marah, hingga besi borgol akhirnya benar-benar membuat kulitnya berdarah. Sorot matanya yang tadi seolah milik kegelapan, sekarang menyala oleh api.

"Kau harus bertahan, Sehun-ah! Sebentar saja… Aku akan kembali nanti."

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi… Luhan! Luhaan!"

Kesedihan adalah hal yang saling kedua orang itu bagi dalam pandangan terakhir mereka, sebelum Park Chanyeol membanting pintu lalu menjatuhkan tinjunya lagi kali ini ke perut Sehun agar pria itu menghentikan teriakannya.

"Luhan… Luhan…" Kepala Sehun jatuh ke atas meja, dan air matanya menetes lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus frustasi, tidak mengerti harus dia apakan bajingan Sehun ini.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa kembali menggebrak meja, membiarkan ratusan kata _Luhan_ dihujamkan ke telinganya dalam gumaman lemah dan serak.

.

.

.

.

Seungri segera menyambar mantel dan berlari memasuki lift turun ke _lobby_ apartemennya, ketika Xi Luhan menelepon mengatakan dia berada disana dan harus bertemu dengannya. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga dinihari, dan sesuatu dari nada suara Luhan seperti membuat Seungri cemas.

Di dekat vas bunga besar ambang pintu masuk lantai satu, Xi Luhan sedang berdiri gemetaran memeluki dirinya sendiri yang sangat basah kuyup dan berantakan. Rambutnya tergerai berat karena lembab, dan wajahnya memucat seperti sepasang kaki telanjangnya.

"Seungri-Ssi…"

"Astaga..." Seungri lekas menghampiri Luhan dan menyampirkan rapat-rapat mantelnya ke tubuh wanita itu, lalu mengambil alih sepasang _flat shoe_ hitam yang Luhan pegang erat. Jika ini adalah situasi yang biasa, Seungri akan menertawai Luhan dan memanggilnya _si pembela burung yang tempo hari_. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan taksi."

"Jadi, kau nekat menembus hujan kemari seperti _superhero_?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, merasa bersalah dan menyedihkan.

"Ayo."

Seungri membimbing Luhan ke dalam lift—dia benar-benar cemas merasakan tubuh Luhan yang masih terus menggigil, dan mendudukkan wanita itu di sofa apartemennya dengan lembut begitu mereka masuk tidak lama kemudian. Seungri memberi Luhan handuk dan dua lembar selimut yang dia keluarkan dari tumpukannya di dalam lemari penyimpanan agar Luhan lekas membungkusi dirinya.

Luhan terlihat sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

"Ini." Seungri meletakkan segelas cokelat panas di atas meja, lalu duduk di sofa seberang Luhan. "Minumlah dulu ini."

"Terima kasih." Luhan menyesap cokelat panasnya sedikit. Sendu mata manisnya itu baru kentara sekarang. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu akan mengganggumu dengan cara begini—di waktu yang seperti ini."

Seungri juga tidak, tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar tidur sejak awal, karena menunggu Oh Sehun—keparat suka bikin panik itu—membalas telepon atau setidaknya pesan singkatnya. Oh Sehun langsung menghilang begitu saja tadi, di akhir percakapan yang tidak begitu bagus, tidak bisa dihubungi lagi sama sekali, dan Seungri tidak tahu kemana pria itu pergi atau dimana harus mencarinya. Jika Luhan tidak menyela lebih dulu dengan kata _halo, ini aku Xi Luhan_ -nya di telepon tadi, Seungri yakin dia sudah akan menghamburkan omelan dan umpatan karena dia pikir yang menghubunginya adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir, sedangkan mata sendunya itu mulai tergenang lagi. "Tentang Oh Sehun. Karena inilah aku mencarimu. Hanya kau orang yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk dimintai tolong. Kau sahabatnya…"

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Seungri mengernyit, sementara ketegangan mulai melilit dirinya dengan kencang.

"Dia ada di BCI. Mereka—"

"B—dimana? Dia… Sehun ada dimana katamu?"

"Mereka menangkapnya, Seungri-Ssi." Luhan lekas menyeka sebelah pipinya. "Mereka menahan Oh Sehun dan memaksanya mengaku…dengan…menyiksanya…"

"Apa yang harus dia akui?! Sialan orang-orang sok adil itu!" Seungri mendengus marah lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Park Chanyeol, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tentang anak buah Oh Sehun menembak Kim Jong In di dermaga. Apa maksudnya?"

"Dermaga?" Aliran emosi Seungri melambat, seolah-olah sedang bergerak dalam _slow motion_ agar mendapat jeda, sementara pria itu menatap Luhan lekat-lekat untuk memastikan dia tidak mendengar hal yang salah keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Dermaga…katamu?"

"Y—"

" _Shit_!"

Luhan tersentak kaget karena Seungri bangkit dan menendang kaki sofa. "Seungri-Ssi…"

Seungri akan menyalahkan dirinya jutaan kali untuk ini.

Harusnya dia sempat mencegah Oh Sehun pergi di telepon tadi. _Tidak_. Seharusnya, dia malah tidak pernah memberitahu Oh Sehun apa-apa tentang Seunghyun dan semua pembunuhan itu. Harusnya dia tidak mau membantu Oh Sehun. _Harusnya_ … _Harusnya_ … Seungri harusnya sudah memikirkan itu semua, dan bukannya baru menyesali di akhir. Kecuali, penyesalan memang adalah nama untuk rasa bersalah yang datang belakangan, bukan? Rasa bersalah hasil dari kebodohan yang tidak perlu.

Seungri masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar, lalu keluar lagi membawa beberapa buah amplop cokelat besar yang segera dia jatuhkan ke atas meja di hadapan Luhan. Salah satu amplop yang terbuka, menunjukkan nyaris setengah bagian beberapa lembar kertas kaku dengan potongan gambar di dalamnya. Kertas foto.

"Apa…ini?"

Seungri kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, menghela napas panjang. "Selama ini Sehun memintaku menyelidiki kematian Seo Chan Mi, Luhan-Ssi."

Seo Chan Mi…

"Menyelidiki?" Mata Luhan membulat. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tidak tahu jika Sehun pernah terdorong untuk melakukan pekerjaan polisi itu, dan dia tidak melihat alasannya untuk apa.

"Karena Jong In menginterogasinya di hotel tempo hari, dan menuduhnya sebagai seorang pembunuh."

Ingatan Luhan segera melayang kepada hari itu, hari yang samar-samar tapi suramnya jelas sekali. Chan Mi menjemput ajalnya lebih dulu dengan cara yang tragis, Kim Jong In datang bersama Park Chanyeol, dan interogasi di kantor Oh Sehun memang berlangsung panas, hingga Oh Sehun mengamuk hebat, dan Luhan menenangkannya…hingga… Hari _itu_.

"Chan Mi tidak bunuh diri?" Suara Luhan bergetar. Air matanya meleleh lagi, dan dia cepat-cepat kembali menyekanya.

"Faktanya yang sedang disembunyikan polisi, tidak. Dan, bukan Oh Sehun yang membunuhnya. Dia _bukan_ pembunuh. Kau percaya itu, kan? Kau mengenal Sehun seperti aku mengenalnya, Luhan-Ssi."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu. Pria yang memeluknya erat minta ditenangkan lalu menciumnya seperti sedang merengek, bukanlah seseorang berdarah dingin—tega berkeliaran menghabisi nyawa orang, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri—dan tidak punya naluri manusia baik-baik seperti apa yang dituduhkan kepadanya. Dia percaya pada Seungri. Dia percaya pada Oh Sehun.

Luhan merasa benar dengan keyakinannya, dan Seungri lega karena tahu Luhan berada di pihaknya.

Seungri mengeluarkan semua foto dari amplop cokelat yang terbuka tersebut dan menjejerkannya pada Luhan, menunjuk salah satu gambar yang memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria ber _hoodie_ di lorong hotel Empire. "Sehun melihat seseorang di atap pagi itu." _Tangan kematian_ , kata Sehun padanya. "Ini dia orangnya. Namanya Choi Seunghyun. Anak buahku sudah mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang pria ini, dan aku yakin memang dia yang menculik dan mendorong Seo Chan Mi dari puncak gedung. Dia juga mungkin saja berkaitan dengan dua kematian tidak wajar lain yang sedang BCI selidiki, dan bisa jadi akan mereka kaitkan dengan Sehun."

"K-Kenapa harus Sehun? Aku, itu, aku tidak mengerti… Kenapa mereka tidak menangkap Choi Seunghyun? Kau bilang anak buahmu tahu semua tentangnya. Kau yakin dia penjahatnya. Kenapa para polisi tidak? Kenapa Kim Jong In juga tidak? Kenapa mereka tidak tahu, kalau dia… Kalau yang bersalah adalah dia?"

"Karena mereka melihat hal yang salah, Luhan-Ssi."

"Salah?"

Seungri menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, menunjukkan foto lain yang ada di atas meja itu pada Luhan. Kali ini memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria melewati usia paruh baya bersetelan rapi mahal baru saja akan turun dari sebuah _Mercedes_ hitam mengkilat dengan dibukakan pintu oleh seorang pria muda bersetelan rapi biasa, yang tampak seperti seorang anak buah sedang melayani pimpinannya.

"Benar, dia Presdir Oh Tae Hyuk." Seungri bicara lebih dulu, sudah menebak hal apa yang muncul di dalam kepala Luhan. "Ayah Sehun. Kau sudah tahu kekayaannya. Tapi, dia bukan hanya punya itu. Dia punya kekuasaan. Dia melindungi kekayaannya dengan itu, dan mau melakukan apa saja untuk bisa tetap mempertahankan keduanya."

"Apa saja?" Kata itu terkesan menakutkan untuk Luhan, seolah-olah seseorang sedang berpegang pada itu sambil berdiri di tebing batas moralnya.

"Penyelidikanku membuahkan hasil lebih banyak dari yang kuduga, Luhan-Ssi. Aku juga masih tidak percaya hingga sekarang." Seungri menunjukkan lagi dua buah foto lain dua orang gadis muda sedang tersenyum manis dengan sikap tubuh formal ke arah kamera, seperti jepretan untuk pas foto ID. "Ini Shin Hana, dan Ahn Ye Rin. Keduanya berkaitan dengan perusahaan televisi Sehun, dan bekerja sebagai penghibur di bar grup Oh, _Sixty Nine_. Sehari setelah mayat Ye Rin ditemukan, bar tersebut dipindahmilikkan atas Oh Sehun. Kurang dari seminggu sebelum Chan Mi dibunuh, Empire juga dipindahkan kepemilikannya pada Sehun. Dermaga yang kemungkinan besar adalah lokasi dimana Chan Mi dibawa, juga menjadi milik Sehun sebulan sebelum kasus ini terjadi."

"P-Presdir Oh menjebak putranya sendiri?" Luhan nyaris tidak bisa memikirkannya.

"Presdir Oh sengaja mengorbankan putranya sendiri."

 _Mengorbankan_ , kata itu terdengar salah sekali di telinga Luhan. Manusia membesarkan manusia lainnya, seorang anak, tidak peduli jika itu harus menggunakan nyawa, asal anak itu bisa terus dilindungi dan dicintai. Memperlakukan darah daging sendiri seperti sebuah benda biasa yang bisa dibuang atau dibiarkan rusak begitu saja sewaktu-waktu, dunia macam apa yang sedang ditinggali oleh Oh Tae Hyuk sambil menyeret dan menahan Sehun disana?

"Presdir Oh pasti sedang terlibat dalam sesuatu yang besar—melibatkan Choi Seunghyun dan gadis-gadis malang itu. Dia menggunakan Oh Sehun untuk sebagai kambing hitam yang tepat untuk menutupinya, dan kekuasaannya untuk mengendalikan para penegak hukum."

Pada titik ini, Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi tidak membayangkan seberapa dalam sebenarnya luka yang sedang digali di hati Sehun, dan seberapa berat beban yang harus terus pria itu pikul sambil terus melangkah maju. Semuanya jauh lebih sekedar ketimbang sebuah tongkat golf dan luka fisik. Hingga hanya ada suara Sehun yang terus berputar-putar memenuhi dalam kepalanya.

 _Aku belum ingin kembali kesana_ …

 _Aku takut_.

 _Kalau aku kembali, Baekhyun akan memarahiku lagi, dan…itu akan membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Ayahku juga_.

 _Aku tidak mau dipukul dengan tongkat golf lagi_.

"Tolong aku…" Luhan melepaskan selimut hangatnya agar dia bisa berlutut di lantai. Matanya sudah penuh genangan berair lagi entah sejak kapan, dan pipinya mulai basah dialiri setetes lalu setetes lagi. "Tolong bantu aku, Seungri-Ssi…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan begini. Ayo, duduklah kembali…"

Luhan tidak bergeming saat Seungri berusaha menariknya kembali, dan hal itu membuat Seungri gusar. Pada akhirnya Seungri hanya bisa menghela napas berat sambil duduk di atas karpet di hadapan Luhan. Kalau dia wanita, dan mencintai seseorang sekelam Sehun, dia juga pasti akan sedang menangis sekarang. Manusiawi.

"Aku harus membawa Sehun kembali ke dunianya yang bebas… Hiks… Aku harus menyelamatkannya… Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. T-Tolong bantu aku, Seungri-Ssi. Bantu aku, karena aku, hiks, aku tidak bisa sendirian."

"Sehun tidak punya dunia yang bebas disini… atau, dimanapun."

Isakan Luhan makin berat, sampai wanita itu tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat kepalanya.

Sehun punya satu. _Dirinya_.

Luhan berjanji.

Bahkan kalau memang tidak ada dunia yang bebas dan bahagia bagi Sehun, Luhan mau tetap berada disana untuk pria itu. Bersamanya. Luhan mau. Luhan akan langsung bilang iya. Luhan tidak peduli lagi. Luhan tidak akan berpikir dua kali lagi untuk Sehun.

"Hei… Sudahlah…" Bujuk Seungri lembut. "Kau mau kita mengusahakan sesuatu untuk bocah tengik itu, kan?"

Isakan Luhan mulai merendah saat perlahan dia kembali mendongak, menatap Seungri penuh harap.

"Kau tahu kenapa Oh Sehun itu berbeda dan berubah-ubah?"

Kilatan mata Luhan menunjukkan kerinduan ketika apa yang Seungri katakan membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu diri Sehun.

Sehun yang mudah kesal, suka memerintah tidak terima bantahan, lalu tahu-tahu sudah tersenyum jahil sedetik kemudian seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Luhan ingat semua perubahan _mood_ mendadak dan menyebalkan itu. Amukannya yang menakutkan, dan kelembutan setiap sentuhannya yang menghanyutkan.

Ya. Luhan mendadak rindu, dan tidak tahu darimana banjir perasaan yang tidak tepat waktu itu datang.

"Sehun tidak mau seseorang yang dia sukai membuka pintu dirinya dan masuk jauh ke dalam, lalu kecewa dan pergi. Dia rusak, tidak sempurna, dan dia tidak mau ditinggalkan. Dia sudah kehilangan satu kali, dia tidak pernah punya ayah yang pantas. Dia tidak mau merasakan kesedihan lagi. Tapi, aku rasa…" Seungri tersenyum tipis, tidak menyangka dia akan pernah seserius ini dan merasa tersentuh sendiri. Dia bukan tipe pembicara topik berat yang menguras hati. "Dia membuka pintu, dan kau ingin masuk, kan?"

"Aku sudah masuk, Seungri-Ssi." Luhan menyeka air matanya, menggeleng sedih. "Tapi, aku belum melihat semuanya. Dia tidak membiarkan aku melihat semuanya."

Seungri tersenyum lagi, kali ini karena ikut merasa sedih.

Dia membuka salah satu amplop cokelat lain di atas meja, menunjukkan isinya pada Luhan. Serangkap kertas berisi laporan transaksi satu arah dari sebuah rekening milik Samuel Oh di Makau kepada Choi Seunghyun dalam jumlah banyak dan secara berkala selama dua tahun terakhir. "Aku sudah menyembunyikan satu hal dari Sehun."

"Apa itu?" Luhan belum langsung melihat laporan itu.

"Sehun sudah menjalani banyak sekali terapi dan harus terus mengkonsumsi obat setiap kali dia merasa tertekan sedikit saja, karena trauma berat atas kekerasan fisik yang sudah dilakukan Presdir sejak dia kecil. Tapi, Sehun tetap menghormati dan menyayanginya—walau dia juga lebih banyak takutnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun tahu kalau semua kesulitan yang dia alami ini adalah karena ayahnya."

Luhan akhirnya menunduk, untuk sekilas melihat dua nama yang tertera pada kertas dalam genggamannya tersebut.

"Samuel Oh adalah nama Presdir ketika masih berkuliah di luar negeri dulu." Gumam Seungri. "Kau tahu harus melakukan apa dengan ini semua."

Luhan tidak pernah merasa seberani ini seumur hidupnya.

Pegangan Luhan pada kertas menguat, sama seperti keyakinannya pada amplop-amplop cokelat lain yang dia tahu isinya pasti akan sangat membantu. Semuanya bukan hanya sekedar sebagai bukti, tapi juga menjadi pembuka jalan bagi Luhan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang membutuhkannya. _Dan, Luhan butuhkan juga_.

Luhan tahu Kim Jong In akan mau mendengarkannya, dan pria itu juga pasti akan mau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Sehun tentang hubungan Oh Tae Hyuk dan Choi Seunghyun.

Luhan berharap dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, dan bisa mengembalikan semuanya ke jalur yang benar.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cerah.

Hujan belum lama berhenti, masih ada kabut dan sisa air yang mengembun, tapi sinar matahari sudah menembus hangat dan jalanan yang lembab sudah mulai mengering.

Kim Jong In membiarkan sinar itu masuk sebanyak mungkin ke dalam ruang perawatan VIPnya lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar, sementara dia sibuk mengancingkan kemeja bersihnya tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

"Kau gila?"

Kim Jong In hanya menoleh pada Park Chanyeol yang masuk dengan suasana hati yang sudah pasti sama sekali tidak baik. Hanya sebentar saja, lalu dia mengambil dompet dan menyarungkan senjatanya ke dalam sabuk di pinggang tanpa peduli.

"Kalian sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?"

"Kai…"

"Dokter bilang aku boleh pergi sekarang juga, dan dia tidak akan bertanggungjawab kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku. Tapi, dia mau akan datang memeriksakan luka ini lagi nanti siang."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Geram Chanyeol, menghampiri Jong In dan menarik bahu kemeja pria itu. "Kau memerintahkan penyelidikan ulang. Apa yang ada dalam kepala kecilmu itu?"

"Banyak." Jong In mendorong Chanyeol lemah. "Terutama soal aku mungkin saja salah mengenai satu hal."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu?"

Jong In mengedikkan kepala ke arah kasur, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat beberapa tumpuk amplop cokelat yang tidak dia perhatikan sebelumnya itu ada disana.

"Xi Luhan membawakanku itu."

"Apa lagi yang wanita itu katakan? Demi Tuhan, Kai, dia mempengaruhimu!"

"Tidak." Jong In bahkan tidak pernah meninggikan nada suaranya sedikitpun. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau lihatlah dulu, setelah itu baru putuskan apakah aku memang sedang dipengaruhi, atau aku memang salah."

Dengan setengah hati, Park Chanyeol meraih tumpukan amplop itu dan mulai membuka isinya satu persatu. Awalnya sekenannya saja, lalu lama-kelamaan Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah tercengang seperti yang Jong In tunjukkan saat membaca semuanya lebih dulu tadi.

Meyakini apa yang selama ini dipikir benar, lalu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya menampar dengan sakit, Jong In menjadi kehilangan arah dan pegangan. Dia bingung. Tidak tahu lagi mana yang harus dia percaya, hatinya atau mata dan telinganya. Tidak tahu harus terjun menjemput ranting pohon yang akan dia cengkeram kuat, atau tetap berdiri melawan angin di tepi tebing yang curam itu.

Bukan soal Oh Tae Hyuk. Tapi, itu Jong In yang tidak bisa sedikitpun terima Oh Sehun tidak bersalah sama sekali. Dia sangat ingin menjatuhkan keduanya. Dia tidak bisa melepas satu untuk mendapat satu. Dia sudah membesarkan ego itu sejak lama, lalu Xi Luhan datang—lagi—dengan lembut dan menyakitkan meminta agar dia buka mata bahwa dia sudah salah menggigit mangsa. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus Xi Luhan? Kenapa berkali-kali?

"Tidak mungkin…" Desis Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan kembali semua kertas-kertas itu ke ranjang, lalu menggusak rambutnya sambil mendengus frustasi. "Bagaimana Xi Luhan bisa mendapatkan semua ini? Foto-foto itu… Salinan transaksinya… Tidak mungkin benar, kan?"

"Katakan, Park Chanyeol… Apa aku sedang dipengaruhi? Atau aku memang salah?"

Chanyeol mendengus lagi. Ini bukan tentang bisa atau tidak bisa percaya, tapi apakah mereka harus mendengarkan Xi Luhan dan mengikuti jalan yang wanita itu tunjukkan. Dia berada di pihak Oh Sehun, bagaimana jika dia berdusta untuk kekasih yang dicintainya? Hal itu bukannya tidak mungkin, dan Chanyeol harus bersiap untuk situasi apapun.

Setidaknya, bagi Park Chanyeol, ini sedikit lebih mudah karena dia tidak punya perasaan pribadi apa-apa untuk kasus ini, sehingga dia bisa lebih berpikir cepat untuk memutuskan apa yang mau dia lakukan. Chanyeol merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan ponsel, menghubungi nomor Sujeong yang tersimpan dalam daftar kontaknya.

" _Oh, Yeol-ah?"_

"Carikan aku salinan transaksi rekening yang terafiliasi dengan Oh Tae Hyuk ataupun Samuel Oh di luar negeri, apakah ada transaksi baru-baru ini, dan kemana saja dana dari sana dikirimkan."

" _Tapi, Yeol-ah…"_

"Kami yang akan bertanggungjawab. Lakukan saja yang aku minta sekarang."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara kesibukan yang terburu-buru lalu suara klik-klik jauh yang menandakan pasti Sujeong sudah sedang bekerja di depan layar dengan jari-jemari lincahnya menumbuk-numbuk _keyboard_.

Chanyeol memijat kening karena merasa sangat tegang, dan Jong In menghela napas panjang karena dia belum dapat jawabannya.

" _Y-Yeol-ah… Aku menemukan sesuatu."_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel lalu mengaktifkan speakernya. "Jong In juga sedang mendengarmu. Katakan."

" _Ada enam akun bank yang identitasnya dan jalur transaksinya sama persis dengan Samuel Oh, dan salah satunya baru saja mentransfer dana sebesar satu juta USD ke rekening, ugh…ini, Kwon…Ji…yong."_

"Direktur Kwon?" Jong In tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, tapi Sujeong tidak mungkin salah bilang.

Jong In segera berpikir cepat, mengingat satu-satu hal-hal dari masalah ini yang melibatkan Kwon Jiyong.

Kwon Jiyong menghentikannya dan Chanyeol dari penyelidikan. Mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dan Sujeong. Kwon Jiyong menembak Seunghyun di dermaga. Kwon Jiyong mati-matian mendukung Oh Tae Hyuk. Membelanya. Si pria tua dari neraka itu.

Tangan Kim Jong In terkepal marah. Marah karena baru merasa sedang dibodohi. Marah karena baru melihatnya sekarang. Marah karena tidak cepat sadar dari dulu.

Begitu marahnya, hingga kepalannya menjadi terlalu kuat dan membuat kulitnya memucat.

" _Ugh, ya. K-Kurasa. Mungkin ini Jiyong lain. Aku akan cari—oke, ini fotonya yang muncul, dia, direktur Kwon, aku tidak mengerti, Kai, kenapa—"_

"Siapa pengirim uang itu?!" Ketidaksabaran Jong In menggelegak di dalam dirinya berbuih seperti air panas mendidih.

"Hyuk Ki Oh."

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Tae Hyukie…_

"Itu dia." Jong In segera membelakangi Chanyeol, tidak mau sahabatnya itu melihat getaran hebat yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan matanya berair.

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Tae Hyukie…_

Jong In menggeleng, menutup kedua telinganya.

Dia benci suara ibunya yang lemah. Suara ibunya yang sedang merendahkan diri. Suara ibunya yang tidak pernah putus asa berharap.

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu datang…_

"Tidaaaak…" Jong In menggeleng kuat-kuat, berontak melawan dirinya sendiri hingga dia harus jatuh berlutut ke lantai. Semakin kuat menutupi telinganya, semakin kuat juga suara ibunya itu bersuara disana. "Hentikaaaan! Hentikaaaaaan…"

"Jong In-ah!" Chanyeol segera membungkuk dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Jong In, panik karena baru menyadari tubuh pria berkulit _tan_ itu gemetar kuat. "Ya! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau kenapa? Kau bisa mendengarku? Sadarlah, Kim Jong In!"

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu…_

"Suruh ibuku berhentiii… Aku tidak mau mendengarnya…"

"J-Jong In-ah… Buka matamu… Tidak ada ibumu disini."

 _Aku akan selalu…_

Tidak ada.

Napas Jong In berat, tapi dia mulai berhenti menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak ada ibumu disini… Atau, dimanapun. Dia sudah tidak ada… Lama sekali sudah tidak ada."

 _Aku…_

Mata Jong In perlahan membuka, dan dia lega Chanyeol benar. Semua yang dia lihat nyata, dan terasa jauh lebih baik tanpa suara-suara. Jong In benci suara-suara.

Suara ibunya.

Mengabaikan kekhawatiran Chanyeol, Jong In segera berdiri seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kau cari Kyungsoo. Aku yang akan bicara dengan Direktur Kwon. Kita urus pembebasan Oh Sehun nanti."

"Apa yang tadi itu?"

"Tidak ada." Sergah Jong In dingin dan tajam. "Jangan pernah berani mengatakan tentang apa yang kau lihat di dalam ruangan ini pada siapapun."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana?

Next Chapter Udah bakal Banyak HunHan Momentnya :*, jadi tetap semangat ngikutin, ya? Jangan bosen-bosen, apalagi review. Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka saya terima, nanti saya ganjar pake keimutan ByunBaek di Drama yang Sumvah bikin Saya ngakak karena dia cantik sekali dengan ikat rambut dan rambut panjangnya itu Muahahahahahaha #Ditimpuk

Tapi, Seuke-ukenya dia, tetep aja dia punya abs ama pisang yang bisa bikin hamil LOL

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau RnR sampai disini, doain saya bisa selesain FF ini sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan yaaak :*

Pye Pye Ciaooo!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Terima kasih buat summerlight92 yang udah mau jadiin gue salah satu member grup HunHan GS Author Ina Via Line, bantu gue nambah-nambah temen, bikin rame chat Line gue, pokoknya yang seru-seru #Kisseu.**_

 _ **Mudah-mudahan FF ini bisa selesai sebelum deadline bulan Maret nanti huhuhu**_

 _ **Enjoy it**_

 _ **Happy reading, Dears**_

 _ **Please, kindly leave a review for this**_

.

.

.

.

 _Ibunya bilang, pria yang datang bertamu itu adalah temannya. Dia berkunjung, karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan ingin mengetahui kabar masing-masing._

 _Ibunya bilang, pria itu memeluk Kim Jong In dengan hangat dan erat, karena Kim Jong In sangat tampan dan menggemaskan._

 _Ibunya bilang, pria itu punya anak laki-laki seumuran Jong In—lima tahun, tapi anak itu lemah dan manja. Pria itu ingin punya anak laki-laki yang kuat seperti Jong In._

 _Setelah kunjungan yang pertama itu, Jong In mulai lebih sering mendapati si pria dewasa itu datang ke rumah, duduk minum teh di dapur sambil bercengkerama dan tertawa dengan ibunya. Dua kali, tiga kali, hingga berbulan-bulan, lalu acara minum teh berubah menjadi pegangan tangan, belaian rambut, dan ciuman di leher._

 _Jong In pikir dia akan begitu juga ketika sudah dewasa nanti, tapi untuk saat itu dimatanya, apa yang ibunya dan si pria asing tersebut lakukan sangat menjijikkan._

 _Ibunya tidak punya foto ayahnya dimanapun di dalam rumah mereka, tapi punya foto si pria asing di dalam dompetnya. Jong In memprotes, dan ibunya memberi tamparan keras karena sudah berani mengutak-atik barang pribadi orang lain._

 _Jong In mengerti setahun kemudian, ketika dia mendengar suara-suara lemah dari celah kecil pintu kamar ibunya yang terbuka, lalu kedua orang dewasa dan memuakkan itu keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Tersenyum lebar, penuh lembab keringat, merapikan pakaian dan rambut masing-masing, lalu saling berciuman tanpa malu di hadapan Jong In._

 _Jong In tidak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi. Tidak ketika tidak pernah ada lagi kunjungan rutin di tahun yang berikutnya, tidak juga ketika ibunya mulai sering menangis dan mengurung diri, bahkan tidak saat ibunya tertidur di sofa tengah sambil menangis dan mengigaukan sebuah nama dalam mimpi buruknya itu._

 _Jong In tidak pernah ingin tahu, apa yang sudah Oh Tae Hyuk lakukan pada ibunya._

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan memutar keran untuk mematikan guyuran air setelah mencuci muka.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan melayang-layang, menandakan ada kode merah menyala terang di atas kepalanya sebagai tanda dia butuh bantal atau tubuh kecilnya itu akan langsung mendarat di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, dan mendongak untuk memandangi pantulan bayangan wajahnya—yang mengerikan—di cermin wastafel. Ada kerutan dan kantung mata, komedo kecil-kecil yang menakutkan, hingga secuil noda bumbu berwarna kuning di ujung hidung. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi kotor begitu.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur, kalau dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Oh Sehun sedangkan raut wajah tersakiti Kim Jong In terus muncul di pelupuk matanya?

Jika saja keadaannya bisa berbeda sama sekali, Luhan ingin semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Oh Sehun tidak harus menderita, dan Jong In tidak harus membencinya. Tapi, bukan begitu cara kerja kehidupan. Luhan tidak bisa langsung menjadi seseorang yang diingat dengan kesan baik hanya karena dia menginginkannya.

Tapi, harapan itu muncul karena Kim Jong In adalah seseorang yang pernah dia sukai setengah mati, kan?

 _Pernah_ …

Sama seperti perasaan. Semua terus berjalan, berubah, lalu tahu-tahu Luhan harus bergulat dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan datang mengelayutinya. Luhan sedang belajar menerima, hanya saja dia masih belum tangguh kalau Jong In juga termasuk ke dalam perubahan itu.

 _Pernah_ …

Luhan menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah mesin pengering otomatis yang disediakan disana.

Ya, dia pernah menyukai Jong In setengah mati dan berdoa agar pria itu juga menyukainya balik.

Entah kenapa kekuatan doa itu pergi begitu saja, dan kemana.

" _Hotelier_ Xi!"

Luhan segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sudah membuka pintu toilet dengan keras itu, dan sosok mungil seorang pegawai magang berpapan nama Bae Min Soo sudah menerobos menubruk tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua nyaris jatuh.

"Ya!"

"M-Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Min Soo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali karena merasa bersalah atas kecerobohannya. "Tapi…aduuuh, ini gawat! Gawaaaaat! Kita dalam masalah lagi…"

"Tsk." Luhan gemas mendengar _masalah_ dan cara Min Soo menyampaikannya dalam kepanikan. "Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Para wartawan itu… Mereka kembali, _Hotelier_ Xi. Mereka kembali mulai memadati _lobby_ , dan mereka, jumlahnya mereka lebih banyak! Katanya ada juga yang baru datang dari Bangkok dan entah Negara mana lagi. Bagaimana iniiii?!"

Astaga. Sekarang Luhan merasa ikut panik sungguhan. Dia sering dengar kalau para wartawan itu sangat gigih, tapi Luhan tidak tahu kalau gigihnya sama dengan keras kepala. Memangnya untuk apa mereka datang lagi? Tadi pagi manajer Kim Jun Myeon sudah bilang tidak akan membuat pernyataan apa-apa tentang berita penangkapan Oh Sehun, bukan? Apa lagi yang mau mereka cari?

Tapi, tentu saja seluruh dunia akan terkejut. Oh Sehun adalah wajah keduanya Oh Group, dan skandal penangkapannya adalah bensin tersulut api yang mungkin akan terus panas berkobar selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Mereka dengan bengis akan menyoroti kebejatan Oh Sehun—karena mereka hanya mengikuti jalur yang mereka lihat, menyoroti bagaimana imej perusahaan tercoreng karenanya dan jadi hancur sama sekali.

Harusnya mereka sibuk memburu Oh Tae Hyuk untuk minta konfirmasi, atau mulai mencoba membongkar semua hal buruk yang dia lakukan di balik mata orang-orang—seandainya mereka tahu dia melakukannya. Itu tindakan yang lebih tepat.

Jika…para pencari berita itu sungguhan menemui Oh Tae Hyuk, apa yang akan pria itu katakan untuk putranya? Di depan kamera, apa dia akan membela Sehun? Atau ikut memojokkannya seperti yang semua orang lakukan, agar tangan-tangan kotornya itu tetap jauh dari perhatian?

" _Hotelier_ Xi?"

Luhan membuyarkan pemikirannya, menarik Min Soo ikut keluar bersamanya dari toilet khusus pegawai wanita tersebut. Kepadatan _lobby_ langsung menyambut begitu pintu lift terbuka untuk kedua wanita berseragam rapi-rapi tersebut.

Ada terlalu banyak orang yang saling maju berdesak-desakan mendekati sesuatu di sisi barat _lobby_ yang luas itu, entah apa, saling meneriakkan pertanyaan sambil menyodorkan mikrofon hingga _tape recorder_ , sementara puluhan orang yang lain sibuk menjepret sebisa mereka tidak peduli kalau kilatan _blitz_ menjadi muncul terlalu sering dan membuat mata sakit bagi yang tidak terbiasa.

Seperti Luhan, urat matanya yang mengencang terasa turun ke perut dan membuatnya mual.

"Itu manajer Kim!" Sahut Soo Min sedih. "Dia pasti terjebak disana. Dasar, keterlaluan mereka! Bagaimanaaa iniiiiiiii? Kita harus menyelamatkan—"

Luhan sudah menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak sabar itu, dan mulai menghalau mereka satu-persatu agar menjauh, mungkin sekalian meninggalkan hotel. Tidak mudah memang, terlebih saat Luhan mendengar beberapa kata-kata umpatan yang keterlaluan diteriakkan ke telinganya. Untung banyak pegawai termasuk dari pihak keamanan yang langsung ikut membantunya, hingga batang hidung Jun Myeon akhirnya terlihat dan pria itu tersenyum berterimakasih dengan kening penuh bulir keringat.

"Anda baik-baik saja, manajer?" Luhan segera menghampiri Jun Myeon dan memberinya sapu tangan.

"Berat juga yang tadi itu," Jun Myeon tersenyum kewalahan. "Tapi, aku baik-baik saja, karenamu."

"Saya senang bisa membantu."

"Hari ini benar-benar gila, kan?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, ikut melihat arah yang sedang Jun Myeon tunjukkan dimana para wartawan dalam dan luar negeri itu masih melancarkan aksi protes karena dihalangi pekerjaannya. Tapi, Luhan dan yang lainnya juga sedang menjalankan pekerjaan mereka juga, bukan? Kenyamanan tamu-tamu mereka adalah yang paling utama.

Baru saja Luhan mau buka mulut, tampak sebuah _Rolls Royce_ hitam klasik bersepuh emas tiba dan berhenti di depan hotel. Kegaduhan timbul kembali bahkan sebelum pintunya dibuka. Semua wartawan langsung mundur ke dalam sambil sibuk menjepret dan mengambil posisi, terlalu mendesak hingga Luhan jatuh tertabrak tubuh jangkung salah seorang dari kerumunan itu.

"Luhan-ah!" Jun Myeon segera berjongkok di sisi Luhan, menjaganya agar tidak kena tabrak lagi atau terinjak-injak dan berakibat fatal.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara, bahkan seekor lalatpun enggan berdengung disana.

Hanya ada suara _blitz_ kamera, dan kepadatan yang mulai membelah jadi dua.

Luhan melihat ada sepasang sepatu Armani hitam mengkilap berhenti di depannya. Lalu, pandangan Luhan perlahan naik ke atas, dan matanya beradu tatap dengan seorang pemilik sosok besar menyeramkan yang rasanya sudah lama sekali datang sejak terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya.

"Presdir…" Tergagap, Jun Myeon segera berdiri dan memberi salam dengan hormat. "Anda datang… M-Maaf, kami tidak tahu anda datang. Seharusnya, anda tidak perlu melihat situasi yang seperti ini. Kami bisa mencegahnya."

Xi Luhan berani bertaruh, kalau Oh Tae Hyuk sedang menyeringai. Dia melihat pria yang aroma parfumnya menusuk itu sedang menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, dan rasanya Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar setakut ini. Dan, marah juga.

Kemarahanlah sesungguhnya yang memberikan Luhan akar keberanian untuk terus memandangi Oh Tae Hyuk tidak peduli pria itu siapa.

"Tidak harus sesedih itu, Jun Myeon-ah." Oh Tae Hyuk masih belum melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Luhan. "Aku hanya datang sebentar untuk bicara dengan para pemburu berita ini."

Tatapan Luhan malah menjadi semakin tajam lagi.

Untuk apa Oh Tae Hyuk bicara dengan wartawan? Apa Oh Tae Hyuk sungguhan akan makin menghancurkan Sehun, agar bisa menjauhkan semua perhatian dan secuil kecil kemungkinan kecurigaan darinya?

Luhan merasa ada yang memberinya kode di bahu, dan dengan enggan Luhan harus berdiri.

"Beri hormat Presdir, Luhan…"

Diantara pikirannya yang hanya bisa fokus pada satu objek dan ratusan kilatan lampu kamera tersebut, Luhan tidak menganggap bisikan Jun Myeon perlu untuk benar-benar didengarkan. Luhan cari mati namanya, karena Oh Tae Hyuk adalah raja dan Luhan hanyalah rakyat jelata yang cari makan dari bawah kakinya, tapi Luhan tahu derajat kemanusiaannya menjadikannya lebih tinggi dan tidak perlu terlalu mengemis kehidupan.

"L-Luhan…" Jun Myeon menyikut pelan pinggang Luhan panik.

Oh Tae Hyuk akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Jun Myeon yang menciut takut-takut. "Siapa nama pegawaimu ini, Jun Myeon?"

"X-Xi… Luhan, Presdir."

Oh Tae Hyuk tergelak.

Xi Luhan berarti dua.

Wanita yang selama ini dia dengar mengacau dengan Oh Sehun, dan sebuah nama yang seperti menghembuskan angin kencang dari malam-malam di masa lalunya yang berhujan, nyaris tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.

Melihat kebencian yang remeh dari sorot mata manisnya itu, Oh Tae Hyuk yakin kalau Xi Luhan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini memang benar-benar malam dari masa lalunya yang berhujan di tiga puluh tahun silam tersebut.

Darah daging sendiri memang tidak akan tampak jauh berbeda, bukan?

Lucu sekali Oh Tae Hyuk masih bisa mengingat wajah wanita imigran itu dengan jelas, bagaimana dia tergeletak tidak berdaya bahkan sebelum sempat buka mulut untuk minta tolong, dan sekarang takdir mempertemukan Tae Hyuk dengan versinya yang lebih…tidak ada apa-apanya, walaupun ternyata garis kecantikan oriental mereka boleh dibilang sama dan lumayan.

Sangat lucu.

Oh Tae Hyuk balas menatap Luhan penuh intimidasi seramnya. "Kenapa aku semakin sering bertemu dengan orang-orang tidak berpendidikan di sekitarku?"

"Ap—"

"Maafkan saya, Presdir." Jun Myeon sudah membungkukkan badan berkali-kali lebih dulu, mencegah Luhan bicara dan semakin menggali dalam kuburannya sendiri. "Saya berjanji ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Luhan melirik Jun Myeon tidak suka, karena dia bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kali ini aku akan membiarkannya lewat." Oh Tae Hyuk menyeringai dengan kentara untuk menunjukkan rasa senangnya. "Aku lebih merasa terhibur, melihat gadis kecil ini tumbuh menjadi jauh lebih berani dari ibunya."

Oke, sekarang Oh Tae Hyuk menghina ibunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Kedua tangan Luhan terkepal kuat.

"Presdir—"

"Luhan-Ssi!" Byun Baekhyun yang datang langsung mencengkeram tangan Luhan keras, hingga membuat wanita itu tersentak dan meringis sakit. "Jaga sikapmu di hadapan Presdir."

Luhan memelototi Baekhyun, tapi yang ditatap malah mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Oh Tae Hyuk dan tersenyum memberi salam hormat yang memuakkan itu.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Presdir. Saya yang akan berbicara dengan pegawai ini," Cengkeraman Baekhyun pada Luhan menguat. "Dan Manajer Kim yang akan langsung mengantar anda ke tempat konferensi pers di lantai lima sekarang. Biar tim keamanan yang mengatur para wartawan."

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum memberi salam sekali lagi, lalu segera menarik Luhan keluar hotel lewat pintu samping dalam langkah-langkah terburu. Begitu tiba di luar, dia segera melepaskan Luhan dengan kasar, nyaris menghempaskannya, hingga Luhan harus berpegang sebentar pada salah satu pilar beton putih yang ada disana untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di dalam sana?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dengan tajam. "Kau mau mempermalukan hotel kita di mata dunia?"

"Orang itu…" Luhan menggertakkan gigi menahan air mata hingga wajahnya memerah. "Dia menghina ibuku. Apa aku harus diam saja?!"

" _Dia_ , _orang_ _itu_. Kubilang jaga sikapmu! Dia Presdir Oh Tae Hyuk, dan bukan berarti kau bisa mau langsung seenaknya saja menyerang Presdir di depan media."

"Wah…" Luhan merasa menelan duri, tidak percaya tembok setebal apa Byun Baekhyun itu sebenarnya. Apa seperti ini tipe wanita yang Oh Sehun sukai? "Kurasa, aku tidak perlu berdebat dengamu karena aku sudah kalah, apapun yang aku katakan, bukan? Kita akhiri disini saja, karena aku tidak mau bicara lebih lama lagi dengamu."

"Tapi aku yang mau bicara denganmu." Baekhyun menahan Luhan sebelum dia sempat melangkah pergi. "Aku yang perlu bicara denganmu."

Luhan menunggu dengan enggan dan tidak betah.

"Kau menemui Oh Sehun di BCI semalam, kan?"

"Kau mengirim orang untuk mengikutiku?!" Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mengerti. "Kau mengikuti Oh Sehun… Kenapa kau terus mengekangnya seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu sedang berada di dalam situasi yang seperti apa, Xi Luhan. Jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur, atau kau akan berakhir melukai dirimu sendiri."

Ancaman Baekhyun membuat Luhan sungguhan ingin tergelak. Tapi kemarahannya jauh lebih membara hingga hanya ada kebencian beku yang tampak pada dirinya.

"Aku yang tahu apa yang aku hadapi. Aku yang memilih apa yang mau aku hadapi."

Kekalahan Sehun, kelemahannya, masa lalu gelapnya, bayangan kekuasaan menakutkan ayahnya. Datangkan saja semua. Luhan sama tidak berdayanya seperti Oh Sehun, takut juga, tapi Luhan mau tetap tinggal dan mencoba bertahan.

Byun Baekhyun berdecih masam. Luhan adalah tembok yang sama tebalnya seperti dia. "Kau tidak tahu." Tekannya mengintimidasi. "Tidak ada, jika yang menyangkut Oh Sehun. Kau harus berhenti bertingkah seperti ini, dan kembali menjadi orang asing yang tahu tempatnya."

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang Oh Sehun? Kau tahu apa yang dia rasakan? Bagaimana dengan apa yang dia inginkan?" Luhan menggeleng menyangkal pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri. "Apa kau sendiri tahu tempatmu?"

"Kau tidak berhak bicara padaku seperti itu!"

"Aku akan melepaskan Oh Sehun darimu, Nona Byun." Luhan tidak ragu sedikitpun saat dia mengatakannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terus diawasi dan menderita. Dia manusia juga. Dia berhak untuk merasa bebas. Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan itu untuk Sehun, maka aku yang akan memberikannya."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Keteguhannya goyah, diganti dengan keterkejutan atas keberanian Luhan yang tampak seperti ancaman perang besar baginya itu. Dia benci berurusan dengan jenis wanita yang seperti Xi Luhan. Bukan siapa-siapa, lalu silau dan menjadi lepas kendali hanya karena ada satu pria kaya-raya mengemis-ngemis cinta di kakinya.

"Kau… _apa_? Membebaskan siapa? Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, _eoh_? Sudah kubilang, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Xi Luhan. Jangan tiba-tiba muncul jadi pahlawan nasionalnya Oh Sehun dan merubah hal-hal yang sudah berjalan seperti seharusnya. Itu bukan bagianmu untuk pilihanmu."

Luhan malah jadi semakin tidak gentar. Kakinya gemetar luar biasa dan dia butuh duduk, tapi hatinya sangat kuat. "Kalau aku memutuskan untuk mencintai Oh Sehun, aku bisa punya bagian untuk membuat pilihan, Nona Byun."

Sekarang Baekhyun merasakan kemarahan yang besar di wajahnya, membakar terlalu panas hingga dia mulai panik. Dengan apa Luhan baru saja menamparnya barusan? Apa perangnya sudah dimulai?

"Apa kau bahkan sadar dengan yang kau bicarakan itu?! Bukan nyawaku, kau, atau siapapun yang jadi taruhannya disini. Tapi, Oh Sehun sendiri. Hentikan misi pribadimu, Xi Luhan, apapun tujuannya."

"Aku minta maaf." Luhan sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakanya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak mau menciptakan permusuhan dengan siapapun juga. "Tidak ada tujuan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kalau Sehun berada dalam bahaya, aku akan menyelamatkannya atau sama-sama menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, hanya karena kau menyuruhku seperti itu. Aku peduli padanya."

"Kau pikir aku bersikap begini karena tidak peduli pada Sehun?"

Luhan tidak tahu pasti, karena dia tidak melihatnya dan Baekhyun tidak menunjukkannya.

"Dibanding memata-matai Sehun, seharusnya kau jadi yang pertama menemuinya semalam. Bukan aku." Luhan mengulum senyum sedih untuk dirinya sendiri, merasa sudah cukup melakukan pembicaraan yang melelahkan ini karena dia masih punya banyak sekali pekerjaan di dalam sana. Plus, dia butuh tempat sendiri untuk bernapas dengan lega. "Selamat pagi, Nona Byun."

"Xi Luhan… Aku belum selesai…"

.

.

.

.

Dibandingkan dengan bantal, Xi Luhan lebih membutuhkan Oh Sehun. Makanya dia menurut saja ketika Seungri muncul di jam makan siang dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tidak ada satupun tahanan BCI yang boleh ditemui oleh orang luar, sehingga Kim Jong In memberi Luhan lencana sebelumnya agar bisa jadi pengecualian. Luhan pikir, Seungri adalah pengecualian yang lain karena pria itu mungkin punya koneksi dengan para petinggi atau apa meskipun penampilannya tidak menunjukkan begitu. Luhan ingat mobil mewahnya yang dijatuhi kotoran burung tempo hari. Dan lagi, dia adalah temannya Oh Sehun.

Tapi, Luhan merasa sedikit gelisah ketika Seungri dengan sengaja melewati gedung BCI di depan mata mereka begitu saja.

"Kau lupa berhenti, Seungri-Ssi…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mobil malah mengambil jalur berbelok untuk memasuki jalan bebas hambatan Seoul. Sepertinya, mereka sedang meninggalkan pusat kota.

Luhan semakin merasa mual.

Dia berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam, tapi dia malah jadi semakin bertanya-tanya kemana Seungri akan membawanya. Luhan juga mulai merasa takut dengan raut wajah kaku Seungri yang baru dia sadari tidak biasa itu.

"Seungri-Ssi… Kita mau kemana?" Luhan mencengkeram tali sabuk pengamannya kuat-kuat, seolah-olah menyerap kekuatan untuk bicara dari situ meskipun dengan suara gemetar. "Apa kita tidak akan, eh, menemui Oh Sehun? Aku harus kembali ke hotel… Aku harus kembali bekerja, atau mereka akan memarahiku, S-Seungri-Ssi…"

Kecepatan laju mobil semakin bertambah menembus kesunyian jalan tol.

Luhan melirik pintu mobil, dan tidak ada tuas kunci apapun disana. Dia tidak bisa keluar, kecuali Seungri yang membiarkan. Mungkin dia juga tidak akan sempat membuat panggilan telepon, karena ponselnya berada di dalam tas selempang kecilnya dan dia taruh di jok belakang.

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang sekali, membuatnya berdoa semoga ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Dia _masih_ percaya pada Seungri. Pria itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Kan?

Kalau dia tiba-tiba menghilang, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan langsung tahu dan segera mencarinya. Mereka tidak akan diam saja. Tapi, berapa lama hingga mereka bisa menemukannya? Apa mereka akan langsung mengetahui dimana keberadaannya?

"Sudah sampai."

Xi Luhan tersentak sendiri. Dia nyaris tidak mendengar Seungri bicara, bahkan tidak yakin jika pria itu sedang membuka mulut. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak mereka meninggalkan jalan tol dan berakhir di depan motel tua pinggir kota yang sangat sunyi ini. Di sekitarnya hanya ada bar sama tuanya yang berderet-deret, sedangkan di seberang jalan tampak satu motel lagi, yang berdampingan dengan dua toko kelontong dan beberapa bangunan apartemen lima lantai yang harga sewa satu kamar perbulannya pasti hanya seperempat dari harga sewa apartemen paling murah di Seoul.

Di depan salah satu toko kelontong tersebut, tampak beberapa orang _ahjumma_ sedang duduk berkumpul dengan seorang _ahjussi_ dan asyik membicarakan entah topik apapun itu yang membuat mereka sesekali terlihat tertawa gembira.

Xi Luhan segera tersentak lagi, ketika Seungri tahu-tahu sudah muncul di hadapannya dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Memaksakan kedua kakinya yang lemas untuk melangkah, Luhan mengikuti Seungri masuk ke dalam motel—si penerima tamu berambut pirang dan Seungri saling melayangkan kerlingan menggoda saat mereka baku tatap, menyusuri anak-anak tangga beton sempit yang sebagian warna dindingnya sudah menghijau karena air dan lumut bertahun-tahun, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar pintu kayu usang yang berada di bagian paling ujung koridor gelap tanpa jendela maupun lampu lantai dua tersebut.

"Kau masuklah." Seungri menyerahkan sebuah anak kunci berkarat pada Luhan. "Oh Sehun ada di dalam."

Oh Sehun?

"A-Apa?"

Seungri menghela napas berat. Raut wajahnya sudah kembali selembut biasa, dan itu membuat Luhan kembali merasa sangat aman. "Kim Jong In membebaskannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia langsung kubawa kemari, karena akan lebih aman baginya seperti ini, Luhan."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Nanti kita bicara lagi. Kau masuk saja dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menemuinya, kan? Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu takut tadi."

"Seungri-Ssi…"

Seungri tersenyum menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Luhan sebelum berlalu. "Aku akan datang kembali saat makan malam."

Luhan terus memperhatikan punggung Seungri yang menjauh, hingga sosok pria itu menghilang dibalik tangga bersama dengan suara langkah kakinya yang teratur.

Dalam kesunyian, Luhan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang kembali cepat meningkat bersamaan dengan kegugupannya. Oh Sehun sudah bebas, aman, dan…berada dalam jangkauannya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan sebatas daun pintu, dan Luhan bisa membukanya dengan mudah dalam sekali _klik_. Tidak ada keragu-raguan, bahkan jika nanti dia masih saja melihat luka.

Kamar motel Sehun ini sama gelapnya seperti koridor di luar. Tanpa jendela, tanpa cahaya lampu. Luhan perlu berdiri terpaku sejenak hingga matanya selesai menyesuaikan pandangan, dan satu ruangan penuh kepekatan warna hitam ini bisa terlihat sebagai siluet-siluet yang lebih dikenali. Meja, kursi, rak kecil, tempat tidur, dan sebuah pintu yang lain lagi. Suara air mengalir itu berasal dari sana.

Oh Sehun ada disana.

Luhan mendorong pelan daun pintu kamar mandi tersebut, dan cahaya lampu kekuningan yang langsung menyeruak itu menerangi jalannya. Luhan melangkah satu-satu. Semakin mendekat, semakin banyak dia terciprat air dingin yang jatuh mengguyur dari _shower_ , hingga dia basah sepenuhnya ketika meraih punggung Sehun dalam pelukannya yang paling erat.

Seperti pemantik yang dinyalakan, Oh Sehun tersentak merasakan ada kehangatan penuh rindu sedang menyentuhnya. Dia berbalik, dan dia ingat wajah manis itu dengan sangat baik.

Tetesan air mata keduanya berbaur dengan air.

"L-Lu…"

"Luhan." Pipi Luhan merona hebat di bawah kulitnya yang kedinginan. "Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun."

Lalu, keduanya saling meraup bibir dengan tergesa.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan mendorongnya ke dinding menjauh dari _shower_ , membelit lidahnya di dalam mulut, dan menekan tengkuknya kuat-kuat. Sehun membiarkan Luhan melakukan semua itu, karena Sehun juga membutuhkannya. Setelah terasa seperti setengah isi kepalanya kosong selama beberapa jam yang lalu ini, Luhan sudah cukup membuat Sehun merasa dia punya kenangan yang utuh.

Tapi, Sehun berhenti ketika kedua tangannya sudah membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja kerja yang Luhan kenakan, dan itu membuat Luhan gusar sendiri.

"Kenapa…berhenti?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi."

Luhan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sehun lembut. "Kali ini bukan kesalahan, aku berjanji."

"Luhan…"

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan gantian mencium dada Sehun, meraih tangan pria itu dan mengarahkannya ke sisa kancing kemeja yang belum selesai dibuka. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia ditutupi. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia sangkal. Ketika berbisik, suara Luhan membakar gairah Sehun lebih daripada apapun. " _Aku_ _menginginkannya_ …"

Tangan Sehun segera meraih ke dalam rok. Dia menarik turun celana dalam yang Luhan pakai hingga lepas dalam satu sentakan, sebelum mulai menelanjangi Luhan dengan benar. _Shower_ masih asyik mengguyur di latar belakang, meredam suara erangan Luhan ketika Sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding lalu menarik pinggul Luhan agar berada dalam posisi sedikit menungging.

Sehun menggesekkan kejantanannya di belahan bokong Luhan, membuat Luhan menggeliat ngilu sendiri karena desakan untuk kembali merasakan Sehun di dalam dirinya semakin tidak tertahankan. Dia mengerang lagi ketika Sehun dengan kasar mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala, tapi kembali menggeliat sambil mendesah liar ketika lidah Sehun menjalar turun di sepanjang tulang belakangnya dengan lihai.

Pegangan.

Luhan butuh mencari sesuatu sebagai tempat berpegang.

"Aku menahanmu." Bisik Sehun membara, lalu mendorong masuk kejantanannya dalam dua kali desakan.

Luhan mengerang keras, memikirkan gairah menggebu-gebu dan rasa sakit berkali-kali lipatnya melebur jadi satu. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi sama sekali ketika Sehun mulai bergerak dan membawanya bersama.

Oh Sehun melambangkan kekuatan seorang pria dengan sempurna. Otot-otot tubuhnya liat dan padat, pegangannya kokoh, dan sentuhannya penuh erotisme yang memabukkan. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyerahkan diri dan terus memohon dalam desahan agar Sehun tidak melepaskannya. Semakin cepat gerakan pinggul Sehun meluluhlantakkan tubuh mungil Luhan, semakin putus-putus napas keduanya dililit kenikmatan.

Sehun berdenyut-denyut, dan Luhan menegang hebat.

Mereka bersama-sama mencapai puncak percintaan, lalu Sehun memeluk Luhan seperti janjinya agar wanita itu tidak jatuh, sambil menyatukan engahan naik-turun mereka.

"Aku bisa bercinta denganmu sepanjang hari, Luhan." Bisikan lemah Sehun masih terbakar godaan Luhan yang mengagumkan. Satu tangannya berpindah, merayap ke sebelah dada Luhan dan memainkan puting payudaranya dengan cepat. "Satu kali saja tidak akan pernah cukup."

" _Aaahh_ … _hhhnnh_ …" Luhan menangkap tangan nakal Sehun tersebut, menggunakannya untuk meremas-remas dengan benar. " _B-begitu_ …"

Sehun malah membalik tubuh Luhan kembali menghadapnya, dan dia segera mengganti tangan dengan mulut rakusnya. Lebih baik jika lidahnya yang merasakan langsung, karena Luhan sendiri pun langsung menekan kepala Sehun sebab lebih menyukai lidahnya.

Jilatan Sehun berpindah turun hingga ke bawah pusar, dekat sekali dengan bulu-bulu halus Luhan yang menutupi kewanitaannya. Luhan bernapas putus-putus lagi, sedikit melebarkan satu kakinya pasrah dan membelai kepala Sehun sayang.

Lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam _sana_ , mengiris gejolak kebutuhan Luhan seperti silet dan membuatnya terkesiap serasa mau mati. Kelembutan menyiksa jiwanya, dan Luhan menginginkan Sehun yang kuat dan penuh seperti tadi.

" _S-Aahh_ … _Aahh_ … _Nnhh_ … _Hunh_ …"

Luhan sudah menegang hebat lagi, kali ini dia benar-benar mau jatuh. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot lemas, dan Sehun berdiri kembali memeluk Luhan. Tangan Luhan gemetar di dada Sehun, dan wanita itu menatapnya dengan kilatan mengiba minta dipuaskan rasa hausnya.

Ciuman Sehun begitu sopan dan manis, sebelum dia benar-benar membuat Luhan luluh lantak lagi sambil mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat. Ketika Sehun menguasainya seperti ini, Luhan paham satu kali saja memang tidak akan pernah cukup. Luhan kecanduan kalah di bawah Sehun, dan dia putus asa ingin terus menyerahkan diri.

" _Jangan berhenti, Oh Sehun_ …"

Tidak akan, apalagi ketika dia sudah dekat. Luhan sudah dekat. Sehun kembali mencium Luhan, agar wanita itu tidak terlalu mengingat rasa sakit di punggung mulusnya karena dinding yang menghimpit dari belakang.

Dua tiga kali lagi menghentak masuk ke dalam, bibir Sehun tergigit Luhan, dan mereka meledak di puncak kedua itu dengan erangan yang saling tertahan. Menakjubkan sekali merasakan berdua sisa-sisa percintaan yang luar biasa itu perlahan-lahan berlalu, dan membawa kembali kesadaran bahwa yang tersisa tinggal diri mereka saja yang sedang saling memeluk dan apa adanya.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, lalu mulai terisak pelan.

"Luhan… Ada apa? Apa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan?"

Luhan menggeleng-geleng seperti anak kecil. Itu dia masalahnya. Tidak ada kesalahan apa-apa. Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menyeret Luhan ke dalam lingkarannya seperti ini, dan menjadikan Luhan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun…"

Sehun tertegun.

Dia menghangat di dalam ruangan yang basah dan dingin tersebut, merasakan Xi Luhan serta pelukan sepasang tangan kecil itu di pinggangnya terasa sangat benar. Kepingannya cocok. Sehun tahu kekagumannya pada bagaimana Luhan selalu mudah menyembuhkan hatinya itu tidak akan pernah habis.

"Apa yang kau katakan? T-Tidak. Tolong, ulangi lagi… Tolong, ulangi dengan lebih jelas lagi…"

Luhan mendongak, menangkup pipi Sehun dan menatap menembus ke dalam mata kelamnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu… Berapa kali kau mau mendengarnya, Sehun-ah? Aku akan mengulanginya sebanyak itu… Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. _Hiks_ … Aku mencintaimu…"

"Luhan… Cukup." Sehun membungkuk untuk menyesap bibir manis Luhan lagi, membiarkan air matanya bersatu dengan air mata di pipi Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Membuat sebuah pengakuan tidak selalu seberat yang dikira. Kadang-kadang malah jadi lebih mudah dan jauh melegakan, karena hal yang paling penting sudah diungkapkan dengn tulus.

Luhan kembali bersandar di dada Sehun, masih melanjutkan isakannya. "Kau jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi… Rasanya seperti aku akan mati saja."

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu…" Luhan masih membisikkan kalimat itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dan, Oh Sehun akan mendengarkan kalimat itu dengan seluruh dunianya.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan masih polos telanjang, sedangkan Oh Sehun terbalut selimut hangat hingga ke leher. Mereka rebah di tempat tidur kecil itu, dengan Luhan memeluk kepala Sehun di dadanya. Masih hanya ada kegelapan, tanpa jendela, tanpa cahaya lampu. Tapi, kali ini ditemani suara dua helaan napas berbeda yang anehnya terdengar tepat dan bersatu.

Selalu bersatu.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, Luhan." Gumam Sehun lembut. Seharusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu, karena dia yang sudah memasuki Luhan dua kali. "Aku hanya lelah."

"Tidurlah."

Sehun takut memejamkan mata. Takut terbangun nantinya dan semua hal di sekitarnya berubah menjadi sepenuhnya berbeda lagi. Berbeda yang menyedihkan. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun merasakan puncak kepalanya baru saja dikecup.

"Kau takut aku menghilang?"

"Aku takut aku yang dibawa pergi lagi."

Luhan berharap Sehun tidak tahu dia meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Aku memelukmu, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana."

Sehun tersenyum manis, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Kau benar."

"Makanya, tidurlah."

"Luhan…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau baru mengakuinya sekarang?"

"Soal apa?"

"Perasaanmu."

"Kau pikir bicara itu mudah? Apalagi ini soal hati, suka atau tidak. Aku harus memikirkannya dengan matang dulu, siapa tahu aku hanya salah berasumsi aku memiliki perhatian khusus padamu."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya sekalipun, dan aku tetap juga tidak salah."

"Karena kau mencintai orang yang benar, Oh Sehun. Kalau untukku, wajar bersikap waspada."

"Hei, itu tidak adil. Kau yang menggodaku duluan, Luhan."

Luhan mendengus masam. Dipikirkan berapa kalipun, Luhan tidak akan pernah mengerti kapan dan bagian mananya dari dia yang Sehun bilang menggoda. Luhan ingat sekali dia malah membenci Sehun setengah mati sebelumnya, jadi untuk apa repot-repot menggoda orang yang sangat ingin dijauhi seperti Sehun?

"Pokoknya, aku harus benar-benar berpikir, karena aku sudah mencintai Kim Jong In selama lima tahun belakangan ini dan mengira tidak ada yang akan berubah."

Sehun benci nama yang satu itu, dan emosinya selalu saja intens kalau sudah terlanjur didengar.

"Nyatanya kau berubah."

"Ya. Siapa sangka aku akan berakhir disini?"

Kening Sehun mengernyit tidak suka. "Permisi, Nona Xi. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau kau terdengar sedih karena harus melupakan cinta pertamamu itu?"

Sehun merasakan puncak kepalanya dikecup lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Bagus. Kau merayuku dengan kalimat itu, kan? Jangan sebut-sebut nama pria lain lagi, kecuali ayahmu dan aku."

Luhan mengulum senyum geli, menyukai Sehun yang merupakan pencemburu menggemaskan. "Kalau begitu kau juga jangan sebut-sebut Seungri lagi."

"Seungri itu berbeda."

"Dia kan termasuk laki-laki lain."

"Seungri bukan laki-laki."

"Dia perempuan?!"

"Bukan juga. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu makhluk jenis apa dia. Kudengar dia menetas dari telur anjing laut."

"Anjing laut itu mamalia, sayang. Mereka melahirkan bayi."

Sehun mendongakkan kepala, lalu Luhan mengecup keningnya sayang. "Maaf, aku bukan anak sekolah yang baik dulunya."

"Tidak apa-apa, idiot. Aku mencintaimu, dan tidak akan bilang pada Seungri kalau kau mengkhianatinya."

Sehun balas tersenyum, merasakan semua kekhawatirannya menghilang hanya dengan memandangi Luhan seperti sekarang. Luhan yang dalam selubung tanpa cahaya. Luhan yang dalam lautan cahaya.

"Luhan…"

"Hm?"

"Ayo, ikutlah denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Melarikan diri."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

" _Ayo, kemarilah. Aku tahu kau ingin mengenyahkannya, nak. Dia selalu merendahkanmu, kan?"_

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah bar yang berada tepat di sebelah motel. Sekarang baru pukul lima sore, jadi pengunjungnya hanya seorang pria berpakaian lusuh dan berjanggut lebat, lalu seorang pria muda di meja lainnya yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, mungkin juga karena tidak ada begitu banyak penduduk di kota kecil yang bahkan belum Luhan tahu namanya itu.

Seungri sudah menunggunya disana, duduk memperhatikan seorang bartender muda berkaos tanpa lengan dan penuh tindik pada wajah di balik konter menuangkan _brandy_ ke dalam gelas.

Xi Luhan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Seungri. "Maaf, aku terlambat mendapatkan pesanmu dari Nina."

Nina, si penerima tamu motel yang berambut pirang menggoda itu.

"Sehun tahu kau kemari?"

"Tidak. Dia masih tidur."

"Baguslah." Seungri tersenyum tipis, mengedikkan kepala ke arah si bartender. "Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

Luhan balas tersenyum sopan untuk menunjukkan penolakannya secara halus. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Ada apa, Seungri-Ssi?"

Seungri tidak segera menjawab.

Dia kembali memperhatikan gelas pendek _brandy_ nya itu, melihat dua balok es kecil dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Bagaimana dia akan memberitahu Luhan? Bagaimana dia bisa mulai membicarakannya? Seungri tahu apa yang sudah Sehun dan Luhan lalui, dan dia tidak mau menjadi salah satu yang menambah penderitaan keduanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Seungri menegak _brandy_ nya hingga tinggal setengah, meringis karena sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya selalu saja muncul tidak peduli sudah seberapa sering dia minum yang beralkohol. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Maksudku, karena kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun… Apa kau bahagia?"

"Ya. Tentu. Ada apa, Seungri-Ssi?"

"Syukurlah." Seungri terdengar seperti dia sudah minum bergelas-gelas, hilang keseimbangan. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Sehun juga pasti merasa sangat bahagia."

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku sebenarnya?"

Seungri menghela napas panjang, akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Luhan lagi, dan Luhan tertegun melihat kegusaran di matanya. Luhan menebak, ini bukan pembicaraan yang bagus untuk dia dengar.

"Lupakan Oh Sehun."

Luhan tertegun di tempatnya, mengakui betapa memang tidak bagusnya topik yang Seungri lemparkan begitu saja di mukanya seperti ranjau tersebut. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Seperti orang-orang lainnya yang terus-terusan berkata bahwa Sehun itu salah, Sehun itu monster, Sehun itu semua kata sifat buruk yang ada dalam bahasa manusia. Apa yang sudah merubah Seungri?

"Lupakan Sehun. Tinggalkan dia."

 _Tidak mau_. "Kenapa… Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan keselamatanmu ikut jadi taruhannya disini, Luhan. Aku yakin Sehun juga akan berpikir begitu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. _Tidak mau_. "Aku tidak mengerti. Satupun tidak ada yang kumengerti…"

"Luhan…"

Seungri mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkannya, Luhan menghindarinya.

"Keselamatan siapa yang kau maksud, Seungri-Ssi? Keselamatan siapa yang sedang terancam? Karena aku merasa baik-baik saja. Sehun juga sudah baik-baik saja."

"Luhan…" Seungri memegang kedua bahu Luhan erat. "Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali."

"K-Kem…" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, matanya basah. "Sehun mau kemana?"

"Presdir Oh sudah memulai perburuannya. Kejahatannya akan mulai terungkap, dan pilihannya hanya satu. Dia menghancurkan Sehun agar tidak tertangkap."

Air mata Luhan menetes.

Seungri bisa merasakan tubuh mungilnya yang gemetaran lagi, seperti kemarin malam ketika Luhan berlari menembus hujan untuk menemuinya. Luhan sedang ketakutan.

"Sehun harus meninggalkan hidupnya di belakang. Dia harus bersembunyi sejauh yang dia bisa agar tetap aman."

"Kau berbohong…" Bisik Luhan serak.

Dunia yang menyeramkan ini, kenapa dia harus hidup di dalamnya? Kenapa Sehun harus berada di dalamnya?

"Kalau kau tetap bersama Sehun, kau juga akan berada dalam bahaya. Sehun tidak akan sanggup melihatmu yang seperti itu, dan aku juga tidak sanggup melihatnya terluka lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku mau ikut dia…"

"Dan, meninggalkan orang tuamu—mungkin—selamanya?"

Orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya. Sosok yang paling mencintainya tanpa meminta balasan. Apa Luhan harus menyakiti mereka dengan pergi seperti itu? Apa Luhan akan melakukannya? Sanggupkah dia?

"Hidupmu, pekerjaanmu, teman-temanmu?" Tanya Seungri lagi, lalu dia menggeleng sendiri. "Itu tidak adil, Luhan. Apa yang akan kau korbankan itu terlalu besar. Kau berhak merasa normal dan bahagia. Kau berhak memiliki apa yang pantas jadi milikmu."

" _Oh Sehun_ …" Air mata Luhan jatuh menetes lagi. "Dia milikku."

 _Juga_.

Termasuk Oh Sehun, atau tidak satu halpun.

Manusia tidak boleh serakah seperti iblis. Manusia harus berpikir seperti seorang manusia. Memilih satu, lepaskan satu. Tapi, Luhan hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai dengan utuh sebagai seorang anak dan wanita biasa. Bukannya ingin memiliki semua karena mau menguasai dan jadi tinggi.

Dan, Seungri sangat memahami itu hingga dia berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri setelah ini.

"Kali ini, dengarkan aku."

"Kau teman kami."

"Anggaplah Sehun kembali membutuhkan pertolonganmu, dan hidupnya bergantung disana lagi."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini…"

Seungri meraih Luhan penuh penyesalan, dan Luhan terisak-isak pilu di pelukan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Yang dia lihat itu adalah pintu kamar tidur berukir kedua orang tuanya.

Setengah membuka, dan ada suara-suara sayup keluar dari dalam sana.

Oh Sehun yakin saat itu sudah menjelang sore, karena cahaya yang memenuhi sudut-sudut rumahnya sudah mulai meredup, menciptakan bias sewarna tembaga yang tertahan di balik tirai-tirai putih tipis setiap jendela.

Oh Sehun ingin memeriksanya, makanya dia memberanikan diri mendekat ke ambang pintu tersebut walaupun pernah diperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Dia melihat sosok bugar ayahnya sedang duduk di atas perut ibunya di ranjang. Tubuh mereka berdua penuh peluh, sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Suara-suara sayup yang dia dengar adalah geraman ayahnya, dan tarikan napas putus-putus ibunya. Kecuali, ibunya bukan sedang bernapas putus-putus dengan sengaja karena adegan dewasa yang dia lakukan dengan ayahnya, melainkan sedang bertahan agar tidak mati tercekik.

 _Tercekik_.

Sehun yakin melihat sepasang tangan besar ayahnya itu sedang menekan tenggorokan ibunya agar hancur.

Kaki-kaki kurus ibunya mengejang-ngejang, terus menggeliat minta dilepaskan, lalu ayah Sehun dengan mudah melepaskannya begitu saja.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kegelapan langsung memenuhi visi Oh Sehun.

Tidak ada ambang pintu, tidak ada jendela-jendela, tirai-tirai, cahaya redup, bahkan setitikpun bias tembaga. Kegelapan sungguhan memenuhi setiap sudut yang Sehun tatap, dan baunya seperti kenyataan, menyadarkan Sehun bahwa dia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

" _Hhhhh_ … _Hhhhh_ …" Sehun langsung mengusap wajah lega. Tangannya basah oleh keringat.

Teringat, Sehun segera menoleh ke sisi ranjang di sampingnya dan kepanikan menyeruak karena disana hanya ada sebuah bantal dan ruang kosong tertutup setengah bagian selimut. Sehun bangun melompat turun dan mendorong pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat hanya untuk mendapati kekosongan yang lain di dalam sana. Sehun menekan saklar lampu, merasa sangat kacau karena benar-benar tidak ada sosok Luhan dimanapun di ruangan ini.

Lalu, sebuah suara ketukan pelan membuat Sehun tanpa pikir panjang bergegas membukanya.

"Lu—"

"Sehun-ah…"

Bukan Luhan.

Yang tersenyum manis padanya itu bukan Luhan, dan Sehun merasakan kemarahannya mulai menyala.

"Dimana Luhan?!"

Byun Baekhyun menelan duri bercampur kepahitan, tapi berusaha tidak membiarkan hal itu bahkan tersirat di wajahnya. Balas marahpun tidak akan berguna, karena yang dia hadapi adalah Oh Sehun. Pria yang membuat sakit untuk Baekhyun menjadi memiliki kesamaan arti dengan cinta. Tidak peduli sakit itu karena diabaikan, atau karena dipandang sama buruknya seperti seorang penjahat.

"Itu yang langsung terlintas di dalam kepalamu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari? Kemana kau membawa Luhan pergi, hah?!"

"Luhan, dia sedang menemui Seungri, makanya aku kemari untuk bicara denganmu."

Sehun berubah menatap Baekhyun hampa, dan itu semakin membuat hati Baekhyun perih.

Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, hanya ada dua jenis emosi saja yang Baekhyun lihat di mata Sehun. Kebencian, dan kekosongan. Sehun tidak pernah lagi menatapnya hangat seperti pada hari-hari dimana mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengharapkan kehadirannya, dan enggan lama-lama berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Apa yang membuat Baekhyun berbeda dari Xi Luhan?

Luhan tahu kelemahan Sehun. Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun malah selalu berada disisi Sehun dan menjaganya.

Kenapa kesempatan yang dia miliki harus berbeda?

"Pergi. Tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ayahmu…" Baekhyun berusaha menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup. "Kau yakin tidak khawatir kalau ayahmu yang mengirimku kemari?"

Sehun menggemertakkan gigi, kembali melebarkan daun pintu. "Apa maumu?"

"Pakai handukmu, dan biarkan aku masuk."

Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Demi Tuhan, satu menit saja."

Sehun meraih handuk di lantai dekat kaki ranjang dengan kasar, melilitkannya sembarang saja ke pinggang. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dan masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ayahmu tidak tahu aku kemari."

Sehun tidak tampak tertarik.

"Ayahmu bahkan tidak tahu kau berada disini. Dia hanya tahu kau sudah dibebaskan, dan itu membuatnya sangat marah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?"

"Kau pasti tidak ingat kalau mendiang ibumu pernah menyembunyikanmu di kota ini, karena saat itu kau mungkin baru berusia sekitar tiga tahun. Tapi, aku mendengar ceritanya dan ingat sepanjang waktu. Nyonya Oh membawamu ke Seogyeok-dong, dan membuat seolah-olah kau sedang diculik untuk menarik perhatian ayahmu. Semua orang tahu, tapi ayahmu tidak."

Sehun hanya ingat dinding terali yang dingin dan bau karat, ditutupi tirai putih di sekelilingnya, dan potongan gambar di dalam kepalanya itu hanya membuat jantungnya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Seungri bilang ayah mulai menyebar orang-orangnya ke penjuru Seoul."

"Seungri memang cukup terlibat untuk tahu banyak, _bukan_?"

Sehun segera mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun. Sorotnya benar-benar menyeramkan dalam jarak dekat, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. _Monster_.

"Sentuh Seungri sedikit saja, aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" Sela Baekhyun gemetar. "Menghabisiku? Ayahmu?"

Sehun melepaskan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Sehun benci merah setengah mati. Merah itu darah. Merah itu kematian. Tapi, merah itu Byun Baekhyun dan setiap hal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Makanya Sehun terus menahan diri. Sehun selalu berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan soal itu. Hanya saja, sekarang Sehun malah menjadi semakin benci dengan merah dan Baekhyun. Sehun semakin benci bagaimana cara wanita itu bicara padanya, tanpa pikir-pikir dua kali langsung menohok tepat pada kelemahannya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan hati-hati sambil menatap ke dalam matanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun dan tidak melakukan kilas balik percintaan mereka, yang selalu Baekhyun sesalkan harus berakhir. "Tidak perlu ada siapapun yang terluka, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak perlu melangkah sampai sejauh ini. Aku akan membantumu kembali. Aku bisa membantumu…"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dengan cara yang sama lagi, Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menelan duri dan kepahitan lagi bersama kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan barusan itu. Kaca-kaca di matanya rapuh menunggu jatuh. "Tinggal masalah waktu saja, sampai akhirnya ayahmu tahu kau sedang berada dimana sekarang. Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul. Aku yang akan bicara pada ayahmu, bahwa kau benar-benar menyesal dan berjanji tidak akan melawan lagi. Ayahmu pasti akan merasa senang. Kau mau dia merasa senang, kan?"

"Senang…?" Sehun memikirkan kata itu seolah-olah dia terhisap ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun benar.

Selama ini ayahnya selalu bilang malu dan kecewa memiliki anak yang lemah dan menyedihkan seperti Sehun, makanya ayahnya selalu marah sepanjang waktu dan memukulinya. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti ingin menjadi seorang anak yang baik. Jika Sehun bisa mewujudkannya, Sehun pasti bisa membuat ayahnya merasa senang dan akhirnya bangga sudah membesarkan dia.

Seperti sebuah mantra, pertahanan Sehun yang teguh telah lepas.

"B-Bagaimana…kalau dia memukuliku?"

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya." Baekhyun menggeleng yakin.

 _Cklek_.

"Maaf, aku sudah pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa pada—"

Kalimat ceria Luhan meredup dan tergantung di udara.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sosok mungil itu di ambang pintu.

"—mu… _Uh_." Senyum Luhan tampak sangat kaku. "Aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau, _uh_ , kedatangan _tamu_."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, tidak peduli jika Luhan ada disana dan sedang menyaksikan mereka atau apapun yang mau wanita itu lakukan. "Pikirkan semua yang aku katakan tadi dengan baik, mengerti? Aku akan menunggumu. Berikan aku jawabannya besok pagi, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun, mundur untuk mengambil jarak yang pantas di antara mereka berdua. "Tidak usah repot-repot merasa tidak enak. Aku sudah mau pergi, kok."

Luhan memang tidak usah repot-repot merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya. Dia tidak perlu menjaga sopan-santun jika itu dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah, satu hal." Baekhyun berhenti di sisi Luhan dan melirik wanita itu tajam. "Aku mau minta tolong padamu, Xi Luhan. Bantu Oh Sehun membuat keputusan yang tidak akan dia sesali nantinya. Jangan hancurkan dia bersamamu, oke?"

Luhan balas menyorot Baekhyun tajam, tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan langkah-langkah anggunnya dengan suara ketukan kaki _heels_ pada lantai yang menjengkelkan itu.

Sekarang tinggal Luhan saja, bertiga dengan Sehun dan kegusaran yang membuat seisi ruangan terasa sesak seolah penuh. Luhan tidak perlu melakukan yang Baekhyun minta, karena dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun pilih. Bahkan, dia tidak perlu mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri seperti yang Seungri inginkan.

 _Kau akan pergi dengannya?_

"Aku bawa _dumpling_ bebek, untuk makan malam. Kau suka _dumpling_?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Sehun menolak menatap Luhan. _Jangan bertanya apa-apa padaku_.

Setiap kali wanita itu hendak menangis, Sehun tidak tahan memikirkan bahwa dialah yang selalu membuat Luhan menitikkan air mata.

Luhan berdehem pelan, kembali memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lagi. "Ini agak sedikit dingin, tapi enak, kok."

 _Aku tidak akan menahanmu_.

Sehun diam saja.

 _Semua orang terus menyuruhku berhenti, Sehun-ah_.

"Kau sepertinya sedang ingin sendiri. Apa aku harus keluar sebentar? Kau, kau mau aku keluar?"

Sehun kembali memandang ke arah Luhan. _Kalau aku berhenti, apa aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja?_ "Tidak. Aku lapar sekarang. Aku mau makan _dumpling_ yang tidak enak itu."

 _Aku juga tidak bisa, Sehun-ah_.

 _Kita akan bagaimana sekarang?_

.

.

.

.

Kim Jong In masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kwon Jiyong tanpa permisi, dan si pria yang lebih tua itu segera terlonjak kaget dari kursinya seperti seorang calon pesakitan neraka sedang didatangi malaikat mautnya.

Dia tidak menyangka Jong In akan bisa kemari secepat ini, terutama karena Jiyong pikir Jong In sedang berada di rumah sakit dan masih berjuang dengan kondisi fisiknya yang harus dipulihkan lebih dulu. Anak buah Jiyong mengatakan jika operasi Jong In semalam berjalan dengan sulit, kan?

"…"

"Tidak senang?" Kim Jong In membuka mulut lebih dulu, karena tampaknya Jiyong tidak bisa bicara dan menghamburkan banyak sekali macam basa-basi yang sekarang pasti akan membuat mual. Raut wajah Jong In tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali ketika dia menjatuhkan setumpuk kertas ke atas meja lalu duduk seenaknya saja di depan pria itu. "Kau terkejut aku masih hidup, Direktur?"

Tentu saja Jiyong langsung menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya, tapi urat-urat wajahnya seperti kaku dan membuat senyumnya menjadi tampak tidak bagus. "T-Terkejut apa? "Jiyong berdehem sambil duduk kembali, berusaha menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang jauh lebih baik dan alamiah. "Tentu saja aku terkejut! Aku senang kau cepat sekali pulih, Jong In-ah. Harusnya kau bilang-bilang kalau mau datang, jadi aku bisa menyambut—"

 _Memuakkan_.

"Jadi kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu lebih dulu?" Rahang Jong In mengeras menahan amarah. Dia ingin sekali pembicaraan ini segera berakhir. "Tidak perlu, Direktur. Aku kemari karena aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan aku tidak butuh ada omong kosong apa-apa."

Kim Jong In hari ini bukanlah Kim Jong In kemarin yang akan melihat Kwon Jiyong dengan hati bangga dan mata berbinar, apalagi sampai mau mendengarkan setiap perkataannya lalu terkekeh senang penuh rasa hormat. Semua momen penghargaan itu semu dan busuk, dan Jong In malah jadi terhina sekaligus semakin marah saat mengingatnya dalam sepersekon waktu saat ini.

Senyum Jiyong menjadi kaku lagi. "Itu… Apa maksudmu, Jong In-ah? _Semuanya_ apa?"

Jong In mencondongkan dirinya sebentar untuk berbisik penuh penekanan. " _Semuanya_."

Senyum Jiyong hilang, menyisakan ketegangan dalam ketenangan sikapnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan itu."

 _Cih_.

Makin lama diperhatikan, Jong In makin sadar betapa miripnya Kwon Jiyong bedebah dengan Oh Tae Hyuk. Meneriaki orang lain sebagai rendahan dan anjing, sementara mereka sendirinya tidak punya naluri manusia yang tahu malu dan baik hati. Fakta itu membuat Jong In benar-benar mual.

"Semalam kau mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di _Starship_ Hotel, kan?"

"Ah… Pesta itu?" Senyum Jiyong lebar kembali. "Karena itu kau marah padaku, kan? Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jong In-ah! Aku bukannya atasan yang tidak peduli dengan anak buahnya yang sedang terluka. Justru aku malah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi…pesta itu sudah kurencanakan sejak minggu lalu! Aku merasa tidak enak kalau sampai harus membatalkannya. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Percayalah, Jong In tidak peduli jika Jiyong tidak peduli padanya.

"Begitukah?" Jong In menyodorkan selembar foto 10R yang menunjukkan Kwon Jiyong sedang mengangkat sebotol Sampanye tua, sementara ada belasan gadis muda berpakaian minim mengelilinginya dengan pose menjijikkan minta gelas mereka diisi. "Kau memang terlihat benar-benar merasa tidak enak jika tidak menikmati pestanya dan bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Jiyong tidak mau repot-repot menahan perasaan tidak sukanya pada Jong In. "Lancang sekali kau sudah berani memata-mataiku."

"Oh Tae Hyuk memberi diskon hebat di hotelnya, atau kau pakai satu juta USDmu?"

"K-Kau… Apa kau bahkan mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan itu?!"

"Aku sedang berusaha membuktikan sesuatu disini."

"Kau sudah melanggar hukum."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku tidak bodoh. Mengusik kehidupan pribadi seseorang, diam-diam memeriksa catatan keuangannya, aku sudah lancang melanggar hak privasimu dan aku akan terkena hukuman berat. Aku tahu. Silahkan saja borgol aku. Tapi…" Jong In menunjukkan seulas seringaian tipis yang kejam seperti sorot matanya persis seperti malaikat maut. "Apa peduliku, Yang Terhormat Direktur Kwon Jiyong?"

Gantian Kwon Jiyong yang menyeringai seperti seekor rubah. "Kau tidak bisa asal saja menembakkan banyak peluru untuk satu tebakan keberuntungan, Kai."

"Setelah aku pikirkan lagi dengan lebih mendalam, semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang." Jong In berdiri menderit kursi, menjejerkan satu demi satu lembaran kertas agar bisa Jiyong lihat dengan jelas. "Kau menghalangi penyelidikanku dan Hunter. Kau membatasi akses Sujeong agar dia tidak bisa membantu kami. Aku tahu kau sering memakai peluru polimer saat bertugas, jenis peluru sama yang sudah merenggut nyawa Bobby dan Choi Seunghyun. Dalam satu tahun terakhir ini kau secara berkala mendapatkan transferan dana dari akun rekening di luar negeri milik Hyuk Ki Oh, Samuel Oh, dan Diana Oh—istri Oh Tae Hyuk yang sudah lama jadi abu, lalu jumlah serta frekuensinya meningkat dalam tiga minggu terakhir ini. Apa masih kurang?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjeratku, Kai."

"Ah," Jong In berlagak baru ingat. Dia membungkuk sambil menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan di tepi meja. "Kau berada di belakang gudang semalam. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau yang datang itu adalah Choi Seunghyun?"

 _Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?! Choi Seunghyun sudah datang_.

Tatapan Kwon Jiyong melebar, ketenangannya buyar berantakan.

Jong In melihat pengakuan kebenarannya tepat disana tanpa Jiyong harus mengatakannya lagi, dan itu membuat darah Jong In mendidih. Amarah dan kekecewaan bercampur perih di matanya. Dia baru saja secara resmi kehilangan lagi. Berapa banyak yang akan menyusul setelah ini?

"Karena itu kau langsung membungkam Seunghyun, kan? Karena kau tahu cepat atau lambat, dia akan buka mulut juga dan menyeretmu bersamanya."

Jiyong berdiri, membenarkan dasinya dengan angkuh. Jiyong pikir memang akan lebih baik kalau dia berhenti berpura-pura suci dan tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"Kau memang anjing pemburu yang terbaik, Kai. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi…bagaimana, ya, jika bukti-buktimu terlalu lemah?"

Kedua tangan Jong In terkepal kuat di tepi meja.

"Aku bisa saja mengarang alasan untuk para juri dan hakim soal uang yang terus menerus Presdir kirimkan padaku. Kasus ini akan dibatalkan, dan aku akan melenggang dengan mudah."

"Kenapa?"

Ada banyak _kenapa_ untuk banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, tapi Jiyong tahu pasti satu-satunya hal yang ingin Jong In dengar penjelasannya adalah apa alasannya memilih hidup dengan dua topeng begitu selama ini.

Jong In tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena dia berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, bukan kaki Jiyong. Jong In tidak tahu rasanya harus berjuang mempertahankan kesetiaannya pada negara dan diri sendiri, sementara agen asuransi dan pihak bank terus mengancam akan merenggut keluarga serta kehidupannya menjauh untuk selamanya. Kalau Jiyong menyerah dan membiarkan semua lepas begitu saja, apa yang sudah dia bangun dengan menghabiskan seluruh waktu serta tenaganya? Jiyong tidak mau menerima kesia-siaan. Negara tidak menghargai itu, dan Oh Tae Hyuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau juga…"

Jong In tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena itu Jiyong memutuskan tidak akan memberitahunya apa-apa. Jiyong akan membiarkan dirinya berhutang seumur hidup pada Oh Tae Hyuk sendirian.

Jong In mundur, penuh dendam dan rasa tidak mau peduli lagi. Dia mengangkat satu tangan, dan memberi kode dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk panggilan masuk. Sebuah regu berpakaian dan bersenjata lengkap beranggotakan enam orang masuk dengan tangkas sambil menodong Jiyong.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Jiyong menolak saat salah satu dari mereka segera memborgolnya, tapi sepasang gelang besi itu terkunci juga di pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Kalian sadar aku bisa—"

"Maaf, direktur Kwon." Sela Jong In dingin, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku depan kemeja putih bergaris hitam barunya yang setengah kusut itu. "Tapi, bagaimana, ya, jika bukti-buktiku tidak selemah itu?"

Tentu saja Jong In akan cukup pintar untuk merekam pengakuannya. Harusnya Jiyong menyadari itu.

"K-Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menjebakku! Lepaskan aku, Kim Jong In!"

"Bawa dia." Jong In enggan melihat wajah Jiyong lebih lama.

Pria berseragam yang tadi memborgol mengangguk, memberi arahan kepada anak-anak buahnya agar segera menggiring Jiyong pergi. Mereka sudah menyiapkan satu sel tahanan yang paling dingin dan sempit di lantai bawah tanah BCI.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini! Aku _hyung_ -mu! Kau akan menyesalinya! Kau dengar aku, Kim—"

Suara Jiyong menghilang bersama fisiknya ditelan jarak dan kotak besi lift.

Jong In segera menghirup udara sedalam paru-parunya, lega karena dia sudah melewati yang satu ini. Hening berhembus di dalam ruangan Jiyong yang sudah kosong melompong itu, menyisakan kesunyian besar untuk Jong In rasakan. Disana, Jong In menyadari jalannya untuk selalu menjadi seseorang yang sendirian, terluka ataupun bahagia. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubah itu, tidak juga untuk menghindarinya.

Dia harus memeluk rasa sakitnya.

Mulai saat ini, siapapun yang akan hilang dari sisinya lagi, Jong In berjanji tidak akan goyah lagi oleh kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jong In sudah menghabiskan sebotol _brandy_ dan lima gelas _vodka_ , untuk memutuskan bahwa di dalam bar terlalu pengap untuk dia merokok. Jong In keluar lewat pintu samping bar yang berujung pada sebuah gang sempit antar bangunan yang gelap—bayangan melebur sepenuhnya disana, becek dan bau pengapnya penuh sampah, lalu menyulut rokoknya dengan bebas.

Dia hirup aroma tembakaunya dalam-dalam, lalu mengepulkan asapnya menghambur sembarangan saja ke udara.

Jam kerjanya sudah habis, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir tertangkap sedang memberikan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga warga sipil biasa yang butuh melepaskan stress, bukan? Negara tidak berhak mencabut haknya hanya karena sebuah lencana. Toh, alkohol dan nikotin tidak benar-benar melanggar hukum. Jong In bahkan akan menyewa supir pengganti kalau itu yang dipermasalahkan.

Ponselnya berdering, dan Jong In meletakkan puntung rokoknya di permukaan sisi bak sampah sebentar.

"Oh, Yeol-ah?"

" _Kau mabuk?"_

" _Tsk_. Kau mau bilang apa?"

" _Benar, kau mabuk."_ Tuduh Chanyeol yakin di ujung telepon. _"Kau panggil aku Yeol saat sedang begitu."_

"Kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?"

Gantian Chanyeol yang terdengar berdecak kesal. _"Kami sudah mengawasi Sixty Nine, barangkali dia kembali kesini untuk meminta pekerjaan lagi, tapi nihil. Kelompok Wolf sudah menyisir di bagian selatan kota—radius terdekat hingga terjauh dari rumahmu, memeriksa segala kemungkinan rute melarikan dirinya, dan hasilnya sama saja."_

 _Wolf_ —Kang Mingyu, salah satu rekan mereka di BCI dan ketua tim taktis C.

Jong In melirik puntung rokoknya dan mendesah kecewa. Ujung baranya sudah nyaris mencapai kayu permukaan sisi bak sampah tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalnya?"

" _Tidak ada. Kyungsoo tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku baru saja bicara dengan salah seorang teman Kyungsoo. Sebelum ini Bobby menyediakannya kamar di ruang bawah tanah bar bersama beberapa gadis-gadis lain dari luar daerah."_

Jong In mendesah berat lagi, menoleh ke arah ujung gang dimana jalan raya bisa terlihat sepotong dari sana. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada cukup cahaya lampu sebagai penerangan, tapi Jong In yakin mobil yang baru saja berhenti itu adalah sebuah _Minivan_ model keluaran lama dengan cat sewarna cokelat susu nyaris keemasan yang sudah mengelupas disana-sini.

90', mungkin, atau 80'.

Entahlah.

" _Kau masih mendengarku, Kai?"_

" _Uh_? Ya. Tentu saja."

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berpakaian gelap keluar dari pintu penumpang, dan Jong In melihat siluet sepasang sepatu hitam yang lain di sisi pintu sebelahnya. _Dua orang_.

"Cepat ambil _meth_ mu, lalu kita segera pergi dari sini, bangsat."

Itu pasti si pria siluet sepatu yang terdengar sedang berbicara, karena si pria pintu penumpang sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

" _Jong In-ah…"_

"Oh, ya. Aku masih disini." Jong In sedikit merendahkan suaranya, agar kedua orang mencurigakan di depan gang sana itu tidak mendengar dan menyadari kehadirannya yang mungkin saja tidak diharapkan ada.

"Dia di dalam." Gumam si pria pintu penumpang, kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan masuk."

"Cepatlah! Mau kita apakan _gadis ini_? Kita _masih_ harus membereskannya."

Apa itu yang Jong In dengar barusan? _Membereskan_ terdengar seperti sebuah tindak kriminal bagi Jong In, dan naluri penegak hukumnya.

"Aku tahu!" Tukas si pria pintu penumpang, berjalan dan sosoknya jadi terhalang kegelapan badan bangunan bar. "Sabarlah sedikit."

"Aku bukan ibumu, bangsat."

"Cih!"

" _Aku bilang kau dimana, keparat?"_ Chanyeol yang tidak sabar mengagetkan Jong In. _"Aku akan menjemput—tidak, lupakan, menabrakmu."_

"Sudah dulu, ya? Aku sibuk. Nanti kutelepon lagi."

" _Jong—"_

Pip.

Jong In meraih puntung rokoknya, menghisapnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menjatuhkannya ke beton dan menginjaknya sampai mati. Secara naluriah, satu tangannya sudah bersiaga di sabuk senjata seiring dengan langkah-langkah tanpa suaranya yang semakin mendekati bagian pintu bagasi mobil.

Si pria siluet tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari tempatnya.

Jong In mengintip ke dalam, dan dia melihat siluet lain sedang terbaring dengan lilitan tali-tali tambang pada kaki, tangan, dan sekujur tubuhnya. Mata terpejam, mulut ditutup selotip. Sosok gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Dia membelakangi kaca, sehingga Jong In tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

 _Bugh_!

"Argh!" Jong In tersuruk menabrak pintu bagasi, tapi berhasil menahan kepalanya dari benturan dengan kedua tangan dalam waktu yang tepat.

Dengan tangkas, Jong In berbalik menarik mantel sosok yang menyerangnya tersebut—si pria pintu penumpang—lalu gantian mendorong tubuh besarnya jatuh menghantam beton yang basah dan licin. Si pria siluet sepatu mencekik leher Jong In dengan sebuah kain tebal, mungkin sebuah syal, agar Jong In melepaskan teman komplotannya tersebut.

 _Bugh_!

"Akh!"

Jong In berhasil melepaskan diri dan meninju perut si pria siluet yang perawakannya jauh lebih kecil tersebut, mendorongnya ikut jatuh menimpa si pria pintu penumpang, lalu mencabut senjatanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Kedua orang itu meringis kesakitan, mulai bangkit pelan-pelan sambil mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi agar Jong In bisa melihatnya. Tahu-tahu keduanya menerjang Jong In ke beton, membuat kepala dan punggung pria itu terbentur keras bersamaan dengan satu tembakan liar yang dilepasnya ke udara.

"Sialan!"

 _Doorr_!

Jong In masih mencoba menembak lagi, tapi rasa pusing membuatnya tidak bisa bangun dan kontrol keseimbangannya hilang, sehingga timah panasnya yang berikut tersebut hanya membentur ujung bawah kap bagasi.

"Jangan coba-coba pergi, argh…"

 _Minivan_ tua cokelat keemasan itu mulai mengepulkan asap, lalu di detik berikutnya sudah melaju membelah jalan raya yang masih cukup padat tepat saat Jong In berhasil bangun sambil menekan tengkorak belakangnya kuat-kuat.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya lagi, menendang udara kosong.

Setidaknya, dia belum ketinggalan jauh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jong In segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri dan mengejar komplotan penculik itu. Pedal gas dia injak dalam-dalam, langsung memotong alur lalu-lintas dari arah lain di perempatan penyeberangan tersebut. Kendaraan Jong In menyerempet badan sebuah truk air hingga sempat sedikit keluar jalur, sementara mobil-mobil yang lain saling baku tabrak dan harus segera mengerem mendadak dengan suara klakson panjang sambung-menyambung di belakang.

Jong In berhasil menyusul mereka di lampu hijau perempatan yang kedua. Kecepatan _Minivan_ bertambah, dan Jong In semakin tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dua ekor binatang itu membawa pergi seorang gadis tidak berdosa di depan matanya begitu saja.

Saat jaraknya terasa cukup dekat, Jong In setengah mencondongkan kepala keluar jendela dan melepaskan dua tembakan beruntun yang kali ini tepat mengenai ban belakang kendaraan sasarannya itu.

 _CKIIIIIIIT_!

 _Minivan_ tersebut langsung kehilangan kendali lajunya, dihantam keras oleh sebuah bus di ujung bemper belakang sebelum sempat berputar-putar liar, dan terdorong menghancurkan pembatas beton menembus jatuh ke dalam sungai Han di bawah jalur lintasan penyeberangan.

 _Byuuur_ …

Jong In yang terkejut segera menepikan mobilnya, diikuti banyak kendaraan lain yang juga berhenti untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan semua aksi kejar-kejaran ekstrim di jalanan itu.

"Ini Kai! Unit terdekat tolong langsung merespon! Aku sedang terlibat pengejaran dengan dua orang tersangka penculikan dan terjadi 3-73 di Jembatan Yeongsu! Butuh 3-17 segera!" Jong In meracau dengan alat komunikasi radio otomatis yang selalu dia sampirkan di bagian ikat pinggangnya yang lain. Dia memperhatikan riak air yang gelap dan tenang jauh di bawahnya itu. "Aku ulangi terjadi—" _Sialan_ —umpatan ketiga. Jong In melempar alat komunikasinya. _Tidak ada waktu lagi_.

Jong In melepas jaket dan sabuknya, lalu terjun menjemput air pada hitungan ketiga sambil menahan napas. Serbuan rasa dinginnya menghadirkan sensasi ditusuk ribuan jarum es sehingga Jong In sempat berpikir mungkin saja dia akan mati sekarang juga sebelum sempat meraih kenop pintu bagasi _Minivan_.

Kendaraan itu sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Dan, kenop pintu bagasinya sungguhan terkunci dari dalam.

Jong In tahu kedua penjahat tadi pasti sudah tewas, dan tidak ada jalan masuk apapun. Kecuali, tabrakan keras sebelumnya mengakibatkan kaca pintu menjadi separuh hancur, sehingga Jong In bisa membuat jalan untuk mengeluarkan si gadis malang dari sana sebelum benar-benar terlambat.

Terlambat untuk nyawanya yang sangat berharga itu, untuk kedua kaki Jong In yang mulai terasa keram tersengat dingin jarum es dalam air.

Tubuh mungil gadis itu sedang mengambang di langit-langit mobil, dan Jong In langsung memeluknya untuk dia bawa ke permukaan secepat mungkin.

"Haaaaaahh!" Jong In megap-megap menukar karbondioksida dalam paru-parunya dengan kadar oksigen yang benar di udara.

Kapal patroli berada tepat di belakang Jong In, dan dia segera dibantu naik oleh dua orang petugas berseragam hitam-hitamnya.

Mereka segera membaringkan dan membuka selotip serta tali-tali tambang si gadis di lantai anjungan kapal.

"Tidak mungkin…" Jong In tidak percaya siapa yang dia kenali itu, begitu dia menyingkirkan berkas rambut di wajah bulat manis yang pucat pasi tersebut.

Baru sebentar Jong In temui malam itu, memang, jadi seharusnya ingatannya tidak begitu baik. Tapi, Jong In yakin kalau yang dia lihat terkapar tidak berdaya di hadapannya ini adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang Jong In cari kemana-mana.

"Tidak ada denyut, _sir_." Lapor salah satu petugas patroli yang sekarang sedang setengah berlutut juga di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh!" Jong In langsung menengadahkan kepala Kyungsoo, membuka mulutnya, dan melakukan prosedur standar CPR dengan menekan kedua tangan tepat ke dada. "Sadarlah, Kyungsoo! Kau harus bangun!"

Tujuh, delapan, sembilan,

Jong In membungkuk, menekan bibir terbuka Kyungsoo dan meniupkan udara kesana. "Ayo! Kau harus bisa mendengarku! Kau harus mendengarku dan bangun…"

"Masih tidak ada denyut, _sir_."

Tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan belas,

Jong In kembali membungkuk di atas Kyungsoo dan menekan bibirnya lagi.

Dua puluh,

Kenapa Kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri juga?

Kenapa tubuh Kyungsoo dingin sekali? Terlalu dingin bagi Jong In, mengalahkan air gelapnya sungai Han di malam hari.

Dua puluh lima,

"Demi Tuhan, sadarlah, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo pasti disingkirkan dengan sebuah alasan, dan Jong In berjanji akan mencaritahunya. Tapi, dia butuh bantuan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu harus bangun dan menolongnya.

Dua puluh sembilan,

Jong In membungkuk lagi, menekan bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini sambil berdoa.

 _Biarkan aku menyelamatkannya_.

Tiga puluh,

"Denyut kembali, sir!"

"HHHHHH… UHUK! UHUK!"

Jong In tersentak kaget, mencelos lemas sampai terduduk di tempatnya dan menghela banyak kali napas lega yang panjang dan satu-satu.

" _Agasshi_!" Masih si petugas patroli yang menenangkan Kyungsoo dan menahan kedua bahunya. " _Agasshi_ , kau bisa mendengarku? Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

"Uhhukk… Uhhuk… Hhhh… Hhhh…" Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit malam yang kelam sepekat ingatannya yang terakhir.

Dua orang mencurigakan, _taser_ —sengatan listrik, lalu sebuah kotak gelap dan sempit yang baunya seperti kulit jok mobil.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap karena mulai merasa nyeri, gantian mencoba memperhatikan wajah si petugas patroli. "Hidungku sakit sekali." Rengekan paraunya terdengar lemah. "Tenggorokanku juga."

"Karena kau baru saja tenggelam." Jong In kembali mendekat, meremas sebelah bahu Kyungsoo lembut. "Tapi, aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Kau aman sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jong In, mendapati wajah pria itu terlihat jauh lebih jelas dari yang lain-lainnya hingga Kyungsoo mengulas segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya karena rasanya sangat melegakan.

Jong In _berhasil_ menyelamatkannya.

"Aku rasa, aku mendengarmu tadi."

"Ya. Aku memang terlalu banyak omong tidak jelas tadi." Setetes air jatuh dari ujung rambut Jong In mengenai pipi Kyungsoo. "Bahkan sebenarnya aku terus saja berteriak."

"Aku hanya dengar satu hal saja, Tuan."

Kening Jong In mengernyit tidak paham.

Setetes air yang berikutnya kembali jatuh di pipi Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu menyekanya senang.

 _Biarkan aku menyelamatkannya_.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat sekarang."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

.

 **gitaaorgee** : Chanbaek Momennya pasti ada, dear, cuman karena ini udah masuk kritikal momen dengan ambisi Baekhyun untuk Sehun, mungkin kalopun ada gak langsung berantem dan berbau comedy-romance gitu, pokoke tungguin yaaaa :*

 **Addk** : Terima kasih untuk dukungannya :D

 **anggrek hitam** : Terima kasih untuk alamatnya, nanti saya kirim Vivi aja kesana Kkkk karena Tuan Oh mampirnya ke alamat lain :D :P

Sisanya gue kasih kecup basah dan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya lautan india lebih besar lagi cintaku padanya syalalalala karena kalian semua _reader_ adalah yang paling precious buat gue dan maaf banget gue gabisa sebutin satu-satu ya :D yang jelas gue cinta kalian semuahhh

Buat yang bingung tentang masa lalu HunHan-Jong, bisa silahkan dibaca kembali _flashback_ -an chapter yang selalu gue taruh di bagian pembuka dan dicetak miring, Makasih :*

Bedewe, gue Pernah janji mau post Hot Case, Maaf sekali masih harus Gue tunda dulu, sama Sekuel Perfect Future Past-nya Hiks, gue mau ngebut sungguhan sama FF Golden ini dulu.

Fourteen down, eleven to go #IkatKepala

Last, Please Kindly Leave Your Review sementara gue berjuang lagi disini lanjutin chap 15-nya

Bye bye Muaah!


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu berukuran dua puluh kali dua puluh lima, dengan jendela-jendela tinggi berkisi kayu cokelat ditutupi tirai sutra dan rak-rak besar terisi buku-buku memenuhi nyaris seluruh permukaan dinding putih gadingnya. Meja kerja Oh Tae Hyuk terletak di ujung tengah ruangan, di bagian seberang terjauh dari pintu masuk dua daun yang dicat cokelat, berpasangan dengan kursi tinggi empuk berlapis kain _velvet_ yang lembut dan disemproti pengharum berbau _lavender_.

Oh Tae Hyuk duduk disana, di singgasananya itu, mengetuk-ngetukkan satu telunjuk ke bibir gelas teh tanpa fokus yang jelas, sedangkan ada tumpukan map yang jauh lebih mendesak untuk segera diperiksa. Tapi, dia adalah Oh Tae Hyuk, bukan? Dia sang pengatur, satu-satunya yang boleh menentukan kapan sesuatu itu mendesak atau tidak, kapan sesuatu itu penting atau tidak.

Dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini, prioritas perhatiannya bukanlah pekerjaan. Semua tanda tangan dan jabat tangan milyaran dolar bisa menunggu, tapi kekuasaannya tidak. Permainannya tidak.

PRANG!

Gelas teh habis pecah-pecah menghantam salah satu pintu rak, dan Oh Tae Hyuk mengepalkan geram tangannya yang kena air panas di atas meja. Urat-urat di pelipisnya mencuat semua seolah-olah mau putus.

Tae Hyuk pikir, menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai kambing hitam sudah sempurna dan membereskan Choi Seunghyun sudah cukup. Hal-hal yang mengaitkan mereka sudah banyak dan cukup kuat. Nyatanya, Kim Jong In malah menangkap Kwon Jiyong dan gantian membebaskan Oh Sehun.

Tae Hyuk tahu dia murka bukan main karena interupsi itu seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, dan menggali sedikit saja lebih dalam lagi, Kim Jong In pun akan menemukannya. Kebusukannya, dan akan menggunakan itu entah untuk menghancurkannya atau menguburnya hidup-hidup. Tapi, tentu Tae Hyuk tidak akan membiarkan dunianya direnggut begitu saja, terutama setelah apa yang harus dia tukar dengan itu.

Tae Hyuk sanggup berkorban lebih jauh lagi untuk mempertahankan itu semua. Bahkan jika yang menghalangi jalan di depannya adalah Kim Jong In.

Pintu terbuka lebar, dan sosok Kim Young Woon segera masuk dengan langkah-langkah tegasnya yang bahkan di hari ini pun tetap tampak sabar.

"Presdir." Young Woon memberi hormat dengan setengah membungkukkan badan. Wajahnya tidak tampak nyaris tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi tidak juga berkerut cemas. Young Woon sudah melatihnya sejak lama untuk situasi seperti sekarang. "Jaksa Kim dan para anak buahnya masih mengumpulkan semua berkas di rumah sakit yang ada di Gangnam. Kim Jong In yang memberikan mereka surat perintah. Dua surat yang lainnya lagi dibawa dua anggota Jaksa Kim, masing-masing ke klinik di Itaewon dan Apgujeong. Mereka sudah pasti memeriksa riwayat transaksi pembelian obat—"

"AAARRGGHH!"

BRAAKKK!

"Presdir…"

"APA KALIAN KUGAJI UNTUK JADI TIDAK BECUS?!"

Nyatanya membanting meja ke lantai dan menghancurkan segala isinya malah membuat kemurkaan Tae Hyuk semakin menjadi, dan masa bodoh dengan kesehatan jantung, dia butuh dua sampai tiga meja lagi untuk dijadikan sasaran amukannya.

"Tenanglah, Presdir…"

"Bagaimana Kwon Jiyong si bajingan itu bisa sampai tertangkap, hah?! Kalau sampai hal ini jadi berita _prime time_ besok pagi, aku akan langsung menghabisimu juga!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Mata merah Tae Hyuk menatap Young Woon kejam. "Kau terdengar sangat percaya diri. Mau mempertaruhkan kepalamu?"

"Perusahaan penyiaran kita mengusai sembilan puluh persen jaringan di Korea Selatan ini, jadi kita masih bisa mengendalikannya secara penuh. Mengenai Kwon Jiyong, saya jamin dia tidak buka mulut sama sekali. Sepertinya Kim Jong In mendapatkan informasi dari sumber lain, Presdir. Saya akan segera mencaritahunya."

Oh Tae Hyuk menyeringai sinis, duduk kembali di kursinya. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

Young Woon _tahu_ , tapi dugaan kuat sekalipun butuh bukti yang nyata. Itulah yang akan Young Woon lakukan, membuktikannya. Untuk sekarang dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf, karena tidak bisa mencegah dan mengatakan apa-apa. Dia loyal, dan dia ingin membuat Tae Hyuk senang.

"Aku mau kau temukan sumbernya," Geram Tae Hyuk. "Habisi tanpa sisa. Jangan tinggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Jangan berbekas segores rambutpun. Jangan ada yang berani-beraninya kau ampuni."

"Baik."

Tae Hyuk memukul pelan sebelah lengan kursi dengan kepalan tangannya, tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Young Woon. "Kau juga harus segera menemukan _anak itu_."

"Semua anak buah saya masih mencari Tuan Muda di seluruh penjuru Seoul. Jika belum ketemu sampai besok pagi, kami akan memperluas pencarian hingga ke setiap pelosok daratan Korea Selatan bahkan ke dalam lubang-lubang tikusnya."

Oh Tae kembali menyeringai. Kepalan tangannya menguat. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan Sehun, dan harus manusia sialan itu yang merusaknya. Takdir sampah. "Sampai ke lubang-lubang tikus… Kedengarannya menjanjikan."

Akhirnya Young Woon menunjukkan seulas tipis senyum senang di wajahnya.

Kemudian, mereka berdua disela oleh ketukan di ambang pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Itu adalah salah seorang ajudan yang dipekerjakan Oh Tae Hyuk di rumah pribadinya itu, yang seperti para bawahan Oh Tae Hyuk lainnya langsung setengah membungkukkan badan sejenak sebagai simbol penghormatan mutlak seorang rendah pada tuannya.

"Nona Byun sudah tiba, Presdir."

Tae Hyuk diam menunggu, sedangkan si pria ajudan mundur untuk meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memberi hormat lagi. Bersamaan dengan perginya si pria, Byun Baekhyun datang. Gantian berjalan mendekat dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Walaupun terkesan lelah dengan polesan bedaknya yang sudah habis, Baekhyun tetap mempesona seperti biasa mengalahkan wanita manapun yang berdandan seratus kali lebih banyak.

"Tinggalkan kami." Ujar Tae Hyuk.

Kim Young Woon mengangguk paham, dan akhirnya tinggal Tae Hyuk dan Baekhyun berdua saja yang saling menatap tajam disana. Mereka memang selalu sinis dan tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyukai satu sama lain. Lebih baik mempercayai musuh, dibanding dengan orang yang kelihatan sedang ikut berperang di sisi yang sama.

Oh Tae Hyuk masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat di sebelah lengan kursi.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?"

"Mana aku tahu." Baekhyun selalu terdengar enggan dan angkuh saat bicara dengan Oh Tae Hyuk. "Aku sudah tinggal seharian untuk mengurusi semua kekacauan yang ada di hotel, dan aku lelah sekali. Beritahu padaku, _Ahjussi_ , jadi aku bisa cepat pulang dan beristirahat."

"Untuk seseorang yang berada di pihakku, kau cukup _sibuk_ untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Dan, aku tidak berpihak pada siapa-siapa." Balas Baekhyun berujar sengit, tidak mau kalah.

Gelak mengerikan Oh Tae Hyuk yang tiba-tiba membahana ke langit-langit membuat ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu jadi semakin meningkat. Ada selipan nadanya yang mengejek, dan itu membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

Sampai kapanpun, berpihak pada siapa atau tidak sama sekali, itu Baekhyun sendiri yang berhak menentukan untuk dirinya. Kesepakatan yang dia buat dengan Oh Tae Hyuk adalah Oh Sehun, bukan kebebasannya. Baekhyun rasa dia harus mengingatkan kembali soal itu pada Tae Hyuk.

"Tidak tahu malu." Oh Tae Hyuk bangkit turun dari kursi singgasananya itu, menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah berat seperti seekor _grizzly_ yang sedang mendekati seekor calon santapan lezat. "Seharusnya kau dengar dirimu sendiri."

"Apa yang mau _Ahjussi_ katakan padaku?" Tatapan mata Baekhyun adalah sepercik kebencian dan rasa takut sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan melewati bahu Tae Hyuk.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat keberadaanmu di hotel setelah makan siang, manis."

Baekhyun terbelalak, dan dia bersumpah bisa merasakan seringai kemenangan Oh Tae Hyuk yang menakutkan. Pria paruh baya itu _sudah tahu_. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan yang bisa disembunyikan, maupun alasan yang bisa dipercaya. Mulai dari sini, Baekhyun sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Kau mau segera kuberitahu? Sayang sekali, kau harus membuatku kecewa seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tahu _Ahjussi_ menyuruh orang untuk mengawasiku."

"Ya, ya. Harusnya kusuruh juga mereka untuk mengikutimu."

" _Ahjussi_ pikir aku akan benar-benar berkhianat? Seperti Nyonya Oh?"

Tidak ada yang tidak Baekhyun tahu, tapi sayang sekali bagian hidup Tae Hyuk yang paling penuh rahasia itu sudah lama tidak dia hiraukan lagi. Serangan balik Baekhyun tersebut kecil, menyedihkan dan tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa padanya.

"Kemana, _huh_?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang gantian terkepal, menahan ketegangan yang membuatnya mulai gemetar itu. Dia takut untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dia takut Tae Hyuk bisa menemukan Sehun. Demi apapun, Tae Hyuk tidak boleh menemukan Sehun. Tidak, kecuali dengan cara Baekhyun atau Sehun bisa saja mati.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun sudah dibebaskan siang tadi, kan?"

"A-Apa?"

Oh Tae Hyuk tercengang, karena akhirnya Baekhyun menatapnya. "Jadi, kau memang sudah tahu?"

"Aku—"

BUGH!

"AKH!"

Baekhyun merasa ada bagian wajahnya yang robek—atau patah—ketika dia menabrak rak buku dengan keras, dan mulai mencium bau karat yang membuatnya mual saat dia sudah terguling ke lantai. Belum sempat Baekhyun bereaksi terhadap rasa sakitnya itu, Oh Tae Hyuk sudah berjongkok menjambak rambutnya lebih dulu agar kepalanya terdongak dan dia bisa melihat wajah Tae Hyuk dengan jelas. Melihat apa yang pria tidak sabaran itu mau dia tahu benar.

Tampak darah dari hidung Baekhyun belepotan, mengotori bagian atas dan separuh mulutnya.

"Saat aku bilang kau membuatku kecewa, itu berarti aku benar-benar merasa kecewa."

" _Ahjussi_ akan menyesali ini." Baekhyun merasa mencecap asin saat dia bicara, dan sepertinya berasal dari bau karat di wajahnya itu.

"DIMANA OH SEHUN?"

"Aku tidak—akh!"

"JAWAB AKU DENGAN BENAR!" Tae Hyuk menguatkan jambakannya, sampai ada beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang putus. "Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh menyembunyikan Sehun dariku, bahkan jika aku sendiri yang mengizinkan. Dia harus kembali dan tetap jadi bagian dari rencana yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Jadi, biar kutanya sekali lagi, _DIMANA-OH-SEHUN_?!"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun yang lemah tetap bersikeras dengan sangat meyakinkan. " _Benar-benar tidak tahu_."

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai jadi halus, Byun Baekhyun." Oh Tae Hyuk menggeram rendah di antara sela-sela giginya. "DIMANA DIA?!"

Saat melihat mata Oh Tae Hyuk berkilat-kilat karena kemarahan yang kembali memuncak, Baekhyun diam-diam menyelipkan sebuah seringai mengejek di bibir. Puas melihat Oh Tae Hyuk yang putus asa.

"Aku tidak peduli. Menghabisiku atau tidak, dua hal itu tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama tidak berguna untuk _Ahjussi_ , sebab…tetap tidak akan kuberitahu satu katapun."

"JALANG!"

PLAK! PLAAKK!

Ketika Oh Tae Hyuk menamparnya dengan keras—beberapa kali sampai puas, Baekhyun menggigit lidah untuk menahan sakit dan sekarang di dalam mulutnya ikut berdarah juga. Lalu, dia menggigit lidah lagi agar bisa menahan batu-batu yang seolah dipukulkan ke dadanya kuat-kuat itu.

"Karena Sehun berada dalam genggamanmu, lalu kau menantangku?! Berani sekali. Kau kira Sehun masih berpikir kau adalah temannya, bukan?"

"Apa yang _Ahjussi_ bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja, _masih_. Tapi, bagaimana kalau anak malang itu tahu kau bahkan suka membuat kesepakatan denganku sejak dulu?"

 _Sejak dulu_.

Yang pertama adalah Baekhyun bersedia meninggalkan Sehun dengan suka rela, asal Oh Tae Hyuk mau menjamin karirnya di masa depan. Kesepakatan busuk, seperti sudah menukar jiwa dengan dengan seluruh isi dunia pada iblis, dan tidak akan pernah ada jalan keluarnya.

Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi, dia masih sangat muda, makanya dia mentolerir ambisi dan keserakahannya. Sekarang, barulah dia ingin berhenti. Tipuan dan rasa was-was membuatnya lelah.

"Siapa lagi yang akan dia percaya?"

Gantian dipenuhi kemarahan, Baekhyun menarik-narik paksa tangan Tae Hyuk agar lepas dari rambutnya, hanya saja usahanya terlalu lemah untuk setidaknya bisa membuat pria itu bergeming.

"Jangan menggertakku…"

Tae Hyuk meludah ke lantai di dekat kepala Baekhyun. "Kau sudah melakukannya lebih dulu." Ujarnya sangat tenang dan terkendali. Tae Hyuk lalu mengulurkan satu tangan lainnya yang bebas untuk membelai-belai wajah Baekhyun yang manis, merapikan rambutnya ke balik telinga, dan berakhir meremas kencang sebelah dadanya yang padat berisi dan masih terbalut pakaian. "Satu, aku akan mencabikmu dengan keji setelah menindihmu sekasar yang aku mau—aku selalu ingin melakukannya sejak lama di ranjangku, lalu aku akan menemukan Oh Sehun dan mencabik-cabiknya juga setelah kuberi tahu bahwa kau hanyalah seorang jalang pengkhianat. Dua, bawa dia ke hadapanku, hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan Sehun masih akan berada dalam kendalimu sepenuhnya. Menjanjikan, bukan?"

Dilecehkan dan terhina luar dalam, Baekhyun gemetar, bukan lagi karena menahan rasa takutnya melainkan menahan air mata kebenciannya agar tidak luruh. Jika jatuh menetes, dia kalah, harga dirinya ikut jatuh berkeping-keping juga.

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun berjanji akan menunggu hari dimana Oh Tae Hyuk hancur dan dia akan berada di garis depan untuk menyaksikannya penuh kepuasan.

"Pilihlah. Aku sudah mulai tidak sabaran lagi."

"Oh Sehun akan kembali."

Lalu, pecahlah gelak tawa menang Oh Tae Hyuk yang bergaung membahana menusuk ke telinga Baekhyun, dan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan dengan semaunya dan senang hati. Tidurnya pasti akan nyenyak lagi malam ini.

Tae Hyuk menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk, tapi masih menjambaki rambutnya. Wajah tae Hyuk merah, dan senyum lebarnya menjijikan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku senang. Lanjutkan, sayang…"

"Sehun pasti akan kembali. Dia berjanji padaku akan segera kembali. Besok. Itu yang mau _Ahjussi_ dengar…?"

"Lebih dari cukup." Tae Hyuk mengecup pipi dan telinga Baekhyun puas, tapi melepaskannya seperti seonggok sampah di tepi jalan saat kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke ambang pintu ruangan. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, kecuali saat kau membawa Sehun kemari. _Besok_."

Oh Tae Hyuk semakin menjauh, lalu kemudian pintu ruangan ditutup, menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri saja dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram kain rok tanpa daya. Mungkin sudah ada pecahan-pecahan harga dirinya di lantai sana, dan Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya saat jatuh.

Apa dia harus melangkah sejauh ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau untuk kembali?

.

.

.

.

Klinik hewan itu terletak kira-kira nyaris lima mil dari jembatan Yeongsu. Letaknya agak terpencil, jauh dari pusat keramaian jalan raya. Berada di ujung perempatan di dalam sebuah gang, lampu jalannya redup, lampu papan nama bangunannya sudah mati, dan ada banyak sekali gedung-gedung berkonstruksi sejenis yang digunakan untuk berbagai macam fungsi dan tujuan yang berbeda, membuat klinik hewan tersebut nyaris tidak bisa dikenali dalam sekali dua kali lihat saja.

Park Chanyeol pikir Kim Jong In punya alasan yang kuat untuk datang ke tempat tersamar seperti itu ketimbang rumah sakit atau kantor BCI setelah terlibat dalam sebuah aksi kejar-kejaran maut yang senyata _Furious_ tujuh, dan dia ngebut dalam lima belas menit untuk mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit. Terlalu berbahaya." Jong In segera berdiri menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan bicara lebih dulu.

Wajahnya kelelahan, air masih menetes-netes dari pakaian basahnya. Di dalam _lobby_ klinik yang sempit dan cahaya lampunya putih kebiruan itu, hanya ada dia dan Park Chanyeol saja.

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo yang _itu_?"

"Seseorang baru saja mencoba menghabisinya. Aku yakin orang itu adalah Oh Tae Hyuk." Geram Jong In, mengepalkan satu tangannya marah.

Jika asumsi Jong In benar—kali ini Chanyeol yakin begitu, maka Kyungsoo pasti tahu sesuatu yang belum dikatakannya pada mereka berdua. Kebenarannya. Bahwa kesaksian Kyungsoo tentang Oh Sehun selama ini palsu, dan otomatis dia adalah kunci yang akan berbahaya jika dibiarkan hidup tenang begitu saja.

Chanyeol sudah jengkel dengan urusan Tae Hyuk keparat ini, dan dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

"Siapa yang memeriksa Kyungsoo di dalam?"

Jong In dan Chanyeol sama-sama melihat ke arah sebuah lorong pendek berujung ke sebuah pintu dengan tulisan Dr. Nam tertempel di papan daunnya itu.

"Woohyun _Hyung_." Kepalan tangan Jong In terbuka, raut wajahnya kembali lelah. "Dia bilang hanya beberapa prosedur penanganan saja. Aku tidak perlu khawatir."

Nam Woohyun adalah salah satu senior Jong In di akademi pelatihan BCI yang sangat terampil dan dikhususkan untuk bidang medis agensi, tapi harus keluar sebelum sempat mengikuti perekrutan karena sudah terlibat pemukulan di salah satu bar.

Woohyun bersumpah kadet angkatan laut yang dia buat babak belur itu telah menghina ibu dan adik perempuannya, tapi kadet itu tentu saja tidak mengakui dan pihak militer membuatnya terbebas dari segala macam tuntutan yang mungkin bisa Woohyun ajukan.

Chanyeol tidak begitu mengenalnya selain dari cerita sekilas Jong In bertahun-tahun yang lalu, karena dia berlatih di akademi FBI sebelum akhirnya direkrut oleh pemerintah negaranya sendiri.

"Baguslah."

Jong In menghela napas panjang sambil duduk kembali di kursinya. Chanyeol ikut duduk di sebelah Jong In, dan menghela napas panjang lebih karena dia—entah bagaimana bisa—merasa lega. Mungkin sebab Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo sudah ketemu, dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Jong In juga akan baik-baik saja karena sudah ada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pergi membelikanmu segelas kopi dan pakaian kering."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan langsung membawa Kyungsoo pulang begitu Woohyun _Hyung_ sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan datang dan mengawasi rumahmu."

"Tidak usah repot. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau butuh bantuan, Jong In-ah." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu Jong In.

Jong In tersenyum tipis, ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Aku akan bilang padamu saat aku sudah butuh dibantu. Kau pulang saja sekarang, karena aku geli diperhatikan olehmu begini."

"Kau serius menyuruhku pergi, _Oppa_?"

"Kau bicara seperti jalang di _Sixty Nine_."

"Kalau kau terus saja menolak perhatianku seperti ini, kau bisa jadi bujangan lapuk, _Oppa_."

"Tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, sialan."

Chanyeol berdiri sambil berjalan ke arah pintu klinik dan terkekeh pelan, berhenti sebentar disana sebelum menarik gagang. "Kaitannya adalah, kau idiot dan tidak sensitif. Percuma punya tampang _cassanova_ kalau hatimu sekering sungai _Han_ seratus tahun kemudian."

"Hei!"

"Ah, kau juga tidak pernah menggunakan ranjangmu dengan benar, jadi kau sudah sempurna sebagai seorang pecundang. Hiduplah bahagia dengan cinta pertama diam-diam menyedihkan tidak terbalas bla bla bla lima tahunmu itu."

"Kuhajar kau nanti. Cepat pulang sana!" Kalau Jong In tidak sedang malas meladeni Chanyeol, dia sudah akan berdiri melompat dan memiting lehernya sampai bengkok biar si jangkung haus kasih sayang itu tahu rasa. "Pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu."

"Dah, _Oppa_. Jaga dirimu yang payah itu, ya!" Chanyeol mengulum senyum lebar khasnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak senang hingga dia benar-benar keluar dari klinik.

Tapi, dia tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan itu karena dua hal. Situasi Kyungsoo yang serius, dan Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya, duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan tenang, lalu siap memutar kunci tanpa ekspektasi apa-apa, hingga dia dikejutkan dengan getaran ponselnya di atas jok penumpang samping yang memunculkan nama Byun Baekhyun—baca: _hot lipstick_ —pada layar seperti sulap. Bisa jadi mimpi, atau mungkin malah halusinasi. Seringnya halusinasi, dan lama, sebagai efek terlalu menginginkan Baekhyun sampai mabuk berat secara psikologis.

Tapi, Chanyeol ingat pernah memasukkan—paksa—nomor teleponnya ke ponsel Baekhyun di atap Empire tempo hari. Dia bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri saat melakukan itu, dan sekarang—biar Chanyeol tanya pada dirinya sendiri, seberapa besar peluang Baekhyun, pada akhirnya, menghubunginya dan mengajak bertemu? Tepat disaat dia sangat butuh Byun Baekhyun di akhir pekan untuk sepanjang minggunya yang melelahkan?

Lima puluh banding lima puluh?

Enak saja!

Seratus persen.

"Halo, _red hot chili pepper_ sayang." Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol jadi mengulum senyum tidak tahan sendiri sambil menyisir-nyisiri poninya di kaca spion depan. Kalau dia sedang pakai telepon rumah, sudah lama dia gulung-gulung kabelnya seperti seorang remaja putri enam belas tahun. Serius, ini _Byun Baekhyun_. "Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk merindukan aku?"

" _Halo?"_

Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin, tapi suara Baekhyun terdengar sedang diseret-seret keluar dari tenggorokannya, seperti dia baru saja bangun dari tidur belasan jam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Park—hik—Chanyeol?"_

Cegukannya juga aneh. Tapi, Chanyeol tahu kapan tepatnya orang-orang memakai gaya bicara yang seperti itu. "Kau mabuk?!"

" _Apa kau Park Chanyeol?"_ Baekhyun setengah menggerutu tidak sabar. _"Aku mau bicara dengan Park Chanyeol…"_

"Astaga, kau memang benaran mabuk. Kau dimana sekarang? Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan pindah dari situ. Aku akan segera menjemputmu. Kau dengar aku, kan? Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

" _Ck. Tenang saja. Polisi menyebalkan yang terus mengawasiku ini—"_

"Polisi katamu?"

Aduh, sekarang Baekhyun mabuk dan terlibat masalah.

" _Dia memastikan aku tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana, sampai ada orang dewasa—"_

" _Aish_! Pokoknya, tunggu aku! Kau mengerti?"

" _Kau dengar, kan, apa katanya? Orang dewasa… Hik."_

Tapi, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melemparkan ponselnya kembali ke jok samping, menyalakan mobil dan langsung tancap gas ke pusat kota dengan suara mobilnya menggeram nyaring di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

Yang dia lihat itu masih pintu kamar tidur berukir kedua orang tuanya.

Setengah membuka, dan ada suara-suara sayup keluar dari dalam sana.

Oh Sehun yakin saat itu sudah menjelang sore, karena cahaya yang memenuhi sudut-sudut rumahnya sudah mulai meredup, menciptakan bias sewarna tembaga yang tertahan di balik tirai-tirai putih tipis setiap jendela.

Oh Sehun ingin memeriksanya, makanya dia memberanikan diri mendekat ke ambang pintu tersebut walaupun pernah diperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Dia melihat sosok bugar ayahnya sedang duduk di atas perut ibunya di ranjang. Tubuh mereka berdua penuh peluh, sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Suara-suara sayup yang dia dengar adalah geraman ayahnya, dan tarikan napas putus-putus ibunya. Kecuali, ibunya bukan sedang bernapas putus-putus dengan sengaja karena adegan dewasa yang dia lakukan dengan ayahnya, melainkan sedang bertahan agar tidak mati tercekik.

 _Tercekik_.

Sehun yakin melihat sepasang tangan besar ayahnya itu sedang menekan kuat tenggorokan ibunya agar hancur.

Kaki-kaki kurus ibunya mengejang-ngejang, terus menggeliat minta dilepaskan, lalu ayah Sehun dengan mudah melepaskannya begitu saja. Ibunya terbatuk, histeris, dan masih hidup.

Saat menoleh ke ambang pintu, Sehun bersumpah melihat ayahnya perlahan menyeringai dan mata yang menatapnya itu kelam seperti langit mendung di atas kuburan.

" _Kau datang, nak. Kemarilah…"_

"Tidak mau…"

" _Ayo, kemarilah. Mendekatlah. Lihat ibumu yang malang ini."_

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan mau kesana!"

"Oh Sehun…"

"JANGAN SENTUH AK—"

"Oh Sehun, buka matamu!"

"Ibu!"

Sehun terbelalak, semua kegelapan di atas wajah langsung jatuh menusuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Seketika itu dia mengejang, langsung dikucuri keringat dingin dengan cepat dan ingin muntah. Bayang-bayang membuat pusing, dan napas Sehun naik-turun dengan berat karena dada yang sesak.

" _Ayo, kemarilah. Mendekatlah. Lihat ibumu yang malang ini."_

Refleks, Sehun mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat untuk mencegah jantungnya meledak keluar.

" _Ayo, kemarilah. Mendekatlah. Lihat ibumu yang malang ini."_

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan mencoba menahan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar hebat, lalu teringat untuk melompat menarik laci meja dan segera mengambil botol _amytriptilin_ dua puluh milligram yang Seungri titipkan padanya jika stress Sehun kambuh lagi. Luhan tidak tahu—belum tahu—seperti apa gejala stress Sehun atau kapan saja bisa muncul, tapi dia yakin Sehun harus minum itu sekarang.

Dua butir.

" _Hhhh_ —Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sehun tersedak saat dibantu meneguk air. " _Hhh_ … _Hhh_ …"

"S-Sehun-ah…" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pria yang dicintainya itu. "Kau sudah… _sadar_?"

Sadar.

Sehun masih sesekali terbatuk kecil, tetapi sudah bisa kembali menormalkan ritme napasnya jadi seteratur bayi. Semua bayang-bayang kegelapan yang jatuh dari atasnya tadi saat ini perlahan menyatu hingga terbentuk sempurna di retina matanya, dan itu dalam penglihatannya yang baru adalah wajah manis Luhan yang akan selalu paling senang untuk dia pandangi. Yang semua kesadaran dan emosinya berada disana, dan dikendalikan dari sana—dalam artian yang baik.

Obat untuk hidupnya yang payah.

"Lu-han?"

Luhan meringis dalam hati, selalu merasa perih setiap saat Sehun mengeja namanya menjadi dua silabel seperti orang lupa ingatan. Sehun yang penuh semangat dan kemarahan selalu memanggilnya dengan mantap. "Iya… Ini aku, Luhan. Sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mimpi buruk?"

Mimpi buruk.

" _Ayo, kemarilah. Mendekatlah. Lihat ibumu yang malang ini."_

Yang dia lihat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada itu, dan akan terus dia hadapi selamanya.

 _Tangan-tangan kematian_.

Sehun menggeleng, _tidak baik-baik saja_. Luhan berbaring kembali, merapatkan diri sambil segera mendekapnya erat. Mengusap-usap punggung Sehun pelan, sedangkan telinga tertempel di dada Sehun dimana Luhan bisa mendengar jantung pria itu berdetak dengan suara kecil yang teratur. _Sekarang, sudah lebih tenang_.

Sekali lagi, mudah saja bagi mereka untuk saling berbagi saat Luhan sudah meraih Sehun seperti itu. Seandainya yang lain-lainnya juga bisa semudah itu, kenapa mereka harus repot-repot bersembunyi?

"Jangan khawatir lagi. Ada aku."

"A-Aku membencinya, Luhan." Sehun setengah berbisik di atas rambut Luhan yang kusut dan masih beraroma sampo. "Mimpi buruk itu. Aku lelah melihatnya setiap saat aku memejamkan mata."

"Aku lelah melihat mimpi burukku setiap saat aku akan tertidur, Sehuh-ah."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Minggu-minggu pertama saat aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Gambarannya tidak jelas, kau tahu. Tapi, aku bisa benar-benar merasakannya."

"Kau tidak ingin mengeluarkannya dari kepalamu?"

" _Mhmm_." Gantian Luhan yang menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa. Kita hanya bisa mencoba menghentikannya."

"Aku tetap ingin mengeluarkannya dari kepalaku."

Luhan mengecup dada Sehun yang masih tertutupi kain baju, berlama-lama menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu memabukkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara-suara biasa di dalam kamar motel yang gelap itu.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan _ibu_. Apa itu…ibumu? Yang kau lihat."

"Tidak tahu." Sehun bernapas berat. "Aku tidak ingat."

Kenapa Luhan tidak percaya pada Oh Sehun?

"Kau tidak mau membicarakan tentang ibumu?"

"Tidak."

Mungkin membicarakannya adalah salah satu cara yang bisa Sehun coba, untuk menghentikan mimpi buruknya itu dan mendapatkan kembali tidur nyenyak yang layak. Jika Sehun terus sengaja menghindar, bagaimana Sehun bisa membantu dirinya sendiri?

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan bilang pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan menahan jika Sehun mau kembali bersama Baekhyun. Tapi, sejujurnya, semakin sering dia mengulangi kalimat itu di sepanjang malam ini, semakin susah dia untuk menerimanya.

Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan Sehun akan bersama Baekhyun di setiap saatnya, sedangkan Luhan sudah pasti tidak akan bisa lagi menjangkau Sehun barang satu sentipun. Lebih dari itu, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sehun benar-benar kembali ke rumah ayahnya yang keji itu.

Sehun yang rentan, berada di neraka sana pasti akan membuatnya jauh lebih menderita lagi. Tekanan psikologisnya akan semakin memburuk, dan siapa yang akan mempedulikannya sementara semua orang sibuk mempedulikan keserakahan mereka masing-masing? Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun dijadikan kambing hitam lagi.

Luhan ingin berusaha menjaganya, bukan?

Terlebih, Luhan tahu masih ada ganjalan di hati Sehun terkait ibunya, dan Luhan ingin mendorong Sehun agar bisa melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Kau ingat permintaanmu kemarin agar aku ikut pergi jauh denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Aku mau."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_ **…**

.

.

.

.

Kalian lihat atau mengerti apa yang coba ane tunjukkin lewat adegan HunHan? Pokoknya, nikmati ceritanya

:D


	16. NOTIFICATION FOR ALL READER TERCINTAHHH

Oke, Jadi sekarang pada intinya sekarang gue mau minta maaf.

Minta Maaf sama pembaca sekalian yang sudah mau nungguin FF ini Update. Gue merasa bersalah dan engga bertanggung jawab banget.

Mudah-mudahan kalian masih tetap mau nungguin. Rencananya gue mau Up Maret ini, Tetapi Karena gue Pengen Fokus Buat FF HunHan April Event Dulu, Jadi gue tunda lagi.

Mudah2an April Sudah Up, kalo Kena Puasa yaa berarti Abis puasa :*

Tolong Tetap setia nungguin Sehun nyiksain Perasaannya Luhan, Ye, tetap nungguin Bapaknya Sehun Ngejar-ngejar mereka berdua

Love You All :*

.

.

.

.

Arthur Kim


	17. Chapter 17

_Ibu,_

 _Aku tahu seharusnya aku bicara secara langsung, atau paling tidak, meneleponmu. Bukannya malah menulis surat jelek seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang sekali berada di rumah dan sering membuatmu marah. Aku sadar bukan seorang putri yang baik, dan semakin tidak baik lagi, aku tidak pernah minta maaf padamu di setiap kesempatan yang aku punya._

 _Jadi, sekarang aku punya kesempatan dan aku malah melakukannya dengan tidak sopan. Bukan untuk jadi seperti ini kau sudah membesarkan aku, bu. Tapi, aku tetap akan mengatakannya._

 _Aku minta maaf._

 _Aku tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan siapapun selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupku. Aku canggung, dan suka meledak di satu sisi. Aku tahu ibu sangat menyukai Jong In-Ssi, dan ingin hubunganku berjalan baik dengannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku hanya seorang wanita biasa yang jatuh cinta dan mengikuti kemana hatiku mengendalikannya, bu._

 _Aku begitu tertarik pada pria yang sekarang ini, sampai-sampai aku bisa jatuh lemas hanya dengan memikirkannya. Dia sangat manis, payah, menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kami begitu mirip satu sama lain. Aku ingin melindunginya, bu. Aku ingin membuatnya tahu kalau dia juga berhak untuk merasa normal, bahagia._

 _Ini sangat kekanakan, jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi._

 _Ibu tidak mengerti dan pasti sangat marah besar. Aku bisa memahaminya._

 _Ketika aku pulang nanti, jika aku pernah sempat untuk pulang, aku berjanji akan menerima hukuman apapun yang akan ibu berikan, dan ayah boleh tidak membelaku seperti biasa. Dan, jangan membencinya. Pria yang kusukai itu. Aku berharap, ibu tidak berpikir dia sudah merenggutku dari ibu. Aku hanya, tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _Tolong, kuncikan pintu kamarku dan pastikan lampunya selalu menyala._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Luhan._

.

.

.

.

 _GOLDEN CHAINED BLOOD_

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Dua orang petugas jaga yang tadinya sedang asyik bercerita di balik konter, sekarang langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kaca kantor polisi yang terbuka dengan keras seolah-olah bakal sampai terlepas dari engsel-engselnya itu, dan terpaku dengan mulut yang membulat membentuk huruf O.

Tapi, Park Chanyeol tidak peduli pada kekagetan mereka, karena perhatiannya sudah sejak lama tertuju pada sosok gadis yang sedang tertidur di sudut kursi ruang tunggu _lobby_ kantor polisi tersebut bahkan jauh sebelum dia masuk. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan kemana-mana sampai menutupi muka, kakinya telanjang dan pucat sampai mengkerut, dan satu tangannya terborgol pada lengan besi kursi panjang yang dingin itu.

Chanyeol nyaris melompat saat menghampiri Baekhyun lalu berlutut di hadapan wanita itu dan langsung merengkuh wajahnya yang oval manis dan sama dinginnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol lekas menyingkirkan berkas rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan itu ke belakang, terkejut melihat besarnya noda darah yang mengering di wajah Baekhyun. "Bangunlah—astaga, hidungmu tampak buruk sekali… Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padamu?"

"Apa kau walinya nona itu?" Salah seorang petugas jaga berdiri dan mencoba bicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya. Aku walinya. Temannya. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa terluka?"

"Kami mendapat telepon pengaduan dari klub di ujung blok ini, nona temanmu itu masuk dan minum bergelas-gelas wiski, memukul beberapa pengunjung pria yang mencoba bicara—"

"Menggoda." Geram Chanyeol, menoleh dengan mata merah menatap si petugas.

"—dengannya, terserah kau sebut apa itu, lalu dia pergi tanpa berniat membayar."

Mata Chanyeol berubah berkaca-kaca dengan cepat sembari dia kembali berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang manis dan malang itu. "Siapa yang sudah melukainya seperti ini?"

"Menurut pengakuan para saksi yang kami tanyai, penampilannya sudah seperti itu. Selain untuk kami bawa kemari, dia menolak disentuh oleh siapapun."

"Hei…" Panggil Chanyeol lembut.

"Pemilik bar itu adalah mantan kekasihku." Gumam Baekhyun setengah sadar, membuka matanya dengan susah payah. "Kau Park Chanyeol, kan? Aku mau pulang."

"Ya. Aku akan segera membawamu pulang." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang lagi. "Apa aku bisa membawanya pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu. Tinggal melengkapi proses identifikasi saja, hanya mengisi beberapa kebutuhan informasi, lalu kau sudah bisa membawa nona itu pulang. Hidungnya perlu dijahit, kurasa."

"Ya." Dan Chanyeol akan balas mematahkan hidung bajingan itu, siapapun dia, yang sudah berani melakukan ini pada Baekhyun.

Berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

.

.

"Tebak siapa aku!"

Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk tenang itu terkejut karena tekanan sepasang tangan pada kedua matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian menunjukkan sebuah seringaian karena dia tentu saja mengenali suara jahil nyaring di telinganya yang pasti selalu membuatnya terangsang itu. Suara yang akan selalu dia kenali dimanapun. Suara yang dia cintai sebanyak dia mencintai pemiliknya.

"Kalau aku berbalik sekarang, kau akan mati."

" _Uhuh_?" Jelas sekali Xi Luhan menantangnya. " _Umm_ … Misalnya, seperti apa?"

Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar, karena dia berpikir akan benar-benar melakukan ancamannya pada Luhan. "Aku akan langsung merobek baju dan celanamu, lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya. Bagaimana kalau dengan mati yang seperti itu?"

"Curang!" Luhan langsung mencekik leher Sehun dengan pelukan eratnya, memberenggut pura-pura marah walaupun pipinya sebenarnya sudah merona hebat. "Kau tidak boleh pakai ancaman erotis padaku. Itu tidak sopan."

Sehun tersenyum senang, sedikit melonggarkan kedua tangan Luhan sementara wanita itu masih tetap bergelayut manja di punggungnya.

Angin bertiup pelan membawa kehangatan sore, dan suara deburan ombak disahuti camar-camar yang terbang tinggi lalu merendah. Dari tepi pantai, dunia terlihat begitu luas dan ujungnya adalah setengah bagian matahari yang masih membara bercahaya hingga seolah-olah membakar permukaan air laut menjadi kekuningan sewarna emas.

Siapa yang sangka, sekarang mereka sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya? Tempat yang asing, yang nyaris seolah-olah hanya Sehun dan Luhan saja penghuninya disana, dan yang paling aman untuk saat ini atau setidaknya begitulah kata Seungri sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Aku akan datang lagi kemari dalam dua hari."_

"Kau mau aku langsung menelanjangimu saja?"

"Mana boleh!" Luhan tergelak riang di pipi Sehun. "Kalau yang itu pelanggaran privasi namanya. Jangan main kasar-kasar."

"Tapi, kau tidak terdengar keberatan."

"Aku kan hanya pura-pura senang, sayang."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, dan merekapun berciuman sebentar dengan lembut. Lidah tertaut lidah, sapuannya teratur dan penuh kepercayaan diri seolah-olah itu adalah lipstik menggaris bibir. Lipstik yang merah menggairahkan, seperti ujung dari setiap sentuhan sepasang lawan jenis tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa membuat Luhan selalu merasakan jenis sensasi yang terus saja berbeda-beda setiap kali mereka saling mencinta?

"Bagaimana kalau aku buka baju juga?" Sehun berbisik di atas bibir Luhan yang basah. Getaran suaranya membuat Luhan lemas. "Jadi, kita bisa impas."

Luhan tergelak lagi, lebih pelan, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Oh Sehun yang manis luar biasa itu sebelum menjauhkan wajah. "Sekarang aku senang sungguhan."

"Gadis nakal."

Luhan tersenyum manja, berpindah memeluk pinggang Sehun sambil bersandar di punggung kekasihnya itu.

Oh Sehun selalu terasa hangat dan pas di tubuhnya, _dengan tubuhnya_ , dan Luhan selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana dia bisa mencium aroma khas konsentrat pengharum cucian rumahan dengan jelas yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah ranjang empuk dan selimut tebal yang nyaman dan menenangkan, dimana seharusnya dia malah mencium aroma _Musk_ yang khas bercampur _Out Wood_ pada Sehun.

Wangi konsentrat dan Sehun cocok sekali, dan Luhan akan mengingat itu sebagai bau tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar telah merusakmu sampai jadi liar begini?"

"Dasar, bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Protes Luhan, pura-pura cemberut sebal. "Apa menurutmu ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya? Yang perusak, penuh gairah dan berbahaya kan memang hanya kau saja."

"Tsk, astaga… Kemana serigalaku yang pemalu dan pemarah?"

Luhan hanya kembali menyunggingkan senyum manjanya dengan debaran kencang yang serasa membuat dadanya penuh mau meledak, sedangkan Sehun hanya menghela napas panjang saja, kembali menatap jauh ke tengah laut yang tampak begitu tenang tetapi kelam itu.

"Aku mendapatkanmu lagi." Gumam Luhan beberapa saat kemudian, tidak bisa menahan senyumannya menjadi semakin lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah… Apa aku boleh mengatakannya?"

"Katakan saja."

"Sepertinya aku sudah mati ketakutan dan baru saja bangkit. Di sepanjang perjalanan tadi, kau membuatku cemas, Oh Sehun. Kau terus saja diam, menolak menatapku dan lebih memilih melihat entah pada apa di luar jendela mobil sana, membuatku merasa berjarak. Lalu, sekarang kau menatapku penuh cinta lagi, terhibur karena pembicaraan kita yang tidak bermoral ini, dan… semua itu membuatku merasa sangat senang. Aku lega, karena kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu yang biasanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekarang sedang memeluk seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda."

Sehun juga tidak, dan pikirnya, dia tidak pernah menjadi berbeda untuk Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Terdengar suara kawanan camar memekik lagi.

"Aku mau kau membagi semuanya denganku."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar mudah."

"Memang mudah, Sehun-ah." Satu tangan Luhan menepuk-nepuk lembut bagian dada kiri dimana jantung Sehun berada. "Jika yang di bagian sini mulai terasa sakit sampai rasanya mau pecah, katakan 'ini sakit sekali, Luhan', 'aku tidak bisa menanggungnya, Luhan', 'bantu aku, Luhan'. Kau cukup mengatakannya saja, dan kita bisa membuatnya hilang seperti sulap."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Sambung Luhan lagi, bertanya. "Kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik, dan tidak akan mencelamu. Aku hanya akan memelukmu dengan erat. Seperti ini."

"Benar." Sehun balas bergumam pelan.

Dan, itu membuat hati Luhan sakit.

Sehun tidak yakin pada dirinya.

Semua yang Luhan katakan sangat menjanjikan untuk Sehun, tetapi tetap tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Luhan tidak memahami Sehun, deritanya, luka hatinya. Berapa kalipun terlihat mereka sama—hasil buangan dari dunia yang kejam dan egois, perasaan mereka tidak akan pernah sama.

Sehun itu monster.

Luhan lebih beruntung, karena Luhan masih jauh lebih waras.

Apa Luhan meneteskan air matanya sekarang? Karena Luhan merasa pipinya basah.

"Apa kau juga takut padaku?"

Sehun takut jika Luhan pergi, tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. "Kenapa sebenarnya kau mencariku kemari, Luhan?"

Kenapa Sehun terdengar tidak menginginkannya?

"Aku…mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau membuatku terdengar menyedihkan." Mengkhawatirkannya karena dia adalah pria lemah.

Luhan segera menggeleng cepat. Cara Sehun berpikir selalu menyakitinya. "Aku tidak mau kau sendirian."

"Aku sedang _ingin_ sendiri."

"Setelah mengalami serangan mimpi buruk setiap saat kau tidur?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan."

"Menyangkalnya tidak akan membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik, Oh Sehun."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan.

Tapi, Luhan tetap akan bertanya. "Kau tidak mau membicarakan tentang ibumu?"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Sehun berubah dingin dan sekaku es balok. Bukannya suhu tubuh Sehun berubah atau apa, tapi…Luhan bisa merasakannya. Sehun seperti keong yang langsung masuk ke dalam cangkang karena tahu dia tidak aman, dan Luhanlah orang yang sudah membuat Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Luhanlah yang sudah kembali membuat Sehun berjarak darinya.

Saat Sehun melepaskan Luhan sembari berdiri, Luhan mengikutinya berdiri sambil meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun bahkan sudah menjauh tanpa berpikir apa-apa. Tidak berpikir bahwa Luhan akan bertanya, dan tidak peduli untuk memberikan wanita itu jawaban. Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa, dan kepalanya terasa penuh. Dia berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

Dia hanya ingin menjauh, sendirian, dan tidak diikuti lagi.

Saat tinggal suara debur ombak saja yang tersisa untuknya di belakang, semua mimpi buruk yang Sehun lihat itu kembali dan mulai membuatnya mual.

 _Saat menoleh ke ambang pintu, Sehun bersumpah melihat ayahnya perlahan menyeringai dan mata yang menatapnya itu kelam seperti langit mendung di atas kuburan._

" _Kau datang, nak. Kemarilah…"_

" _Tidak mau…"_

" _Ayo, kemarilah. Mendekatlah. Lihat ibumu yang malang ini."_

 _Oh Sehun kecil mendekat takut-takut. Satu tangan ibunya terulur ke arah Sehun. Kurus, panjang, dan meminta pertolongan yang sia-sia dari seorang anak kecil. Sepasang matanya, demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan sepasang mata itu. Tatapannya bahkan sudah seperti mati ketika si pemilik masih berjuang untuk hidupnya._

 _Oh Sehun kecil balas mengulurkan tangan menyambut si ibu, saling menggenggam erat._

" _Kau mau memegangi leher ibumu, nak?"_

Oh Sehun ambruk menghantam permukaan pasir. Dadanya berat, napasnya putus-putus. Sehun tercekik, terbatuk dan air matanya mulai keluar. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Sehun mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Oh Sehun!"

Dan, suara itu terasa jauh sekali darinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

INI BUAT SEMUA READER KESAYANGAN GUE


End file.
